Edisi Malam Minggu
by LynzKZ
Summary: Edisi Khas dari markas kotak dan hostnya adalah Probe!
1. Edisi Malam Minggu

**Edisi Malam minggu**

"testing testing... microphone ok! semua ok! ready set go!"

"Selamat malam semua! Saya adalah host kamu pada hari ini di edisi pagi minggu! Nama saya Probe, robot kesayangan encik bos! iaitu encik Adudu!" kata Probe sambil terbang ke sana sini di dalam set edisi malam minggu "Saya di sini kerana atas arahan dari author" kata Probe lagi

"Baiklah, adakah semua sudah bersedia? semua ceria ke hari ini?"

"Tak"

"Siapa yang cakap tak tue?" Probe mencari-cari suara tadi di tempat duduk penonton "Oh, kamu rupanya, Boboiboy Halilintar. Kenapa kamu tidak begitu ceria pada pagi nie?"

"Sebab pedang halilintar saya pecah lagi" kata Boboiboy Halilintar sambil tunjuk pedang dia yang sudah musnah itu "Kapten Kaizo yang pecahkan pedang halilintar saya"

"Alolo... kasihan pedang dia" kata Probe "Eh, siapa pula berdengkur begitu kuat sekali?" ramai yang tunjukkan Boboiboy Ice yang sedang nyenyak tidur di atas kerusi "Dia rupanya, asyik tidur sahaja si Boboiboy Ice nie"

"Baiklah! kita sambung balik edisi kita pada hari ini" kata Probe sambil menukar kertas topik dia "Ok, hari ini kita akan bertanya kepada para penonton dan juga para readers di luar sana, soalan kita pada hari ini adalah, antara Kapten Kaizo dan hantu, yang mana satu paling menakutkan?"

"Cepat jawab semua! para readers boleh menjawab di ruangan review! sebelum itu, kita interview Kapten Kaizo" kata Probe lagi "Selamat datang ke Edisi Khas Malam Minggu!"

"Selamat malam" kata Kaizo "Tapi.. BUKAN KE HARI INI HARI SELASA! KENAPA PERLU BUAT HARI SELASA KALAU PROGRAM KAMU UNTUK HARI MINGGU SAHAJA!"

"Maaf encik Kaizo, saya sebenarnya tak sempat nak siapakan set edisi malam minggu, jadi saya tangguhkan sampai hari ini" Probe mengigil kerana takut dengan suara garang Kapten Kaizo

"Oh begitu. Kalau begitu, cepat habiskan segment interview kamu. Aku ada latihan tempur dengan adik aku"

"Baiklah encik Kaizo, soalan pertama adalah berbunyi begini. Bagaimana perasaan encik Kaizo apabila encik Kaizo telah dibandingkan dengan hantu"

Kaizo yang sedang duduk di kerusi sofa khas untuk edisi malam minggu, rasa pelik, bagaimana dia boleh berada di sini, fikir Kaizo "Siapa yang bandingkan aku dengan hantu? Kamu semua ingat aku nie hantu ke apa!"

"Jangan marah encik Kaizo" kata Probe yang sedang mengigil "Ini hanya hiburan semata-mata sahaja"

"Hiburan?"

"Yea encik Kaizo! hiburan sahaja" kata Probe "mengikut maklumat-maklumat yang saya dapat, encik Kaizo adalah peminat setia hantu, sampai latihan tempur pun ada versi hantu juga tapi tahukah anda, adik kepada encik Kaizo iaitu Fang. Dia telah dipanggil hantu oleh kawan baik dia sendiri"

"SIAPA YANG PANGGIL ADIK AKU HANTU?!" Kaizo bangun dan menjerit dekat para penonton edisi malam minggu

"Bertenang encik Kaizo, bertenang" kata Probe "Yang panggil adik Kaizo hantu adalah Gopal!"

"DEY! yang kau beritahu Kapten Kaizo buat apa, habis aku nanti" muncul Gopal di depan muka Probe "Aku tukar kau jadi burger ayam, baru kau tahu"

"Kan aku dah kata tadi, ini hanya hiburan sahaja. Janganlah marah-marah, nanti tak bestlah kalau marah-marah sahaja. Betul tak semua?"

"Betull!"

"Sudah! buang masa sahaja aku berada di sini. Baik aku pergi buat latihan tempur dengan adik aku" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi sofa tersebut dan lalu dia menjerit nama adiknya "PANGGG! MARI KITA BALIK!"

Fang yang ada di tempat kerusi penonton, dia terpaksa beredar dari situ "Maaf semua, aku kena balik dulu"

"Takpe Fang, kita jumpa esok sahaja" kata Boboiboy Gempa

"Nampaknya Kapten Kaizo telah meninggalkan kita.. jadi saya terpaksa berhenti di sini sahaja. Sebelum saya beredar, saya ingin mengetahui jawapan anda, siapakah yang paling menakutkan, Kapten Kaizo atau Hantu? dan kamu juga boleh bertanyakan soalan kepada semua watak-watak di dalam cerita fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' " kata Probe "Tak kisahlah watak utama ke atau watak yang direka khas oleh author sendiri ke, mereka sendiri akan menjawab soalan-soalan kamu semua dan kita akan ketahui jawapan mereka pada minggu hadapan! tapi kalau ada watak-watak yang tidak hadir, author sendiri akan jawab soalan dia. Jangan lupa tinggalkan soalan kamu di ruangan review dan kita akan berjumpa lagi!"

"Lupa pula... kamu hanya boleh berikan 2 soalan sahaja! siapa bagi soalan lebih daripada 2, saya akan suruh Kapten Kaizo belasah kamu. Itu pun kalau dia nak lah... hehehehe"

* * *

 **I know it's not funny, but whatever.. author tengah bosan sangat xD jadi, sesiapa yang ada soalan untuk watak-watak di dalam fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'**

 **silalah berikan soalan anda di ruangan review**

 **dan update untuk edisi malam minggu nie adalah pada malam minggu sahaja xD sabtu or ahad :P**


	2. Minggu Pertama

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Kita kembali lagi di Edisi Malam Minggu! dan sayalah host kamu, PROBE THE GREAT! Hari ini kita ada tetamu khas dari Kuala Lumpur!" Probe terbang dari satu ke tempat ke satu tempat "Tapi, sebelum kita mulakan program kita pada malam ini, saya akan bertanya kepada para penonton atau para readers tentang soalan pada minggu lepas. Siapakah yang paling menakutkan, adakah hantu atau Kapten Kaizo? Ramai readers kata hantu.. apa kata para penonton di bawah pula?"

Probe turun dari tempat set dia dia melihat-lihat, siapakah yang akan memberikan jawapan kepadanya. Dia nampak Boboiboy Blaze sedang melompat-lompat untuk menjawap soalan Probe tadi

"Ya! kita ada penonton yang tidak sabar untuk menjawap" Probe terbang ke arah Boboiboy Blaze "Apakah jawapan kamu?"

"HANTU! sebab saya tidak tahu Kapten Kaizo menakutkan tahap mana tapi... " Probe terus beredar dari situ. Boboiboy Blaze tidak sempat untuk habiskan ayat dia

"HAH! GOPAL PULA!" Gopal sedang menutup mukanya dengan tangan, dia tidak mahu menjawap soalan Probe "Apakah jawapan kamu? saya tahu kamu sukakan hantu"

"Errr... kalau saya jawap Hantu Kaizo boleh? sebab dia tue perangai macam hantu.. macam adik dia yang tak gu-" Gopal terpandang renungan tajam Kaizo di belakang set Edisi Malam minggu "Tak tak.. Kapten Kaizo bukan hantu.. hehehehe..."

"Aik?" Probe rasa pelik pula dengan Gopal tetapi di teruskan sahaja dengan program dia "Baiklah, kita akan bawa keluar tetamu khas kita yang cantik, sungguh menawan, sungguh berbudi bahasa yang datang dari jauh iaitu Lynna! Mengikut data-data yang saya dapat, ramai katakan dia adalah teman istimewa Kapten Kaizo tetapi mereka menolak dakwaan itu. Mereka hanyalah kawan biasa sahaja, jadi para readers atau para penonton perempuan, boleh mengurat Kapten Kaizo lagi.. itu pun kalau berjayalah"

Lynna keluar dari belakang set Edisi Malam Minggu dan melambai-lambai para penonton yang tidak begitu ramai. Probe terbang kembali ke setnya "Silakan duduk Lynna"

"Terima kasih Probe" kata Lynna sambil duduk di atas sofa "Terima kasih kerana sudi menjemput saya di Edisi Malam minggu.. tak sangka pula kamu buat program nie"

Probe menjadi malu sebenar "Sebenarnya, ini author yang suruh tapi saya suka jadi pengacara host nie.. sebab best! takdelah saya kena ikut cakap encik bos aje" kata Probe dan lalu dia pandang ke arah kamera "Encik bos jangan risau, saya tetap sayangkan encik bos"

"Lynna nie sebenarnya sudah lama berkawan dengan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Dari tahun lepas lagi saya sudah berkawan dengan dia"

"Oh.. tetapi kenapa korang dua tak... maksud saya kenapa Kapten Kaizo bukan teman istimewa cik Lynna?" Lynna tergelak sedikit apabila dia mendengar soalan itu

"Sebenarnya, saya sudah mempunyai teman istimewa tersendiri" Lynna kenyitkan matanya di kamera. Ada juga yang jatuh hati dengan kenyitkan mata Lynna kecuali Kaizo. Dia hanya mendengar saya perbualan mereka berdua dengan begitu serius

"Ala, Lynna sudah mempunyai teman istimewa" bisik Probe

"Ok... saya akan menjemput tetamu seterusnya! iaitu Kapten Kaizo sendiri!" Para penonton di markas kotak menepuk tangan mereka sambil melihat Kaizo keluar dari set belakang Edisi Malam Minggu. Dia dengan muka serius, tiada senyuman atau lambaian dari dia. Dia terus mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Lynna

"Pasangan yang secocok!" kata Probe. Kaizo pandang Probe dengan muka menakutkan dia

"Kau nampak pedang tenaga aku?"

"Nampak.. nampak" Mengigil Probe "saya bergurau sahaja.. maaf Kapten Kaizo" Probe terus betulkan suara takut dia "Encik Kaizo, minggu lepas encik Kaizo meninggalkan rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu sebab saya tanya pasal hantu.. dan saya ingin meminta maaf tentang itu"

"Hmmm... saya maafkan" kata Kaizo

"Dan terima kasih juga kerana sudi datang ke sini lagi.. saya ada soalan untuk encik Kaizo tapi ini berkaitan dengan hantu"

"Hantu lagi?" Kaizo mengangkat kening kanannya

"Ha ah tapi soalan ini datang dari Sakura no Hana... dia ini peminat Encik Kaizo" kata Probe "Baiklah, soalan dari dia adalah, seronok tak baca cerita hantu?"

"Cerita hantu? seronok memang seronok.. tapi kalau takutkan orang, memang lagi menyeronokkan kerana aku suka tengok ketakutan mereka terutama sekali si Gopal" Gopal terus menutup mukanya lagi dengan muka sebab dia tahu Kaizo sedang pandang dia dengan senyuman sinis dia "Dia tue peminat hantu juga macam aku tetapi takut dengan hantu bukan macam aku"

"Saya pun peminat hantu juga! tapi encik bos sudah bakar buku-buku cerita hantu saya" Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia "Sampai hati encik bos... baiklah, soalan seterusnya.. soalan dari Sakura no Hana juga tapi soalan ini untuk cik Lynna"

"Soalan apakah itu?" tanya Lynna

"Soalannya berbunyi begini.. Bolehkah cik Lynna beritahu semua orang di sini dan juga para readers tentang semua kuasa cik Lynna"

"Oh, saya ada kuasa Premonition, letupkan benda.. kalau nak letupkan Probe pun boleh juga"

"Jangan cik Lynna.. saya tiada teman istimewa lagi"

"Gurau aje... lepas tue saya adalah element angin, saya boleh terbang.. lepas tue ada kuasa phoenix, pertama kuasa api" Lynna keluarkan kuasa api dia yang berwarna ungu"

"WAHHHH! API!" Boboiboy Blaze teruja melihat api berwarna ungu itu "Saya pun ada kuasa api juga! BEBOLA API BERKEMB- ADOI! siapa yang baling batu dekat aku nie!" Terus mata Boboiboy Blaze berapi api. Semua buat-buat tidak tahu "SIAPA BUAT! SEBELUM AKU HANCURKAN MARKAS KOTAK NIE!"

"Err.. Boboiboy Blaze, sila duduk.. cik Lynna nak jawab soalan nie"

"Ha ah, Boboiboy Blaze duduk dulu, lepas habis program nie baru boleh musnahkan markas kotak nie" kata Lynna yang hanya bergurau sahaja. Boboiboy Blaze terus sejuk hati kerana suara Lynna tadi sungguh merdu di dengar olehnya

"YEA KE! baiklah! saya akan tunggu sampai habis" kata Boboiboy Blaze yang begitu teruja sekali. Dia tidak sabar untuk membakar markas kotak

"Janganlah bakar markas kotak nie.. nanti encik bos marah saya pula"

Kaizo sudah rasa bosan, dia mahu sahaja bangun dari situ dan pulang ke rumah tetapi dia terpaksa tunggu sehingga program Edisi Malam Minggu tamat. Probe yang sedar dengan kebosanan Kaizo, dia cepat-cepat tanyakan soalan seterusnya untuk Kaizo

"Encik Kaizo, saya ada soalan lagi untuk kamu"

"Soalan lagi?"

"Soalan ini datang dari Lily. Dia tanya, kenapa Encik Kaizo selalu pakai eyeliner? adakah untuk kecantikan?"

"EYELINER?! BILA MASA AKU PAKAI EYELINER! SIAPAKAH LILY INI! ADAKAH KAU NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR DARI AKU!"

"Sabar encik Kaizo, sabar!" mengigil Probe lagi "Ini hanyalah hiburan sahaja"

"Abang aku mana tahu hiburan, dia tahu hanya marah orang, belasah orang, buli adik dia" muncul pula Fang di sebelah Kaizo "Hai semua! sayalah Fang!"

"Err.. bila masa aku panggil kau" Probe berasa pelik melihat kemunculan Fang di set Edisi Malam Minggu

"Ala, aku pun nak masuk TV juga macam abang aku" kata Fang sambil menunjuk peace di kamera. Kaizo menepuk kepala adiknya "Cheh! tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang

"Oh yea, soalan tadi encik Kaizo"

"Soalan tadi... tak, aku tak pakai eyeliner" Sebenarnya Kaizo malas nak mengaku di depan para readers or para penonton "Ini siaran langsung ke?"

"Ha ah, siaran langsung di Pulau Rintis sahaja" kata Probe dengan suara sedih dia, lepas itu dia kembali ceria "Ok, soalan seterusnya.. ini macam soalan untuk aku sahaja.. soalan ini datang dari Dark Prince.. kenapa Boboiboy dalam pecahan, adakah untuk memenuhi tempat duduk studio markas kotak? Ya! betul tue! sebab tiada siapa yang sudi nak datang ke studio markas kotak.. jadi saya paksalah Boboiboy berpecah tujuh. Menyedihkan" Probe melihat sahaja penonton-penonton di bawah, yang ada pun, pecahan Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ochobot "UWAAAA!"

"woi! yang kau nak menangis apasal"

"Hehehe.. maaf Fang.. eh lupa pula, sebenarnya Lily ada satu soalan untuk Fang"

"Soalan untuk aku?"

"Ha ah, dia tanya.. siapakah kawan terbaik Fang di antara kawan-kawan kamu semua" Probe tergelak sedikit "Jawab! jangan tak jawab"

"Err... kawan terbaik aku adalah..." Fang tidak tahu nak jawab apa sebab semua kawan dia kawan terbaik dia

"JAWAB AJELAH BOBOIBOY TUE KAWAN TERBAIK KAU!" Kaizo pula yang tolong jawabkan "ITU PUN KAU TAK BOLEH NAK JAWAB!" Fang dan Lynna menutup telinga mereka kerana jeritan Kaizo begitu kuat sampai sakit telinga mereka

"Aduh! abang nie kalau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?" marah Fang

"Jangan nak bergaduh pula.. ini kan siaran langsung, mana boleh bergaduh di depan kaca TV. Lagipun, kita masih ada beberapa soalan sahaja lagi nie" kata Probe "tapi soalan seterusnya adalah untuk author tapi author tak datang pula hari ini.. jadi siapa nak tukang jawabkan?"

"SAYA" Fang yang mengangkat tangan dia "biar saya yang jawabkan sebab author suka sangat seksa saya sampai saya sendiri yang naik tension, TAHU TAK!"

"Alahai, kasihan Fang" kata Lynna "Mengikut author, Fang kan watak kesayangan dia" kata Lynna lagi

"Tapi.. kenapa diri aku yang menjadi mangsa seksaan dia. KENAPA AKU! WHY MEEEEE!"

"Sudahlah kau Fang, jangan nak berdrama dekat sini.. baiklah, soalan untuk author, soalan ini datang dari Nur Alya.. pernah tak ada readers memaksa author untuk mengambil idea dia sampai naik stress author sendiri? hah! jawab Fang"

"PERNAH! aku tahu siapa readers tue.. yang tukang bagi soalan tue! betul tak betul tak betul tak" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan

"Ok, soalan kedua untuk author.. kenapa pilih animasi Boboiboy sebagai fanfiction author?"

"Sebab author nak seksa saya secukup-cukupnya" kata Fang lagi dengan nada tidak puas hati "dan juga sebab animasi Boboiboy adalah katun kegemaran dia" dia terpaksa cakap begitu sebab kena ketuk dengan abang dia

"Bagus juga kamu jawapkan untuk author.. tak payah author datang ke sini sebab sudah ada tukang jawab" kata Probe "Ok, kita ada dua soalan terakhir, soalan pertama khas untuk encik Kaizo, soalan ini dari Candygirlxxx. Soalannya berbunyi begini, kenapa encik Kaizo jadi gila bila tengok kopi? dia nak tahu puncanya"

"Kopi? kalau tengok sahaja memanglah tak jadi gila TAPI KALAU SESIAPA YANG BAGI AKU MINUM KOPI, AKU AKAN MENJADI GILA! SEBAB KOPI ITU MEMBUATKAN AKU LEBIH SEMANGAT, LEBIH BERTENAGA UNTUK LATIHAN TEMPUR! betul tak Gopal dan Boboiboy?"

"Betul Kapten Kaizo" kata pecahan Boboiboy dan Gopal. Mereka tidak boleh lupakan lagi peristimewa itu, dimana mereka kena kejar dengan Kaizo, kena heret ke kapal angkasa, lepas itu latihan tempur tahap gila sampai esoknya, mereka kena demam teruk

"Isk, isk, isk.. kasihan kamu berdua" Probe tunjukkan video dimana Gopal dan Boboiboy kena latihan tempur dengan Kaizo sewaktu dia menjadi gila

"Aik, dari mana Probe dapat video nie?" tanya Lynna

"Hehehehe... itu adalah rahsia" bisik Probe di hadapan kamera "Baiklah, soalan terakhir dari Candygirlxxx untuk author! Fang tolong jawabkan!"

"Soalan apa?"

"Soalannya, dari mana author dapat idea tukarkan Fang jadi perempuan? dari mimpi atau sedar" Probe terbayangkan bagaimana Fang menjadi perempuan dengan perangai panas baran dia "Menakutkan"

"SOALAN APA TUE!"

"jawab ajelah Fang" Probe tergelak kecil sambil fikirkan Fang menjadi seorang gadis

"Yelah yelah... mengikut kata author, idea itu datang dari suka-suka sahaja... bukan dari mimpi tapi masa dia sedar. PUAS HATI?!" Fang berapi api apabila teringat balik episode mimpi dia "Geli aku! selamatlah mimpi sahaja"

"Oh, jadi itulah mimpi yang kau tidak mahu beritahu aku" Fang tersengih sahaja kepada abangnya "Apa nama perempuan kau?" tanya Kaizo

"Nama perempuan dia-" Probe pula yang nak jawabkan soalan itu

"HARIMAU BAYANGG! SERANG DIA!" Probe terus kena kejar dengan harimau bayang Fang

"jangan kejar aku! tolong!" Probe keluar dari markas kotak untuk selamatkan diri dia

"HAHAHA! oklah.. saya akan gantikan tempat Probe" Fang pula yang berdiri di set Edisi Malam Minggu "Edisi hari ini sampai di sini sahaja, terima kasih dengan soalan-soalan dari para readers. Untuk minggu hadapan, kita ada tetamu khas iaitu Rizu, Boboiboy dan juga saya, Fang! sesiapa mahu bertanyakan soalan untuk mereka berdua dan saya, sila hantarkan soalan anda di ruangan review.. orang yang sama pun takpe tetapi hanya dua soalan sahaja! dan hanya untuk Rizu, Boboiboy dan diri saya sahaja, Fang! kita akan berjumpa lagi!"

"Dan ini adalah soalan aku untuk kamu semua" Kaizo pula muncul "Di antara kesemua pecahan Boboiboy, pecahan yang mana kamu suka? dan kenapa?"

"Itu sahaja soalan dari aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada bosan dia "Ini adik aku yang suruh.. kejap lagi, aku akan menghukum dia kerana paksa aku bagi soalan untuk para readers, sekian terima kasih"

* * *

 **Para readers boleh bertanyakan soalan untuk Rizu, Boboiboy dan Fang sahaja :P**

 **watak lain, tunggu minggu lain~ hehehehe~**

 **Jumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!**


	3. Minggu ke 2

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"HAI HAI HAI! sayalah host kamu untuk rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu! horey horey horey!" Para penonton yang ada di studio markas kotak memberikan tepukan kepada Probe "Saya telah mendapat pelbagai jawapan dari para readers untuk soalan minggu lepas. Diantara pecahan Boboiboy, yang mana satukah menjadi kegemaran kamu. Ada yang suka Taufan, ada yang suka Blaze dan Halilintar tapi saya suka dengan jawapan dari Lily. Dia nie peminat Boboiboy Gempa kerana Gempa nie sopan, kuat, tak pernah buat pasal seperti pecahan Boboiboy yang lain dan dia juga seorang ketua yang bijak dan dia ada mirip dengan Boboiboy yang asli" Probe terbang ke depan

"Baiklah, sebagai hadiah untuk peminat pecahan Boboiboy, saya mempersilakan Boboiboy and the 7 power untuk membuat persembahan mereka"

Langsir merah dibuka dan Boboiboy Blaze menjadi penyanyi utama, yang lain main alat muzik sahaja "Sayalah Boboiboy Blaze! saya akan menjadi penyanyi utama kamu pada hari ini dan dengarkanlah sebuah lagu dari saya iaitu Top of the World"

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _Dying on top of the world_

 _I remember the nights_  
 _Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes_  
 _Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life_

 _I remember the days_  
 _New beginnings on an open page_  
 _With something to prove, and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray_

 _Here I am_  
 _Living a dream that I can't hold_  
 _Here I am on my own_

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world_

 _I remember the lies_  
 _Caught up in building paradise_  
 _The angels were slaves, and demons behaved, and everything was alright_

 _Here I am_  
 _Living a dream that I can't hold_  
 _Here I am on my own_

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world_

 _I hear the crowds beneath me_  
 _I'm wishing they could reach me_  
 _But I'm on top of the world up here I'm dying alone_  
 _Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness_  
 _(It's all been a show, too late to confess)_  
 _No room for heart and soul_  
 _No room for innocence, innocence_

 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible_  
 _I'm dying on top of the world_

 _Dying on top of the world_

"TERIMA KASIH!" menjerit Blaze dengan gembiranya. Dia meloncat-loncat sehingga langsir merah itu tertutup. Probe terbang ke pentas semula "Wah! sangat bagus persembahan tadi tapi kenapa Blaze nyanyi lagu soft rock pula? pelik aku"

"Itu sebab aku mahu menghiburkan para penonton dan readers! YEAHH!" muncul Blaze sambil merampas microphone dari tangan besi Probe "Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu kita yang pertama! Dia adalah adik kesayangan Fang, dengan panggilan manja dia Pizu dan dia juga ada bakat dalam melukis dan mengigit orang-" microphone itu dirampas balik oleh Probe

"Siapa yang host sebenarnya, kau atau aku? pergi main jauh-jauhlah"

"APA! KAU HALAU AKU MENJADI HOST PADA MALAM NIE! AMBIK NIE!" Bebola api muncul di kedua-dua belah tapak tangan Blaze. Dia melempar bebola api itu ke arah Probe

"JANGAN!" Blaze mengejar Probe dengan bebola api dia

"Kita akan berhenti sebentar untuk iklan" muncul Fang di hadapan kamera

* * *

"Aduh, habis jahanam badan aku" Probe sudah kembali dengan badan dia habis hangus terbakar "Baiklah, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Blaze tadi, dipersilakan Rizu, adik kesayangan Fang!"

Rizu malu untuk keluar, dia mengintai sedikit dan lalu keluar secara pelahan-lahan. Dia melambai-lambai ke arah penonton yang ada di studio "Silakan duduk Rizu" Rizu duduk di kerusi sofa dengan senyuman malu dia

"Rizu apa khabar? ibu Rizu bagi ke Rizu datang ke sini?"

"Ibu kata, bila sudah habis pengambaran hari ini, balik terus. Ibu tak bagi Pizu merayap ke tempat lain" kata Rizu yang naik sedikit semangat dia

"Budak baik Rizu ini" kata Probe "Seterusnya adalah abang kesayang Rizu iaitu Fang! Dia adalah superhero paling sombong dan belagak sekali. Jangan sesekali buat dia mengamuk, kalau tidak, terimalah harimau bayang daripada dia" Fang terus keluar dari pentas belakang. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rizu dan senyum-senyum macho di depan kamera "perasan betul si rambut cacak nie" bisik Probe

Dia betulkan balik suara dia "Tetamu kita yang terakhir pada hari ini, dia adalah seorang superhero kesayangan orang ramai di Pulau Rintis, dia dapat berpecah kepada tujuh dan dia juga mempunyai semangat perjuangan yang tinggi, dipersilakan BOBOIBOY!" Penonton di studio markas kotak memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh dan mereka semua sangat gembira apabila melihat Boboiboy keluar dari pentas belakang. Fang tidak puas hati, dia hanya menggenggamkan tangannya sambil melihat kawan baik dia duduk disebelah dia

"Boboiboy, superhero kesayangan kita semua. Apa khabar kamu pada hari ini?"

"Saya khabar baik, Probe" jawab Boboiboy "Saya sangat teruja berada di atas pentas, selalunya saya akan berpecah tujuh untuk memenuhi studio ini tapi malam ini ramai pula orang" Boboiboy melambai ke arah Tok Aba dan Ochobot

"Baiklah, kita akan teruskan sahaja dengan sesi soal jawab. Soalan pertama kita untuk minggu ini adalah datang dari Nur alya. Soalan dia ditujukan kepada Fang, soalan dia berbunyi begini. Fang sayang abang tak?"

"Soalan apa macam itu, mestilah sayang. Dia sahajalah abang yang Fang ada sekarang ini, dia lah segala-galanya bagi Fang walaupun dia suka sangat buli Fang" Fang pada ke arah kamera "Terima kasih kerana selalu melindungi diri adik"

"dan lagi satu.. err.. dia suruh kirim salam dekat Kapten Kaizo dan dia bertanya, Kapten Kaizo sihat ke?"

"Nanti aku akan sampaikan" kata Fang "Dia sentiasa sihat, kalau tak sihat pun, tiada bezanya pun, dia akan tetap buli aku"

"Kasihan abang Fang selalu kena buli dengan abang Kaizo" Rizu peluk tangan Fang "Tapi dia tetap sayangkan abang Fang kan"

"UWAA! COMEL SANGATLAH RIZU NIE!" Terus Probe kena baling dengan tin cawan "ADOI!"

"Wei Probe! kau nak menangis ke atau nak jadi host.. aku ketuk-ketuk kepala besi kau tue nanti" muncul Adudu dengan pengetuk senduk dia "Cepat jalankan rancangan kau"

"Yelah yelah" kata Probe "Soalan untuk Fang lagi dari Nur Alya, kenapa Fang nie terlalu handsome sangat macam abang dia. Handsome ke Fang nie?"

"Mestilah! abang dan adik mestilah handsome tapi AKU LEBIH HANDSOME DARI ABANG AKU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" terkejut Boboiboy dan Rizu melihat Fang ketawa besar di situ, dia dengan gelakan belagak dia "Betul tak semua?" tanya Fang kepada para penonton dan juga para readers. Penonton di studio tak tahu nak jawab apa

"Wei, kau boleh tak kawal diri kau tue, buat malu aje" Boboiboy gelengkan kepalanya dan rasa malu dengan sikap kawan baiknya yang tak habis-habis nak belagak. Fang apa kisah, janji dia lagi handsome dan bergaya daripada Boboiboy

"Ok, soalan ini datang dari Ililara, dia ini peminat Boboiboy Ice dan Halilintar, dia cakap Halilintar itu handsome dan cool" Fang terus cekik Boboiboy, goyang-goyangkan kepala dia

"SIAP KAU BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

"Eeeerrr... jangan ganas-ganas di live TV boleh tak?"

"Entahnya kau nie Fang, cubalah duduk diam-diam dekat sana, kata nak jadi abang yang terbaik kepada Rizu, ini tidak. Jadi abang paling ganas, suka mengamuk adalah"

"Senyaplah kau Boboiboy" terus dia bermasam muka. Boboiboy buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja

"Sudah habis gaduh? ok, soalan ini adalah untuk Boboiboy, kenapa Boboiboy takut dengan belon meletup" Probe terus keluarkan seguni Belon dan juga jarum peniti untuk meletupkan belon itu "Mari kita lihat reaksi Boboiboy, apabila belon ini meletup!" terus Boboiboy lari dari studio markas kotak "Hilang pula dia. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya adalah untuk budak comel ini. Antara abang Fang dan abang Kaizo, mana yang kamu paling sayang?"

"Err... Pizu sayangkan dua-dua sebab abang Kaizo cool! abang Fang pun cool juga! dua-dua baik dengan Pizu, tak pernah nak marah Pizu. Betul tak abang Fang?"

"Betul! betul!" Rizu peluk tangan abang Fang lagi

"Ok, soalan ini datang dari Sakura no Hana, dia kata sebelum Kaizo datang ke bumi, dia peminat Fang dan Boboiboy dan dia juga peminat Taufan Thorn dan Solar. Soalan ini ditujukan khas untuk Boboiboy dan Fang. Apakah perasaan kamu berdua setelah berjaya mengalahkan Kapten Kaizo?"

"HAHAHA! Sudah tentu aku gembira sangat sebab akhirnya, aku berjaya kalahkan abang aku!" kata Fang dengan nada belagak dia lagi "Mana Boboiboy? hilang ke budak nie?" Probe mencari-cari Boboiboy. Boboiboy masih lagi diluar markas kotak kerana takut tiba-tiba belon itu akan meletup dengan sendirinya

"Eh kejap, kita ada panggilan dari Kapten Kaizo, dia nak bercakap dengan adik dia" Probe jadikan phone itu kepada loud speaker "APA KAU KATA PANG! KAU SUKA YEA DAPAT KALAHKAN ABANG! JAGA KAU KEJAP LAGI! KITA AKAN BERTARUNG LAGI!" Fang menyorok di belakang kerusi, manakala Rizu pula tersenyum-senyum melihat Fang ketakutan

"Isk isk, kasihan si rambut cacak" kata Probe "Selamat kembali Boboiboy" Boboiboy duduk di tempat duduk dia yang tadi, Fang juga sudah kembali ke tempat duduk dia "Ok, soalan ini ditujukan untuk Rizu, dia tanya kenapa Rizu jadikan Fang sebagai idola kamu? dan sikap Fang yang manakah Rizu paling suka?"

"Pizu jadikan abang Fang sebagai idola sebab dia kuat, pandai, tahu menghargai kawan-kawan dia dan sekeras-keras mana pun abang Fang tue, hati dia tetap lembut. Sikap yang paling Pizu suka adalah sikap dia yang suka menjaga kebersihan!"

"Terima kasih Rizu! terima kasih kerana menjadikan abang sebagai idola Rizu! abang akan menghargai Rizu selama-lamanya" Rizu dan Fang berpelukan sambil menangis. Boboiboy rasa macam program jejak kasih pula

"Alolo.. how sweet" Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia "Seterusnya datang dari dark prince. Dia ini peminat Boboiboy Halilintar, sebab dia cool macam Kapten Kaizo. Ramai juga peminat Kapten Kaizo nie. Soalan dari dia ditujukan kepada Fang, dia cakap kau tak rasa melebih ke apabila Boboiboy panggil Kapten Kaizo abang?"

"Mula-mula tue rasa cemburu tapi lama-lama sudah terbiasa. Tapi, kalau dia merampas abang aku, AKU AKAN HAPUSKAN KAU BOBOIBOY!"

"Err.. bila masa aku nak rampas abang kau. Lagipun aku tahu kau akan cemburu apabila orang lain bermanja-manja dengan abang kau"

"Suka bermanja rupanya si Fang nie, nampak aje ganas tapi suka bermanja.. hehehehe" ketawa Probe dekat situ. Fang dengan perasaan geram dia, lalu dia ketuk-ketuk kepala Probe dengan kerusi "ADOI ADOI!"

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Rizu

* * *

"Aduh, sakitnya kepala aku" Kepala Probe penuh dengan benjol akibat kena ketuk tadi "Baiklah, kita akan ke soalan seterusnya. Soalan ini khas untuk Rizu, dia cakap ramai yang mengatakan Rizu ini comel" Rizu tersenyum sambil membuat muka comel dia "Sampai author buatkan chapter khas untuk Fang dan Rizu, itu pun sebab permintaan dari cik mimpi, soalan dia, Rizu rasa Rizu nie comel ke?.. hmm.. ini kes cemburu ke apa?"

"Entahlah, Pizu tak rasa Pizu nie comel tapi ramai kata yang Rizu nie comel. Jadi Pizu terima sahajalah apa yang orang katakan"

"Jangan jadi macam abang Fang kamu tue, dia tue kuat perasan" kata Probe. Fang sudah mula berapi-api tetapi Boboiboy tenangkan dia sebelum dia menyerang Probe lagi "Soalan seterusnya dari Lily, peminat kepada Boboiboy Gempa! soalan dia, adakah Rizu takut dengan Kapten Kaizo?"

"TAK TAKUT!" itu sahaja jawapan dari Rizu

"Soalan ini pula untuk Boboiboy" dia betulkan suara dia balik yang sudah serak "Lily nie tanya, Boboiboy tak pernah ke rasa marah atau rimas ke dengan perangai tak senonoh Fang seperti obses dengan donut lobak merah, panas baran, kecoh, gelojoh, tak tau nak sabar, tak sedar diri.. errrr" Probe nampak aura-aura kehitaman Fang sudah keluar "Kalau Boboiboy tak nak jawab takpe, takut pula kalau Fang mengamuk dalam studio markas kotak nie"

"Err.. sebenarnya.." terus Fang merenung tajam ke arah mata Boboiboy "Sebenarnya rimas tue ada juga, mula-mula ajelah rasa muak dengan perangai dia, tapi lama-lama sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dia tue"

"dan lagi satu" Fang pula menyibuk "BILA MASA AKU KECOH! GELOJOH! BILA BILA BILA?! kalau panas baran itu ada lah dan tak sedar diri tue.. tak ada kot"

"Yelah Fang" Probe pergi ke arah depan kamera "Fang tue memang tak sedar diri pun.. syhhhh!" dia terus terbang balik ke pentas "Soalan seterusnya, datang dari LizzNP, dia tanya kenapa author suka sangat seksa Fang? aik, ini bukan sudah dijawab ke" Fang rampas microphone di tangan besi Probe

"Mengikut kata author, saya adalah watak kegemaran dia, peminat no.1 katanya sebab itu setiap chapter asyik saya aje yang terkena. Cubalah author kembalikan balik cerita seperti di musim pertama, sudah tentu saya hidup bahagian tanpa kena seksaa demi seksaa dari author" Fang bagi balik microphone itu kepada Probe

"Ini ada pesanan untuk Fang dari author, dia cakap 'SENYAPLAH KAU' .. hehehehe"

"Cheh, tak guna punya author" Boboiboy dan Rizu tergelak melihat Fang bermasam muka sambil bersilang tangan

"Ok seterusnya dari chelsififi.. tak reti pula aku nak menyebutnya.. soalan dari chelsifidelis90, adeh, terbelit lidah aku nak menyebut nama nie.. soalan ini untuk Fang, dia tanya, kenapa Kapten Kaizo selalu buli kamu? Fang selalu buat silap ke?"

"Abang aku tue, setiap hari suka sangat buli aku! aku buat silap ke, tak buat silap ke, mesti kena buli.. tapi aku kena buli macam mana pun, dia tetap abang kesayangan aku, betulkan abang" Fang berkelip-kelip mata di hadapan kamera

"Ada panggilan untuk Fang lagi" Probe terus membuka loud speaker

"KAU YANG CAKAP KAU TAK KISAH KALAU AKU BULI KAU! TAK PAYAH NAK BUAT COMEL DEKAT DEPAN KAMERA ITU! MEMALUKAN SUNGGUH!" bergema satu studio dengan suara garang Kaizo. Fang kembali balik dengan muka masam dia

"Abang Fang senyumlah sikit, kita kan tengah siaran langsung" kata Rizu. Fang pun tersenyum sedikit walaupun kena paksa dengan Rizu "Kan manis tue, abang Fang" Boboiboy secara senyap-senyap, jolok mulut dia rasa nak muntah "manis kebendanya, geli aku" bisik Boboiboy

"Soalan untuk Boboiboy pula, kenapa Boboiboy ada rambut putih? EH? BOBOIBOY SUDAH ADA UBAN?!" Probe terus mengangkat topi oren Boboiboy

"Wei wei! apasal kau tanggalkan topi aku!"

"Jawab soalan tadi tue dulu, baru aku bagi balik"

"Yelah" Boboiboy menghela nafas "Rambut putih ini-"

"Sebab dia terkena cat putih masa dia lahir lagi, nurse dekat hospital cuba basuh rambut dia nie tapi rambut putih itu sahaja yang tak dapat ditanggalkan" Fang pula yang menyibuk. Boboiboy buat muka masam dekat Fang

"OH, begitu rupanya.. kesian" Probe pula percaya dengan cerita Fang tadi dan lalu kembalikan balik topi oren itu kepada Boboiboy

"Eh, itu bukan-" Lalu Probe memotong Boboiboy untuk bercakap

"Hmm.. fangcool nie tiada soalan untuk sesiapa tapi dia nie peminat Boboiboy Blaze sebab dia adalah Boboiboy yang terbaik bagi dia. Ok, seterusnya soalan dari Twilight Sparkle. Soalan ini untuk Fang, kenapa Fang asyik marah sahaja?"

"Kenapa aku selalu sangat marah? Itu sebab orang suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku dan suka sangat sibuk dalam urusan aku! puas hati dengan jawapan aku?"

"Dan dia selalu marah sebab abang dia suka buli dia" bisik Probe "hehehee... Twilight Sparkle ini merupakan peminat kepada Blaze dan Halilintar. Dia cakap Halilintar tue handsome sangat bila dia tersenyum. Baiklah, soalan kedua dari dia khas untuk Rizu, kenapa Rizu dekat dengan Fang sahaja?"

"Errr.. Probe, Rizu dah tertidur" kata Fang "Biar aku yang jawabkan soalan dia"

"Alahai, kasihan dia.. baiklah Fang, sila jawabkan" Probe melihat sahaja Rizu yang sedang nyenyak tidur

"Eh takpe, biar aku sahaja yang jawabkan"

"Apasal pulak?!" marah Fang

"Karang kau jawab merapu pula!"

"Mana ada! dah aku paling dekat dengan dia, biarlah aku yang jawabkan"

"Eh sudah sudah, jangan gaduh-gaduh" Probe cuba leraikan mereka berdua "Apa kata korang berdua jawabkan soalan tadi, kita mulakan dari Fang dulu"

"Rizu asyik dekat saya sahajalah sebab dia sayangkan abang kesayangan dia. Dialah peminat setia ku no.1 ..HAHAHAHA!"

"Belagak betul" bisik Boboiboy "Aku pulak.. jawapan dia senang sahaja, Rizu nie tak pandang perangai tak betul Fang, dia selalu pandang kebaikan Fang, walaupun pemikiran Rizu lebih matang daripada abang kesayangan dia, dia tetap sayangkan Fang. Dia dekat dengan Fang sebab Fang selalu melayan dia secara baik, dia melayan Rizu seperti adik dia sendiri. Bagi aku, Fang adalah abang terbaik untuk Rizu" Menangis Probe di situ kerana terharu sangat

"Indah betul jawapan Boboiboy daripada si rambut cacak nie" Probe mengelap air mata palsu dia

"APA KAU KATA!"

"Sabar Fang, sabar" Fang kembali ke tempat duduk dia "Soalan terakhir ini adalah untuk Fang dari Hwang635, dia tanya, bila Fang nak jadi perempuan lagi" satu studio ketawakan Fang

"ISK! TAKDE SOALAN LAIN KE!" Fang mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam dia lagi

"Sabar Fang sabar!"

"Aduh, edisi malam minggu hari ini memang kecoh bebenar. Baiklah! sampai di sini sahaja! Minggu hadapan, tetamu khas kita adalah Gopal, Yaya dan Ying! hanya 2 soalan sahaja untuk mereka bertiga. Sila berikan soalan anda di tempat ruangan review! kita akan berjumpa lagi! LARIIII!" Probe kena kejar dengan harimau bayang

"SERANG DIA HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Boboiboy muncul di depan kamera "Maaf yea semua, Fang hari ini asyik nak mengamuk sahaja. Baiklah, soalan untuk minggu ini. Adakah kamu semua suka melihat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal? sila berikan jawapan anda di ruangan review dan saya ada pengumuman khas dari author. Dia cakap hari ini tiada update untuk fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik kerana dia terpaksa menjalani latihan tempur dengan Kapten Kaizo. Mengikut kata Kapten Kaizo, author nie suka sangat seksa adiknya, jadi inilah balasannya, sekian terima kasih"

* * *

 **Tetamu khas untuk minggu hadapan adalah Gopal, Yaya dan Ying**

 **Jangan lupa berikan 2 soalan anda di ruangan review :3**

 **Terima kasih kerana menyukai fanfic Edisi Malam Minggu!**


	4. Minggu ke 3

Edisi Malam Minggu

* * *

"Kita bertemu lagi di EDISI MALAM MINGGU! HAI HAI! apa khabar semua?" Probe hari ini berpakaian serba pink, bow tie warna pink, microphone pun warna pink "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan dengan acara kita pada malam ini, kita telah menyediakan sebuah persembahan istimewa dari Boboiboy ICE!" Para penonton studio markas kotak bertepuk tangan dan langsir labuh berwarna merah angkat ke atas dan keluarlah Boboiboy Ice berdiri keseorangan di depan microphone

 _Something in the way she moves_  
 _Attracts me like no other lover_  
 _Something in the way she woos me_

 _I don't want to leave her now_  
 _You know I believe and how_

 _Somewhere in her smile she knows_  
 _That I don't need no other lover_  
 _Something in her style that shows me_

 _Don't want to leave her now_  
 _You know I believe and how_

 _You're asking me will my love grow_  
 _I don't know, I don't know_  
 _You stick around now it may show_  
 _I don't know, I don't know_

 _Something in the way she knows_  
 _And all I have to do is think of her_  
 _Something in the things she shows me_

 _Don't want to leave her now_  
 _You know I believe and how_

"Sekian, terima kasih" Boboiboy Ice rasa pelik pula, kenapa tiada tepukan gemuruh. Dia melihat Probe dan para penonton di bawah pentas. Semuanya sudah tertidur sebab lagu tadi terlampau bosan sangat

"..." Boboiboy Ice pergi ke arah kamera "Kita akan berehat seketika"

* * *

"Adeh.. apalah Boboiboy Ice, bagi lagu tidur pula" Terus dia kena baling dengan ice oleh Boboiboy Ice "Aduh! yelah yelah.. lagu tadi tue bestlah.. sebut pasal tidur nie, hari ini saya telah pun menyuruh Kapten Kaizo kurungkan Fang di dalam kapal angkasanya. Maknanya, kita tiada ganggu dari si rambut cacak" Ramai penonton yang cakap 'Yes' semuanya berpuas hati tapi ada juga rasa tak seronok apabila Fang tiada dengan mereka sebab tak meriah tanpa kehadiran dia

"Baiklah, pada minggu lepas, saya telah bertanya, adakah kamu suka melihat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal?.. dan apa yang saya terima, ramai yang suka melihat Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal macam orang gila, ada juga suka melihat Fang bermanja dengan abang dia dan ada peminat Fang tanya kenapa minggu lepas Fang macam tak betul, sekejap ok, sekejap tak ok, sekejap ok balik.. dia tue alien tak betul, memang tak betul lah jawapnya"

"APA! KAU KATA ADIK AKU TAK BETUL!" Muncul Kapten Kaizo dengan pedang tenaganya "KAU INGAT ADIK AKU TU GILA KE?!"

"Tak, tak.. dia sebenarnya ok cuma dia tue panas baran.. hehehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit "Kapten Kaizo pergi duduk diam-diam.. saya nak mulakan dengan acara saya nie"

"Hmm.. baiklah" Kaizo turun dari pentas dan mengambil tempat duduknya di sebelah Boboiboy Gempa

"Kita jangan membuang masa lagi!" Probe terbang ke tepi untuk memberikan laluan kepada para tetamu Edisi Malam Minggu "Tetamu kita yang pertama hari ini, dia adalah seorang kawan baik kepada Boboiboy. Dia juga seorang yang penakut tetapi dia akan tetap juga berjuang bersama dengan kawan baik dan dia selalu kena dengan harimau bayang Fang dan dia adalah GOPAL!" Penonton di studio memberikan tepukan kepada Gopal yang telah pun keluar dari pentas belakang

"APA KHABAR SEMUA!" tanya Gopal dengan muka ceria dia. Dia terus mengambil duduk di sofa "WAH! tak sangka pula aku menjadi tetamu Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari ini. Selalunya, saya jadi penonton sahaja"

"Hah! baguslah tue tapi tiada siapa ke nak jemput saya sebagai tetamu Edisi Malam Minggu?" kata Probe dengan nada sedih

"Dey! kau tue kan host.. kalau kau jadi tetamu, siapa nak host kan rancangan nie?"

"Hah! betul juga kata kamu.. saya suruh encik bos saya sahaja jadi host" kata Probe "Oklah, tetamu kita yang seterusnya... dia adalah seorang anak cina yang suka bercakap laju, lari laju, makan laju, tulis laju.. semuanya laju.. sudah tentu dia adalah YING!"

"LARIAN LAJU!" Ying berlari keluar dari markas kotak dan masuk balik. Dia terus naik ke pentas "Hai! saya Ying!" kata Ying dengan begitu ceria sekali. Dia duduk di sebelah Gopal

"Dan tetamu kita yang terakhir.. Gadis paling ayu dan paling tegas dan paling bijak! Mempunyai peminat yang ramai! dia juga berserba pink seperti saya.. dia adalah Yaya!"

Yaya keluar dari pentas belakang dan melambai-lambai serba malu kepada para penonton "Silakan duduk Yaya" kata Probe sambil melihat Yaya duduk di sebelah Ying

"Sihat ke semua? sudah makan? kerja sekolah sudah siap? ujian hari itu senang?"

"Banyak sangat tanya pula si Probe nie. Cepatlah mulakan sesi soal jawab! aku tak sabar nie" kata Gopal

"Yelah yelah!.. mari kita mulakan sesi soal jawab bersama dengan Yaya, Ying dan Gopal" Probe terbang ke tengah-tengah pentas "Baiklah, soalan pertama datang dari Ililara.. dia cakap Yaya ni cantik dan comel" terus muka Yaya jadi merah sebab malu "Soalan dia, kenapa biskut Yaya tak sedap?"

"TAK SEDAP? TAK SEDAP DIA CAKAP!" Yaya keluarkan bakul yang penuh dengan biskut dia

"Memang betul lah kan, biskut kau tak sedap" kata Gopal, terus dia kena ketuk dengan Ying "Dey! apasal kau ketuk kepala aku?"

"Kau nak sakitkan hati kawan kaa?" kata Ying

"Mana ada.. betul lah biskut Yaya tak sedap tapi cuma ada satu makhluk sahaja yang suka dengan biskut Yaya" Gopal tunjuk ke arah Yaya yang sedang berikan sebakul biskut kepada Lahap "Itu sahaja peminat biskut Yaya"

"Sedap apa biskut dia, rasa seperti kertas pasir" kata Probe. Yaya kembali ke pentas dan kembali ke tempat duduk dia "Baiklah, soalan kedua pula untuk Ying. Dia tanya, nenek sihat ke?"

"Nenek saya sihat sahaja maaa... tiap-tiap hari kena bagi dia makan serbuk koko, baru dia sihat" kata Ying sambil melambai-lambai nenek dia yang ada di studio markas kotak

"Macam itu pula.. hmmm..dan satu lagi dia bertanya.. menurut dia, sahabat lelaki kamu seperti apa? err.. tak faham pula aku dengan soalan ni"

"Seperti landak, kucing dan gajah.. err.. maaf ya Ililara, saya main hentam sahaja" Ying tergelak sedikit

"Oklah, soalan ini datang dari Vanilla Blue, dia cakap Yaya adalah watak kegemaran dia dan dia ingin bertanya, kenapa masa ujian, Yaya dan Ying suka sangat bergaduh atau erti lain, jadi musuh. Bukan korang kawan ke?"

"Dey, dia orang tu.. tak boleh tengok orang lain dapat no.1" kata Gopal. Dia pula yang jadi tukang jawab "Sebab apa dia orang bermusuhan, sebab dua-dua nak berlumba siapa paling pandai, siapa yang layak dapat no.1, sebab itu Fang selalu korbankan jawapan dia masa darjah 5. Takut kena belasah dengan Yaya dan Ying" Gopal ternampak Yaya dan Ying sedang marah kepada Gopal kerana soalan mereka berdua telah dijawabkan "Hehehe.. jangan marah Yaya, Ying.. aku tolong jawabkan sahaja" Dia orang masih lagi dengan muka marah

"Hehehe.. kesian" kata Probe "soalan seterus datang dari Fangcool, dia tanya KENAPA GOPAL PEMALAS! MALAS NAK SIAPKAN KERJA SEKOLAH! MALAS NAK BELAJAR! hah! jawab jawab, jangan tak jawab" Gopal tersengih di situ

"GOPAL NIE, LAST MINIT BARU NAK SIAPKAN KERJA SEKOLAH!" Yaya dan Ying pula jawabkan soalan Gopal

"Yolah, minggu lepas punya kerja sekolah, minggu ini baru dia nak buat.. dia ni suka sangat main video game, tengok cerita hantu dan makan. Macam mana mau jadi pandai kalau asyik makan dan main video game sahaja"

"Janganlah marah aku Ying" Gopal masih lagi tersengih

"Sudah berapa banyak kali aku nasihat dekat kau, tapi kau masih lagi malas belajar. Tahun ni kan UPSR, macam mana nak dapat keputusan bagus-bagus kalau asyik dengan video game sahaja. Ingat video game tu boleh ajar kau ke? Bila ajak belajar bersama, kau mengelak, cari alasan, tidur, ganggu orang lain tengah belajar"

"Yelah, yelah.. lepas ni aku rajin lah" Gopal buat muka masam. Dia malas nak dengar ceramah Yaya yang panjang lebar tu tapi selamat hari ini ceramah pendek sahaja "Wei Probe, apa soalan seterusnya?"

"Errr.. soalan seterusnya, soalan ini pula untuk Yaya, kenapa nama adik Yaya ToToiToy? ini nama orang ke atau nama kedai permainan? pelik aku"

"Oh, itu nama manja adik Yaya sahaja.. nama betul dia-"

"OH! KAU YANG SURUH ABANG AKU KURUNGKAN AKU DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA!" Muncul Fang dengan aura-aura bayang dia "HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG DIA!"

"TIDAKK! LARI!" Probe lari lintang pukang sebab kena kejar dengan harimau bayang "MACAM MANA DIA BOLEH TERLEPAS NI!"

"Err.. kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Gopal di hadapan kamera

* * *

"Aduh, habis badan aku kena cakar"

"Kasihan kau Probe" kata Gopal

"Macam manalah si Fang tu boleh terlepas keluar dari kapal angkasa" Probe buat-buat sedih. Dia melihat Kaizo sedang memarahi Lahap kerana tidak jaga kapal angkasa dan biarkan sahaja adiknya terlepas dari situ. Fang pula duduk di bawah sebagai penonton. Dia dengan hati senang lenang sebab dapat juga terlepas dari kapal angkasa "Kita sambung balik dengan soalan seterusnya"

"Soalan ini datang dari Haruko1212. Dia ni peminat Ying, idola dia yang ke 3.. siapa idola kamu yang pertama dan kedua? mesti saya no 1 kan kan kan kan" Probe kenyitkan mata dekat kamera

"Wah! terima kasih Haruko1212! saya sangat-sangat terharu!" kata Ying dengan mata bersinar-sinar dia "Nanti kita pergi jalan-jalan dengan kamu, nak tak?"

"Hmm.. soalan dia ditujukan khas untuk Ying. Dia tanya, kenapa musim pertama, mata Ying warna chocolate, musim kedua warna biru?"

"Itu senang sahaja maaa.. saya pakai contact lens"

"Ohh.. pakai contact lens rupanya tapi apasal masih pakai cermin mata lagi? Kepelikan. Soalan kedua pun untuk Ying juga. Dia kata dia nak dengar Ying menyanyi, boleh kasi tunjuk? HAH! mari kita dengarkan persembahan dari Ying!" Para penonton di studio markas kotak berikan tepukan semangat untuk Ying

"Rasa malu pula tapi saya akan rapping yea..hehehe.. tapi sedikit sahaja"

 _Let's go!_  
 _If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)_  
 _Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk?_  
 _Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)_  
 _And crank it higher every time they told you to stop?_  
 _And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me_  
 _When you have to purchase mad D batteries_  
 _Appreciate every mix tape your friends make_  
 _You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

Para penonton di studio markas kotak memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh "WAH! laju betul Ying nyanyi, sampai saya sendiri pun tak faham apa dia nyanyikan" Ying terus tutup muka dia sebab malu, selama ini dia mana pernah nyanyi di depan khayalak ramai "Haruko1212 sudah puas hati dengan nyanyi Ying tadi? kalau tak puas hati lagi, sila lah dail nombor ini yang akan tertera di kaca television anda. Cikgu Papa Zola akan menjawab panggilan anda, dan dia akan mengambil tempahan penyanyi untuk event-event yang kamu akan mengadakan nanti tapi Fang sudah fully booked sebab ramai sangat nak dia. Boboiboy and the 7 Power pun sudah fully booked juga.. err.. yang tinggal hanyalah Encik Bos dan Gopal sahaja. Kapten Kaizo tiada dalam senarai penyanyi tempahan"

"Wei! ini iklan ke apa?" marah Ying kepada Probe

"Hehehe.. maaf" kata Probe "soalan seterusnya dari dava juniawan.. dia tanya, siapa lagi cerdas? Yaya atau Ying?"

"SAYA!" Sebut Yaya dan Ying serentak

"WAH! KITA SAMA-SAMA CERDAS LAH YAYA!"

"Ha ah lah Ying! kecergasaan itu penting yea kawan-kawan!" kata Yaya "Sentiasa bersenam, makan makanan yang seimbang, jangan tidur lewat..." terus Probe potong kata-kata Yaya

"Baiklah, baiklah! soalan seterusnya..soalan ini untuk Gopal dan ia datang dari Lily"

"Lily? HANTU LILY KE?" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Probe

"Bukanlah, ini Lily lain"

"Oh yea ke.. hehehehe" Gopal tersengih "Apa soalan dia?"

"Soalan dia berbunyi begini.. kenapa Gopal suka cari pasal dengan Fang atau memang sifat azali mulut terlepas cakap, maksud lain, mulut jahat. Memang tak serik ke belasah dengan Fang?"

"DIA TUE! MEMANG SUKA SANGAT CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU!" Terus Fang naik ke atas pentas dan rampas microphone Probe "KALAU SATU HARI TAK CARI PASAL DENGAN AKU, MEMANG TAK SAH!" Probe rampas balik microphone dia

"Dey! yang kau tiba-tiba nak marah, apasal? Aku suka cari pasal dengan kau sebab kau ni memang tak boleh terima kenyataan.. dah lah belagak dan sombong. Selamatlah aku kawan kau, kalau tidak, dah lama aku belasah kau"

"Oh! kau memang nak kena belasah dengan aku lah ni" Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk keluarkan harimau bayang dia

"Wei Fang, janganlah buat hal pula.. kan kita tengah siaran langsung" pujuk Boboiboy Gempa "Nanti adik kesayangan kau tengok, buat malu sahaja nanti"

"Selamatlah kau" kata Fang kepada Gopal. Dia terus turun ke bawah dan kembali ke tempat asal dia

"FUH, selamat tiada pergaduhan di antara kawan.. baiklah, soalan seterusnya, soalan ini adalah untuk Yaya" Yaya sudah bersedia dengan soalan dia "Dia tanya, di antara Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal, siapa paling menjengkelkan dan siapa paling menyenangkan hati"

"Oh, soalan itu senang sahaja. Kita semua tahu siapa yang paling menjengkelkan di antara dia orang bertiga" semua pandang ke arah Fang termasuklah kamera sekali "Tak payah sebut nama pun, kita semua sudah tahu siapa dan paling menyenangkan hati mestilah Boboiboy. Dia lah dapat mengawalkan keadaan, tanpa dia.. sudah tentu Fang dan Gopal akan membuat keadaan menjadi huru hara"

"Wah! jawapan yang bagus" kata Probe. Fang masam muka sebab tidak puas hati "Aku paling menjengkelkan? Cheh, tak guna punya semua orang" bisik Fang

"EH, kejap! kalau Fang menjengkelkan, Boboiboy menyenangkan.. aku pula apa?" tanya Gopal

"Kau menyakitkan hati orang" jawap Fang. Gopal dan Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati, dua-dua renung mata masing-masing sampai Fang kena ketuk dengan abang dia "Sakitlah abang!"

"Kau tak boleh ke duduk diam-diam, asyik nak buat hal sahaja" kata Kaizo. Fang terus duduk diam dan melihat sahaja Gopal ketawakan dia. Dalam hati Fang tengah berapi-api dengan Gopal

"Jaga kau nanti, Gopal" bisik Fang

"Baiklah! Soalan seterusnya! soalan ini datang dari Sakura no Hana.. dia tanya, sebelum datangnya Boboiboy di Pulau Rintis, Gopal selalu main video game dengan siapa? dengan Yaya dan Ying ke?"

"Dey, kau gila nak main dengan dua orang ni" kata Gopal sambil tunjuk ke arah Yaya dan Ying "Yaya nanti tak habis-habis nak ceramah aku kalau aku main game lama sangat, Ying pun sama juga.. naik pening aku nanti. Baik aku main sorang-sorang daripada main 30 minit macam dia orang ni"

"APA KAU KATA GOPAL!" Gopal nampak mata kemarahan Yaya dan Ying

"Takde apa, takde apa.. aku gurau aje tadi.. hehehe" Gopal terus duduk tersengih. Yaya dan Ying masih lagi mengawal diri mereka kerana mereka tahu ini siaran langsung, tak baik belasah orang di depan kamera

"Hmm.. begitu pula.. hah! soalan ini untuk Ying, pernah tak buat biskut dengan Yaya?"

"Yaya selalunya buat biskut sorang-sorang, kalau saya tolong pun, kena ikut juga dengan resepi dia" kata Ying

"Baiklah, soalan terakhir.. ini adalah soalan bonus untuk Yaya dari Hwang635" Probe ketawa sedikit "Adakah para readers, penonton di rumah dan di studio sudah bersedia?" penonton di studio semestinya tidak sabar hendak mendengar soalan terakhir itu

"Soalan apa tu, Probe?" tanya Yaya

"Soalan itu berbunyi begini... hehehe... Di dalam episode 'Sejarah' di fanfic 'Aku Abang, Aku Adik', kita dapat melihat masa depan mereka semua, tetapi Yaya telah pergi ke luar negera kerana dia susah nak move on sebab Fang telah pergi meninggalkan bumi. Soalan dia, adakah Yaya suka dengan Fang" Probe mengacukan microphone kepada Yaya, manakala kamera terus ke muka Fang untuk melihat reaksi dia. Muka Fang mula menjadi merah, tak tahulah sebab marah atau sebab dia rasa malu

"Errr.. errr... " Yaya tidak tahu nak menjawab apa "Err... mana saya tahu, itu semua dekat masa depan sahaja kan, betul tak Fang?"

"Ha ah, itu semua masa depan sahaja" Fang tersengih. Kaizo yang ada disebelah Fang, dia melihat sahaja adiknya sehingga membuat Fang rasa tak senang duduk

"Hehehe.. malu pula dia orang nak menjawab atau dua-dua tak nak mengaku" kata Probe "Takpelah kalau tak nak jawab, kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi pada masa hadapan mereka berdua" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Sampai disini sahaja Edisi Malam Minggu.. soalan-soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Boboiboy, saya akan bawa ke minggu hadapan kerana mereka berdua akan menjadi tetamu Edisi Malam Minggu pada minggu hadapan! dan dengan pertama kalinya, permintaan dari orang ramai untuk menghangatkan lagi pentas ini dan buat pertama kalinya, saya akan menjemput tetamu khas kita dari dunia hantu iaitu RATU LILY! jangan lupa untuk menghantar 2 soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily di ruangan review. Saya ada juga terdengar reader bernama Lily akan datang ke sini minggu depan.. hah! bagus bagus! bolehlah Lily dan Lily rebutkan Boboiboy sama-sama.. jumpa lagi semua!"

Gopal muncul pula di depan kamera "Soalan untuk minggu ini, di antara jam-jam kuasa termasuklah jam kuasa Kapten Kaizo. Jam kuasa siapakah yang kamu ingin miliki dan kenapa? Ala, nanti semua nak kuasa Boboiboy, tak pun Kapten Kaizo ke, Fang ke. Kuasa aku sahaja yang tak laku, siapa nak kuasa aku? Kuasa aku bukannya hebat sangat macam Boboiboy atau Kapten Kaizo. Kalau ada pun, mesti sedikit sahajakan. Entah-entah, langsung tiada.. sudahlah, malas aku nak fikirkan.. lupa pula, hantarkan jawapan anda di ruangan review, sekian terima kasih"

* * *

 **Tetamu kita minggu hadapan adalah Kapten Kaizo, Boboiboy dan Ratu Lily**

 **Berikan 2 soalan untuk mereka bertiga :3**

 **Lagi satu, minggu depan kamu semua nak tengok siapa nyanyi pula? xD**

 **p/s -**

 **Lagu pertama - Something - The Beatles**

 **Lagu kedua - Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes**


	5. Minggu ke 4

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Kita bertemu kembali di EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Probe menyuruh orang ramai memberikan tepukan yang gemuruh "Baiklah! hari ini kita mempunyai ramai penonton di studio markas kotak kerana mereka tidak sabar untuk melihat hantu mengilai di markas kotak. Saya sendiri pun takut" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Sebelum kita mulakan dengan acara sesi soalan jawab, kita akan berhibur terlebih dahulu. Dipersilakan Boboiboy Gempa dengan lagu beliau iaitu When you Believe" Para penonton memberikan tepukan sambil melihat langsir labuh merah naik ke atas

Boboiboy Gempa rasa gelisah berdiri di depan orang ramai untuk nyanyikan sebuah lagu

 _Many nights we've prayed_  
 _With no proof anyone could hear_  
 _In our hearts, a hopeful song_  
 _We barely understood_

 _Now we are not afraid_  
 _Although we know there's much to fear_  
 _We were moving mountains long_  
 _Before we knew we could, oh yes_

 _There can be miracles when you believe_  
 _Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill_  
 _Who knows what miracles you can achieve_  
 _When you believe, somehow you will_  
 _You will when you believe_

 _Oh yeah, in this time of fear_  
 _When prayer so often proves in vain_  
 _Hope seems like the summer birds_  
 _Too swiftly flown away_  
 _Yet now I'm standing here_  
 _My heart so full I can't explain_  
 _Seeking faith and speaking words_  
 _I never thought I'll say_

 _They don't always happen when you ask_  
 _And it's easy to give in to your fears_  
 _But when you're blinded by your pain_  
 _Can't see the way, get through the rain_  
 _A small but still, resilient voice_  
 _Says hope is very near, oh_

 _You will when you_  
 _You will when you believe_  
 _Just believe_  
 _I believe, I believe_  
 _Just believe_  
 _You will when you believe_

"Sekian, terima kasih" Gempa terharu kerana dia telah mendapat tepukan yang gemuruh "Sekarang saya akan-" terus Gempa kena tolak oleh Probe. Gempa bergolek-golek dan lalu jatuh dari pentas

"Syabas Gempa, nyanyian awak tadi memang cukup mengagumkan. Persembahan tadi telah di request kan oleh salah satu peminat setia dia, iaitu Lily. Dia juga ada studio ini" Kamera terus menghala ke Lily yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan melambai-lambai ke arah kamera "Bagus bagus.. baiklah, tanpa kita membuang masa, kita akan mulakan acara kita. Sebelum itu, saya akan menjawab soalan dari EdwardCR893, antara Yaya dan Ying, siapa paling cantik? Sudah tentu SAYA!"

Datanglah sebuah kerusi yang agak besar dan terus terkena Probe, lalu dia pengsan dekat situ

"NENO NENO NENO NENO! KECEMASAN KECEMASAN!" Ochobot datang untuk mengangkat Probe yang sudah pengsan itu

"Errr... kita berehat sekejap" kata Gempa sambil tersengih

* * *

"Maaf yea semua, nampaknya Probe tengah koma. Adudu sedang berusaha untuk kembalikan dia balik. Saya, sebagai pengganti Probe, saya akan menjadi host kamu buat sementara" Fang ketawa kecil di hadapan kamera

"BOOOOOO! BOOOOOO!"

"WOI! APASAL KORANG BOOO AKU HAH!"

"KITA ORANG NAK PROBE! BUKAN KAKI KECOH!" Fang terdengar suara jeritan dari belakang "BOOOOOO!" Fang tahu suara siapakah itu

"SENYAPLAH KAU LILY!" Menjerit Fang di microphone itu "Baiklah, kalau korang tak suka aku menjadi host, AKU AKAN TETAP MENJADI HOST KAMU JUGA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ok, kita jangan membuang masa lagi" Fang pergi ke tepi pentas "Tetamu kita yang pertama, dia adalah abang aku, kapten aku juga, abang yang suka sangat membuli aku pada setiap hari, mempunyai peminat perempuan yang ramai dan dia juga adalah pahlawan yang terkuat di galaxy! Dia adalah Kapten Kaizo, abang kesayangan ku" Fang berlari ke arah abang dia yang baru sahaja keluar. Dia ingin memeluk abang dia tetapi dia di tendang oleh abangnya sendiri

"ABANG! APASAL TENDANG ADIK!"

"Yang kau nak bermanja sangat dekat depan orang ramai kenapa? Sudah! teruskan sahaja acara ini, sebelum aku hancurkan studio markas ini" Kaizo mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Fang bangun dan pergi ke tepi pentas

"Yelah abang" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Seterusnya, dipersilakan Boboiboy"

"Aik, apasal aku punya pendek aje?" tanya Boboiboy

"Sebab aku malas nak perkenalkan kau panjang sangat, kau pergi duduk dekat sana diam-diam" Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan kawan baik dia, rasa mahu sahaja ketuk-ketuk kepala Fang dengan microphone "Tetamu kita yang terakhir, dia adalah Ratu segala ratu, Ratu yang telah membunuh ibubapa aku dan aku akan membalas dendam kerana kekejaman beliau terhadap ibubapa aku. Aku tidak akan minta maaf dekat ratu gila ni. Aku akan pasti dia akan merana selama-lamanya di alam hantu.. MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!" Probe datang dan ketuk kepala Fang dengan periuk dan terus dia pengsan. Kaizo terpaksa mengheret adiknya yang sudah pengsan keluar dari pentas

"Isk isk isk, apalah si Fang ni. Saya sudah kembali! minta maaf dengan kelakuan Fang tadi" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang terakhir, dia adalah Ratu kekejaman, ratu yang suka ketawa macam orang gila, ratu yang ada hati dekat Boboiboy...

"BOOOOOOOOO!"

"Siapa pulak tukang booo tu" Probe mencari dari mana suara itu datang tetapi dia teruskan sahaja dengan acara dia "Dia adalah Ratu Lily!" Lampu di markas kotak terus berkelip-kelip. Suasana menjadi sejuk, dan kabus keluar dari lantai markas kotak. Mereka terdengar seorang wanita sedang bernyanyi secara sayu

 _Seharum bunga yang menggoda_  
 _Sekadar di pandang usah di puja_  
 _Kau pasti tak percaya_  
 _Kasihku bukan untukmu sayang_

 _Tiada kusangka kau sungguh kejam_  
 _Kau rampas segalanya yang kau dendam_  
 _Namun takkan bahgia kehidupanmu_  
 _Bila bunyi bersatu_  
 _Kau milikku_

 _Pulangkan cinta hatiku_  
 _Oh hentikanlah menghantuiku_  
 _Oh pulangkan oh pulangkanlah padaku_  
 _Kupulangkan kesan hidupmu_  
 _Yang dikau musnah tanpa relaku_  
 _Bebaskanlah maafkan daku oh kasih_

Ratu Lily muncul di tengah-tengah pentas. Nyanyian dia tadi menyebabkan Gopal lari keluar daripada markas kotak kerana dia rasa Ratu Lily mengilai tadi "Sayalah, bekas ratu kekejaman dan kejahatan. HAI SEMUA!"

"HAI RATU LILY!" kata para penonton markas kotak

"BOOOOOOO!" itu Lily yang buat

"Siapa pulak tukang main boo ni" Probe rasa pelik "Kita abaikan sahaja, Ratu Lily silakan duduk. Saya sangat teruja kerana Ratu Lily sudi datang ke sini. Saya juga dapat banyak soalan hangat daripada para readers"

"Terima kasih kerana sudi menjemput diri saya yang sudah menjadi hantu. Tidak sangka pula ramai yang nak saya datang ke sini, saya sungguh terharu, sampai air mata saya keluar pun berdarah" Ratu Lily menangis di situ membuatkan suasana lagi menakutkan. Tangisan dia seperti tangisan pontianak, ramai yang takut, ramai yang nak lari tetapi Adudu yang sangatlah jahat. Dia telah mengunci pintu keluar dari markas kotak

"Hehehe.. jangan menangis Ratu Lily" Probe bagi sehelai tisu kepada Ratu Lily "Baiklah, kita akan mulakan dengan acara kita, sesi soal jawab! Soalan pertama khas untuk Kaizo, soalan ini datang dari adhadeva kirana dan Vanilla Blue12. Dua-dua tanya soalan yang sama. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka buli adik sendiri?"

"Jawapan aku... sebab aku memang suka buli dia, biarkan dia seksa dengan kekerasan yang aku berikan terhadap dia supaya dia tidak menjadi lemah dan lagi satu, itu sudah menjadi lumrah seorang abang atau seorang kakak untuk membuli adik sendiri. Tak kisahlah siapa kamu, sudah tentu kamu pernah buli adik sendiri, betul tak?"

"BETUL!" kata para penonton di bawah pentas kecuali Yaya, dia tidak pernah buli adik dia

"Tapi ada juga adik yang buli kakak atau abang sendiri.. hehehehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan seterusnya, adhadeva kirana bertanya, Kaizo mempunyai teman istimewa tak?"

"Teman istimewa? Buang masa aku sahaja, aku hanya fikirkan tentang misi aku sahaja. Tiada masa untuk mencari teman istimewa" kata Kaizo. Ada setengah perempuan yang berada di studio markas kotak, buat muka sedih kerana mereka tiada peluang langsung untuk menjadi teman istimewa Kaizo

"Ala, nanti-nanti adalah tu.. cakap sahaja tiada masa, padahal nan..." Probe nampak Kaizo berikan dia pandangan maut, terus dia baca soalan seterusnya "err.. soalan ini untuk Kaizo dan Fang, korang berdua ada phobia tak?"

"Takde" kata mereka berdua secara serentak

"Oh, takde yea.. baiklah! Soalan seterusnya, soalan ini datang dari mister mimpi. Dia kata dia suka kalau dia memiliki jam kuasa dari Kapten Kaizo tapi adik dia tak bagi pula. Ini pun kes abang buli adik juga.. isk isk isk.. apa nak jadi. Soalannya, dia ni peminat bunga Lily, aik? lelaki baik yang entah handsome ke tak minat bunga? hehehehe... ok ok, soalan dari dia adalah, Ratu Lily suka lelaki yang macam mana? dan umur awak berapa sebenarnya?"

"Saya suka lelaki macam Boboiboy" Ratu Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy sampai buatkan Boboiboy rasa nak muntah "Dia lah lelaki idaman ku! Kapten Kaizo bukan lelaki idaman ku kerana dia terlampau ganas dan umur aku adalah bawah daripada Kaizo, iaitu 17 tahun!" Dia berikan peace di depan kamera

"17 TAHUN?! saya.. saya.. saya baru sahaja 12 tahun.. TIDAKKKKKKKK!" Boboiboy jauhkan diri dia daripada Ratu Lily. Dia duduk dekat bawah pentas bersama dengan penonton lain dan gantikan Fang duduk dekay sofa, yang sedang bersilang tangan dengan muka dia yang tiada perasaan "Kau jawabkan soalan aku yea, Fang" jerit Boboiboy secara pelahan kepada Fang

"Cheh, aku juga yang kena" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Isk isk isk, apalah Ratu Lily ni, umur nak dekat Kaizo boleh juga minat dengan budak kecik belum bahligh lagi.. Kalau minat Kapten Kaizo takpe juga, tak pun orang yang tukang bagi soalan ni ke, si mister mimpi. Dia cakap dia minat Ratu Lily.. hehehehehe" Probe kenyitkan mata dekat depan kamera "Soalan kedua dari mister mimpi, rasanya soalan ini ada orang lain bertanya juga.. LizzNP dan juga mister mimpi bertanya, bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo kalau Fang mati dibunuh?" Probe sorokkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum Kaizo mengamuk

"SIAPA YANG MAHU MEMBUNUH ADIK AKU?! SIAPA! KAU KE RATU LILY?!" Kaizo siap keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Err.. bukan saya"

"Kalau sesiapa yang cuba membunuh adik aku, aku akan cari kau sampai ke lubang cacing! Aku akan belasah kau! dan susah tentu hati aku hancur melihat adik sendiri mati dibunuh"

"Abang boleh tak simpan balik pedang abang tu. Semua sudah lari kebelakang sebab takut tengok abang mengamuk" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Hmmm.. baiklah" dia simpan balik pedang tenaga dia. Probe keluar dari tempat persembunyian dia

"Soalan terakhir dari mister mimpi.. berapa banyak soalan dia bagi ni.. pelik aku.. soalan dia, apakah hukuman paling berat yang Kapten Kaizo pernah berikan kepada Fang?"

"Hukuman paling berat? hmmmm... bagi aku, hukuman yang aku selalu bagi, semuanya berat-berat" kata Kaizo sambil berfikir lagi. Hukuman apa yang paling berat dia pernah bagi? Kaizo cuba fikirkan lagi. Fang melihat sahaja abang dia yang sedang berfikir

"Hukuman paling berat yang pernah abang aku bagi ialah, dia suruh aku makan semua ice cream lobak merah. Selepas sahaja aku habis makan ice cream yang sampai 3 ke 4 tube besar, dia ajak aku pergi latihan tempur tahap ganas, sudahlah masa tu perut aku penuh dengan ice cream. Gila ke tak gila tu, abang aku memang saja nak bagi aku muntah dekat medan latihan tempur dia tu, lepas tu boleh dia buli aku. Suruh aku bersihkan" Kaizo ketuk kepala dia, Ratu Lily pun turut ketuk kepala Fang "Woi, yang kau ketuk aku apasal?"

"Saja" tersengih Ratu Lily

"Oh begitu.. kasihan kau Fang" Probe pura-pura rasa kasihan dengan Fang "Soalan seterusnya datang dari Nitaaa.. dia ni kalau boleh, nak jam kuasa Yaya sebab seronok dapat terbang. Aku pun boleh terbang" Probe terbang ke sana sini di dalam markas kotak "Jangan cemburu yea Nitaaa.. soalan dia adalah soalan panas untuk Ratu Lily" Berdebar-debar hati Ratu Lily "Soalan panas ini berbunyi begini, mengapa Ratu Lily membunuh ibubapa Fang dan Kaizo... syhhhhh! kita nak dengar jawapan dari Ratu Lily"

Ratu Lily pegang tangan dia sendiri dan lalu dia tundukkan kepala dia "Dulu-dulu, aku memang kejam. Aku bunuh ibubapa mereka kerana aku cemburu melihat kebahagian mereka dan juga orang lain. Kehidupan aku dulu penuh dengan kegelapan, tiada rasa simpati terhadap orang lain. Jadi, maafkan lah aku wahai Kaizo dan Fang. Aku menyesal dengan perbuatan aku. Akulah penyebabnya korang berdua kehilangan ibubapa korang, maafkan aku" Ramai juga yang menangis dekat dalam markas kotak kecuali Lily

"BOOOOO! MERAIH SIMPATI!"

"Hmmm.. aku akan maafkan kau tapi kau jangan cuba untuk menganggu kehidupan aku atau adik aku" kata Kaizo. Ratu Lily sangat terharu dapat kemaafan dari Kaizo. Fang malas nak maafkan Ratu Lily sebab dia masih lagi tidak berpuas hati. Satu sebab Ratu Lily bunuh ibubapa dia, kedua sebab Ratu Lily telah menculik dia dan seksa dia sampailah abang dia datang untuk selamatkan dia dan yang ketiga ialah Ratu Lily telah merasuk dia untuk cuba membunuh abang dia dan juga rakan-rakan dia

"Ok, soalan yang kedua dari Nitaaa.. dari mana Kapten Kaizo dapat duit? dan mengikut kata Gopal, Kapten Kaizo telah merompak bank.. KAPTEN KAIZO MEROMPAK BANK?!" Adudu baling tin cawan dekat Probe "Adoi!" Probe tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Bila masa aku merompak bank, mana kawan kau tu.. aku nak pergi ajar dia sekejap. Sesuka hati dia aje tuduh orang merompak bank" terus Kaizo keluar dari markas kotak, dia berjaya musnahkan pintu markas kotak yang telah dikuncikan oleh Adudu tadi. Fang ketawa kecil kerana Gopal akan kena belasah dengan abang dia

"Aku sendiri pun tak tahu mana dia dapat duit. Dia mana pernah nak beritahu aku" kata Fang

"Maknanya, Kapten Kaizo ni kayalah yea" Fang angguk sahaja "Boleh lah aku minta dekat dia kereta ferrari sebiji. heheheh.. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya datang dari li04. Dia tanya, bila Kapten Kaizo nak kahwin? nanti nak anak berapa banyak?"

"Biar aku yang jawapkan sementara abang aku pergi cari Gopal" Fang tersenyum sinis sambil bayangkan abang dia kahwin dengan seorang gadis, sudah tentu hidup dia lebih bahagia. Abang dia mesti tiada masa nak buli dia lagi "Abang aku kahwin bila sudah tiba masanya nanti dan aku juga berharap dia dapat banyak anak.. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! dan aku akan bebas daripada seksaan abang aku!"

"Tapi.. kau tak takut ke kalau kau kena buli juga selepas dia sudah berkahwin. Yelah, dia suruh buat kerja macam-macam seperti jaga anak dia yang begitu ramai, suruh masakkan untuk dia orang, suruh buat kerja rumah, suruh basuh kain.. jadi macam orang gaji" terus air muka Fang berubah, dari gembira terus menjadi geram, marah, risau, takut, sayu, kesal dan sedih

"ABANG! JANGAN SESEKALI ABANG NAK KAHWIN! ADIK TIDAK AKAN MEMBENARKAN ABANG BERKAHWIN! NO NO NO! ABANG STAY SINGLE FOREVER OK!"

"Isk Fang ni, biarlah dia nak kahwin pun" kata Ratu Lily

"Kau senyap!" Fang terus turun dari pentas dan heret Boboiboy naik ke atas pentas "Aku malas nak jawabkan soalan kau nanti" Boboiboy jauhkan diri dia daripada Ratu Lily sambil tersengih

"Pelik bebenar si Fang ni.. soalan kedua dari li04. Soalan ini untuk Boboiboy, dia cakap Boboiboy pernah suka Yaya walaupun sekejap dan dia cakap, jangan nak tipu"

"Errr... aku mana pernah suka dekat Yaya, dia hanyalah kawan aku sahaja" Boboiboy garu-garu kepala dia dengan penuh kecurigaan

"Soalan terakhir dari li04, soalan ini untuk Ratu Lily" dia betulkan suara dia yang sudah serak "Isk isk, marah betul dia ni. Apasal Ratu Lily menganggu idola dia iaitu Boboiboy.. yang lain tu, aku tak sebutlah yea sebab kemarahan li04 ni ganas sangat.. hehehe"

"Aku tak ganggu Boboiboy pun, betul tak?" Ratu Lily pandang ke tepi dan dapati dia seorang sahaja yang ada dekat sofa. Boboiboy sudah kembali duduk di bawah, bersebelahan dengan Fang "Sampai hati Boboiboy tinggalkan Ratu Lily duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang" terus dia menangis

"Woi, kau pergi naik atas balik. Karang ramai pula yang lari sebab tangisan hantu dia tu" marah Fang kepada Boboiboy

"Hmm.. yelah yelah" Boboiboy terpaksa relakan hati, naik ke atas pentas dan duduk jauh dari Ratu Lily. Fang pula, kembali ke tempat duduk asal dia "Hehehe.. maaf aku tinggalkan kau sorang-sorang" Ratu Lily berhenti menangis dan lalu berikan senyuman kepada Boboiboy. Kaizo juga sudah kembali setelah dia berpuas hati belasah Gopal

"Semua sudah ok? kita sambung dengan soalan seterusnya.. soalan ini datang dari Ililara. Dia tanya, apa fungsi topeng Kapten Kaizo?" Probe juga ingin tahu

"Yang korang semua nak tahu kenapa? Itu adalah rahsia" jawab Kaizo dengan suara garang dia

"Hehehe.. baiklah, soalan ini untuk Ratu Lily. Kenapa Ratu Lily nak rapat dengan Boboiboy, kenapa bukan Kapten Kaizo?"

"Sebab Kaizo tu bukan lelaki yang aku minat. Buat apa nak suka dengan lelaki garang yang suka sangat buli adik dia sendiri" Fang pula yang rasa terharu sedikit dengan Ratu Lily "Lagipun Boboiboy kan lebih matang daripada kawan baik dia tu, si kepala landak" terus Fang bermasam muka "Nanti kita jalan-jalan lagi, nak tak Boboiboy?"

"Errr.. errr..." Boboiboy lari ke bawah balik dan menyuruh Fang gantikan tempat dia

"Hmm.. selamatlah kau kawan baik aku. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku belasah kau" Fang menghentak-hentak kaki dia naik ke atas pentas. Dia duduk di tengah-tengah, antara abang dia dan Ratu Lily

"Aduh, kasihan Boboiboy. Asyik turun naik pentas sahaja" Probe sudah pening dengan kelakuan pelik Boboiboy "Soalan seterusnya dari LizzNP tapi kita sudah menjawab soalan dia tadi. Dia cakap dia suka dengan semua jam kuasa superhero kita.. gila kuasa rupanya budak ni" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Ini pula datang dari Haruko1212, peminat setia ku! dia cakap aku adalah idola kepada dia. Terima kasih Haruko1212, saya sangat terharu dan juga terima kasih panggil saya robot comel" Muka Probe menjadi merah kerana malu "Dia suka dengan jam kuasa Boboiboy, sebab kuasa Boboiboy best! Baiklah, soalan dia berbunyi begini tapi soalan ini untuk author sahaja. FANG! KAU JAWAPKAN!"

"Baik Probe" kata Fang yang sudah menguap besar, sedikit lagi dia nak tertidur tetapi Kaizo piat telinga Fang "ADOI! ABANGGGG!" terus Ratu Lily sumbat mulut Fang dengan buah apple

"Hehehe... soalan ini berbunyi begini. Author tak terfikir ke nak seksa orang lain, asyik seksa si rambu cacak tu. Seksalah Yaya ke, Ying ke, Gopal ke, Kaizo ke, Kapten Kaizo ke..."

"Hah, apa soalan tadi?" Fang sedang sibuk sangat kunyah buah apple yang manis itu "Maaf, aku tengah makan apple ni. Sedap sangat" Kaizo ketuk kepala adik dia tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja "Abang sahajalah, jawabkan"

"Baiklah, jawapannya ialah author tu memang suka sangat seksa adik aku. Bagi latihan tempur pun, masih lagi nak seksa adik aku yang tak berapa betul sangat ni" Fang tidak dengar kata-kata abangnya tadi, dia masih lagi makan apple itu "Tapi.. nasib malang Gopal memang aku amat banggakan, teruskan lagi dengan usaha mu wahai author"

"Kasihan Gopal" kata Probe "Soalan kedua ini pula untuk Ratu Lily, dia tanya Ratu Lily tiada kawan ke dekat dunia maya tu? atau keseorangan sahaja?"

Ratu Lily beremosi semula "Aku tiada kawan di dunia maya. Boboiboy pun tak nak temankan aku dekat dunia maya, kasihan diri aku ini. Boboiboy, marilah datang ke dunia aku" Suara Ratu Lily memukau Boboiboy, dia memanggil Boboiboy lagi untuk naik ke pentas dengan suara dia yang seram-seram sejuk itu tetapi Boboiboy sedarkan diri dan dia tidak akan naik ke atas pentas

"Tak nak aku, kau tu dahlah hantu. Seram aku" kata Boboiboy. Ratu Lily terus sedih

"Takpelah kalau tak nak, tetapi aku tidak akan berputus asa! HEHEHEHE. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ratu Lily ketawa seperti orang gila dan menyebabkan lampu di markas kotak berkelip-kelip. Ramai yang ketakutan dan lama-kelamaan, lampu itu terpadam. Suasana menjadi huru-hara, ada yang menjerit kerana Ratu Lily berubah menjadi hantu pontianak. Ada juga yang hampir pengsan, selamat Gopal tiada di situ

"Adeh, elektrik putus pulak.. kita akan berehat sebentar" Probe terpaksa mencari kotak utama suis lampu

* * *

Lampu-lampu di markas kotak sudah kembali menyinari tempat itu "Maaf yea semua, Ratu Lily tidak akan ketawa seperti orang gila lagi" kata Probe sambil tunjuk mulut Ratu Lily kena sellotape "Baiklah, kita akan sambung balik" Probe terbang ke atas pentas "Asuka17 ni suka sangat dengan jam kuasa Fang sebab jam kuasa bayang dapat membentuk bayang yang dia nak dan dapat mengarah atau mengawal bayang. Dia sangat kagum dengan naga bayang yang terlampau kuat. Soalan pertama dari dia" Probe betulkan balik suara dia "Kenapa Kapten Kaizo rasa kecewa semasa Fang dan Boboiboy berhenti berlawan dan apakah alasan lain Kapten Kaizo meninggalkan Fang dibumi sorang-sorang selain daripada alasan merampas jam kuasa mereka"

"Hmmm... aku kecewa sebab aku suruh budak degil ni pergi kalahkan kawan baik dia tu tetapi dia boleh pula berkawan dengan mereka semua. Aku tidak suruh kamu berkawan dengan mereka, AKU SURUH KAU MERAMPAS JAM KUASA MEREKA!" Bergema markas kotak dengan suara garang Kaizo. Fang awal-awal lagi sudah menutup telinga dia kerana tidak sanggup mendengar suara garang abang dia "Dan alasan lain aku tinggalkan dia dekat bumi sebab aku tidak mahu adik aku terlibat dengan mana-mana pertarungan aku dengan musuh-musuh aku"

"Tapi Fang terlibat juga.. dengan si Borara tu, dengan si Ratu Lily, dengan kawan baik Kapten Kaizo tu"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Probe terbang jauh daripada Kaizo "Kau jangan banyak cakap, teruskan sahaja dengan program kau ni"

"Ba-ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" menggigil Probe "Soalan ini untuk Ratu Lily, dia cakap Ratu Lily ni sanggup culik Fang sebab dendam sangat dengan Kapten Kaizo. Jadi adakah Ratu Lily tidak pernah diajar dengan sifat-sifat murni"

"Sifat murni?" Ratu Lily beremosi lagi "Aku tidak pernah diajar sifat murni, kedua ibubapa aku mati semenjak aku masih bayi lagi. Aku telah dijaga oleh kejahatan, dan dengan itu, hati aku penuh dengan kegelapan. Aku langsung tiada sifat belas kasihan di dalam diri aku sebab itu aku membunuh orang sesuka hati aku sahaja. Aku bunuh ibubapa mereka, aku kejam! aku kejam sangat!"

"BOOOOOOOO!"

"SIAPA YANG BOOO AKU DARI TADI LAGI! NAK AKU RASUK KAU KE HAH!" Semua takut apabila Ratu Lily marah. Lily yang sedang memakai cermin mata hitam, terus senyap "Bagus, senyap pun korang.. sambung balik.. mana tadi" dia sambung balik beremosi "Itulah sifat aku yang terlampau kejam sangat, aku tidak pernah diajar apakah itu cinta atau rasa simpati. Aku cuma diajar dengan sifat kekejaman, jadi aku membunuh tanpa rasa kasihan dengan mereka. Aku tidak terfikir tentang nasib orang itu atau nasib anak yatim piatu seperti mereka berdua tapi aku kagum melihat Kaizo begitu tabah menjaga adik dia yang tak berguna"

"WOI! AKU BERGUNALAH!" marah Fang

"SENYAP LAH KAU!" Ratu Lily marah balik kepada Fang

"Eh sudah sudah! panjang sangat jawapan kau, Ratu Lily. Sampai aku sendiri nak tertidur dah" Ratu Lily merenung tajam ke arah Probe tetapi Probe buat buat tidak nampak kerana takut melihat mata merah Ratu Lily, lebih menakutkan daripada mata Kaizo "Saya tertinggal satu soalan rupanya, soalan dari asuka17 untuk Boboiboy. Masa Boboiboy hilang ingatan, Boboiboy selalu memanggil dia 'Mimi' Siapa mimi tu? awek lama ke.. hehehehe"

"Wei, bila masa aku ada awek ni.. " jawab Boboiboy

"Dan satu lagi soalan dari asuka17, apakah perasaan Boboiboy apabila dapat tahu hantu jatuh cinta dengan kamu?" Probe tergelak sedikit "Hantu pun boleh jatuh cinta ke? hehehee..."

"Perasaan aku? mestilah seram sejuk, tak pernah pula aku selama ini hantu suka dekat aku. Naik seram badan aku, bulu roma aku dah naik sekarang ini" Boboiboy ternampak Ratu Lily sedang melampai-lambai ke arah dia dan selepas itu dia kenyit mata kepada Boboiboy. Lily yang ada dekat belakang, dia rasa macam nak cekik si ratu gila itu

"Oh, aku pun boleh seram sejuk kalau ada hantu suka dekat aku tapi menarik! Jalan cerita baru, hantu bercinta dengan robot ungu! bestnya!" Probe bayangkan buku novel dia terlaris dengan kisah cinta antara hantu dan robot "Seterusnya, kita jemput reader kita untuk datang ke depan, iaitu LILY!" Lily terus bangun dengan senyuman sinis dia, dengan cermin mata hitam dia dan dia berjalan ke depan sambil perhatikan Ratu Lily seperti mahu menerkam Ratu Lily itu. Dia naik ke atas pentas dan berdiri di sebelah Probe

"Inilah dia Lily! peminat no.1 Boboiboy! Apa khabar Lily?" Probe mengacukan microphone dia ke arah mulut Lily

"Khabar baik. Saya sangat terharu dapat berada di sini" Lily buat-buat menangis "Selama ini, saya hanya menonton sahaja program ini tetapi kali ini, saya dapat pergi ke sini dan dapat juga naik ke atas pentas Edisi Malam Minggu. Terima kasih Probe kerana berjayakan program ini, saya san-"

"Opss.. banyak sangat cakap kau ni" Lily bermasam muka dengan Probe "Baiklah, cik Lily nak tujukan soalan kepada siapa?" Lily merampas microphone itu daripada tangan Probe

"Soalan aku yang pertama.. oh yea, by the way.. aku suka dengan kuasa Gopal sebab aku dapat menukar korang semua menjadi apa-apa sahaja! MUAHAHAHAHA!" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Probe "Aku bergurau sahaja.. hehehe.. soalan aku ditujukan khas kepada Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kaizo garang sangat? dan saya dengar, Kaizo suka minum teh yea, dekat planet lain pun ada teh juga ke? teh mana sedap, bumi or teh galaxy?"

Kaizo berdiri dan rampas microphone itu dari tangan Lily. Dia memberikan pandangan maut kepada Lily sehingga membuatkan Lily dan Probe menggigil di atas pentas "Aku garang sebab aku tidak boleh tunjuk kelemahan aku kepada musuh-musuh aku dan aku juga adalah kapten. Sebagai seorang kapten, aku perlu menjadi seorang yang garang, tegas, keras, ganas dan bukan gila" Fang terbatuk-batuk sedikit dekat belakang

"Kapten Gila" bisik Fang

"Teh dekat sini ke dekat planet lain ke, aku tetap suka minum air teh. Lebih-lebih lagi, teh hijau dan yea, dekat planet lain pun ada ladang teh. Ingat dekat bumi sahaja ada ladang teh" Kaizo berikan balik microphone itu kepada Lily

"Te-te-terima kasih Kaizo. Soalan aku seterusnya adalah untuk Ratu Lily" Lily memberikan renungan tajam ke arah Ratu Lily dan Ratu Lily juga tidak melepaskan peluang dia untuk memberikan renungan tajam berhantu kepada Lily "WEI LILY! APA MOTIF KAU SUKA DEKAT BOBOIBOY! TIADA ORANG LAIN KE KAU NAK, pergilah mengurat Kaizo ke, Adudu ke, Gopal ke, Probe ke.. ini tidak, Boboiboy juga yang kau nak"

Ratu Lily bangun dan terbang seperti hantu ke arah Lily "Kau nak aku rasuk kau ke?" Lily terus mengelengkan kepalanya "Bagus.. suka hati aku lah kalau aku nak suka dekat Boboiboy! Hati aku sudah terpaut dekat si comel tu, jangan nak salahkan hati ku ini kalau sudah jatuh hati dengan Boboiboy. Kenapa aku tidak pergi mengurat orang lain? sebab aku tiada hati dekat dia orang semua, lebih-lebih lagi Kaizo. Aku kan bunuh ibubapa dia, buat apa aku nak mengurat dia pulak"

"Ha ah! betul tu! buat apa abang aku nak jatuh hati dengan ratu gila tu!" Fang pula menyampuk

"Fang, kau duduk dediam. Ini adalah antara Lily dan Ratu Lily, sudahlah nama aku sama nama dengan kau. Aku akan jauhkan kau daripada Boboiboy!" Lily tidak begitu takut dengan Ratu Lily, dia hanya merenung tajam ke arah mata Ratu Lily. Mereka berdua tidak berganjat dari situ, kedua-dua mereka tidak berkelipkan mata. Probe pula yang rasa takut

"You'll be sorry because I'M LILY THE GREAT! LILY THE AWESOME!" Lily ketawa besar di situ

"Eleh, aku bukan takut dengan kau pun" Ratu Lily memberikan senyuman sadis dia kepada Lily "Kau sudah lupa ke, aku adalah ratu kekejaman pada suatu ketika dahulu, aku masih lagi boleh berlawan cuma tiada kuasa sahaja tapi aku boleh merasuk kau!"

"Marilah! Aku pun bukan takut dengan kau!"

"Errr.. kita akan kembali selepas ini" Probe terbang pergi untuk selamatkan diri sebelum kedua-dua Lily berleluasa begitu ganas

* * *

"Fuh! selamat tiada siapa yang tercedera dalam pertarungan di antara Lily dan Lily. Maaf kerana pertarungan mereka tadi memang tidak boleh disiarkan sebab terlampau ganas sangat. Baiklah, kita akan teruskan dengan sesi soal jawab. Soalan seterusnya datang dari aquamarine2602. Dia ingin tahu, diantara Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo, siapa lebih kuat?"

"Sudah tentu abang Kaizo!" Boboiboy terus menjawab serta merta. Dia malas nak bertengkar dengan sesiapa "Menurut kata Lahap, abang Kaizo adalah alien paling bahaya di galaxy"

"Ini saja nak ambik hati aku ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil melihat Boboiboy dengan penuh mencurigakan. Fang pula rasa diri dia pun kuat juga, macam abang dia

"Soalan kedua dari beliau, antara Boboiboy dan Kapten Kaizo, yang mana satu lagi bergaya? mestilah Kapten Kaizo lebih bergaya! betul tak semua?"

"BETULL!"

"SAYA SETUJU!"

"KAPTEN KAIZO ALIEN PALING COOL!"

"BOOOOOO! BOBOIBOY LEBIH BERGAYA!" itu jeritan datang dari Lily tetapi Probe hiraukan sahaja jeritan itu. Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang tenaga dia

"Hah! ramai yang setuju dengan aku!" Probe rasa gembira pula "Baiklah, soalan dari Vanilla Blue12 sudah dijawab pada awal tadi dan dia minat dengan kuasa Yaya. Seterusnya, datang dari Hwang635, dia ni suka dengan kuasa Fang, Gopal dan Ying sebab kuasa dia orang best sangat! Permintaan dari Hwang635, saya akan tunaikan selepas sahaja sesi soal jawab sudah selesai, OK!" Probe betulkan suara dia yang sudah sakit sebab banyak sangat bercakap "Soalan ini datang dari dava juniawan, dia tanya kepada Boboiboy, kenapa suka pakai kekuatan Boboiboy Halilintar, kenapa tak pakai kekuatan yang lain?"

"Sebab pedang Halilintar best sangat nak tikam orang.. hehehehe... kuasa lain kuat juga tapi saya memang sudah terbiasa guna kuasa halilintar" jawab Boboiboy yang masih lagi duduk di bawah, dia tidak mahu duduk disebelah Ratu Lily. Fang masih lagi berada di atas pentas

"Hmm.. soalan ini datang dari orang yang sama, nama dia adhadeva kirana .. dia tanya, boleh tak Kapten Kaizo menjadi abang dia? alolo... mesti kamu tiada abang kan, kasihan kamu"

"Jadi abang? boleh sahaja, itu pun kalau adik aku tidak cemburu" Fang berapi-api pula sebab ada orang abang dia sebagai abang orang itu

"Hah, jangan sesekali nak buat Fang cemburu. Lebih-lebih lagi kalau orang itu bermanja-manja dengan abang dia, lagi lah dia akan bertambah mengamuk tak tentu pasal" ketawa Probe di hadapan kamera. Dia terus terbang ke pentas "Hmm.. soalan ini pula untuk Ratu Lily, kenapa kamu suka Boboiboy? ini bukan sudah dijawab ke? atau aku tak ingat sebenarnya?"

"Takpelah Probe, biar aku menjawab lagi sekali! Aku suka Boboiboy sebab dia baik hati, semangat perjuangan dia, setia kawan, berbudi bahasa dan begitu matang sekali daripada kawan dia si rambut cacak tu" Ratu Lily memberikan senyuman manis kepada Boboiboy

"Oh begitu, terima kasih kerana sudi menjawab soalan itu lagi sekali, Ratu Lily" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya datang dari NoName02. Kasihan kamu, tiada nama yea. Dia suka dengan kuasa Boboiboy, lebih-lebih lagi kuasa Halilintar sebab Halilintar tu cool, sadis, sinis, tsundere, mata dia merah menyala macam Kapten Kaizo dan dia kurang menarik dengan Fang" tergelak Probe

"Apa aku kisah, suka ke tak suka.. suka hati dia lah"

"Alolo Fang, cemburu ke?" Probe melihat api kemarahan di badan Fang "Hehehe.. jangan marah yea. Soalan dari tiada nama ni, dia ingin melihat Ratu Lily ber cosplay jadi kesemua pecahan Boboiboy"

"YEA KE! tapi nanti terlampau seksi sangat macam mana? ada juga yang hidung berdarah nanti"

"Kalau macam itu, Ratu Lily cosplay selepas habis program ini. Cosplay dekat diri saya sahaja" Probe tiba-tiba pula rasa suka "Saya tiada hidung ataupun darah, boleh lah kan?"

"Cheh! gatal juga robot aku tak berguna ni" kata Adudu sambil melemparkan cawan tin ke arah Probe "KAU JANGAN NAK MENGATAL SANGAT BOLEH TAK!"

"Maaf encik bos" Probe betulkan balik kepala dia yang sudah benjol "dia bertanya lagi, Ratu Lily tidak takut dengan Boboiboy Halilintar ke?"

"Tak, lagipun Boboiboy Halilintar tetap comel macam Boboiboy asal" dia kenyitkan mata dekat Boboiboy. Boboiboy sudah merasa dirinya nak demam sebab tak sanggup melihat Ratu Lily sedang mengedik dengan diri dia

"Kita sudah sampai dua soalan terakhir dari Sakura no Hana, dia cakap dia minat dengan kuasa Yaya sebab boleh terbang! dan dia ada permintaan juga. Dia cakap dia nak Gopal nyanyikan lagu hindustan. Itu kena tunggu minggu depan kerana Gopal masih lagi belum bersedia. Baiklah, soalan kedua terakhir ini adalah khas untuk Kapten Kaizo. Dia tanya kenapa Kapten Kaizo perlu menggunakan kekerasan sebagai jalan untuk menjalankan misi kau. Soalan ini sama seperti soalan dari Alya, dia hantar melalui mesej phone author dan soalan terakhir adalah kenapa Kapten Kaizo dan Fang suka sangat dengan lobak merah?"

"Hmm.. kalau aku guna kelembutan, boleh ke aku dapat merampas jam kuasa dari mereka? Kau nak suruh aku berlembut dengan mereka ke? kita kenalah menggunakan kekerasan dan bertindak kasar dengan mereka, supaya mereka takutkan aku. Kalau aku berlembut, aku mungkin akan kalah dan jam kuasa itu akan jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kenapa aku suka dengan lobak merah? sebab lobak merah itu sedap dan bagus untuk mata kita. Bukan macam si Pang ni, makan lobak merah tapi masih lagi rabun!" Fang rasa macam nak sahaja ketuk kepala abang dia

"Terima kasih kapten Kaizo menjawab soalan dari Sakura no Hana. Sebenarnya, saya ada soalan terakhir dari Alya.. hehehehe" Probe tergelak sedikit sebab dia lupa dengan soalan dari Alya kerana soalan itu datang dari phone author sendiri "Soalan ini adalah untuk Boboiboy, kenapa Boboiboy anggap Fang itu sebagai kawan rapat walaupun Fang suka sangat marah atau cari pasal dengan Boboiboy"

"Dia memang suka cari pasal dengan aku pun tapi kita orang tetap kawan rapat. Begitulah persahabatan ini, kalau sudah tahu sikap masing-masing.. kalau nak bergaduh, bergaduh lah tapi selepas itu terus berbaik balik" kata Boboiboy

"Hah, bagus bagus.. selesai sudah sesi menjawab soalan-soalan dari readers kita. Banyak betul soalan pada minggu ini" Langsir labuh di belakang Probe sudah ditutup "Baiklah, sekarang kita akan kabulkan permintaan dari Hwang635. Sebelum itu, Fang dan Kapten Kaizo perlu menjawab soalan ini daripada dia" Kaizo dan Fang keluar dari pentas belakang dan berdiri di sebelah Probe "Seberapa banyak Kapten Kaizo sayangkan adik kamu dan kenapa korang berdua selalu sangat bergaduh dan satu lagi, Hwang635 dan juga orang ramai ingin melihat Kapten Kaizo cium pipi adik kesayangannya iaitu Fang"

Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya dan terus dia cium pipi Fang. Fang pula rasa malu sebab pipi dia dicium oleh abangnya.. lepas itu "GELI LAH ABANG!" Fang lap-lap pipi dia, Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja adik dia

"Aku sayang dia seberapa banyak kali aku buli dia. Jadi aku buli dia setiap hari tak kira waktu tapi walaupun aku berhenti buli dia, aku tetap sayangkan adik dan kami berdua suka bergaduh sebab adik aku suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku" kata Kaizo

"Bukan abang ke suka cari pasal dengan adik" Fang masih lagi lap pipi dia

"Kau jangan nak buat cerita!"

"Bila masa adik buat cerita, betulkan abang suka cari pasal dengan adik"

"Kau nak aku ketuk kepala kau dengan microphone si robot badut ni"

"KETUK LAH!" Fang menjelir lidah kepada abangnya

"Eh, jangan bergaduh.. korang berdua pergi kebelakang langsir ni yea" Kaizo dan Fang masih lagi bergaduh sambil masuk ke dalam langsir labuh itu "Hehehehe.. baiklah, saya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah nyanyian duet dari Fang dan Kapten Kaizo dengan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk Dream On!" Langsir labuh itu dibuka. Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia untuk menyanyi sebuah lagu rock. Fang kena tolak tepi oleh abangnya sendiri

 _-Kaizo-_

 _Every time I look in the mirror_  
 _All these lines on my face getting clearer_  
 _The past is gone_  
 _It went by like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way?_  
 _Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

 _-Fang-_

 _Yeah, I know nobody knows_  
 _Where it comes and where it goes_  
 _I know it's everybody's sin_  
 _You got to lose to know how to win_

 _-Kaizo-_

 _Half my life's in books' written pages_  
 _Live and learn from fools and from sages_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _All the things come back to you_

 _-Fang & Kaizo-_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_  
 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
 _Sing with me if it's just for today_  
 _Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
 _Sing with me if it's just for today_  
 _Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _-Fang-_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
 _Dream yourself a dream come true_  
 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
 _Dream until your dreams come true_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_  
 _Dream on, dream on,_  
 _Dream on, dream on, ah_

 _-Fang dan Kaizo-_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_  
 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
 _Sing with me if it's just for today_  
 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_  
 _Sing with me, sing for the year_  
 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_  
 _Sing with me just for today_  
 _Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._

Fang dapat nyanyi sedikit sahaja sebab dia asyik kena tendang ke tepi oleh abangnya. Mereka berdua berebut microphone itu untuk bernyanyi. Penonton yang ada di studio markas kotak pun, menepuk dahi mereka kerana kelakuan mereka di atas pentas "Haih, nak nyanyi pun boleh bergaduh" kata Probe

Langsir labuh itu terus di turunkan secara cepat sebab tak sanggup nak melihat abang dan adik bergaduh di atas pentas

"Baiklah! sampai disini sahaja Edisi Malam Minggu. Saya berharap kamu semua berpuas hati dengan jawapan mereka dan juga terhibur dengan persembahan dari mereka tadi. Oklah, tetamu kita untuk minggu hadapan adalah Rizu, encik bos saya iaitu Adudu dan pertama kalinya, cik author kita akan datang ke Edisi Malam Minggu! Siapa nak beramah mesra dengan author kita, silalah tampilkan soalan kamu untuk author atau panggilan dia Lynz. Hanya 2 soalan sahaja untuk Author, Rizu dan juga encik bos saya, Adudu! Sila berikan soalan anda di ruangan review! kita akan berjumpa lagi di rancangan EDISI MALAM MINGGU!"

Muncul Ratu Lily dihadapan kamera "Apa khabar semua? Saya adalah Ratu Lily, dan soalan saya untuk minggu ini, di antara Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Kapten Kaizo, Adudu, Rizu, Probe dan Ochobot. Yang mana satu sesuai untuk menjadi boyfriend kamu? dan kenapa. Kalau orang lelaki nak jawab, terpulanglah kepada kamu.. hehehehe.. soalan ini dari saya sendiri bukan dari Probe atau author tapi kalau kau berikan jawapan Boboiboy, aku akan menghantui hidup kamu.. HEHEHEHEHEHE! Sila berikan jawapan kamu di ruangan review. Sekian, terima kasih! BOBOIBOY TUNGGU AKU!"

"TIDAKKKKKK!"

"WOI! BOBOIBOY AKU YANG PUNYA!"

Ratu Lily tarik tangan Boboiboy sebelah kanan dan Lily pula tarik tangan kiri Boboiboy. Probe pula suka dengan aksi mereka berdua "Jumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!"

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan ialah Author sendiri, Rizu dan Adudu**

 **2 Soalan sahaja (tapi mesti ada bagi lebih daripada 2 soalan)**

 **Jumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu pertama - When You Believe by Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston **

**Lagu kedua - Pulangkan by Misha Omar**

 **Lagu ketiga - Dream On by Aerosmith**


	6. Minggu ke 5

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG KE EDISI MALAM MINGGU! YEAHHHHHHH!" Probe hari ini berpakaian seperti badut sebab author yang suruh "Baiklah, hari ini kita mempunyai persembahan istimewa khas dari rumah kediaman Gopal dan bukan dari Bollywood sebab saya sendiri tidak dibenarkan untuk membawa masuk penyanyi Bollywood terkenal di sini sebab encik bos saya tidak bagi sebab dia kedekut dan mengikut kata dia, kad kredit dia hanya boleh digunakan untuk kejahatan bukan untuk hiburan tapi studio ni saya guna kad kredit encik bos"

"APA! KAU YANG GUNA KAD KREDIT AKU RUPANYA! PATUTLAH AKU RASA PELIK, DARI MANA KAU DAPAT DUIT BANYAK SAMPAI BOLEH BUAT STUIDO EDISI MALAM MINGGU NI! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA!" Probe buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja, dia teruskan dirinya sebagai pengacara Edisi Malam Minggu

"Baiklah! BERIKAN TEPUKAN GEMURUH KEPADA GOPAL DENGAN LAGU HINDUSTAN NYA IAITU KOI MIL GAYA!" Probe terus terbang ke bawah pentas

Langsir labuh merah diangkat dan Probe terus terbang ke bawah untuk melihat persembahan dari Gopal. Dia melihat Gopal sedang bersiap sedia menunggu lagu diputarkan "DEY! MANA LAGU AKU?" Baru lagu dia diputarkan. Gopal sudah mula bergelek. Dia dengan pakaian ala Bollywood, bercermin mata hitam dan juga memakai selendang hijau di leher dia

 _Koi mil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gaya_

 _Mujhko kya hua hai_  
 _Kyon main kho gaya hoon_  
 _Paagal tha main pehle_  
 _Ya ab ho gaya hoon_  
 _Behki hai nigahein_  
 _Aur bikhre hain baal_  
 _Tumne banaya hai_  
 _Kya apna ye haal_

 _Koi mil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gaya_  
 _Mera dil gaya_  
 _Kya bataoon yaaron_

 _Kya bataoon yaaron_  
 _Main to hil gaya_  
 _Main to hil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gay mil hi gaya_  
 _Mil gaya hey mil hi gaya_  
 _Mil gaya_

 _Mujhko kya hua hai_  
 _Arre kyon main kho gaya hoon_  
 _Ay paagal tha main pehle_  
 _Ya ab ho gaya hoon_  
 _Behki hai nigahein_  
 _Aur bikhre hain baal_  
 _Tumne banaya hai_  
 _Kya apna ye haal_  
 _Koi mil gaya koi mil gaya_  
 _Mera dil gaya mera dil gaya_

 _Kya bataoon yaaron_  
 _Kya bataoon yaaron_  
 _O main to hil gaya_  
 _Main to hil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gay_  
 _Mil hi gaya mil gaya_  
 _Mil hi gaya mil gaya_

Lagu hindustan memang panjang, sampai Probe mula mengantuk. Dia terbang ke atas pentas dan terus dia menolak Gopal jatuh dari pentas. Dia pula yang sambung nyanyi lagu hindustan

 _Jaane kya ho gaya hai mujhe_  
 _Deewana log kehne lage_  
 _Jaane kya ho gaya hai mujhe_  
 _Deewana log kehne lage_  
 _Ye deewangi hai kya_  
 _Humein bhi to ho pata_  
 _Tumko kya ho gaya_  
 _Arre kal tak mujhko sab hosh tha_  
 _Dil mein khushiyon ka josh tha_  
 _Phir ye becheini hai kyon_  
 _Phir ye betaabi hai kyon_  
 _Kya koi kho gaya_

 _Koi mil gaya koi mil gaya_  
 _Mera dil gaya mera dil gaya_  
 _Kya bataoon yaaron_  
 _Kya bataoon yaaron_  
 _O main to hil gaya_  
 _Main to hil gaya_  
 _Koi mil gaya mil hi gaya_  
 _Mil gaya hey_  
 _Mil hi gaya mil gaya_

Giliran Gopal pula menolak Probe. Terjadilah perebutan untuk nyanyi lagu hindustan di atas pentas. Penonton dibawah rasa bosan melihat mereka, minggu lepas abang dan adik berebut nak nyanyi. Kali ini host seperti badut pula sibuk nak nyanyi juga. Terus mereka baling kerusi, makanan, meja, barang-barang Adudu ke arah mereka

"BOOOOO! BOOOOOO!"

"EH! sabar! sabar! jangan mengamuk!" Kasihan Probe yang cuba untuk tenangkan para penonton tetapi malangnya, mereka tidak dengar. Mereka terus baling kertas, telur, ayam, kucing, kerusi, katil, bantal, tukul besi, periuk, tin cawan dan macam-macam lagi ke arah Probe dan Gopal

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Gopal di hadapan kamera

* * *

"Hai! nampaknya semua sudah kembali tenang" Ada kulit pisang di atas kepala besi Probe "Baiklah, disebabkan persembahan tadi memang tidak menjadi. Saya akan menggantikan dengan persembahan baru tetapi selepas sahaja habis acara kita iaitu sesi soal jawab! Tetamu kita pada hari ini.. dia adalah seorang budak kecil yang terlampau comel, mempunyai ramai peminat terutama sekali di kalangan perempuan dan dia juga adalah adik kesayangan kepada dua alien pelik yang tak reti nak pulang ke planet sendiri" terus dia kena baling dengan batu oleh Fang "Hehehehehe... dipersilakan RIZU!"

Rizu keluar dari pentas belakang dengan senyuman dia yang begitu ceria. Hari ini dia berpakaian seperti seekor kucing sebab author yang suruh "HAI SEMUA!"

"Hai Rizu!" kata para penonton di bawah pentas. Rizu duduk di atas sofa sambil meloncat-loncat sedikit

"Disebabkan Rizu ada pada hari ini, saya telah menyediakan beberapa makanan untuk budak-budak kecil iaitu chocolate, gula-gula kapas, chocolate fountain, kek chocolate, ice cream chocolate, biskut chocolate dan pelbagai jenis chocolate yang ada dekat atas pentas ini. Siap ada pizza chocolate sekali! Semua ini telah dibuat khas dari kedai Tok Aba!" Rizu menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Tok Aba sedang menolak sebuah meja beroda dan diatasnya mempunyai pelbagai makanan. Dia menolak meja itu dan berhenti dihadapan Rizu. Penonton dibawah sudah terliur melihat makanan tersebut, lebih-lebih lagi Gopal. Kaizo hanya duduk diam dengan muka tiada perasaan dia

"Hah, makan elok-elok yea. Atuk buatkan semua ini khas untuk Rizu" kata Tok Aba

"Terima kasih atuk!" Rizu mengambil lollypop chocolate dan Tok Aba terus turun ke bawah dan duduk disebelah cucunya

"Kepada para penonton sekalian, jangan risau. Saya telah menyediakan kerepek pisang untuk kamu semua! Di taja khas oleh LILY! Miss kerepek pisang kita!" Yaya dan Ying memberikan sebungkus kerepek pisang kepada setiap seorang dan semua gembira menerima kerepek pisang itu tetapi Gopal mahu makanan yang ada di atas pentas. Dia cemburu melihat Rizu sedang menjilat lollypop chocolate nya

"Baiklah! tetamu kita yang seterusnya.. Dia adalah seorang alien genius yang berasal dari planet Ata Ta Tiga. Dia mempunyai kepala kotak dan ketinggian dia memang amatlah pendek tetapi akal dia tidaklah sependek saya. Dia juga mempunyai rancangan jahat yang bagus tetapi selalu gagal dan dia adalah encik bos kesayangan ku iaitu ENCIK ADUDU!" Probe baling kelompok bunga kepada encik bosnya yang turun dari siling. Ada yang booo, ada yang berikan tepukan kepada dia dan ada juga terlalu sibuk makan kerepek pisang

"Terima kasih! terima kasih!" Adudu keluarkan senjata pistol dia "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! AKU AKAN-" Terus dia simpan kerana Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia awal-awal lagi "Hehehe.." Adudu tersengih sambil melambai-lambai kepada para penonton. Terus dia duduk diam disebelah Rizu

"Tetamu kita yang terakhir, dia adalah penulis untuk fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' , mempunyai peminat yang tersendiri dan dia bukanlah syok sendiri seperti mana yang dia tulis dekat dalam skript saya. Dia juga mempunyai minat kepada salah satu watak siri animasi Boboiboy iaitu Fang dan selalu menyeksakan Fang sampai nak separuh mati dah budak alien landak tu... Dipersilakan, cik author kita atau lebih dikenali sebagai author Lynz! YEAHHHH!"

Lynz keluar dengan lambaian dia yang begitu semangat "Author rasa sangat terharu kerana dapat berada di sini bersama dengan kamu semua"

"Cheh, syok sendiri rupanya" bisik Fang yang berada di bawah pentas yang tengah tak puas hati sebab watak dia kini dalam keadaan koma. Lynz duduk di tengah-tengah antara Adudu dan Rizu. Dia tidak mahu Adudu duduk rapat dengan Rizu kerana tidak mahu wabak kejahatan Adudu merebak ke Rizu

"Wahai author Lynz, terima kasih kerana sudi meluangkan masa di Edisi Malam Minggu. Saya dapat banyak soalan dari peminat-peminat author Lynz. Tak sabar saya nak mendengar jawapan dari author Lynz... hehehehe! terujanya!"

"Woi Probe! kau nak gembira dekat sini ke atau nak teruskan dengan acara kau ni?" marah Adudu kepada robot badut dia

"Ala, encik bos ni.. tak bestlah kalau macam ni. Baru nak bergembira sekejap, betul tak author Lynz? Kalau boleh, nanti tuliskan kisah tentang robot badut sebagai Superhero Pulau Rintis!"

"Err.. bukan Probe superjero superjahat ke?" tanya Rizu

"Hehehe... ala Rizu, sekali sekala jadi superhero.. apa salahnya" Probe terbang ke tepi "Baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa lagi, kita akan mulakan dengan acara sesi soalan jawab!" kata Probe "Sebelum itu, minggu lepas Ratu Lily bertanya siapakah yang sesuai menjadi boyfriend kamu, ramai yang menjawab Boboiboy dan Fang tapi tiada siapa mahu mengambil saya menjadi boyfriend kamu semua.. sedihnya kita" Probe berpura-pura menangis. Adudu sedang bersilang kaki dengan muka marah dia "Nampaknya encik bos tengah tak sabar.. oklah, soalan pertama datang dari peminat setia Boboiboy. Dia ni memang peminat no.1 Boboiboy dan impian dia ingin mengambil Boboiboy sebagai suami dia.. opss.. terlebih pula.. maaf yea Lily. Dia suka Boboiboy sebab.. panjang sangat jawapan dia.. saya bagi tiga perkataan dia sahajalah.. tak suka cari pasal macam si landak, pandai bagi semangat dekat orang bukan macam si landak tu yang suka sangat marah orang dan paling penting sekali PIPI TEMBAM BOBOIBOY!" Fang yang berada di bawah, hati dia tengah berapi-api dengan Probe. Aura-aura bayang dia telah pun keluar tetapi Probe hiraukan sahaja dia

"Woi! apa soalan dari dia!"

"isk isk encik bos ni.. sabar lah"

"Entah Adudu ni, nanti aku tulis juga kau mati sebab Kaizo bunuh kau. Baik kau duduk diam-diam"

"Hmm.. yelah" kata Adudu dengan muka tidak puas hati "teruskan cepat"

"Soalan pertama dari Lily... soalan ini ditujukan kepada author Lynz. Macam mana author Lynz dapat idea yang menarik dan dapat update setiap hari? adakah author Lynz tidak stress dengan cerita dan idea sendiri"

"Hmmm... sebab idea author memang tiap-tiap hari selalu muncul. Stress memang stress untuk fikirkan sesuatu cerita, kalau tengah tiada idea tu, tulis sahaja apa yang ada dekat kepala otak ni, lepas tu baru kembangkan cerita itu"

"Oh begitu, dia memang kagum dengan author" kata Probe

"Terima kasih Lily!"

"Soalan kedua ini khas untuk Rizu. Lily ni peminat dengan budak comel ni" Terus Rizu berkelip-kelip matanya di depan kamera sambil bagi flying kiss kepada Lily "Gatal jugak budak comel ni.. dia tanya, apa minat Rizu selain daripada kerepek pisang, Rizu nak keluar jalan-jalan dengan kakak Lily dan paling terakhir sekali, adakah Rizu suka dengan Ratu Lily"

Ratu Lily ada juga di situ. Dia dengan ber cosplay sebagai Boboiboy Gempa dan dia sempat lagi pakai contact lens berwarna gold supaya sama dengan warna mata Gempa

"Pizu minat anime! tapi ibu tak bagi Pizu tengok anime" suara Rizu menjadi sedih "Selain daripada anime, Pizu minat melukis. Hari ini Pizu ada bawakan sebuah lukisan khas untuk robot badut" Kaizo yang mengajar Rizu panggil Probe 'robot badut'. Rizu keluarkan sebuah lukisan yang sudah siap dibingkaikan dan lalu berikan kepada Probe

"WUUU! cantiknya!" Probe sangat teruja melihat dirinya begitu kacak dan segak menjadi manusia yang berwarna ungu dan kaki dia kena gigit dengan Rizu "Bolehlah saya letak dekat dinding nanti"

"Terima kasih! Untuk kakak Lily, Pizu sudi keluar jalan-jalan bersama dengan kakak tapi itu pun kalau abang Fang bagi. Dia tu kuat cemburu" Fang terasa sedikit cemburu tetapi dia senyap sahaja "Dan Pizu tak suka dengan Ratu Lily sebab dia tu hantu. Pizu takut dengan hantu"

"Tapi Ratu Lily lebih baik dan lebih hebat daripada Lily tu.. bagus juga dia tiada hari ini.. hehehehehehehe..." Ratu Lily kenyitkan mata dia kepada Boboiboy Gempa yang tidak jauh daripada dia

"Tak, Ratu Lily jahat! Rat-" Probe sumbat lollypop chocolate di dalam mulut Rizu

"OPSS! jangan nak bergaduh pula... Rizu duduk dediam dekat situ ok. Soalan seterusnya datang dari Hwang635, dia ni suka kalau Kapten Kaizo jadi boyfriend dia sebab Kapten Kaizo tu kacak, best dan sama umur. Bagus.. bagus.. boleh kahwin dah ni"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" muncul Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "Kau nak suruh aku berkahwin pula!"

"Errr.. saya bergurau sahaja.. Kapten Kaizo duduk dekat sana.. saya nak baca soalan dari dia" menggigil Probe melihat pedang tenaga itu. Takut pula satu hari nanti pedang itu dapat membelahkan dia kepada dua

"Aku nak duduk dekat sini supaya kau tidak berkata yang bukan-bukan lagi" Rizu bangun dan Kaizo duduk di situ dan Rizu pula duduk di atas pangku Kaizo. Cemburu Fang semakin meningkat "Teruskan dengan soalan kamu"

"Baiklah.. soalan ini untuk encik bos. Kenapa rancangan encik bos selalu gagal? selalu kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo ataupun Boboiboy"

"Kenapa rancangan aku selalu gagal. SEBAB KAU LAH RANCANGAN AKU SELALU GAGAL! KENAPALAH AKU DAPAT ROBOT TAK GUNA! macam mana rancangan aku nak berhasil, aku sendiri menunggu hari tersebut untuk berlaku tetapi aku akan tetap setia menunggu" Adudu berdrama sekejap "KAU AKAN KALAH DENGAN AKU BOBOIBOY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hmmm.. dan aku akan gagalkan rancangan kau" sambung Kaizo "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" terus mereka terkejut Kaizo gelak macam pontianak mengilai

"Menakutkan" kata Probe sambil menggigil

"Yelah, kau akan gagalkan rancangan aku yang terlampau genius tu.. apa soalan seterusnya?"

"Kasihan encik bos ku" Probe berikan sapu tangan kepada Adudu tetapi Adudu tidak menangis pun "Soalan ini adalah untuk author Lynz. Dia bertanya, bila nak buat Fang menderita lagi sebab dia tidak sabar melihat Fang terseksa lagi"

Fang dan Kaizo merenung tajam kepada author Lynz dan dia hanya tersengih sahaja "Kalau saya beritahu, nanti dia orang bagi hukuman dekat author pula.. hehehehe.. baik author tulis senyap-senyap tapi jangan risau, author akan menyeksakan mereka berdua.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kakak Lynz pun nak gelak macam kepala kotak tu?"

"Hehehe.. maaf Rizu.. apa soalan seterusnya?" tersengih Lynz

"Soalan ini.. bila author Lynz nak update fanfic 'Dunia Baru'"

"Itu.. itu.. masih dalam proses.. nanti sudah siap, saya akan update kan" terus Lynz memberikan peace dengan senyuman tersengih dia "Hehehehe.."

"Baiklah, soalan terakhir dari Hwang635. Rizu pernah tak rasa kecewa atau marah dengan abang kesayangan kamu tu? sebab Rizu terlalu baik dengan dia dan bagaimana kalau Rizu marah, adakah garang macam Kapten Kaizo atau tetap comel"

"Hmmm..." dia melihat Kaizo dan terus tersenyum "Pizu pernah kecewa dengan abang Fang sebab dia suka sangat marah orang, Pizu tak suka dengan sikap panas baran dia dan Pizu tak pernah marah sesiapa tapi kalau Pizu marah mesti comelkan! Lagipun Pizu susah nak marah orang sebab itu orang lain suka buli Pizu sebab Pizu tak kuat marah. Dia orang pun tak kisah kalau hati Pizu terluka..." panjang lebarlah cerita dia tapi semuanya tak rasa bosan melihat Rizu bercerita

"Alahai, comelnya" Probe rasa macam nak peluk Rizu sekuat-kuat tapi Kaizo ada dekat situ pula "Mestilah comel kan kan kan... macam mana lah Rizu dah besar nanti yea.. hehehe.. tak dapat nak dibayangkan.. soalan seterusnya. Ini datang dari Ililara, dia ni kalau boleh nak semua jadi boyfriend dia.. isk isk isk.. kecik-kecik lagi sudah pandai nak main kayu tiga yea.. kepada Ililara, insaflah kamu sebelum saya insafkan kamu sendiri.. dengarlah nasihat dari saya, robot badut tak guna"

"Mengaku pula si robot badut ni" kata Kaizo

"Soalan dia untuk author Lynz, berapa lama author Lynz menulis untuk satu cerita?"

"Hmmm... ikut masa yang saya ada, kadang-kadang tu sekejap sahaja.. dalam 1 jam, itu pun kalau idea banyak sangat keluar. Kalau tidak, menulis selepas itu berhenti untuk beberapa jam, lepas itu menulis balik.. sampai siap.. maaf kalau saya terlampau sopan sangat.. hehehe"

"Takpe, author Lynz tak biasa lagi dengan program ni, kalau sudah terbiasa.. boleh jadi macam kaki kecoh tu tapi hari ini dia duduk diam pula" Probe melihat Fang dengan penuh kepelikan "dia ada rancangan nakal lagi ke tu?"

"Apa pandang-pandang!" marah Fang. Dia sebenarnya sedang mengawal diri dia daripada buat kecoh di studio markas kotak. Probe terus melihat soalan seterusnya

"Soalan untuk Rizu pula.. semenjak bila Rizu menjadi peminat setia si landak tu? kenapa harus si landak? kenapa bukan si pipi tembam.. semenjak bila aku pakai nama samaran dia orang ni" Ini Kapten Kaizo punya kerjalah ni, sampai aku sendiri terjebak, fikir Probe

"Nama dia FANG LAH! BUKAN SI LANDAK!" Rizu cuba nak marah tapi hanya kecomelan dia sahaja yang keluar

"Bagus Rizu, marah robot badut tu.. nama orang tak reti nak sebut"

"Tapi Kapten Kaizo panggil adik kapten, budak degil, budak busuk, adik tak guna, budak sengal, budak sewel, Pang lah.. ahhh.. apa lagi yea.. hehehehe" takut pula Probe melihat pandangan maut dari Kaizo "Teruskan dengan jawapan kamu, Rizu"

"Semenjak tahun lepas lagi. Pizu tertarik dengan kesombongan abang Fang, dan juga gaya dia! ABANG FANG SANGAT COOL! Abang Boboiboy, Pizu pun minat juga tapi Pizu lebih suka kepada abang Fang daripada abang Boboiboy" Fang terharu melihat peminat setia dia "Abang Fang jangan risau, Pizu tetap akan menjadi peminat setia abang Fang sampai bila-bila!"

"TERIMA KASIH RIZU! I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Cheh, ber i love you pula" Gopal rasa sedikit cemburu

"Hmmm... cemburunya aku. Soalan terakhir dari Ililara, soalan untuk encik bos.. dia tanya, encik bos ni mahu jadi baik atau mahu jadi jahat?" Adudu tidak sempat nak jawapkan soalan dia, Probe sudah pun menjawabkan "Senang sahaja, encik bos ni macam suis lampu. Bila kita tutup lampu, dia jadi jahat. Bila kita buka lampu, dia jadi baik. Encik bos saya ni, entahlah bila dia nak jadi baik, tapi lepas dia jadi baik, mesti dia jadi jahat balik.. macam suis lampu"

"Wei Probe, apasal kau jawapkan soalan aku"

"Maaf encik bos" tergelak Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari LizzNP. Wah, dia berharap sangat si landak sudi menjadi boyfriend dia.. tapi Lizz nak ke si panas baran tu? dia jawab, dia tidak kisah sebab mengikut kata Lizz, Fang ni baik.."

"Baik konon" bisik Gopal

"penyayang.."

"Penyayang konon.." bisik Gopal lagi

"Peramah.."

"Peramah konon.. sombong dan belagak ada lah" bisik Gopal lagi

"pintar dan banyak lagi" tentang itu, Gopal terus senyap sebab dia mengaku, Fang memang pintar daripada diri dia "Disebabkan Kapten Kaizo ada di atas pentas, dia tujukan soalan ini untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"Bukan minggu lepas ke soalan itu sepatutnya untuk aku.. budak ni sudah salah tarikh ke? atau banyak sangat makan budak ni? tapi disebabkan aku terlampau baik tambah kejam, aku akan menjawab soalan itu"

"Bagus Kapten Kaizo.. soalan dia, kenapa wajah Kapten Kaizo macam Sasuke dari anime Naruta. Macam mana wajah ibubapa Kapten Kaizo, mesti cantik dan kacak kan? mestilah kacak kan.. dah dia orang alien paling kacak di galaxy ini! Tapi bagi aku Kapten Kaizo paling kacak.. hehehehe" Probe bayangkan wajah ibubapa Fang dan Kaizo macam siri anime, sudah tentu kacak dan cantik

"Siapa Sasuke tu?" tanya Kaizo kepada Rizu

"Sasuke tu rambut dia ada macam abang Kaizo, mata pun merah macam abang Kaizo.. dia dari anime tapi Pizu tak pernah tengok, ibu tak bagi" Rizu menangis sedikit dan semua rasa comel melihat Rizu menangis

"Hmm.. ingatkan manusia manalah tadi. Aku mana tahu dia ikut aku, atau ibubapa aku ikut dia.. nak tanya pun tak boleh sebab mereka sudah tiada" Fang pandang ke arah Ratu Lily dengan muka tidak puas hati

"INI KAU PUNYA PASAL!" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang menjerit "KALAU LAH DIA ORANG ADA LAGI DI SINI! SUDAH TENTU MEREKA BOLEH MENJAWAB SOALAN SI ROBOT BADUT TU!"

"Isk isk.. sabar landak sabar.. kalau tak sabar, sila bawa Gopal keluar dari markas kotak ini dan belasah lah dia puas-puas"

"Bagus juga idea kau" Fang mengheret Gopal keluar dari markas kotak

"JANGANNN! AKU TIDAK RELAAAA!"

"Isk isk.. kesian.. baiklah.. LizzNP ni peminat Ratu Lily si ratu gila rupanya, dia cakap dia terharu Ratu Lily menjadi baik. Saya pun terharu juga tapi jangan sesekali buat dia mengamuk, nanti dia bertukar menjadi hantu pontianak, menakutkan tapi best! Soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily, apa Ratu Lily selalu buat dekat dunia hantu? apa hobi Ratu Lily selain daripada bunuh orang" Ratu Lily terbang ke atas pentas dengan senyuman dia

"Terima kasih kerana menjadi peminat saya. Saya sebagai Ratu Gila, sangat terharu! Jawapan untuk soalan tadi, apa saya buat dekat dunia hantu.. sayaselalumenghendapBoboiboy" terus Lily muncul dengan sebuah kertas bertulisan jepun

"AKURYO TAISAN!" dia lekat kertas itu di dahi Ratu Lily tapi Ratu Lily tetap ada dekat situ

"AKU BUKAN ROH JAHAT LAH! KENAPA KAU MASIH LAGI ADA DEKAT SINI! NAK LAWAN LAGI KE? RATU LILY VS LILY 4.0.. marilah! aku akan kalahkan kau"

"Hahahahaa! mari kita lawan!" Lily dengan ala-ala tinjunya dan Ratu Lily sudah berubah menjadi pontianak. Gopal terus pengsan

"Errr... nampaknya Kapten Gila tidak mahu leraikan perlawanan mereka.. jadi kita berehat sebentar" kata Probe yang sudah tidak sabar dengan perlawanan mereka, dia sudah siapkan popcorn untuk diri dan untuk para penonton

* * *

"Selamat kembali! nampaknya dua-dua kena belasah dengan Kapten Gila sebab perlawanan mereka lama sangat sampai semua orang naik bosan. Baiklah, Ratu Lily sila jawab soalan kamu tadi sebelum Lily muncul tadi" Kamera menghala ke arah Lily yang sudah diikat dengan tali besi. Ratu Lily tersenyum sinis kerana musuh ketat dia kena ikat oleh Kaizo tadi

"Hobi saya selain daripada bunuh orang, saya suka ketawa macam orang gila, suka cari pasal dengan Lily dan saya suka berpakaian seperti Boboiboy! Hari ini saya bergaya macam Boboiboy Gempa!" Dia buat fashion pula dekat atas pentas. Ratu Lily membuat posing seperti model hantu. Dia pusingkan dirinya dan terus pakaian dia berubah menjadi Boboiboy Halilintar "TADAAAA! bergaya tak?"

"TAKKKK!" menjerit Lily yang tidak puas hati

"DASYAT! dengan corak bajunya sama seperti Halilintar, topi merah hitam yang hampir menutup mata merah Ratu Lily dan siap ada pedang palsu Halilintar lagi.. bagus bagus!"

"TAKKKK! TAK BAGUS! BOOOOO!" Lily yang cakap, yang lain teruja dengan cosplay Ratu Lily

"Ok ok.. Ratu Lily boleh pergi duduk balik dekat bawah.. lupa pula, Ratu gila tu memang cantik tapi hati busuk" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Adudu

"Kau nak bagi dia mengamuk ke!"

"Hehehehe.. saya bergurau sahaja encik bos" tersengih Probe "Soalan seterusnya datang dari li04, err.. marah betul dia dengan Ratu gila.. dia ni minat Boboiboy.. hehehe.. soalan pertama dia untuk Rizu, dia tanya, apakah warna kegemaran Rizu? adakah ungu seperti abang tak guna kamu"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU KATA AKU TAK GUNA!" Fang sudah kembali selepas sahaja dia habis melepaskan kemarahan dia kepada Gopal. Kasihan Gopal, penuh dengan lebam

"PANG! BAIK KAU DUDUK DIAM-DIAM!" menjerit Kaizo kepada adiknya. Fang terpaksa menurut kata abangnya "Rizu, jawab soalan tadi tu"

"Pizu sebenarnya suka warna biru! macam abang Kaizo" Fang rasa sedikit cemburu

"Satu lagi soalan untuk Rizu, kenapa Rizu suka makan kerepek pisang?"

"Sebab ia sedap dan ranggup! terima kasih kakak Lily!" Rizu berikan senyuman kepada Lily "Nanti bawakan lagi untuk Pizu!"

"Comelnya kamu ni.. nak bagi nama samaran pun tak tahu nak bagi apa" kata Probe

"Ala, panggil aje dia budak comel sebab dia kan comel" Lynz mengusap-usap kepala Rizu, selepas itu dia cubit pipi Rizu "Geram author melihat budak comel ni, macam nak bawa balik rumah sahaja"

"Jangan author Lynz, nanti ada juga yang cemburu tak tentu pasal" Probe tunjuk kepada Fang yang sedang mengeluarkan aura-aura bayang dia

"Biarkan dia, lepas ni kenalah dengan author nanti"

"Bagus author Lynz! Kalau boleh, bagi dia masuk pusat pemulihan untuk orang-orang gila sekali!" Fang semakin nampak macam hantu sebab kuasa bayang-bayang dia sudah menutupi diri dia tetapi Probe buat-buat tidak nampak "Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Adudu.. dia cakap kenapa encik bos tak balik ke planet asal? ala, kalau kami balik. Mesti tak seronok dah. Tanpa alien kepala kotak dan robot badutnya, takde siapa nak buat huru hara dekat Pulau Rintis. Betul tak encik bos?"

"Bolehlah tu, selagi aku tidak dapat kalahkan Boboiboy, selagi itu aku akan ada di sini!"

"Betul tu! tapi hari ini tiada rancangan jahat dari encik bos. Soalan seterusnya, kenapa encik bos selalu ketuk kepala saya.. saya kan setia pada encik bos tapi encik bos tak pernah nak bagi simpati atau belas kasihan terhadap aku. Aku hanyalah robot kutip, robot yang sudah banyak kali masuk air tetapi masih lagi robot tak guna" Probe berpura-pura menangis dan meraih simpati kepada para penonton tetapi mereka dengan muka tiada perasaan

"Sebab apa aku selalu ketuk dia, sebab dia ni memang robot ungu tak guna macam dia cakap tadi" Adudu ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi "SUKA SANGAT MEROSAKAN RANCANGAN JAHAT AKU! tapi dialah selalu hiburkan hati ku yang selalu terluka sebab Boboiboy"

"Aik, aku pula" kata Gempa "Apa aku buat?"

"Kau kan selalu belasah encik bos, sebab itu hati dia asyik terluka. Nak ajak dia pergi hospital pun, dia tak nak.. apalah encik bos ni, macam mana nak rawat hati yang terluka tu. Lama-lama nanti makin parah, baru encik bos tahu" Kepala Probe penuh dengan benjol sebab kena ketuk tadi "Soalan terakhir dari li04, khas untuk author. Dia cakap cerita author sentiasa best!" Lynz terus tersenyum malu "Dia tanya apa lagi informasi yang kami perlu tahu tentang Boboiboy galaxy dan author Lynz belajar university mana?"

"Boboiboy galaxy akan bermula pada 25 November dan mereka semua sudah besar menjadi cantik dan handsome! tapi Gopal sahaja nampak seperti dulu. Entah dia pakai apa nampak sama sahaja tapi Fang ku nampak lebih kacak bila dia sudah remaja! OH FANG KU! SUDI-" terus Lynz kena ketuk dengan Rizu "Adoi!"

"Author Lynz duduk diam-diamlah! janganlah jadi macam budak kecik pula!" Semua terkejut melihat Rizu memarahi author Lynz "Kenapa semua pandang Pizu?" Author Lynz rasa takut pula dengan Rizu

"ERRRRKKKK! Comel pula budak ni marah" kata Probe

"Selama ini aku menulis tentang si budak comel ini, tak pernah pula dia marah-marah.. adoi" Lynz menepuk dahi dia "Aku pula menjadi mangsa pertama dia dan soalan terakhir tu, university mana.. itu adalah rahsia.. ehehe"

"Hehehe.. pandai pula author nak berahsia. Baiklah, seterusnya dari aquamarine2602. Dia kata Boboiboy sesuai menjadi boyfriend dia. Soalan pertama dia untuk Rizu, adakah Rizu senang dengan abang kesayangan kamu?"

"Mestilah senang! sebab dia layan Pizu baik macam abang Kaizo juga! mereka berdua sayang sangat dengan Pizu!" Rizu terus peluk Kaizo dan Fang bertambah cemburu. Aura-aura bayang dia masih belum hilang lagi dan masih lagi seperti hantu bayang. Ramai yang duduk jauh daripada dia takut nanti tiba-tiba sahaja Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal

"Hehehe.. takut pula aku tengok si landak tu" kata Probe "Soalan terakhir dari aquamarine2602, soalan ini untuk encik bos. Kenapa encik bos selalu mencari pasal dengan Kapten gila.. maksud saya Kapten Kaizo"

"Sebab aku nak kalahkan dia, sebab itu aku selalu cari pasal dengan dia! Kalau kita tidak mencuba, kita tidak akan berjaya!"

"Betul tu encik bos tapi dalam kes ini, berapa banyak kali encik bos cuba, encik bos tidak berjaya juga... menyedihkan" Probe ketawa sedikit

"Diamlah kau!" Adudu baling cawan tin ke arah kepala besi Probe dan terus Probe tunggang terbalik

"Adoi.. dia kata, sudikah Fang menjadi adik dia?" Kamera terus menghala muka Fang yang sudah menjadi hantu bayang. Dia tidak menjawab apa "Err.. nampaknya si hantu bayang tengah mengawal kemarahan dia. Nanti dia akan menjawab pertanyaan kamu. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari AN. Dia pilih Fang menjadi boyfriend dia kerana si rambut landak kacak, baik dan.. ada sesuatu yang istimewa dalam BADAN DIA?!"

Keluarlah satu mesin untuk scan dalam badan manusia dan Probe menolak scan tersebut di hadapan Fang "Hmm.. mari kita lihat, apa yang istimewa dalam badan si landak ni? macam tak ada apa-apa pun. Macam tin kosong"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU KATA AKU NI MACAM TIN KOSONG! KAU NI MEMANG NAK KENA! HARIMAU BAYANG! KEJAR DIA!"

"ALAMAK!" Probe terus melarikan diri "KITA AKAN KEMBALI SELEPAS INI!"

* * *

"Maaf yea semua" Fang menjadi mangsa seterusnya kena ikat dengan abang dia sendiri. Fang dan Lily duduk bersebelahan "Kasihan mereka, siapakah yang akan menjadi mangsa ketiga! mari kita teka.. hehehe.. baiklah, sambung balik tadi. AN ingin bertanya, semenjak bila author Lynz sukakan Fang? dan apa email author Lynz sebab dia nak sangat berkenalan dengan author Lynz.. saya pun nak berkenalan juga, bolehkan?"

"Apalah nak jadi dengan robot aku ni, aduh.. " kata Adudu

"Hehehe.. boleh tapi email author, selepas sahaja habis Edisi Malam Minggu.. semenjak bila saya suka kepada Fang? Semenjak kemunculan pertama dia, kawan saya panggil dia si kerek tapi saya tetap suka dengan Fang sebab watak dia sungguh sombong, belagak, bergaya dan sama hebat dengan Boboiboy.. lagipun saya suka sangat melihat lelaki memakai cermin mata, rasa comel pula"

"Macam saya!" Tiba-tiba pula Probe memakai cermin mata warna ungu "Comel tak?"

"Tak" kata author Lynz dengan nada bosan

"Hmm.. yelah, tak comel lah.." Probe buka balik cermin mata itu "Seterusnya datang dari Vanilla Blue12, ini suka dekat Boboiboy dan dia sudi untuk menjadi dirinya sebagai kekasih hati Boboiboy.. hehehe.. maaf, saya main tambah sahaja. Baiklah, soalan dia. Kenapa Adudu dan author Lynz jarang muncul?"

"Sebab kita orang memang jarang muncul dan Probe tak jemput kita orang.. lebih-lebih lagi author" Lynz pura-pura menangis

"Jangan menangis yea author Lynz, nanti saya jemput author Lynz lagi" kata Probe sambil usap-usap kepala Lynz "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Nitaaaaaaaaa.. best pula panggil nama dia.. HAI NITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terus dia kena baling dengan tin cawan dari Adudu "Hehehe.. maaf encik bos. Nitaaaaaaaaaa cakap dia kecik lagi. Bagus bagus, budak kecik jangan nak bercinta! belajar dulu dan berseronoklah kamu masa sekolah. Nanti bila dah besar, baru kamu akan menyesal sebab kenangan pada waktu sekolah adalah kenangan paling indah. INGAT TU! JANGAN NAK BERCINTA! pandai pula aku nak bagi nasihat. Soalan dia untuk encik bos, mana encik bos dapat idea untuk menjadikan Kapten gila jadi budak kecik?"

"BAGI AKU JAWAB!" Probe terus senyap "Idea itu datang semasa aku melihat gambar kenangan aku masa aku kecik-kecik dulu, sungguh indah sekali pada waktu itu dan bila aku fikirkan semula, Kapten Kaizo akan lemah bila dia menjadi budak kecil. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! tapi aku lupa pula tentang adik dia si landak tu"

"Oh begitu, encik bos tak cerita pula dekat aku" kata Probe "Soalan kedua dia untuk Rizu, Kenapa Rizu suka sangat gigit tangan Gopal? kasihan Gopal, ada banyak kesan gigitan Rizu tak? opss.. boleh pula aku tambah soalan"

"Sebab abang Gopal jahat! suka sangat cari pasal dengan abang Fang" kata Rizu dengan begitu semangat "Lagipun Pizu memang suka gigit orang tapi Pizu bukan vampire"

"Dasyatl betul budak comel ni. Comel comel pun, suka gigit orang rupanya.. isk isk isk.. baiklah, soalan ini datang dari Ryu-kun ibuki.. eh, ini bukan soalan, ini macam cabaran untuk Kapten Kaizo. Cabaran dia adalah! dia nak Kapten Kaizo menjerit sampai habis suara" Probe terbang ke arah Kaizo dan berikan microphone kepada dia

Kaizo betulkan suara dia sekejap "PANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! KAU NAK KENA LEMPANGGGG KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" bergema satu studio markas kotak dan terus Kaizo sakit tekak

"Bagus! beri tepukan kepada Kapten Kaizo!" para penonton dan juga readers memberikan tepukan kepada Kaizo "Seterusnya dia cakap boleh ke Fang jadi boyfriend kepada Minamiya? sepupu Ryu ni, betul kan? Dia cakap Minamiya tu garang, boleh ke si landak bertahan nanti? kalau tidak, nanti si landak kena karate, kena tikam dengan pisau... takut pulak aku baca tentang Minamiya ni"

"Kau nak bagi adik aku bercinta ke? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBENARKAN! Tapi kalau kau nak buli dia, aku mengalu-alu kan" kata Kaizo dengan suara serak dia

"Cheh, tak guna punya abang" bisik Fang dengan hati dia berapi-api

"Begitu pulak..hehehehe" Probe ketawa sorang-sorang "Kapten Kaizo tak bagi pula.. maaf yea Ryu.. Ok, soalan seterusnya, datang dari NoName02 as known as tiada nama! hehehe.. maaf yea NoName. Dia ni sudah tentu pilih Boboiboy dan paling utama sekali ialah Boboiboy Halilintar! Ratu Lily pun sudah cosplay Halilintar, dia tengah duduk sebelah dengan Halilintar" Kamera menghala ke arah Ratu Lily dan Halilintar. Dua-dua dengan muka cool mereka, tangan bersilang, kaki pun bersilang juga

"Kepada NoName, nanti author Lynz akan buatkan Ratu Lily cosplay kesemua pecahan Boboiboy!" Probe betulkan suara dia yang hampir serak "Soalan seterusnya datang dari Encik Melayu Gold.. huhu! ini mesti anak orang kaya, ada banyak harta emas ni. Encik bos! malam ini juga kita pergi rompak rumah encik melayu ni"

"Dan malam ini juga kamu berdua kena belasah dengan aku" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Kau nak jadi perompak ke?"

"Ehehehehe.. dia hanya bergurau sahaja, Kapten Kaizo. Jangan ambil serius dekat robot tak guna tu"

"Betul kata encik bos saya! Soalan dia adalah untuk encik bos, kenapa encik bos tak cipta sahaja jam kuasa, encik bos kan genius. Dia memang genius pun tapi dia nak juga jam kuasa dari Boboiboy tu"

"Siapa tukang jawab soalan ni, aku ke kau?"

"Encik bos lah... hehehe"

"Bagus.. aku tak cipta jam kuasa tersendiri sebab AKU BUKANNYA SPHERA KUASA! AKU MANA ADA ALAT UNTUK MENCIPTA JAM KUASA! KALAU BOLEH, NAK SAHAJA AKU HEMPUK-HEMPUK SI OCHOBOT TU, SURUH DIA BAGI DEKAT AKU KUASA TELEPORTASI DIA! HAHAHAAHAHAAA!"

"Ehem..." terus Adudu nampak pecahan Boboiboy sedang berdiri di depan dia "Kau nak kena belasah dengan kami ke?" kata Taufan dengan senyuman dia

"Jangan.. ampunkan aku.. aku tak kan rampas kuasa si Ochobot tu" Adudu terus duduk dediam sambil makan cekodok chocolate. Pecahan Boboiboy terus kembali ke tempat mereka dan Fang dan Lily masih lagi kena ikat dengan tali besi

"Soalan kedua dari dia, soalan ini adalah untuk author Lynz... adakah si pipi tembam akan bercinta dengan si kerepek pisang atau lebih dikenali sebagai Lily dan si landak akan bercinta dengan Bella si perempuan perasan? dan satu lagi, kalau Ratu gila hidup kembali mesti dia sama umur seperti si pipi temban dan akan timbul perang dunia ke tiga?"

"Macam-macam nama kau berikan yea, robot badut" tergelak Lynz "Si pipi tembam tidak akan bercinta dengan peminat setia dia dan si landak pula, itu ikut urusan dia. Kalau author jawab, nanti author pula kena latihan tempur dengan abang dia yang gila tu" Kaizo mengangkat kening dia dan dia bersabar sahaja dengan author Lynz. Rizu masih lagi duduk di atas pangkuan Kaizo "Jangan risau, si ratu gila tidak akan kembali hidup lagi.. biarlah dia jadi hantu buat selama-lamanya"

"YES!" kata Lily dengan gembiranya

"Wei, kau nak kena rasuk ke hah?" kata Ratu Lily dengan gaya cool dia "Aku sudah lama tidak rasuk orang ni, kau nak jadi mangsa aku ke?"

"EH! JANGAN BUAT HAL LAGI YEA! kita masih ada banyak lagi soalan" Probe terus terbang di tengah pentas "Soalan seterusnya, ini datang dari Hanaira. Berapa banyak soalan dia hantar ni tapi semuanya sama.. hehehe.. kasihan kamu. Takpe, kami akan menjawab soalan kamu! Dia telah memilih Boboiboy dan Fang untuk menjadi boyfriend dia. Soalan dia untuk author, selain daripada Fang, siapa lagi yang watak yang author minat dan kenapa?"

"Hmmm.. saya minat dengan Kaizo sebab dia sangatlah cool! macam adik dia yang tak guna tu"

"APA KAU CAKAP!" marah Fang yang masih lagi kena ikat

"KAU NAK KOMA SELAMA-LAMANYA KE?"

"Ehem..." Lynz lupa pula Kaizo ada dekat sebelah dia

"Lupa pula.. abang dia ada dekat sini.. hehehehe dan satu lagi.. saya minat Kaizo sebab suka dengan cara tegas dia! keganasan dia! dan kuasa dia yang tersangat hebat!" Lynz berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo yang sedang membuat muka tiada perasaan

"Aku cucuk juga mata kau nanti" kata Kaizo

"Asyik nak serius sahaja si kapten gila ni, aku tulis juga kau jadi pondan nanti.. teruskan dengan soalan kamu" Selamat Kaizo tak dengar sangat sebab Probe sedang ketawa tak henti-henti

"Hehehe.. baiklah.. soalan ini untuk encik bos, kenapa encik bos tidak curi koko lain selain daripada koko Tok Aba.. sebab koko Tok Aba lebih berkualiti, lebih bombastic dan lebih marvelous daripada koko yang lain! encik bos jangan marah sebab saya jawabkan"

"Hmm.. baik aku pergi tidur, asyik kau sahaja nak jawab soalan aku!" Adudu ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi "SEBAB ITU KAU ROBOT TAK GUNA! AMBIK NI AMBIK NI!"

"Rizu jangan tengok keganasan si alien kotak tu" Kaizo menutup mata Rizu

"Adeh, sakit kepala aku" penuh benjol di kepala besi dia "Soalan terakhir dari dia, ini untuk si pipi tembam. Kamu tiada adik atau abang ke? boleh tak Boboiboy menjadi abang kepada dia... pelik aku, semuanya nak jadi abang atau adik kepada mereka, dengan aku tak nak ke? Aku pun nak ada adik atau abang tapi tiada siapa pun sudi.. sungguh menyedihkan.. hehehehe.. sila jawabkan Boboiboy"

"Saya tiada abang atau adik tapi saya sudah anggap abang Kaizo seperti abang saya sendiri.. boleh, saya boleh menjadi abang kepada kamu" Boboiboy Gempa terus berikan senyuman di hadapan kamera

"Bagus jawapan kamu. Seterusnya dari mister mimpi. Dia hanya ada satu soalan sahaja untuk author Lynz. Bolehkah dia mengurat author Lynz dengan meminta wechat daripada author Lynz.. amboi, dasyat betul mister mimpi ni. Mari kita dengar jawapan dari author kita" Probe mengacukan microphone dia ke arah Lynz. Keadaan menjadi senyap kecuali satu bunyi dari mulut Rizu yang sedang makan kerepek pisang cicah dengan chocolate syrup

"Errr.. saya sebenarnya tiada wechat, kalau nak email.. bolehlah" Lynz tersengih di depan kamera "Hehehehehehehe... maaf yea mister mimpi"

"Hah! apa lagi mister mimpi.. nanti ambil lah email dia.. bolehlah berkenalan dengan author Lynz.. nanti beritahu saya perkembangan tentang kamu berdua yea" terus Lynz baling batu dekat kepala besi Probe "Jangan marah author, saya hanya bergurau sahaja"

"Yelah.. bergurau lah" kata Lynz dengan nada bosan dia

"Seterusnya, datang dari Sakura No Hana... Sakura tiada, tapi Hana ada.. itu kot maksud nama dia.. dia ni peminat no.1 KAPTEN KAIZO atau lebih dikenali sebagai kapten gila" Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang tenaga dia. Manakala Rizu, dia sudah pun letak di atas pangkuan author Lynz. Mereka kini bermain tepuk-tepuk tangan dan membuatkan Fang semakin tambah cemburu. Aura-aura bayang dia masih lagi ada "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz yang sedang main tepuk tangan. Apakah biodata author Lynz, beritahulah kami semua.. kami nak tahu ni"

"Hmm.. author lahir bulan 3, hobi author ialah menulis, makan, melukis, baca buku, main game dan juga suka mengumpul kertas yang menarik! Author suka baca buku tentang fantasy, family, friendship, mystery, horror, adventure dan juga action.. apa lagi yea.. oh yea, author peminat novel harry potter.. hehehehehe" Terus Probe bertukar menjadi harry potter. Siap ada tanda petir di dahi besinya dan dia juga memakai cermin mata bulat

"Hah! ok tak saya cosplay jadi harry potter?"

"Bolehlah" kata Lynz dengan nada bosan

"Soalan seterusnya untuk encik bos tapi encik bos sudah pergi tidur pula. Takpe, biar saya jawabkan! kenapa encik bos pendek tak tinggi macam Ejojo? tak cukup zat atau memang keturunan badan kecik.. encik bos saya memang kekurangan zat, sebab saya tidak berikan zat yang secukupnya untuk encik bos saya tapi otak dia tetap genius walaupun otak dia seperti kotak" Probe berdrama pula "Soalan dari dava juniawan, dia tanya berapa umur encik bos... hmm.. entahlah, aku pun tak tahu"

"Macam mana boleh tak tahu"" tanya Kaizo

"Sebab saya sendiri malas nak ambik tahu... hehehehe" Probe tersengih kepada Kaizo "Seterusnya datang dari Haruko1212, peminat setia aku ni! Hah! bagus bagus.. semuanya dia anggap sebagai kawan.. lega hati aku, bolehlah aku mengurat peminat setia aku ni" kata Probe sambil tergelak malu "Soalan dia khas untuk author Lynz, nanti halloween, author Lynz tiada perancangan ke? bolehlah panggil semua hantu termasuklah ratu gila sekali"

"Hmm.. tiada kot tapi nanti saya akan mempertimbangkan!"

"Kalau ada, nanti bawakan hantu badut yang bernama IT tu yea. Baiklah, soalan kedua dari peminat setia ku, soalan ini sama sahaja.. kenapa encik bos suka sangat ketuk aku.. soalan ini sudah dijawap masa awal-awal lagi tapi kalau Haruko1212 nak ambik saya sebagai pengikut setia kamu, AMBIKLAH! AKU TIDAK SANGGUP LAGI KENA KETUK KENA ENCIK BOS KU!"

"Berdrama pulak kau ni" Kaizo sudah bosan dengan kelakuan Probe

"Hehehehe... sekali sekala berdrama, bukan selalu pun" Probe terbang ke tepi Rizu yang sedang makan ice cream chocolate yang sudah cair menjadi air "Soalan ini datang dari reader yang terakhir, rasanya dia ada dekat sini. SIAPA NAMA DIA MISS MYSTERI! KATA NAK PELUK BUDAK COMEL NI KAN! SILALAH PELUK SEPUAS-PUASNYA SEBELUM KAMU KENA BELASAH DENGAN FANG!"

"Ehem.. kalau kau tak menjerit tak boleh ke?" marah Lynz

"Maaf maaf" muncul miss mysteri dan lalu dia peluk Rizu yang sedang makan ice cream chocolate. Mulut dia terlampau comot dan lalu dia lap dekat baju miss mysteri. Fang rasa sedikit cemburu dan sedikit terhibur melihat adik kesayangan dia pergi lap mulut dekat baju miss mysteri

"BESTNYA DAPAT PELUK RIZU!" menjerit miss mysteri dan dia tidak sedar dengan baju kotornya yang dibuat oleh Rizu sebentar tadi

"Sebagai kenangan" Rizu ketawa sedikit

"Siapa yang ajar kau lap dekat baju orang?" tanya Kaizo

"Abang landak ajar!" kata Rizu sambil tunjuk kepada Fang

"PANGGGGGGGGG! KAU AJAR RIZU JADI NAKAL YEA!" Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sudah kelihatan cuak, terus dia tersengih kepada abang dia "Takpe, esok juga kau kena latihan tempur aku"

"Ok, anda boleh pergi duduk.. sesi berpelukan sudah tamat!" dia menghalau miss mysteri duduk di bawah "Soalan dari dia adalah untuk author Lynz, dia tanya author Lynz apa khabar? sihat tak? jaga kesihatan tak? author Lynz ada adik beradik dekat rumah tak?"

"Author sihat sahaja, mestilah jaga kesihatan dan author ada satu kakak, dua adik! author anak ke dua!"

"Bagus, soalan seterusnya untuk ratu gila... alolo.. kasihan dengan soalan kamu, dia ingin menjadi kawan kepada ratu gila.. bolehkan ratu gila? sebab kawan-kawan dia selalu sisihkan dia... menyedihkan"

"Buat apa kawan dengan ratu gila tu, karang dengan kau-kau sekali jadi gila macam dia" kata Fang

"Wei Fang, baik kau senyap sebelum aku rasuk kau buat kali ke dua" Ratu Lily masih lagi dengan watak dia sebagai Halilintar

"Aku memang duduk senyap pun, kau tak nampak ke aku kena ikat dengan abang aku tadi" Fang tidak dapat bergerak-gerak, sama juga seperti Lily. Dua-dua bermasam muka dan tidak puas hati dengan Kaizo

"Soalan kedua untuk ratu gila.. siapa yang asuh kamu semasa kamu kecil lagi dan adakah ratu gila boleh masuk ke dalam mimpi orang? bestnya masuk dalam mimpi orang.. boleh aku jadi hantu!" Probe bayangkan dia menjadi hantu di dalam mimpi Gopal. Sudah tentu Gopal akan kencing malam dekat atas katil. Dia tergelak sorang-sorang

"Siapa tah, aku tak ingat pula apa nama dia tetapi dia yang ajar aku menjadi kejam dan aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam mimpi orang, cuma boleh rasuk sahaja" kata Ratu Lily

"Ala, baru nak suruh ratu gila pergi masuk dalam mimpi encik bos aku tu" Probe buat-buat sedih "Soalan untuk si pipi tembam, kamu menganggap robot kuning sebagai kawan atau adik? mestilah dua-dua.. betul tak?"

"Err.. betul!" kata Gempa

"Soalan seterusnya untuk pipi tembam juga. Ini seorang lagi, dia nak jadi kakak kamu.. isk isk isk.. mula-mula si budak comel ni" Rizu makan chocolate cake pula "Dia nak si landak jadi abang dia, lepas tu jadi adik dia.. Abang itu abang ini, adik tu adik ini, kamu semua ni memang tiada kerja lain agaknya. Asyik nak minta mereka jadi kakak lah, abang lah, adik lah.. lepas ni suruh Kaizo pula, itu pun kalau dapatlah. Dia tu kan abang gila mengikut kata si landak" terus Lynz ketuk kepala sampai dia pengsan

"Maaf semua, Probe ni membebel pula.. miss mysteri ingin menjadi kakak kamu, Boboiboy. Apa jawapan anda?" Lynz menggantikan tempat Probe

"Boleh boleh! saya tiada kakak, jadi boleh lah miss mysteri jadi kakak saya!" terus Gempa kena peluk dengan miss mysteri

"Ada juga nak berperang dengan aku ni" Lily berapi-api melihat si pipi tembam kena peluk dengan orang lain. Fang hanya tergelak sahaja

"Soalan ini juga untuk Boboiboy, kenapa asyik panggil Mimi kalau tak ingat nama sebenar dia adalah Yaya.. ini sebab dia mudah terlupa.. soalan seterusnya" Gempa masih lagi di dalam pelukan peminat setia dia "hehehe.. bila Kapten Kaizo nak jumpa Psychiatrist.. hehehehe"

"SOALAN APAKAH ITU! KAU INGAT AKU NI ADA MASALAH GILA KE HAH! AKU TIADA MASALAH MENTAL! APASAL SEMUA ORANG INGAT AKU NI KAPTEN GILA?! KAMU SEMUA INGAT AKU NI SERUPA MACAM SI RATU GILA KE HAH?! ADA JUGA NAK KENA LATIHAN TEMPUR VERSI GILA NI" Kaizo terus keluarkan pedang tenaga dia dan terus miss mysteri lari dari situ dan sorokkan diri "Mana budak tu, aku akan bagi dia latihan tempur" dia terus pandang ke arah Lily "dengan kau sekali akan kena latihan tempur versi gila!" Rizu melihat Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal, sambil itu dia menjilat jari dia yang penuh dengan chocolate. Terus dia tadahkan lidah dia dekat chocolate fountain

"Apa kena dengan adik kesayangan aku ni" Fang melihat sahaja gelagat Rizu dengan makanan chocolate dia. Probe terus bangun dari pengsan dia dan nampak Kaizo sedang mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Memang sah abang aku sudah gila"

"Betul kata kau, landak. Dia memang kapten gila"

"Terima kasih, kerepek pisang" kata Fang kepada Lily

"Maaf Probe, semua soalan sudah habis dijawab" kata Lynz dan dia juga turut ikut Rizu, makan chocolate sepuas-puasnya

"Adeh, takpe.. tapi ada satu lagi.. miss mysteri ini anggap semuanya sebagai kawan sahaja, termasuk lah ratu gila sekali dan dia sudi menjadi sahabat baik kamu.. terharunya aku" Ratu Lily pun cukup terharu kerana ada yang sudi menjadi kawan dia "Soalan dari Edward873, saya akan bawakan ke minggu hadapan kerana soalan anda untuk Gopal" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

Beep beep beep...

"Oh yea, saya telah menerima soalan terakhir kita. Soalan ini baru sahaja masuk. Soalan ini datang dari Shezati razia, dia tanya encik boss datang dari mana? Senang sahaja jawapannya. Encik bos saya datang dari planet Ata Ta Tiga! Planet yang berbentuk segi empat macam kepala encik bos saya! Soalan kedua pula, kenapa Rizu pilih abang Fang tapi bukan abang Boboiboy? Soalan ini sudah di tanya oleh Ililara tadi, nanti scroll ke atas yea kalau nak tahu jawapannya.. hehehehe.. jahat pula aku ni tapi aku memang jahat pun" Probe ketawa sendiri, yang lain buat muka blur

"Baiklah, selesai sudah sesi kita pada hari ini! Pada minggu hadapan.. saya akan menjemput si pipi tembam, si kuat makan dan juga landak. Err.. maksud saya Boboiboy, Gopal dan landak. Tiga sahabat baik yang suka cari pasal sesama sendiri! hanya 2 soalan sahaja tapi mesti ada yang berikan lebih daripada 2 dan pasti ada soalan yang bukan untuk tetamu kita minggu hadapan tapi takpe, mereka akan tetap menjawab soalan kamu. Tuliskan soalan kamu di ruangan review! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan! JUMPA LAGI SEMUA!" Probe melambai-lambai ke arah kamera. Fang dan Lily menjerit supaya mereka dilepaskan. Kaizo hanya hiraukan sahaja mereka berdua

Muncul Kaizo di hadapan kamera "Aku Kapten Kaizo dan ini adalah soalan untuk minggu ini. Sekiranya kamu menang percutian ke jepun bersama dengan keluarga kamu dan kamu dibenarkan membawa salah satu watak di dalam fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' siapa yang akan kamu bawa? Jika kamu membawa aku, kau kena tabahkan hati dengan kekejaman aku, keganasan aku, ketegasan aku, suara garang aku dan juga kegilaan aku... eh tak, aku bukan kapten gila. Sila berikan jawapan kamu di ruangan review, sekian terima kasih" terus Kaizo mengambil Rizu dan membawa dia pulang dan dia lupa tentang adik dia yang masih lagi kena ikat

"ABANGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Kesian.. hehehehehe" Probe ketawa di depan kamera "Sebelum kamu menukar channel atau website lain, saya ingin mempersembahkan Faye dengan lagu beliau iaitu Better When I'm dancing" Probe berjoget-joget sambil melihat Faye, sepupu kepada Fang, sedang menari sedikit dan terus dia nyanyi

 _Don't think about it_  
 _Just move your body_  
 _Listen to the music_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
 _Just move those left feet_  
 _Go ahead, get crazy_  
 _Anyone can do it_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _Show the room what you can do_  
 _Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _And we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

 _When you finally let go_  
 _And you slay that solo_  
 _Cause you listen to the music_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_  
 _'Cause you're confident, babe_  
 _And you make your hips sway_  
 _We knew that you could do it_  
 _Sing, oh, ey, oh_

 _Show the world you've got that fire (fire, baby)_  
 _Feel the rhythm getting louder_  
 _Show the room what you can do_  
 _Prove to them you got the moves_  
 _I don't know about you,_

 _But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah_  
 _And we can do this together_  
 _I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah_

"SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!"

* * *

 **Tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan adalah Boboiboy, Gopal dan Fang**

 **Hanya 2 soalan sahaja :3**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu kedua - Better when I'm dancing by Meghan Trainor**


	7. Minggu ke 6

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Sebelum kita mulakan Edisi Malam Minggu, aku ada pengumunan penting" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia, muka serius dia dan pedang tenaga dia di tangan kanannya. Hari ini Kaizo tersangatlah baik hati, dia memakai kimono berwarna biru "Aku bukan Kapten Gila yang dikatakan oleh Probe pada minggu lepas! Aku adalah Kapten Kaizo! BUKAN KAPTEN GILA! AKU BUKANNYA GILA! SIAPA YANG MULAKAN DULU PANGGIL AKU KAPTEN GILA? SIAPA?! AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM DIA!"

"GOPALLLL!" kata para penonton di bawah pentas. Mereka berteriakan nama Gopal

Fang pula tunjuk ke arah Gopal sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah. Muka Gopal berubah menjadi cuak. Kaizo pandang kearah Gopal dengan senyuman sadis "Terima kasih kerana beritahu... MARI SINI KAU, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KAU!"

"TIDAKKKKK! AMPUNNNNKAN SAYA KAPTEN KAIZO!" Gopal lari keluar dari markas kotak dan Kaizo tetap terus mengejar dia. Probe pula muncul di tengah-tengah pentas dengan berpakaian kimono dia yang berwarna merah jambu

"Hehehehe... kasihan kamu, Gopal. Jadi kita panggil Kapten Kaizo dengan panggilan Kapten Sadis pula!" Probe ketawa sedikit "Hai hai hai! Kita bertemu lagi di EDISI MALAM MINGGU! Hari ini saya telah menghiasi studio markas kotak ini menjadi taman jepun! Siap ada pokok bunga sakura lagi... wuuuu! romantiknya! Baiklah! Sebelum kita mulakan acara kita pada hari ini, kita ada satu persembahan dari Taufan dan jugaaaa... RATU LILY! Inilah dia, dengan persembahan lagu mereka iaitu MICKEY!"

Langsir Labuh membuka tirai pentas Edisi Malam Minggu dan terpaparlah Taufan dan Mickey berpakaian seperti pasukan sorak yang berwarna biru cair dan corak pakaian mereka seperti baju asal Taufan, mereka berdua pegang dua pom-pom dan mereka menari sedikit setelah lagu Mickey dimainkan

-Taufan & Ratu Lily-

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey_

 _-Ratu Lily-_

 _Hey Mickey_  
 _You've been around all night and that's a little long_  
 _You think you've got the right, but I think you've got it wrong_  
 _Why can't you say goodnight? So you can take me home Mickey?_

 _'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't_  
 _You're givin' me the chills, baby, please, baby don't_  
 _Every night you still leave me alone Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_  
 _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand_  
 _It's guys like you, Mickey_  
 _Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey_  
 _Don't break my heart, Mickey_

 _Hey Mickey_  
 _Now when you take me by the hooves, who's ever gonna know_  
 _And every time you move I let a little more show_  
 _There's something you can use, so don't say no Mickey_

 _So come on and give it to me anyway you can_  
 _Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man_  
 _But please baby, please don't leave me in the damp Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_  
 _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand?_  
 _It's guys like you, Mickey_  
 _Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey_  
 _Don't break my heart, Mickey_

 _-Taufan & Ratu Lily-_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_  
 _You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey_

 _Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand_  
 _You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand_  
 _Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand?_  
 _It's guys like you, Mickey_  
 _Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey_  
 _Don't break my heart, Mickey_

"Terima kasih!" Taufan dan Ratu Lily begitu gembira sekali kerana dapat nyanyi bersama tetapi ada juga yang sedang cemburu dan orang itu adalah Lily. Aura-aura kegelapan dia sudah keluar. Ratu Lily menjelir lidah kearah Lily dan Lily pula tunjuk penumbuk kepada Ratu Lily. Dia membalas balik dengan menunjuk muka pontianak dia, Lily pula membalas balik dengan mengeluarkan sejenis mesin untuk menangkap hantu yang dicipta oleh Adudu kerana Adudu dipaksa oleh Lily. Ratu Lily tidak takut, terus dia ber-

"OPSS! Cukup-cukup, kita tidak mahu program ini bertukar menjadi Ratu Lily vs Lily pula" kata Probe yang tiba-tiba sahaja muncul untuk hentikan mereka berdua. Dia menghalau Taufan dan Ratu Lily turun dari pentas tersebut "Baiklah, terima kasih kepada Taufan dan Ratu Lily dengan persembahan yang sungguh bertenaga tadi! Baiklah, minggu lepas Kapten Kaizo atau bukan Kapten Gila, telah memberi kita soalan 'Siapa yang akan kamu bawa pergi melancong ke Jepun' Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan kamu nanti" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas

"Tanpa kita membuang masa, saya ingin memperkenalkan tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah adik kesayangan yang selalu kena buli oleh Kapten Kaizo, yang suka sangat cari pasal dengan kawan-kawan dia. Dia juga sudah beberapa kali kena seksa dengan author sendiri dan dia adalah paling kacak dan paling belagak di antara superhero Pulau Rintis. DIA ADALAH FANG!" Para penonton memberikan tepukan gemuruh dan juga ketawa yang tidak henti-henti

"Eh, kenapa ni?" Probe melihat seekor landak keluar dari belakang pentas "LA-LA-LANDAKKK?! Fang ke ni? Alahai lah landak, macam mana kau boleh bertukar menjadi landak? Fang pergi duduk dekat atas sofa" Tetapi landak itu hanya berjalan sahaja. Dia terus ke tangga pentas dan Probe dengan baiknya, dia mengangkat landak tersebut dan letak di atas sofa "Landak duduk sini diam-diam yea"

"Baiklah, seterusnya.. dia adalah superhero kegemaran semua orang! dan menjadi perebutan diantara Ratu Lily dan Lily. Pipi tembam dia sudah beberapa kali dicubit oleh Lily dan selalu dikejar oleh Lily sendiri. Dipersilakan Boboiboy!" Kali penonton ketawa kerana seekor anak kucing oren milik Kaizo keluar dari pentas

Meow meow meow

"EHH?! Ini Boboiboy ke Pikachu?" Pelik Probe "Kalau Fang ialah landak, Boboiboy ialah kucing... Gopal pula?" Probe terdengar bunyi gajah di belakang pentas "GA-GA-GAJAHHHHHH?!" Probe juga terdengar gelakan tiga orang budak di belakang pentas. Dia terus pergi periksa dan dapati Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal sedang gelak ketawa

"Cheh, aku sudah tertipu rupanya"

"Ala, kita orang main-main sahaja" kata Fang sambil buat muka tak bersalah

"MAIN-MAIN KAU KATA! KAU NI MEMANG TAK SERIK-SERIK LAGI! ASYIK NAK KENAKAN ORANG SAHAJA!" Kaizo piat telinga adik dia "INI MESTI SEMUA IDEA NAKAL KAU!"

"Ha ah Kapten Kaizo, dia punya idea! dia yang paksa kita orang" Gopal pula yang masuk campur. Kaizo belasah adik dia sepuas-puasnya sehingga para penonton terdengar jeritan Fang dibelakang pentas. Mereka rasa takut pula mendengar jeritan dan gelakan Kaizo yang begitu sadis. Probe terbang ke tengah pentas

"Err... kita akan berehat sebentar yea. Kita tunggu sampai Kapten Kaizo habis belasah adiknya dulu"

* * *

"Hehehehehe... apalah si Fang ni, kan sudah kena belasah dengan abang sendiri" Kamera menghala ketiga-tiga budak lelaki yang sedang duduk di sofa. Gopal yang banyak sangat lebam di badan dan di muka juga kerana kena kejar dengan Kaizo. Boboiboy terselamat daripada Kaizo dan Fang banyak sangat kesan luka dekat muka, tangan, kaki dan juga badan dia sebab nakal sangat sampai dia sendiri kena belasah oleh abang dia. Ketiga-tiga mereka berpakaian kimono juga tapi bukan warna merah jambu. Gopal berwarna hijau, Boboiboy berwarna oren dan dia juga tidak memakai topi orennya kerana Fang pergi sorok ditempat yang Boboiboy takkan jumpa (dalam beg sekolah Lily) dan manakala Fang pula, berwarna ungu. "Isk isk isk, kasihan kamu berdua. Cubalah jadi budak baik macam Boboiboy ni. Patutlah ramai yang suka sangat dia"

"Saya memang budak baik pun" kata Boboiboy "Tapi kadang-kadang saya ada juga sedikit kenakalan saya" Gopal dan Fang bermasam muka dengan Boboiboy

"Bagus bagus.. jangan terpengaruh dengan si landak dan si gajah ni. Baiklah! kita mulakan acara kita iaitu sesi soalan jawab dan ada juga cabaran dari para readers ni. Aduh, cabaran pun cabaran lah" Probe gelengkan kepala dia "Soalan ini datang dari Edward873 dan dituju kepada Gopal. Soalan dia adalah, berapa jam Gopal belajar dalam sehari?"

"Hehehehe... 1 jam" jawab Gopal sambil tersengih

"Satu jam apa kebendanya. 30 minit sahaja kau belajar, kalau main video game.. berjam-jam. Macam mana nak pandai kalau asyik nak main game sahaja" Fang pula menyibuk

"Dey! game itu sudah menjadi sebahagian daripada diri aku! yang kau nak marah-marah apasal. Bukannya ada kena mengena dengan kau pun atau kau sebenarnya cemburu sebab abang kau tak bagi kau main game" kata Gopal dengan nada sindiran dia

"WOI! AKU TAK SUKA MAIN VIDEO GAME LAH!" Kasihan Boboiboy yang terpaksa duduk tengah-tengah. Dia kena jauhkan mereka berdua daripada mereka cari pasal sesama sendiri

"Jangan bergaduhlah! kita kan sekarang berada di siaran langsung" marah Boboiboy kepada mereka berdua "Teruskan dengan soalan kamu, Probe" Gopal dan Fang bermasam muka. Probe tergelak melihat mereka berdua

"Soalan seterusnya datang dari Ryu. Dia ni nak bawa Kapten Kaizo sebab dia nak tengok siapa lagi garang, sepupu dia Minamiya atau Kapten Kaizo? hmmmm... tapi kalau terjadinya peperangan besar diantara sepupu kamu dan Kapten Kaizo, jangan salahkan saya yea.. heheheh" kata Probe "Soalan dia Fang.. err.. dia tanya kamu mahu jadi adik dia ke?"

"Adik dia? aku sudah ada abang separuh gila.. nak jadi adik orang pula.. bagi aku fikirkan dan aku akan berikan jawapan 3 tahun lagi.. boleh?"

"Boleh pula macam tu.. apalah si landak ni" kata Probe "Dia ada bertanya, antara lobak merah dan lobak putih. Mana satu lagi sedap?"

"Mestilah lobak merah! LOBAK MERAH ADALAH YANG TERSEDAP DI ALAM SEMESTAR!" kata Fang denga nada belagak dia "DONUT LOBAK MERAH ADALAH DONUT KEGEMARAN AKU! TIADA SIAPA BOLEH PISAHKAN CINTA AKU KEPADA DONUT LOBAK MERAH AKU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya kerana malu dengan perangai tak senonok Fang

"Isk isk isk.. dengan donut lobak merah pun kau nak bercinta juga.. apalah si landak ni" Fang baling seketul batu dekat Probe "Aduh! yelah yelah.. cintalah kau dengan donut kau tu. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya datang dari AN. Dia ni kalau boleh, nak bawa Fang pergi ke jepun. Bawaklah si landak ni yea, jangan buat dia marah sudah. Soalan dia, bolehkah landak menjadi best friend kepada dia kerana kawan-kawan dia melayan dia seperti anak patung.. kesian AN ni.. baik kamu kawan sahaja dengan saya daripada si landak yang suka sangat marah orang, belasah orang dan juga kenakan orang" Fang mula berapi-api dengan Probe "Hehehehe... sabar Fang, aku bergurau sahaja. Jawab soalan dia tadi"

"Boleh boleh. Aku tak kan layan kau macam anak patung dan aku akan layan kau seperti anak kucing!"

"Anak kucing konon.. tapi dia kenakan kau dengan kenakalan dia adalah" tambah si Gopal

"APA KAU CAKAP!" Fang tunjuk penumbuk dekat Gopal. Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan mereka berdua

"BERHENTI! KORANG BERDUA NI KALAU TAK BERGADUH, TAK BOLEH KE?" terus Gopal dan Fang senyap. Ketiga-tiga mereka dengan muka marah. Probe takut pula kalau Edisi Malam ini gagal tapi dia kena yakin, program pada hari ini akan berjaya! Dia tidak akan memberikan peluang kepada mereka untuk gagalkan program Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari ini

"Hehehehe.. lepas ni jangan gaduh yea. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya datang dari LizzNP. Dia nak bawa Fang dan Rizu pergi ke jepun, adik beradik lain ayah, lain mak.. aman sikit tanpa ada Kapten Kaizo.. hehehehe..." Kaizo merenung tajam ke arah Probe "Jangan pandang saya macam tu Kapten Kaizo, takut saya" Probe menggigil melihat muka serius Kaizo "Soalan dari dia adalah untuk Fang. Berapakah umur Fang, umur dia adalah 12 tahun! dan apa akan terjadi sekiranya Fang menahan kemarahan dia terlalu lama? adakah Fang akan hilang kawalan? atau benda lain akan terjadi?"

"Dia.." Gopal tunjuk Fang "Kalau si Fang ni menahan kemarahan dia.. dia akan jadi tak betul" Gopal pula yang jawabkan. Fang rasa macam nak cekik-cekik Gopal

"Wei, itukan soalan untuk Fang" bisik Boboiboy kepada Gopal

"Entahnya, itukan soalan aku. Yang kau nak jawabkan apasal pulak" marah Fang "dan jawapan untuk LizzNP, aku akan menjadi tak betul seperti yang disebutkan oleh gajah tadi" Gopal sabar sahaja dengan Fang "dan aku kadang-kadang akan menjadi hantu bayang kalau aku tahan kemarahan aku"

"Macam minggu lepas.. menakutkan. Untuk LizzNP, Fang akan menerima cabaran daripada kamu!" Probe ketawa sedikit "Soalan untuk Fang lagi, apa makanan kegemaran Fang selain daripada donut lobak merah"

"Hmmm.. masakan abang yang terlampau masin sangat tu! tapi bubur lobak merah abang paling sedap sekali! Terima kasih abang" Kaizo rasa sedikit terharu dan rasa geram kerana adik dia cakap masakan dia masin sangat. Bukan dia sudah kurangkan garam ke? masih masin lagi? fikir Kaizo

"Baiklah, seterusnya adalah cabaran untuk Gopal dari LizzNP juga. Dia cabar Gopal agar tidak makan makanan manis selama sebulan kalau tidak, dia akan belasah kamu dengan skill karate dia... wuuu.. menakutkan betul" kata Probe. Ochobot telah menolak sebuah meja beroda yang penuh dengan makanan bukan manis seperti pizza, burger, buah-buahan dan ada juga sayur-sayuran. Fang terus ambil lobak merah dia dan lalu dia makan sorang-sorang

"Ala, kacang aje ni! Aku akan terima cabaran kau wahai LizzNP... lagipun benda manis sahajakan.. burger boleh makan kan kan kan" dia terus sumbat sebiji burger di dalam mulut dia. Semua sangat kagum dengan kebolehan Gopal tadi

"Menakutkan.." kata Probe "dan cabaran untuk Kaizo pula, cabaran itu akan diadakan selepas sahaja habis sesi soal jawab. Harap LizzNP tunggu sampai habis yea" Probe tergelak sedikit "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Rifat, adik kepada LizzNP. Dia kata, dia akan membawa Gopal kerana lebih senang. Kalau nak makan, suruh sahaja Gopal tukarkan apa-apa sahaja object kepada makanan termasuklah tong sampah.. jangan buat begitu pula yea. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, Siapakah pemain bola sepak kegemaran kamu?"

"Hehehe.. siapa lagi kalau bukan.. SAYA SENDIRI!"

"Cheh, dia pun sama aje macam aku.. belagak juga rupanya kau ni" kata Fang

"Mana ada, aku bergurau aje. Saya sebenarnya minat dengan pemain negara saya kalau pemain kegemaran, saya minat semua!" jawab Boboiboy dengan ikhlas. Gopal tengah makan pizza dengan gelojoh. Fang dengan muka bosan dia

"Baiklah, soalan seterusnya datang dari Dark Princess.. puteri kegelapan.. ini adik beradik Ratu Lily ke atau sepupu dia?"

"AKU ANAK TUNGGAL AJELAH!" Jerit Ratu Lily dari belakang. Dia kini berpakaian seperti Taufan

"Hehehe.. jangan marah" tersengih Probe "Soalan dari Dark Princess, kenapa Fang selalu sangat koma? kenapa landak tak protes terus?"

"Macam mana aku nak protes, kalau aku protes nanti si author gila mesti bagi aku koma lagi.. kejam sangat author ni, lagi kejam daripada abang aku tu" Fang masih lagi tidak puas hati dengan author kerana asyik dia sahaja yang kena "Apalah nasib malang aku ni, apasal lah author tak suka dekat Boboiboy ke, Gopal ke.. tak pun abang aku.. kenapalah kena diri aku juga"

"Kesian si landak.. author kata sebab Fang terlampau handsome sangat, sampai author terpikat dibuatnya" Fang buat muka masam "Seterusnya dari Nitaaaaaaa... dia cakap dia nak bawa kami semua dan dia belanja! SERONOKNYA! tapi dia kena menghutang dulu.. isk isk isk.. apa nak jadi dengan kamu ni, jepun tu bukannya murah tapi mahal. Tak pasal-pasal ada juga salah seorang daripada kita kena jual.. menyedihkan.. baiklah! soalan dia untuk Boboiboy.. siapakah diantara Kaizo dan Fang, yang paling kacak sekali dan siapakah yang kamu paling sayang sekali diantara mereka berdua. Soalan bonus ni, apakah jawapan kamu?"

Kamera terus menghala ke muka Boboiboy yang sedang berfikir dengan serius "Hmm.. kalau saya jawab dua-duanya kacak boleh tak?" Boboiboy tersengih dihadapan kamera "Dan dua-dua saya sayang! Fang kawan baik aku dan abang Kaizo macam abang aku sendiri"

"Jawapan yang bagus! kita tidak boleh pilih kasih!" kata Probe "Soalan dia yang seterusnya, soalan ini untuk Fang. Bagaimana tahap kenakalan abang kamu?"

"Abang aku nakal tahap kejam" jawab Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Kaizo mengangguk sahaja, dia mengaku dengan jawapan adiknya tadi. Kenakalan dia memang kejam dan sadis "Kalau kau nak tahu nakal dia macam mana, silalah ambik tempat aku. Kau akan rasa sendiri kenakalan dia macam mana. Aku pun sendiri pun tak sanggup"

"Kesian si landak.. takpelah, itu sudah nasib badan kamu dapat abang macam tu" Probe usap-usap kepala Fang yang sedang bermasam muka tu. Gopal masih lagi dengan makanan dia "Soalan untuk Fang, kalau abang kamu jadi budak kecik, boleh tak dia nak merawat dan mencubit pipi abang kamu sampai puas hati dia?"

"Cubit sahaja, biar bagi lebam! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! nak bawa dia lari pun takpe.. janji aku bahagia!" kata Fang dengan selambernya. Dia tak kisah pun kalau abang dia marah dengan dia sebab jawapan dia tadi tetapi Fang sebenarnya kisah kalau ada orang lain nak bawa lari abang dia

"Soalan terakhir dari nitaaaaaaaaaa.. soalan ini untuk Gopal. Apasal Gopal masih lagi panggil Kapten Kaizo bukan abang Kaizo? takut ke dengan kapten sadis tu? atau memang tiada niat lagi"

"Errr... takut tu ada tapi saya belum sesuaikan diri lagi untuk panggil dia abang Kaizo" Gopal tersengih

"Seterusnya datang dari Lily, peminat Boboiboy yang suka huru-harakan keadaan. Hehehehehe... hai Lily!" Probe melambai-lambai kearah Lily yang sedang berkelip-kelip mata sambil malu-malu kucing dekat Boboiboy

"Jawapan dia untuk pertanyaan Kaizo pada minggu lepas, dia akan membawa Boboiboy sahaja! Berdatinglah kamu dekat sana yea nanti, jangan lupa tangkap gambar sekali. Kad kahwin pun jangan lupa hantar dekat saya" Boboiboy baling batu dekat Probe tetapi Probe hiraukan sahaja dan Lily pula, dia tersenyum lebar, mata dia bersinar-sinar dan dia menahan mulut dia daripada berkata-kata "Hehehehe.. suka betul si Lily ni. Soalan dia Boboiboy. Apa pendapat anda tentang kawan baik kamu si Gopal dan sikap dia"

"Gopal ni sahabat pertama saya semasa saya di Pulau Rintis. Pendapat saya tentang Gopal, dia memang seorang sahabat yang baik, dia selalu fikirkan tentang kawan dia dan apabila saya perlukan pertolongan, dia akan membantu saya dalam apa-apa jua situasi dan dia juga selalu berjuang bersama dengan saya. Dia seseorang yang tidak akan mengalah dan selalu fikirkan sesuatu yang bijak dalam pertarungan dengan musuh-musuh kami" Gopal rasa sangat terharu dengan kata-kata Boboiboy

"Terima kasih sahabat ku! Aku tak kan lupakan kata-kata kau tadi" Gopal peluk Boboiboy sambil menangis "KAU LAH SAHABAT KU YANG TERBAIK BUKAN MACAM SI LANDAK TU" Fang berapi-api dengan Gopal, dia menahan kemarahan dia. Probe lap air mata palsu dia

"Terharu pula aku.. baiklah, soalan kedua dari Lily untuk Boboiboy. Sahabat mana paling penting bagi kamu, Fang atau Gopal? dan adakah Boboiboy mahu pergi jepun dengan Lily dan adakah Boboiboy benci dengan Lily kerana dia kes ragu-ragu, samada Boboiboy benci dengan dia atau tidak. Yelah, Boboiboy kan selalu larikan diri dari Lily"

"Errr... saya akan menjawab soalan pertama tu dulu. Yang mana paling penting? mestilah kedua-duanya penting buat diri saya. soalan kedua tu pula" Boboiboy tersengih, manakala Lily pula berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy "Kalau saya bawa kawan saya sekali boleh?" Lily angguk sahaja tapi apa yang dia pasti, dia akan berjalan disebelah Boboiboy "Soalan terakhir tu, saya tak bencikan Lily.. saya ikhlas berkawan dengan kamu tapi.. tapi janganlah cubit pipi saya"

"Hehehehe... maaf" kata Lily tersipu malu

"Cubit aje pipi dia Lily" Fang cubit kedua belah pipi Boboiboy "Cubit pipi dia puas-puas sampai dia langsung takde pipi"

"Isk kau ni, melebih pula" Boboiboy dan Fang memberikan renungan maut sesama sendiri

"Err... baiklah, soalan Lily untuk Gopal pula" Gopal tengah makan nugget pula "Soalan dia, apa reaksi Gopal jikalau ada orang rampas jam kuasa kamu dan tak nak pulangkan balik, apakah kamu akan terima dengan kenyataan dan apa pendapat Gopal tentang Faye. Faye adalah sepupu kepada si landak tapi rambut dia bukan macam si landak" gelak Probe

"Siapa yang nak jam kuasa aku?" kata Gopal sambil kunyah nugget dia "Jam kuasa aku ni.. EH! MANA PERGI JAM KUASA AKU?!" Gopal mencari-cari jam kuasa dia di sekitar sofa

"Wei, jam kuasa kau dekat dia" kata Fang sambil tunjuk dekat Lily "Tu lah kau, makan sampai tak ingat dunia. Orang lain yang sedar, kau yang tak sedar"

"Lily! pulangkanlah jam kuasa aku.. kalau tidak, nanti Kapten Kaizo akan belasah aku lagi. Lihatlah wajah ku yang penuh dengan lebam. Pulangkanlah!" merayu-rayu Gopal kepada Lily

"Ala, Lily nak pinjam sekejap aje.. nanti Lily pulangkanlah esok ke, tahun depan ke... sekarang ke.." terus Lily pulangkan jam kuasa tersebut kerana Kaizo sudah berikan amaran kepada Lily dengan mengacukan pedang tenaga dia ke arah Lily "Hehehehe.. saya main-main sahaja" Kaizo hiraukan sahaja dengan muka tersengih Lily. Gopal terus pakai jam kuasa dia dan sambung balik jawapan soalan Probe tadi

"Pendapat saya tentang Faye.. dia tu cantik, kuat makan macam aku tapi badan dia tetap kurus bukan macam aku. Dia juga seorang yang ceria bukan macam sepupu dia tu, asyik nak marah saja. Lagipun senang nak berkawan dengan dia, dia takde lah sombong sangat macam sepupu dia tu.. aaa.. itu sahaja kot"

"THANK YOU GOPAL!" Faye melambai-lambai kearah Gopal

"SAMA-SAMA!" Fang perhatikan sahaja Gopal dan Faye dengan muka masam dia

"Soalan seterusnya datang dari miss mysteri. Dia cakap dia nak bawa Kapten Kaizo ke jepun, bagus bagus.. suruh dia pergi belasah orang-orang dekat sana pula.. hehehe.. aman saya dan encik bos saya. Soalan dia untuk kamu bertiga, adakah kamu nak main sebuah permainan dengan miss mysteri dan nama permainan itu adalah pencarian harta di dalam menyelesaikan misteri kegelapan. Kita kena cari hartu karun dalam bilik gelap ke? mesti banyak hantu! seronoknya! saya nak main boleh?"

"Aku malas nak main, aku nak belajar" jawab Fang

"Errr.." Boboiboy tak tahu nak jawab apa. Dia hanya tersengih sambil garu kepala

"Boboiboy, aku nak main dengan permainan tu, temankan lah aku" pujuk Gopal kepada kawan baik dia

"Yelah, yelah.. aku main sekali dengan kau tapi bila?" tanya Boboiboy

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu.. kita tanya sahaja cik miss mysteri ni nanti" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya, adakah kamu semua suka dengan supernatural?"

"SAYA SUKA! SAYA SUKA! HANTU ADALAH KEGEMARAN AKU!" Gopal menjawab soalan itu dengan begitu pantas sehinga dia meloncat-loncat sedikit di atas sofa itu "Tapi dia orang berdua ni.. nak kata tak minat, ada minat juga" Boboiboy dan Fang biarkan sahaja Gopal jawabkan

"Soalan ini pula, khas untuk Gopal! macam mana Gopal boleh sihat dengan badan begitu besar? apa rahsia Gopal sebenarnya?" Probe usik-usik perut Gopal yang besar itu dan terus dia kena tepuk dengan Gopal "hehehe... nak rasa cuba perut Gopal macam mana"

"Aku" dia makan burger "walaupun kuat makan" dia makan fries pula "badan aku tetap sihat" dia makan kebab pula "aku bukan macam si keding tu, kurus macam lidi" dia makan satay ayam pula

"Yelah tu, kau tu tahu makan sahaja. Cubalah makan benda yang berkhasiat.. tengok macam aku" terus Fang makan lobak merah dia

"Eleh, kau makan seberapa banyak lobak merah tapi kau tetap rabun jugakan" kata Gopal. Dua-dua sengaja nak cari pasal-pasal sesama sendiri. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Bilalah korang nak berhenti cari pasal, aku juga yang kena leraikan korang berdua" mengeluh Boboiboy

"Ala Boboiboy, gaduh-gaduh pun, kita orang tetap kawan baik juga kan kan kan.. betul tak landak?"

"Betul aje, gajah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia. Boboiboy terpaksalah tahankan diri dengan pergaduhan mereka yang entah bila akan berhenti dengan tabiat mereka yang suka sangat cari pasal sesama sendiri

"Kasihan kamu, Boboiboy. Harap kamu bersabar yea" kata Probe "Soalan ini untuk Ratu Lily" terus muncul Ratu Lily ditepi Probe. Dia tersenyum ria melihat Boboiboy di situ "Soalan untuk Ratu Lily, kenapa kamu masih lagi hantu atau roh? ada misi yang tak lengkap ke?"

"Ada ada! Misi aku adalah untuk membunuh Kaizo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA" Kaizo sudah bersiap sedia dengan pedang tenaga dia "Tapi disebabkan aku telah bertukar menjadi ratu yang baik, jadi misi aku kali ini adalah untuk bersama dengan Boboiboy" dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy. Boboiboy rasa geli satu badan

"JANGAN HARAP! AKU AKAN MENGHALANG RANCANGAN KAU!" Lily pula muncul di atas pentas "AKU AKAN SERANG KAU WAHAI RATU LILY!"

"Hehehe.. seranglah, kalau berani" Ratu Lily keluarkan kuku panjang dia yang tajam "Mari kita lawan"

"MARI!" Lily pula keluarkan sebatang kayu baseball untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily

"Alamak! kita akan berehat sebentar" Probe terpaksa pergi leraikan mereka berdua sebelum mereka hancurkan studio markas kotak

* * *

"Aduhai" Probe muncul dengan kepala benjol dia "Aku juga yang kena belasah dengan dua-dua Lily tu tapi mereka dikalahkan oleh kapten sadis!" Kamera menghala ke Lily yang kena ikat oleh Kaizo, manakala Ratu Lily disedut masuk ke dalam perangkap mesin hantu oleh Kaizo juga "Padan muka korang, kan sudah kena dengan Kapten Kaizo. Baiklah, soalan terakhir dari miss mysteri.. tapi Yaya tiada pula pada malam ini. Jadi saya jawabkan bagi pihak dia. Yaya memang pandai masak tapi saya cuma robot sahaja. Semua makanan yang aku rasa, semuanya rasa seperti kertas pasir" Menangis Probe

"Aku faham perasaan kau, Probe" muncul Ochobot disebelah Probe. Mereka berdua menangis sambil berpelukan "Apalah nasib kami berdua, hanyalah sebuah robot sahaja.. APALAH NASIB KITA! NAK MERASA MAKANAN SEDAP PUN TAK BOLEH! KAMI HANYA DAPAT MELIHAT SAHAJA!" Mereka siap nyanyi lagi dekat atas pentas

"WOI! cepatlah bagi soalan dekat kita orang" marah Fang. Ochobot terus terbang lari ke tempat lain

"Hehehe.. seterusnya datang dari aquamarine2602. Kata beliau, dia ingin membawa Boboiboy tapi kalau boleh, Fang dan Kapten Kaizo harus ikut juga! Dia ada soalan untuk kamu bertiga. Soalan pertama untuk Gopal. Kenapa Gopal suka sangat main video game? dan Gopal suka makan apa?"

"Aku suka main video game kerana Appa aku dulu pun suka makan video game juga. Aku telah mewarisi bakat dia didalam bermain video game, jadi aku gunakan bakat aku sebaik-baiknya" Boboiboy dan Fang tak tahu nak cakap apa dengan jawapan dari Gopal tadi "Aku suka makan apa sahaja yang boleh dimakan! tapi paling penting sekali ialah CHOCOLATE!"

"Tapi kau kena cabaran tak boleh makan benda-benda manis selama sebulan.. hehehehe" Probe tergelak melihat muka Gopal menjadi sedih "Kesian dia.. kita sambung balik, soalan kedua ini pula untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang suka sangat rambut landak tu? dan dia telah memberikan cabaran kepada Fang, iaitu Fang tidak boleh marah-marah atau mengamuk selama satu hari.. hehehehe.. jangan dia jadi tak betul sudah"

"Senang sangat cabaran tu. Kalau dia nak tengok aku jadi tak betul atau aku jadi hantu bayang terus. Soalan dia tadi, sebab apa rambut aku macam landak? sebab aku punya sukalah, yang sibuk sangat apasal. Bukannya aku suruh kau buat rambut landak pun" kata Fang tanpa menggunakan nada marah dia

"Wei, kau tak boleh ke jawap elok-elok" marah Boboiboy. Fang hanya bersilang tangan sahaja

"Suka hati akulah.. kau pun nak sibuk juga ke?"

"Mana ada, orang dah tanya elok-elok.. kau jawab macam tu pula. Apalah kau ni Fang" Boboiboy gelengkan sahaja kepala dia. Macam manalah dia boleh tahan dengan perangai kawan dia seorang lagi ni, fikir Boboiboy

"Soalan terakhir untuk Boboiboy, kenapa Boboiboy selalu pakai topi terbalik? ibubapa Boboiboy pernah datang jenguk-jenguk tak dekat Pulau Rintis?"

"Sebab saya memang suka pakai style macam tu dan ibubapa saya ada datang ke sini, itu pun kalau mereka ada masa tapi kami selalu hubungi saya" Entah kenapa Probe tiba-tiba rasa sedih pula. Mereka bertiga rasa pelik melihat Probe

"Sedihnya saya.. sebab ibubapa Boboiboy duduk jauh daripada anak dia.." Probe lap-lap air mata dia. Fang sabar sahaja sebab dia langsung tiada ibubapa, lebih teruk daripada Boboiboy. Dia menahan kemarahan dia "Baiklah, kita ada salah satu readers kita di sini iaitu Encik Melayu Titanium" Probe melambai-lambai kearah Encik Melayu Titanium dan terus dia senyum kepada Probe "Dia ni ingin membawa saya pergi ke jepun! lebih senang dia cakap dan saya menjadi lebih suka! YIPEEEE! terima kasih terima kasih! soalan pertama dia untuk Fang. Siapa yang berikan idea kepada author buatkan kamu menjadi koma dan apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tanyalah author sendiri, mana aku tahu. Dia yang buat cerita, janganlah tanya aku dan aku mungkin..." kata Fang tanpa memarahi sesiapa. Dia sedang cuba tenangkan diri "akan katakan terima kasih kepada dia kerana bagi aku koma selama 3 minggu" Fang tersengih semacam di hadapan kamera. Boboiboy dan Gopal rasa risau pula dengan Fang

"Soalan kedua pula untuk Boboiboy! Kuasa apa yang kamu suka? adakah Boboiboy suka membunuh orang dan siapa paling cantik sekali diantara Yaya, Ying, Lily, Ratu Lily dan Faye? dan siapa kamu pilih?"

"Banyaknya soalan" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Fang "Apasal kau ketuk kepala aku" Fang bersiul-siul sahaja. Boboiboy sabar dengan sikap kawan dia "Saya suka semua kuasa saya! kuasa element! Tapi saya tak suka bunuh orang saya bukan pembunuh dan saya juga tidak suka menggunakan kekerasan. Soalan ketiga tu... paling cantik sekali ialah.. semuanya cantik-cantik" Boboiboy tersengih "dan tiada pilihan.. hehehehe"

"Betul ke tiada pilihan" Probe merenung mata Boboiboy lama-lama sampai berpeluh Boboiboy "Hmmmm.. baiklah, soalan seterusnya datang dari dava juniawan. Setelah kuasa kamu diupgrade, kuasa siapakah paling hebat diantara kamu bertiga?"

"SAYA!" ketiga-tiga mereka menjawab secara serentak

"Wei, kuasa aku lah paling hebat" kata Fang dengan muka ceria dia tapi nada dia agak marah sedikit

"Kuasa akulah! aku dapat gunakan kuasa terkuat aku iaitu pecah kepada 7, kau boleh ke?" Boboiboy saja nak bagi Fang marah. Fang tenangkan diri

"Ala, aku boleh sahaja guna naga bayang aku dan aku dapat bergabung dengan kuasa bayang aku" Suara Fang menjadi ceria pula

"Eleh, naga bayang buat apa. Kau ada satu sahaja.. kuasa bayang sahaja, aku ada banyak"

"hehehe.. mesti kau cemburu kan kan kan kan kan!" tiba-tiba sahaja Fang buat muka comel, takut Boboiboy tapi dia hiraukan sahaja

"Kaulah yang cemburu dengan aku, cakap orang pula"

"Biarkan dia orang bergaduh. Yang paling penting, kuasa aku paling hebat sebab aku boleh tukarkan badan aku menjadi emas! TUKARAN EMAS!" seluruh badan Gopal menjadi emas "AKU KAYAAAAAA!"

"Agaknya, kalau aku jual si Gopal ni, berapa banyak duit aku akan dapat?" Probe bayangkan dia jual Gopal di pasaran gelap. Mesti seronok! dapat tipu dia orang, dapat larikan diri bersama dengan Gopal, lepas itu mereka akan ulang balik dengan kejahatan mereka tersendiri dan mereka berdua akan menjadi terkenal di seluruh dunia! Probe dan Gopal akan menjadi orang yang dikehendaki oleh polis, FBI, CIA dan macam-macam lagi. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal melihat sahaja Probe sedang berangan-angan itu dan terus Fang baling sebuah cawan tin di kepala besi Probe. Baru dia sedar "Hehehehe.. maaf maaf! berangan pula aku" Probe tenangkan diri dia dulu "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari sepupu kepada LizzNP iaitu Ailsa Cinta. Oh cinta ku! sudikah kau bercinta dengan robot badut ini?"

Semua buat muka blur

"Err.. hehehehe... dekat sini dia cakap, dia nak bawa Yaya sebab Yaya baik dan dia juga nak cuba makan biskut Yaya. Semoga berjaya, nanti saya hantarkan kad dekat hospital yea" kata Probe "Soalan pertama dia untuk Fang. Sudah berapa banyak kali Fang koma? kenapa tak belasah sahaja author Lynz tu.. hehehehe"

Fang sudah mula tak betul, kalau tidak, dia sudah lama marah-marah "Berapa banyak kali yerk.. aaaaaaa... seribu kali kot. Buat apa aku nak belasah author Lynz, aku sendiri pun takut dengan dia, mana tahu kalau dia komakan aku selama-lamanya ke. Tak pun dia suruh abang aku bunuh aku ke.. hehehe.. betul tak abang?"

"Kau nak aku bunuh kau ke?" Fang tersenyum sambil mengangguk kepala dia kepada abang dia "Baiklah, kejap lagi aku akan bunuh kau. KAU JANGAN NAK MENYESAL!" Lily pula yang rasa suka. Dia bayangkan kehidupan dia aman tanpa si landak

"Terima kasih abang!" Boboiboy dan Gopal mulai risau dengan kawan baik mereka yang sudah mula tak betul "Kenapa korang tengok aku macam tu? korang pun nak kena bunuh dengan abang aku ke? nanti aku beritahu dia sekali" Gopal terus goncang-goncangkan badan Fang

"KEMBALILAH WAHAI SAHABAT KU YANG PANAS BARAN! AKU TAK NAK TENGOK KAU BEGINI!" Fang menjadi pening

"Nanti aku kembali lah, aku kembali menjadi hantu bayang" jawab Fang dengan senyuman semacam dia

"JANGAN JADI JOKER! TIDAKKKKKK-" Terus dia kena sumbat dengan stokin Adudu

"Senyap pun kau. Kita sambung balik sebelum Gopal berdrama lagi. Soalan kedua ini pula untuk Gopal. Soalan dia, berapa banyak kali Gopal makan dalam sehari? Tak tanya pun takpe, dia ni 24 jam akan makan. Masa tidur pun dia akan makan juga"

Gopal muntahkan stokin busuk itu "Adeh, bau busuk mulut aku ni tapi memang betul pun kata kau. 24 jam 7 kali seminggu, aku akan makan tanpa berhenti!"

"Patutlah gendut semacam" bisik Probe di depan kamera. Dia terus terbang ke pentas "Soalan terakhir ini pula untuk Boboiboy. Tok Aba sering marah kau tak?"

"Tik tok tik tok tik tok..." semua pandang kearah Fang "Tok Aba marah dia kalau dia buat hal sahaja... tik tok tik tok tik"

"Fang? kau ok tak? kau nak pergi baring tak? risau pula aku tengok kau ni" Boboiboy rasa dahi Fang. Tak demam tapi otak dia yang sudah tak betul "Kau pergi tidur, biar abang kau sahaja yang gantikan kau"

"Tak nak, aku tak nak abang aku gantikan tempat aku. Aku nak dia pergi asahkan pedang tenaga dia... hehehehe" Fang berikan senyuman menakutkan dekat Boboiboy. Selepas itu aura-aura bayang dia keluar

"Me-me-me-menakutkan" Probe menggigil "Ki-ki-kita berehat sebentar" Probe pandang ke arah Fang balik, dia sudah bertukar menjadi hantu bayang

* * *

"Selamat kembali semua. Saya ingin membuat pengumuman, bahawa dengan duka citanya. Fang telah meninggalkan pentas ini dan kami sedang berusaha untuk kembalikan dia seperti normal. Maka dengan itu, KAPTEN KAIZO AKAN MENGGANTIKAN TEMPAT ADIKNYA! YEAHHHHH!"

Fang berada di bawah dan duduk disebelah Faye. Fang masih lagi dalam keadaan hantu bayang "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Vanila Blue yang berumur 12 tahun.. err.. betul ke? hehehe.. saya main teka sahaja.. dia cakap dia ingin membawa Yaya sahaja, maklumlah. Vanilla ni peminat setia Yaya dan soalan dia untuk Gopal. Kenapa Gopal suka sangat cari pasal dengan Fang? dan kenapa Fang itu gila? eh silap.. kenapa dia gila popular? sila jawabkan Kapten Kaizo"

"Soalan Gopal tu.. biar dia sahaja yang jawab. Soalan untuk adik aku yang sudah tak betul tu" Kamera menghala kearah Fang yang sedang duduk diam di dalam keadaan hantu bayang dia. Semua duduk jauh daripada dia kecuali Faye dan Lily

"Cheh, aku juga kena duduk sebelah kau, selamatlah Faye ada" bisik Lily yang masih lagi kena ikat. Di sekeliling mereka bertiga, penuh dengan kerusi kosong

"Aku mana tahu adik aku tu gila popular, aku hantar ke bumi untuk rampas jam kuasa kawan-kawan dia BUKAN UNTUK MENCARI POPULARTI! apa nak jadi dengan adik aku ni. ESOK PAGI JUGA AKU BAGI KAU LATIHAN TEMPUR 24 JAM!" mereka terdengar jeritan garang dari suara Kaizo

"Betul tu Kapten Kaizo! si mambang tu memang tak reti bahasa, orang suruh buat benda ni, dia pergi buat benda lain pula.. isk isk isk" Kaizo pandang sahaja Probe dengan muka serius dia "Hehehee... Gopal, silakan dengan jawapan kamu"

"Jawapan aku ialah.. Sebab dia yang suka cari pasal dengan aku dulu, jadi aku balas dendam lah balik! Tapi kami tetap kawan.. betul tak Fang?" Fang hanya duduk diam sahaja seperti tiang elektrik "Dia tak nak jawab pula, tengah menahan kemarahan dia lah tu" Fang masih lagi duduk diam, Faye pula yang jadi takut

"Macam nak tunggu bom meletup aje ni" kata Faye

"Err.. kita hiraukan sahaja si hantu bayang tu. Seterusnya dari Ililara. Dia kata dia nak ajak Yaya dan Boboiboy pergi jepun! Bagus bagus, dua orang ni memang tak suka cari pasal.. tapi kenapa tiada siapa yang bawa Ying? Kasihan dia.. menyedihkan. Baiklah, soalan dari dia untuk Boboiboy. Pecahan 12 dibahagikan kepada 20, apakah.. eh silap.. ini soalan matematik. Maaf yea semua" Probe ketawa sorang-sorang "Soalan dia ialah diantara pecahan-pecahan di benua afrika.. eh, ini soalan Geografi.. SIAPA TUKANG TUKAR SOALAN AKU?!"

"Aduh, ini mesti Fang punya kerja" Boboiboy tepuk dahinya "Maaf yea semua, Fang tu memang suka kenakan orang" Kasihan Probe terpaksa cari soalan dan skript dia. Akhirnya dia jumpa, Fang pergi sorok bawah sofa

"Jangan risau, aku akan tambahkan lagi hukuman latihan tempur dia. 48 jam latihan tempur"

"Selamat si mambang tu tak sorok tempat yang susah nak dicari" Probe cium-cium kertas skript dia dan juga soalan-soalan dari readers "Baiklah, kita sambung balik.. soalan untuk Boboiboy. Diantara pecahan-pecahan kamu, yang mana satu lebih mantap, best, dan lebih bergaya?"

"Hmmm... Boboiboy Solar kot.. tak pun Halilintar.. entahlah, semuanya bergaya"

"Tapi.. aku suka Halilintar.. dia tu paling cool! lebih cool daripada si mambang tu" kata Gopal sambil perhatikan Fang yang masih lagi duduk diam "Apasal dia duduk diam sahaja? nak tunggu orang letupkan dia ke?"

"Kau nak aku cucuk dia, bagi dia meletup ke?" tanya Kaizo sambil keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Nanti dulu Kapten Kaizo, kita letupkan dia selepas habis sahaja sesi soal jawab ni. Baiklah, sambung balik soalan dari Ililara untuk Gopal. Makanan apakah yang dibenci oleh Gopal?" tanya Probe

"Makanan apa yea... bagi aku fikir" Gopal fikirkan secara serius

5 minit kemudian

"Lama bebenar kau fikirkan" Probe perhatikan sahaja Gopal yang masih lagi fikirkan "Sudah sudahlah tu, karang sampai esok tak habis fikir ni"

"Yelah yelah... aku rasa, takde kot. Semua makanan aku suka!" dia ambil sebiji apple yang ada di atas meja beroda itu "Semua makanan yang aku pernah rasa, semuanya sedap" lalu dia makan apple itu

"Hehehe.. baguslah kau telan sahaja semua makanan. Seterusnya, soalan terakhir untuk Fang tapi..." Probe melihat keadaan Fang. Masih lagi didalam jelmaan hantu bayang dia "Kapten Kaizo jawabkan soalan dia. Soalan terakhir dari Ililara untuk Fang, rambut gaya mana yang best, rambut gaya seperti Sasuke atau rambut gaya abang kamu macam ekor itik?"

"RAMBUT AKU MACAM EKOR ITIK?!" Kaizo mengamuk sekejap "Bila masa rambut aku macam itik?! ini rambut gaya aku sendiri! bukan macam itik. AKU BUKANNYA ITIK!" Apa yang Lily dengar dekat bawah hanyalah quack quack quack quack quack seperti itik

"Sabar Kapten Kaizo, sabar! Saya hanya bergurau sahaja" Probe tersengih "Kita pergi ke soalan seterusnya yang datang dari Farel, sepupu kepada LizzNP. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy. Macam mana ibubapa kamu boleh biarkan kamu tinggal di Pulau Rintis? mereka tahu tak yang kamu pernah berlawan dengan Borara yang sangat lah berbahaya dan adakah mereka tidak takut, jika mereka kehilangan kamu?"

"Ibubapa saya benarkan saya tinggal di sini. Lagipun Boboiboy nak temankan Tok Aba. Ibubapa saya tahu saya pernah berlawan dengan Borara dan mereka juga agak risau dan takut dengan kuasa yang saya ada" kata Boboiboy

"Bagus jawapan Boboiboy. Baiklah, soalan terakhir dari Farel untuk Gopal. Appa kamu tak pernah marah ke banyak sangat makan?" tanya Probe. Gopal mengambil sandwich tuna dan lalu makan

"Appa saya tak kisah saya makan berapa banyak pun tapi dia akan marah kalau saya terlampau banyak sangat main video game" makanan yang ada didalam mulut Gopal, tersembur keluar dan terkena muka besi Probe

Probe lap muka dia dengan sapu tangan "Begitu pula.. hehehehehe... seterusnya dari Fangcool. Tiada soalan dari dia tapi dia nak bawa Boboiboy ke jepun. Bagus, jangan ajak si landak tu" Probe melihat balik Fang, masih lagi dalam hantu bayang dia "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Hwang635. Wah! dia ni nak bawa semua keluarga si landak. Fang, Kaizo, Rizu dan Faye pun boleh ikut. Soalan dia untuk Fang. Apakah warna mata Fang?"

"Warna mata dia? sudah tentu merah tapi bukan merah menyala macam aku. Apasal kau nak tahu sangat warna mata adik aku? Kau mahu cucuk mata dia ke?"

"Err.. jangan begitu Kapten Kaizo, dia tanya sahaja" Kaizo terus buat muka serius "Soalan kedua untuk Fang. Adakah Fang mahu berpakaian seperti seorang perempuan.. hehehehe.. dia cakap kalau Fang pakai baju perempuan, mesti comel! dan dia nak cubit-cubit pipi Fang"

"Adik aku jadi perempuan?" Kaizo menahan gelakan dia "Dia kalau jadi perempuan, bukan nampak comel tapi nampak macam puteri badut" Probe tergelak apabila Kaizo katakan Fang macam puteri badut. Fang masih lagi menahan kemarahan dia. Dia belum meletup lagi

"Heehehehee.. puteri badut. Tak dapat aku nak bayangkan" kata Probe

"Kalau dia puteri badut, mesti ada putera badut kan.. hahahahahahaha.. Probe jadilah putera badut, kau kan robot badut" kata Gopal

"Tak nak aku. Buat apa aku nak jadi putera badut dekat si landak badut tu.. hehehehe.. baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Gopal. Soalan yang sama, kenapa Gopal suka cari pasal dengan Fang? tak takut kena belasah ke?"

"Tak takut pun" kata Gopal dengan megahnya

"Yelah tu Gopal, kata tak takut tapi asyik lari dari harimau bayang dia"

"Jangan cakap macam tu Boboiboy. Harimau bayang dia tu, kuku punyalah tajam. Dia tiap-tiap hari pergi asah kuku harimau kesayangan dia ke?"

"Kasihan si Gopal. Soalan kedua untuk Gopal. Bila nak kurus? hah! kalau nak kurus, belilah pil untuk kuruskan badan" Terus Probe kena ketuk dengan Gopal "Hehehe.. tapi jangan dengar cakap saya tu yea, nasihat saya untuk anak-anak sekalian, kalau nak kurus. Pergilah bersenam dan hiduplah dengan gaya sihat!"

"Bagus pula nasihat kau ni yea tapi boleh pula kau ikut cakap encik bos kau tu suruh buat benda kejahatan. Kepada yang bertanyakan soalan tadi itu, memang badan aku besar macam ni, apa aku boleh buat.. kenapalah semua orang ingat aku ni gemuk, aku tak gemuklah!" Probe usap-usap kepala Gopal yang sedang kesedihan itu "Terima kasih Probe"

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis wahai gajah" kata Probe. Kaizo sudah naik bosan, dia mahu sahaja nak cucuk adik dia bagi meletup tetapi dia menahan dirinya buat begitu "Seterusnya datang dari NoName02. Jawapan dia semestinya, dia akan membawa Boboiboy Halilintar dan juga Kapten Kaizo! dia juga nak rasa bagaimana Kapten Kaizo buli dia? mesti sadis nanti dan dia nak Kapten Kaizo jadi abang dia, boleh ke?" Probe berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo

"Aku cucuk juga mata kamu nanti" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia "Kepada NoName, kau sudah bersedia untuk aku membuli kau? Buli aku memang tahap kejam dan tiada rasa simpati dari aku dan kalau kau mahu aku menjadi abang kau, kau jangan nak jadi lembik macam adik aku tu"

"Macam askar pula" bisik Probe "Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy" Probe betulkan suara dia "KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA! KENAPA BOBOIBOY SUDAH KEMBALI SEPERTI TAHAP SATU! KENAPA HALILINTAR! JAWAB SOALAN AKU!" Probe cekik-cekik Boboiboy sambil goyang-goyangkan kepala dia "KENAPA BAJU PECAHAN BOBOIBOY TIDAK BEGITU MENARIK DI DALAM BOBOIBOY GALAXY! WHY WHY WHY!" Selepas itu dia pergi hempuk-hempuk kepala Gopal dengan kerusi. Dia nak ketuk-ketuk si Fang dengan kerusi tapi takut dia meletup pula nanti "eh, terlebih pula aku.. hehehee"

Boboiboy tengah pening sebab kena goyang tadi "Err.. macam mana yea saya nak jawab. Saya pun tak tahu, kalau nak tahu.. sila pergi tanya di studio animonsta. Mungkin dia tahu jawapannya.. peningnya kepala aku" terus Boboiboy buat peace di hadapan kamera dengan muka pelik dia

"Dan satu lagi.. dia suka sangat pakaian Yaya yang begitu menarik sekali di Boboiboy Galaxy! Pink gitu! Sekarang kita ke soalan dari reader lain pula iaitu Hanaira. Dia ingin minta maaf sebab terlampau banyak sangat bagi soalan yang sama pada minggu lepas. Jangan risau, nak hantar seribu kali pun takpe. Kita bagi author Lynz pening kepala!" terus dia kena baling dengan kerusi oleh Lily "ADOI!"

"Author Lynz yang suruh buat" kata Lily

"Cheh! boleh pula dia pergi suruh orang tolong balingkan. Hanaira kata, dia ingin bawa Ying dan Yaya. Akhirnya, ada juga nak bawa Ying. Baiklah, soalan dia ditujukan kepada Gopal. Siapakah paling hebat dan pintar diantara Boboiboy dan Fang? dan kenapa?"

"Senang sangat soalan tu, yang hebat mestilah Boboiboy dan yang pintar mestilah si alien landak tu. Boboiboy kan ada kuasa terhebat dia dan Fang pula, dia terlalu pandai sangat. Siap kena panggil pelajar contoh lagi" kata Gopal dengan sedikit rasa cemburu dengan mereka berdua

"Macam cemburu aje ni" bisik Probe "hehehe.. soalan untuk Fang pula. Adakah Ying cantik di mata kamu dan adakah Fang suka sama Ying? soalan yang menarik! apa jawapannya Kapten Kaizo"

"Jawapannya adalah.. mana aku tahu, kau tanyalah sendiri adik aku tu. Itu pun kalau kau nak aku letupkan dia sekarang juga dan AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBENARKAN ADIK AKU BERCINTA! DIA MASIH KECIL LAGI! KECIK-KECIK SUDAH RETI NAK BERCINTA PULA!" bergegar satu studio markas kotak. Otak Boboiboy dan Gopal pun bergegar juga sebab duduk dekat sana dengan Kaizo

"Adeh, selamat tak hancur studio kesayangan aku ni. Berjuta-juta aku habiskan duit untuk buat studio markas kotak ni. Soalan terakhir untuk Boboiboy. Ayah dan ibu Boboiboy kerja apa?"

"Ayah kerja sebagai duta dan ibu pula terpaksa ikut ayah. Jadi saya tinggal di sini dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot!" Boboiboy melambai-lambai kearah kamera dan berharap sangat ibubapanya menonton Edisi Malam Minggu

"Kita sudah sampai pada reader kita yang terakhir iaitu peminat setia ku, HARUKO1212! YEAHHHH! Nanti kita pergi tangkap dementor sama-sama.. hantu juga tu! Menakutkan tapi menarik!" Probe siap baling bunga sakura lagi sebab terlampau gembira "Dan sudah tentu dia akan membawa aku pergi ke jepun, terharunya aku. Terima kasih Haruko! terima kasih! Jasa mu akan sentiasa dikenang dan saya sentiasa menyokong Haruko1212 untuk masuk ke sekolah Hogwarts tapi jangan lupa bawa saya sekali! Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, mana yang satu Boboiboy nak, seorang adik atau abang ataupun seorang kakak?"

"Hmmm.. nak seorang adik seperti Rizu boleh? Boleh saya ajar dia, belajar bersama dengan dia, main bersama, gelak ketawa bersama.. macam-macam lagi lah tapi kalau ada seorang kakak atau abang, mesti seorang juga" kata Boboiboy sambil melihat Kaizo

"APA PANDANG-PANDANG?! Kau nak aku jadi abang kau ke? kalau nak sangat, pergi minta izin dari si Pang tu" kata Kaizo sambil tunjuk si hantu bayang yang masih lagi duduk diam. Lily asyik usik-usik lengan Fang sebab dia nak tengok Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal dekat dalam studio markas kotak

"Heehehehehee..." Boboiboy tersengih sahaja

"Soalan kita yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Soalan untuk Gopal, setelah kamu sudah langsaikan hutang di kedai Tok Aba, adakah Gopal masih lagi berhutang? JAWAB GOPAL!"

"Err.. hehehehe" Gopal tersengih " Sebenarnya.. saya.. saya.. saya masih berhutang lagi dengan Tok Aba, esok saya akan bayar!"

"Esok esok.. itu aje jawapan daripada kau tapi hutang bertambah banyak! bila kau nak insaf ni?" Kaizo merenung mata Gopal sehingga membuatkan Gopal berpeluh banyak

Beep beep beep

"Maaf semua, saya telah menerima soalan dari Sakura No Hana yang baru sahaja sampai. Sakura ni sangat suka dengan persembahan hindustan Gopal pada minggu lepas. Saya ikut joget juga sebab hindustan kan lagu joget-joget. Jawapan dia untuk soalan Kapten Kaizo, dia cakap dia nak bawa Yaya dan Ying. Dia tak nak bawa Kapten Kaizo sebab takut nanti asyik kena bebel pula tapi... hehehe.. kalau musim bunga sakura, dia nak bawa Kapten Kaizo, boleh beromantik sambil membebel.. hehehehehehehehehehehehehhee" Probe ketawa sorang-sorang sambil bayangkan Sakura No Hana berdating dengan bebelan Kaizo "Kita teruskan dengan soalan dari dia untuk Boboiboy, apakah nama sebenar Boboiboy?"

"Nama betul saya.. hehehehehe.. Boboiboy lah nama betul saya!" Boboiboy tersengih

"Hmm.. betul ke ni? mencurigakan.." Probe pandang Boboiboy lama-lama, terus dia kena ketuk dengan Kaizo "Baiklah, soalan kedua untuk Gopal. Apasal korang marah-marah dekat si landak apabila dapat tahu Kapten Sadis adalah abang dia? Kasihan landak kena belasah dengan dia orang, itulah.. siapa suruh tak nak beritahu awal-awal.. isk isk isk"

"Macam mana tak marah, kalau dia beritahu awal-awal, sudah lama kita orang boleh cakap elok-elok dengan abang dia tu. Buang masa sahaja nak pergi lawan dengan Lahap, kejar dia dekat angkasa lepas.. aku ketuk juga si Fang tu. Alasan dia lupa nak beritahu" Gopal masih lagi tidak puas hati

"Isk isk isk.. apalah dia ingat agaknya sampai lupa nak beritahu.. soalan terakhir untuk Fang. Kenapa tak tukar aje nama Fang jadi Kiba? KIBA? ni nak suruh dia kibarkan bendera ke? dia cakap nama Kiba tu sama aje maksud dengan Fang. Lagipun nama ibubapa Fang dan abang si landak, nama jepun, si landak ni aje nama dalam bahasa english.. hmmm.. kepelikan" kata Probe sambil tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Hmmm.. nama aku memang nama macam jepun tapi agaknya ibubapa aku nampak adik aku yang tak betul jadi nama pun berlainan daripada kita orang" jawab Kaizo "Tapi yang pasti, dia memang tak reti nak sebut nama sendiri masa kecik-kecik dulu dan aku dapat mengejek dia sampai bila-bila!"

"Kasihan kau Fang, nama elok-elok.. jadi Pang pula" Probe melihat Fang yang masih lagi duduk diam, dia rasa makin besar pula hantu bayang tu "Nampaknya sesi soal jawab kita belum tamat lagi kerana saya telah menerima dua soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo"

"Belum tamat lagi? apa dua soalan untuk aku tu?" tanya Kaizo yang sudah tidak sabar nak letupkan adik dia

"Soalan ini dari Razia. Soalan dia berbunyi begini, kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka buli Fang dan kenapa Kapten Kaizo suka minum teh hijau? apasal tak teh biru ke, teh pink ke, teh warna warni ke.. hehehehee.." Probe tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Rasanya soalan pertama tu aku sudah jawab dalam beberapa minggu lepas.. aku suka buli si Pang tu sebab dia adik aku! Dia memang patut kena buli oleh aku! dan teh hijau tu, sebab teh hijau tu rasa dia sedap" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Terima kasih Kapten Kaizo kerana sudi jawabkan soalan dari Razia. Nampaknya, semua soalan sudah habis dijawab.. maka, dengan itu.. mari kita saksikan drama adik kena bunuh dengan abang sendiri" Langsir sudah tutup dan Probe berdiri di tengah pentas. Lampu lain ditutup dan hanya satu lampu sahaja menyinari Probe "Hantu bayang, sila kebelakang langsir yea. Kita ada satu lagi persembahan khas. Ini adalah cabaran dari LizzNP dan juga encik melayu titanium. Kepada budak-budak yang masih lagi dibawah jagaan ibubapa, sila pergi menonton cerita kartun kerana persembahan ini adalah sangat menakutkan, menyeramkan, menyedihkan, men.. men.. men apa lagi yea. Kita teruskan sahajalah!" Probe terbang ke tepi Lily dan makan popcorn. Tirai langsir dibuka dan para penonton nampak Fang yang masih lagi dengan hantu bayang dia, terbaring di atas katil. Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia. Gopal dan Boboiboy duduk di tepi pentas. Gopal mengigit-gigit kuku dia

"Pang, terimalah tikaman daripada aku" Kaizo dengan selambernya, dia terus tikam adiknya dan hantu bayang tersebut meletup. Fang kembali seperti asal, darah mengalir keluar dari badannya. Kaizo tidak menangis, muka dia hanya serius sahaja "Matilah adik aku yang tak guna. Sekarang giliran aku pula" Kaizo angkat pedang tenaga dia dan terus dia membunuh diri sendiri. Kaizo jatuh disebelah adiknya. Ramai yang menjerit kesedihan. Probe dengan muka tiada perasaan, dia teruskan sahaja makan popcorn dia. Lily tersenyum dan sedikit sedih. Faye menangis-nangis di bahu Lily. Kaizo dan Fang akhirnya mati di atas pentas Edisi Malam Minggu. Langsir di tutup dan Probe terus naik ke pentas dan semua lampu dipasang balik

"Tamatlah riwayat seorang abang dan adik.. menyedihkan. Dengan itu, tiada lagi cerita kisah mereka di 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' mari kita sama-sama berkabung pada malam ini. dan saya akan memaksa Author Lynz untuk membuka cerita baru iaitu AKU ROBOT, KAU ALIEN! hah, ok tak?" Tiada jawapan dari para penonton, semuanya sunyi sahaja "Adeh, tiada sambutan.. menyedihkan"

"Heeheheheheee... aku sudah mati rupanya tapi kenapa aku macam hidup lagi" muncul Fang dengan baju kimononya penuh dengan sos tomato. Dia sedang menari-nari di sekeliling Probe "Abang aku mana sanggup nak bunuh adik dia sendiri, dia sayangkan aku macam dia sayang dengan misi dia tu" kata Fang dengan wajah keceriaan dia. Fang jadi tak betul sebab dengan cabaran dia tidak boleh marah-marah orang dalam masa satu hari

"Tapi.. pedang tenaga tu tadi?" tanya Probe sambil garu-garu kepala besi dia

"Itu hanya pedang tenaga palsu.. dicipta khas oleh encik bos kau!" muncul pula Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga palsu

"Oh begitu. Dengan itu, tamatlah persembahan dari Kapten Kaizo dan juga si mambang yang bernama Fang. Baiklah, sebelum kita berpisah. Saya akan umumkan tetamu kita untuk minggu depan. Disebabkan saya menerima banyak soalan dari sepupu sepapa adik beradik. Dengan ini, saya akan menjemput sepupu kepada Fang dan Kaizo iaitu Faye dan juga dua rakan perempuannya, Yaya dan Ying!"

"Aku bila lagi?" tanya Ochobot yang muncul secara tiba-tiba

"Nanti aku buat rancangan khas untuk robot-robot sahaja, ok tak?"

"Ok aje! janji aku kena ada!" Ochobot terbang keluar dari pentas

"Seperti biasa, hanya dua soalan sahaja untuk mereka bertiga. Sila berikan soalan kamu di ruangan review! dan mereka akan menjawab semua soalan kamu! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!" Probe melambai-lambai dihadapan kamera dan terus Fang muncul dengan senyuman dia

"Hai semua, nama saya Fang bukan Pang atau landak atau mambang, dan ini adalah soalan saya untuk kamu semua!" Probe rasa pelik dengan keceriaan Fang. Sudah tak betul ke budak ni? fikir Probe "Soalan saya, jikalau saya dan abang saya, muncul di depan rumah kamu, apakah reaksi kamu nanti? marah? gembira? sedih? kecewa? atau tiada perasaan? atau nak bagi penampar? Sila tuliskan jawapan kamu di ruangan review! JUMPA LAGI!" terus dia kena ketuk oleh Kaizo

"SUDAH! MARI KITA BALIK! KAU KENA HUKUMAN DARI AKU! LATIHAN TEMPUR SELAMA 48 JAM!" Kaizo mengheret adiknya

"YEAHHHH! LATIHAN TEMPUR 48 JAM!" Fang rupanya sudah tak betul

"Koma lagilah lepas ni si landak tu.. isk isk isk... Oh yea, sebelum kita berpisah. Saya ingin meminta kamu berikan ucapan hari jadi kepada Kapten Sadis kita iaitu Kapten Kaizo! Minggu depankan hari jadi dia.. hehehe... tapi jangan beritahu dia tentang surprise saya kepada dia nanti. Jumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan!" Probe berikan flying kiss di hadapan kamera

* * *

 **Tetamu kita minggu hadapan ialah**

 **-Faye, Yaya dan Ying-**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu tadi ialah lagu Hey Mickey by Toni Basil**

 **untuk VanillaBlue12 - fb author - liyana kz (ada gambar lukisan cartoon, rambut warna purple)**

 **-Maaf sebab author tak dapat nak update fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'.. esok or ahad author akan update-**


	8. Minggu ke 7

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Kita kembali lagi di EDISI MALAM MINGGU! YEAHHH! tepuk tangan semua" Para penonton dan juga readers kena paksa tepuk tangan oleh Probe. Hari ini semua berpakaian seperti itik dan Probe memakai topi kepala itik. Microphone dia pada hari ini berwarna kuning. Hiasan di studio markas kotak juga berubah, terdapat pelbagai warna belon berbentuk itik "Sepatutnya Edisi Malam Minggu untuk esok tapi kita nak sambut hari jadi seseorang" bisik Probe di hadapan kamera. Ramai yang hadir pada hari ini, termasuklah Lynna, Rizu, Bella pun ada sekali, Ratu Lily pun ada juga dan ramai lagi "Hari ini kita ada kejutan khas untuk Kapten Sadis atau lebih dikenali sebagai KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Fang membawa abangnya naik ke atas pentas kerana mata Kazio telah ditutup dengan sehelai kain "Kau nak bawa aku ke mana ni?" Telinga dia pun dia tutup juga dengan earphone. Fang telah memasang lagu rock untuk abang dia

"Baiklah, saya akan kira sampai tiga... 1,2,3"

Terus balutan dimata Kaizo dan earphone nya dibuka oleh Fang "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAPTEN KAIZO!" Probe sudah pun keluarkan sebuah kek 20 tingkat. Kaizo terkejut dengan kek tersebut dan hiasan berbentuk itik di dalam studio markas kotak. Terdapat pelbagai hadiah di sebuah meja, semuanya untuk Kaizo. Meja makanan, meja hadiah dan juga kerusi khas telah tersedia ditepi pentas. Probe terus letak sebuah topi itik di atas kepala Kaizo

"Errr.. cukup ke kek ni? kalau tak cukup.. saya tambah satu lagi!" Probe pegang satu lagi kek dan lalu dia letakkan kek itu di bahagian atas sekali "Jangan terjatuh sudah, saya sudah penat-penat buat kek lobak merah ni" Probe melihat kek dia yang begitu tinggi. Dia rasa sangat bangga dengan diri dia "Baiklah, kita ada persembahan dari Fang dengan lagunya Can't Help Falling in Love" Probe menyuruh Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi khas dia sambil saksikan adiknya membuat sebuah persembahan

Fang berdiri sambil memetik guitar dia "Lagu ini khas untuk semua yang saya sayangi terutama sekali abang saya" kata Fang sambil tersenyum

 _Wise men say_  
 _Only fools rush in_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _Shall I stay?_  
 _Would it be a sin_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows_  
 _Surely to the sea_  
 _Darling, so it goes_  
 _Some things are meant to be_  
 _Take my hand,_  
 _Take my whole life, too_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

"Selamat hari jadi abang!" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil membuka hadiah dari Lily. Penonton di studio markas kotak memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Fang "Sekarang saya akan-" terus Fang kena tolak dengan Probe. Fang bergolek-golek dan lalu dia jatuh dibawah pentas bersama dengan guitar dia. Fang melihat guitar dia ada kerosakkan yang teruk, dia mula berapi-api dengan Probe

"Hehehehe.. maaf yea Fang. Baiklah, kita akan-" Fang terus muncul di belakang Probe dengan guitar dia yang telak rosak. Lalu dia mengetuk-getuk Probe dengan guitar tersebut "ADOI! ADOI! MAAFKAN AKU FANGGG!" Fang terus mengejar Probe yang cuba terbang selamatkan diri daripada kena ketukan lagi

"Hmmm.. nampaknya robot badut kita kena kejar dengan adik aku. Kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Kaizo sambil melihat itik biru bulat, hadiah dari Lily "Apakah benda ini? SIAPA YANG BAGI AKU ITIK!" Semua menggigil ketakutan, Lily pula sorok di belakang kerusi Boboiboy

* * *

"Aduh, sakitnya badan aku" Probe muncul kembali dengan plaster di merata tempat badan besi dia dan sebuah benjol besar di kepala besi dia. Fang sedang duduk diam di bawah pentas kerana dia sudah pun berpuas hati dapat belasah Probe sepuas-puasnya "Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan acara kita. Encik Boss saya akan berikan sepotong kek kepada kamu semua. Kek ini sudah dipotong khas oleh Kapten Kaizo sebentar tadi, semasa saya kena belasah dengan adik beliau. Dia telah menggunakan pedang tenaganya untuk memotong kek ini tapi jangan risau, encik bos tidak meletak apa-apa jenis racun di dalam kek tersebut"

Adudu terpaksa menjadi orang suruhan Probe pada hari ini. Dia dan Ochobot mengagihkan kek-kek tersebut kepada para penonton studio markas kotak. Kek yang lebih, Kaizo terpaksa bawa balik dan suruh adiknya habiskan kesemua lebihan kek tersebut

"Kita jangan membuat masa lagi, saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah superhero paling ayu, paling tegas, paling cantik dan juga paling bijak! Dia suka menasihati kawan-kawan lelaki dia yang suka buat hal dan dia adalah superhero kesayangan kita semua iaitu YAYA!"

Yaya keluar dari pentas belakang. Dia membawa sebuah lagi kek hari jadi khas untuk Kaizo "Hai semua! Hah! Saya ada bawakan kek hari jadi untuk Kapten Kaizo! Ini adalah kek pandan!" Yaya meletak kek tersebut di meja makanan. Kaizo duduk di situ sebelah meja makanan dengan topi itik dia, muka dia serius sahaja. Tiada senyuman dari dia

"Terima kasih, Yaya" kata Kaizo. Dia dipaksa duduk di situ oleh adiknya sendiri. Yaya pergi duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah pentas

"Sukanya saya! tapi malangnya, saya tidak dapat merasa kek kamu Yaya" Probe buat-buat sedih. Selepas itu, suara dia terus bertukar ceria "Tetamu kita yang seterusnya, dia adalah gadis amoi paling comel! Dia suka sangat memakai topi biru kuningnya, dia adalah gadis paling laju sekali di Pulau Rintis dan dia adalah YING!"

"Hai semua! Saya Ying! Selamat hari jadi Kapten Kaizo. Saya ada bawakan hadiah untuk Kapten Kaizo!" Ying terus berikan hadiah itu kepada Kaizo

"Terima kasih Ying" Kaizo masih lagi dengan muka serius dia. Ying terus duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Yaya

"Seronoknya Kapten Kaizo dapat hadiah! Tapi birthday saya lambat lagi.. tapi saya sendiri tidak tahu bila birthday saya.. menyedihkan" kata Probe "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang terakhir! Dia adalah sepupu kepada itik dan landak, dia adalah sahabat sejati kepada Lily the awesome yang baru sahaja habis dinner date beliau bersama dengan Boboiboy-"

"APAAAA?!" Menjerit Ratu Lily

"Jangan risau, saya hanya bergurau sahaja Ratu Lily" kata Probe sambil ketawa sedikit "Mana kita tadi.. Oh yea, dia adalah gadis yang suka sangat berfashion dan kita berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada FAYEEEE!" Faye hari ini berpakaian kuning, bertopikan kepala itik dan rambut dia hari ini berwarna hitam "Wah! lawanya Faye hari ini! Tapi pakaian dia begitu pelik" kata Probe sambil pimpin tangan Faye ke sofa

"Terima kasih Probe" kata Faye sambil duduk di sebelah Ying "HAI SEMUAAAAA! Nama saya Faye!"

"HAI FAYEEE!"

"Bagus! ketiga-tiga gadis ayu kita ada pada hari ini! Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan acara sesi soal jawab. Saya akan ingatkan kamu balik soalan minggu lepas yang diberikan oleh Fang yang separuh gila pada hari itu. Soalan itu adalah, apakah reaksi kamu jika Fang dan Kapten Kaizo muncul di pintu rumah kamu. Saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu dan juga soalan kamu untuk mereka bertiga!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas. Kaizo sedang makan kek lobak merah dia, dia rasa kek itu terlampau manis dan terus dia tolak ketepi "Kamu bertiga sudah bersedia?"

"Sudah!" kata Yaya, Ying dan Faye serentak

"Baiklah, soalan kita yang pertama datang dari dark princess. Hmmm.. soalan ini untuk Fang tapi takpe, Fang akan tetap jawab soalan kamu" Probe terbang ke bawah dan pergi ke sebelah Fang "Soalan dia, apakah rasanya saat Fang kena gari tenaga dari abang kamu?"

"Mestilah sakit! ingat gari tenaga tu tak sakit ke, bukannya macam kena gigit semut tapi macam kena genjatan elektrik, tahu tak!" Fang terus bermasam muka sebab asyik dia sahaja yang kena gari tenaga. Kaizo dengan muka tiasa perasaan, langsung tiada simpati terhadap adiknya. Dia hanya minum teh hijau dengan tenang

"Marah sungguh si landak ni... harap banyak bersabar yea" Probe terus lari ke pentas sebelum dia kena belasah dengan Fang lagi "Hehehehe... soalan kita yang seterusnya datang dari LizzNP. Dia kata kalau mereka ada dekat depan rumah dia, dia akan membawa mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di Kota Kalianda! dia ingin juga memeluk Fang, itu pun kalau Kapten Kaizo bagilah.. hehehe.. dia cakap dekat sana banyak makanan tapi.. cik Lizz kena bawa Gopal sekali, dia kan suka makan"

"BETUL TU!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Gopal menjerit "Makan adalah kegemaran aku!" Probe hiraukan sahaja dia

"Soalan dari dia adalah untuk Ying, kenapa Ying comel sangat? kalau Ying senyum memang sangat comel! Ying nak tak jadi kawan dia?"

"Terima kasih LizzNP kerana cakap saya comel. Saya sendiri pun tidak tahu diri saya ni comel dan kamu boleh jadi kawan saya! Saya suka berkawan" Ying terus senyum di hadapan kamera "Comel tak senyuman saya?"

"COMEL COMEL!" Probe terus menghalang senyuman comel Ying di hadapan kamera "Soalan dia yang seterusnya untuk Yaya! Yaya pernah tak cuba biskut itu sendiri? Dia ingin merasa biskut Yaya tu. Jangan risau, kamu semua boleh order biskut Yaya dilaman web yang akan tertera di kaca television anda. Anda boleh membeli sebanyak mana yang anda mahukan!"

"Wah! Probe jadi ejen menjual biskut saya! TERHARUNYA SAYA! Biskut saya tu, saya tidak pernah rasa tapi mesti sedapkan rasanya, kan kan kan" Mata Yaya bersinar-sinar di hadapan kamera "Nanti saya akan membuat biskut banyak lagi supaya Probe dapat menjual biskut saya! Jangan lupa beli tau!" Para penonton dibawah tersengih sahaja. Tiada siapa nak beli kecuali Lahap. Dia sudah pun membuat pesanan sebanyak 100 bungkusan biskut Yaya dilaman web khas biskut Yaya

"Sama-sama. Nanti untungnya, kita bahagi sama rata ok!" Probe terbang ke tepi "Soalan terakhir dari Lizz untuk Faye. Siapa penyanyi kegemaran kamu? aik, dia ni asyik minta nak berkawan aje.. tiada kawan ke kamu? dia tanya dekat Faye, nak tak jadi kawan dia dan yang paling akhir sekali, Faye sudah berkawan baik dengan Lily yea" Faye merampas microphone probe

"Maaf Probe" dia usap-usap kepala besi Probe terus muka Probe rasa merah dan panas sebab malu "Soalan untuk Lizz tadi! Saya suka sangat berkawan! Kalau Lizz nak berkawan dengan saya, sudah tentu boleh! Dan Lily adalah sahabat baik ku! HAI LILYYYYY!"

"HAI FAYEEEE!" Mereka berdua melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum besar

"Untuk jawapan terakhir saya soalan Lizz tadi, penyanyi kegemaran saya adalah TIADA! sebab saya suka semua lagu!" Faye bagi balik microphone tersebut kepada Probe

"Wah! begitu semangat sekali jawapan dari Faye" Probe ejaskan muka dia yang masih lagi kemerah-merahan "Seterusnya datang dari Rifat, hehe.. jawapan dia untuk soalan Fang. Dia takut nanti kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo dan dia juga takut dia kena gelak dengan Kapten Kaizo sebab markah matematik dia rendah.. alahai, kasihan kamu. Takpe, nanti saya hantar biskut Yaya khas dari rumah Yaya sendiri! Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Yaya, apakah resepi biskut Yaya. Resepi dia ada di laman website biskut Yaya. Di situ terdapat banyak resepi biskut Yaya. Soalan dia yang seterusnya untuk Yaya juga, berapa umur adik Yaya dan apa khabar encik Gajah yang bernama Mr. Aleby?"

"Hmmm.. gajah saya kena hantar pergi zoo sebab dia makin lama makin besar dan sudah tidak muat untuk duduk di dalam rumah dan umur adik saya adalah 2 tahun!" kata Yaya "Oh yea, terima kasih Probe sebab masukkan resepi saya di dalam laman web biskut saya. Lagi terharu saya"

"Hehehe.. mestilah, ramai nak tahu resepi biskut Yaya! Semuanya nak memcuba" dia melihat penonton di bawah pentas, semuanya tersengih sambil gelengkan kepala "Ini pula datang dari AN. Dia cakap dia suka kalau Fang datang rumah dia tapi kalau Kapten Kaizo, dia nak bagi penampar sahaja sebab sibuk" Probe lalu keluarkan patung kecil seperti barbie. Anak patung itu berupakan Kaizo "Ini adalah Kapten Kaizo, saya akan tampar dia untuk pihak AN" Probe tampar anak patung itu. Selamat Kaizo tak perasan sebab dia tengah minum teh hijau dia dengan penuh ketenangan. Jiwa raga dia tenang sekali apabila dapat minum teh hijau

"Hehehe.. Seterusnya datang dari jovitapuput.. nama apa ni? pelik pula nama ni... baiklah, jawapan dia untuk Fang. Sudah tentu dia akan rasa tersangat bahagia. Dia cakap dia akan ajak mereka untuk berselfie dan akan show-off dekat kawan-kawan dia supaya mereka cemburu! Bagus tu, bagi dia orang cemburu lagi! Soalan dari jovitapuput.. rasa nak gelak pula nama dia ni.. hehehe.. maaf yea.. soalan dia untuk Ochobot" Ochobot terus muncul disebelah Probe

"Apa soalan dia untuk aku?" Ochobot rasa sangat gembira kerana ini pertama kali dia mendapat soalan dari reader

"Soalan dia adalah, Ochobot memang nak hidup macam manusia ke? Apa perasaan Ochobot apabila ternampak manusia boleh makan makanan?"

"Jawapan aku.. kalau boleh, aku nak juga merasa menjadi manusia. Sehari pun takpe tapi adakah impian aku akan menjadi kenyataan" Dia ambik microphone Probe dan terus muncul di hadapan kamera "Wahai manusia yang pemurah hati, jadikan lah aku sebagai manusia dalam masa sehari. Bolehlah aku merasa makanan yang ada di bumi ni dan aku memang sedih melihat kawan-kawan aku semuanya dapat makan. Nak juga merasa kek Kapten Kaizo tu" Menangis Ochobot di hadapan kamera. Probe mengambil balik microphone dia. Kamera itu ikut sahaja Probe pergi ke tengah pentas

"Aku faham perasaan kau, Ochobot. Janganlah sedih" Probe turut menangis. Ada juga yang rasa sedih terhadap mereka berdua "Ba-baiklah, kita ke soalan yang seterusnya" Probe lap air mata palsunya "Soalan untuk Faye, kenapa Faye mahu menjadi kawan kepada Lily? adakah sebab Lily tidak suka kepada Kapten Kaizo?"

"Isk isk isk.. itu bukan sebabnya. Kaizo tu sepupu saya! Saya kawan dengan Lily sebab Lily seorang periang macam saya! Dia juga mempunyai perangai yang pelik tapi menarik dan dia bukan gila macam sepupu saya"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU CAKAP AKU GILA!"

"Mana ada Fang, aku cakap kau gila donut lobak merah aje" Faye terus tersenyum kepada Fang yang masih lagi berapi-api "Sebab itu saya suka berkawan dengan dia! HAI LILYYYY!"

"HAI FAYEEE!" Mereka melambai-lambai lagi

"Tadi dah lampai, sekarang nak lambai-lambai lagi.. adeh, tapi takpe, best friend lah katakan. Macam saya dengan encik bos" terus Adudu baling tin cawan ke arah kepala besi Probe "ADOI!"

"BEST FRIEND APA KEBENDANYA! KAU TU TUKANG KULI AKU AJE!"

"Apalah encik bos ni.. merajuklah macam ni" Probe terus buat-buat tak tahu dengan encik bosnya "Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Yaya dan Ying. Selain daripada membantu orang, apa kamu buat dengan kuasa kamu yang super hebat itu!"

"Senang aje!" kata mereka berdua

"Saya tidak akan menggunakan kuasa ini untuk kepentingan diri saya kecuali kalau ada hal kecemasan sahaja!"

"Yolah, yolah! Mana boleh guna kuasa ini sesuka hati. Kami sebagai superhero yang berwawasan, akan menggunakan untuk menolong orang dan melawan musuh-musuh bumi" kata Ying dengan muka ceria dia

"Hah! bagus tu tapi jangan jadi macam si landak tu. Suka sangat salah guna kuasa, lebih-lebih lagi untuk membelasah orang" Fang menahan kemarahan dia, hati dia seperti mahu belasah Probe lagi sekali "Hehehe.. jangan marah yea landak. Baiklah, seterusnya dari Nitaaaaaaaaa! Dia ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI JADI KAPTEN KAIZO!"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo yang masih lagi menikmati teh hijau dia

"Jawapan untuk Fang, mestilah dia suka hati, senang hati, makan hati.. eh silap.. bukan makan hati.. hehehe" Probe tersengih sorang-sorang "Soalan dia untuk Faye, kad kreadit kamu gunakan itu, adakah sama dengan kad kredit Plutonium kepunyaan Adudu?"

"Hmmm.. lain kot tapi rasanya macam sama sahaja kegunaan dia.. hehehe.. ini pun, ibubapa saya yang bagi" Faye tersengih

"Soalan untuk Faye lagi, apakah pendapat Faye tentang Gopal dan adakah Faye suka cartoon My Little Pony?" terus lagu tema My Little Pony keluar, Gopal pula yang nyanyi sekali bersama dengan lagu tersebut. Probe tutup lagu itu

"Pendapat saya tentang Gopal.. hmmm.. dia kuat makan macam saya tapi dia takde perangai pelik macam Lily tapi dia sentiasa bersama dengan kawan-kawan dia walaupun mereka dalam susah atau senang. Gopal tu kawan yang baik"

"Jadi Fang tu kawan yang jahat lah yea" Probe tergelak sedikit

"Fang bukan jahat pun cuma perangai dia sahaja nampak macam budak jahat. Jawapan saya yang untuk soalan kedua itu, saya pernah menonton My Lilttle Pony dan saya faham kenapa Gopal suka cartoon itu.. hehehehe.. saya pun minat juga tapi bukan macam Gopal yang terlampau minat sangat" Gopal rasa malu pula sebab minat dengan My Little Pony

"Oh begitu. Jangan risau Gopal, saya akan hadiakan kamu sebuah kuda pony untuk kamu pada hari jadi kamu nanti!" Terus Gopal muncul disebelah Probe dan lalu dia peluk Probe

"Terima kasih wahai robot badut! Aku tidak akan lupa jasa baik mu!" Probe menolak Gopal ketepi pentas dan terus dia terjatuh tergolek "Adoi! DEY! apasal kau tolak aku!"

"Sebab tiba-tiba saja kau peluk aku" Gopal bermasam muka "Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Yaya. Kenapa selepas sahaja Yaya melepasi garisan kawasan sekolah, terus berubah menjadi singa garang?"

"Sebab saya kenalah mengikuti peraturan sekolah, sesiapa yang melanggar peraturan sekolah, terus saya akan denda mereka! Buku denda saya penuh dengan nama-nama budak nakal terutama sekali si Fang" Dia keluarkan buku denda dia yang tebal itu dan tunjuk kepada orang ramai. Ada yang menggigil ketakutan melihat buku denda itu

"Cheh, aku juga yang kena" bisik Fang

"Soalan untuk Ying, kenapa Ying selalu cakap laju walaupun tanpa menggunakan laju dan apakah warna kegemaran Ying?" Probe mengacukan microphone nya kepada Ying

"Saya memang suka cakap laju maaa.. dari kecil lagi saya memang cakap laju, sampai keluarga saya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa saya suka sangat cakap laju dan warna kegemaran saya adalah biru dan kuning!"

"Laju betul dia cakap, sampai saya sendiri tidak faham apa dia cuba cakapkan tapi takpe, saya buat-buat faham sahaja. Baiklah, seterusnya dari Hwang635. Dia ingin mengucapkan saengil chukkaehaminda. Dalam bahasa melayunya SELAMAT HARI JADI! Baiklah, jawapan dia untuk soalan Fang adalah, dia rasa amat bahagia kerana Fang dan kapten Kaizo adalah watak kegemaran dia! Soalan dia untuk Faye" Faye terus duduk tegak untuk mendengar soalan dia "Macam mana agaknya bila kamu gila? adakah kegilaan kamu macam Kapten Kaizo atau macam adiknya si landak tak betul" Fang baling kerusi ke arah Probe tetapi Probe sempat menggelakkan diri

"Cheh, tak kena pula" Fang sabar sahaja dengan Probe sebab panggil dia landak tak betul

"Hehehe.. apalah si Fang ni, main baling kerusi pula. Kalau boleh, kita ketuk Probe dengan meja!" Faye angkat meja di hadapan dia dan terus dia ketuk-ketuk Probe tanpa belas kasihan. Semua terkejut dengan tindakan ganas Faye tadi kecuali Lily, Kaizo dan Fang. Lily siap bertepuk tangan, Kaizo hanya melihat sahaja dengan muka serius dia dan Fang pula ketawa besar sebab puas hati Probe kena ketuk dengan Faye

"Adoi! Adoi! ADOI!" terus Faye berhenti ketuk Probe "Sakitnya kepala ku.. sampai hati Faye ketuk saya dengan begitu ganas sekali" Probe pura-pura menangis

"Ala, itu baru sedikit sahaja. Lagipun orang yang tanya soalan tu tanya macam mana kalau aku jadi gila. Begitulah caranya" terus dia senyum kepada para penonton

"Me-menakutkan" Menggigil Probe "So-soalan se-seterusnya untuk Faye juga, boleh tak dia nak pinjam alat mengubah style pakaian. Dia cakap dia nak ubah Kapten Kaizo dan Fang jadi perempuan.. hehehehe..."

"Boleh boleh! SAYA AKAN TUKAR SEMUA STYLE PAKAIAN PENONTON DI SINI!" Faye keluarkan alat berupa handphone dan lalu dia menukar semua orang berpakaian costume itik termasuklah dia sekali. Kazio terkejut dengan pakaian dia. Pakaian dia bertukar kepada gaun berwarna biru dan rambut dia menjadi ala-ala puteri, siap ada tiara sekali

"FAYEEEE! TUKAR BALIK PAKAIAN AKU!" Kaizo sudah keluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Ma-maaf abang Kaizo! Saya.. saya.. saya akan tukar balik" Faye cemas dan dia tertukar Kaizo menjadi seorang puteri. Muka Kaizo merah padan, dia betul-betul marah dan malu pada masa yang sama sebab dia diketawa besar oleh penonton di studio markas kotak "Alamak..." Faye menelan ludah sebab muka Kaizo begitu menakutkan

"MARI SINI KAUUUUUUU!" Kaizo kejar Faye dalam gaun dia yang labuh. Dia kejar Faye di atas pentas dan lalu dia terjatuh di tepi meja makanan dan terkena kaki meja, kek lebihan 21 tingkat itu terjatuh di atas Kaizo. Memang amat memalukan buat Kaizo dalam sejarah hidup dia, sudahlah Edisi Malam Minggu adalah siaran langsung dan juga pada hari jadi dia. Dia yakin ada yang tangkap gambar terutama sekali Lily sebab dia bawa 10 kamera. Lily tersenyum nakal

"ITIK JATUH! ITIK JATUH! ITIK JATUH!" Lily melompat-lompat sambil menjerit-jerit di situ

"Alamak, kita akan berehat sebentar sebelum Kapten Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal" kata Probe yang sudah cuak

* * *

"Aduh, selamat kembali ke Edisi Malam Minggu" Probe ada benjol bertingkat-tingkat di kepala dia akibat Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Kini Kaizo sedang tenangkan diri disebelah Lynna. Hanya Lynna dan teh hijau sahaja dapat tenangkan dia tetapi disebabkan teh hijau dia sudah habis, Lynna sebagai pengganti. Pakaian Kaizo sudah kembali kepada yang asal tetapi yang lain, masih lagi memakai costume itik "Baiklah, kita sambung balik" Probe terbang ke tepi. Yaya dan Ying tersenyum di hadapan kamera dan Faye tersengih-sengih sebab salah dia

"Soalan terakhir dari Hwang635 untuk Yaya, kenapa biskut Yaya tak sedap tapi kek Yaya selalu sedap.. hmm.. pelik ni"

"Biskut saya sedap apa, nanti kita bagi semua penonton dekat sini rasa biskut saya!" Mereka semua gelengkan kepala kecuali Lahap. Dia terliur untuk makan biskut Yaya "Kek saya sedap sebab saya buat jadi sedaplah! Macam kek pandan saya buat tu, habis pun Kapten Kaizo makan seorang" Kek pandan tadi sebenarnya Kaizo telah berikan kepada orang lain untuk habiskan. Dia hanya makan sedikit sahaja dan lebihan kek tersebut, dia sumbat di dalam mulut adiknya. Walaupun sedap tetapi dia ingin menjaga kesihatan

"Tapi apasal saya rasa macam kertas pasir"

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Probe terjatuh dan tunggang terbalik dibuatnya "Mana ada macam kertas pasir! Tak baik tau cakap makanan orang tak sedap" Terus Yaya duduk bersilang tangan sebab marah kepada Probe

"Adeh, baiklah.. seterusnya dari Sakura no Hana" kata Probe yang masih lagi tunggang terbalik "Dia juga ingin mengucapkan TANJOUBI OMEBETOU! dalam bahasa melayunya selamat hari jadi. Hmm.. tadi korea, sekarang jepun pula.. kejap lagi bahasa apa pula?" Probe terbalik kan dirinya "Dia ada bagi hadiah tapi hadiah murah sahaja, nanti cari lah dekat tempat meja hadiah itu. Baiklah, jawapan untuk Fang. Dia akan terkejut beruk sampai tak terkata apa dan dia akan belanja korang minum air kocak! Perisa teh hijau untuk Kapten Kaizo dan perisa lobak merah untuk Fang! Soalan dia untuk Faye, kerap betul Faye datang ke sini, ibubapa Faye tak marah ke? dan selain daripada Paris dan Jepun, kemana lagi kamu pergi?"

"Hmmm.. mana lagi aku pergi yea... hah! Faye ada pergi ke Australia hari itu, bawa Lily jalan-jalan tengok kangaroo! Lepas tu kita orang pergi makan dekat London, lepas tu kita orang sambung jalan-jalan dekat Italy, Spain, shopping dekat Dubai.. macam-macam tempat lah kita orang pergi" Ada juga yang rasa cemburu dengan mereka sebab dapat pergi ke sana sini dalam masa satu hari sahaja. Gopal cemburu sebab tak bawa dia sekali, dia pun nak ikut dan merasa makanan negara lain

"Dasyat! Lain kali Faye bawa saya pula ok!"

"OK!" Mereka berdua ber hi-5 di situ "Baiklah, untuk Yaya dan Ying. Kamu berdua semakin cantik dan matang di Boboiboy galaxy! penampilan pun dia suka. Ramai yang sudah tidak sabar dengan Boboiboy Galaxy! dan dia ada permintaan untuk author Lynz. Dia nak Yaya dan Ying nyanyikan sebuah lagu berbentuk persahabatan!"

"Itu Sakura no Hana kena tunggu selepas sahaja habis sesi soal jawab" kata Yaya dan Ying "Kami berdua telah menyediakan lagu istimewa untuk kamu semua!"

"Hehehe.. tak sabar nak tengok mereka nyanyi. Baiklah, Ililara juga ingin mengucapkan Selamat Hari Jadi Kapten Kaizo tapi bukan dalam mana-mana bahasa. Hehehehe.. reaksi dia kalau Fang dan Kaizo muncul di pintu rumah dia, dia akan rasa senang sangat! Soalan untuk Yaya, dalam pertarungan dengan musuh yang selalu sangat kalah, solat adalah kewajiban setiap muslim, adakah Yaya tetap solat?"

"Mestilah, solat itu wajib! Saya mana pernah tinggalkan solat. Solat dulu baru pergi lawan musuh!" kata Yaya

"Soalan untuk Ying pula, apa khabar ibubapa Ying?"

"Mereka sihat-sihat sahaja, mereka ada dekat rumah sedang menonton Edisi Malam Minggu! Hai ibu! hai ayah!" Ying melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera, Probe pun turut ikut melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera

"Hai ibubapa Ying!" kata Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Badai403. Dia akan rasa senang dan gembira kalau Fang dan Kapten Kaizo muncul di pintu rumah dia! Soalan untuk Yaya, macam mana boleh Yaya pandai dan sedap ke biskut Yaya?'

"Mestilah sedap biskut yang saya buat! Nanti order dekat laman web yang dibuat oleh Probe! Saya jadi pandai kerana tiap-tiap hari saya belajar! Saya selalu ulangkaji setiap hari" kata Yaya "Dan jangan lupa makan makanan yang berkhasiat dan bagus untuk otak kamu"

"Oh yea, dia ada permintaan untuk Yaya. Dia nak Yaya nyanyikan sebuah lagu bertajuk Terima Kasih Cikgu tapi versi Upin dan Ipin!" Probe berikan microphone nya kepada Yaya

"Errr.. boleh" Yaya tersengih "tapi saya meminta Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal dan Ying untuk nyanyi bersama saya" Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal naik ke atas pentas dan mereka semua berdiri di tengah pentas. Fang bawa Ukelele dia ke atas pentas dan terus mereka nyanyi lagu tersebut bersama

 _Setiamu cikgu telah mengajar kami_  
 _Membekalkan ilmu untuk masa depan_  
 _Dari ABCDE 12 dan 3 hingga aku tahu baca dan kira_

 _Tak terhingga pengorbananmu_  
 _Hingga aku besar kan ku ingat selalu_

 _Terima kasih pada mu cikgu_  
 _Jasa mu akan ku kenang selalu_  
 _Tak pernah lelah tunjuk ajarku_  
 _Terima kasih ku kepada mu cikgu_  
 _Terima kasih cikgu_

 _Kaulah pelita hidup bagi kami semua_  
 _Menuju jalan ke arah yang benar_  
 _Penuh ikhlas dan tulus membimbing dan mengajar_  
 _Untuk memastikan kami berjaya_

 _Tak terhingga pengorbanan mu_  
 _Hingga aku besar kan ku ingat selalu_

 _Terima kasi pada mu cikgu_  
 _Jasa mu akan ku kenang selalu_  
 _Tak pernah lelah tunjuk ajarku_  
 _Terima kasih ku kepada mu cikgu_  
 _Terima kasih cikgu_

 _Tak terhingga pengorbanan mu_  
 _Hingga aku besar kan ku ingat selalu_

 _Terima kasi pada mu cikgu_  
 _Jasa mu akan ku kenang selalu_  
 _Tak pernah lelah tunjuk ajar ku_  
 _Terima kasuh ku kepada mu cikgu_

 _Terima kasih pada mu cikgu_  
 _Jasa mu akan ku kenang selalu_  
 _Tak pernah lelah tunjuk ajar ku_  
 _Terima kasih ku kepada mu cikgu_  
 _Terima kasih cikgu_

 _Terima kasih pada mu cikgu (terima kasih cikgu)_  
 _Jasa mu akan ku kenang selalu_  
 _Tak pernah lelah tunjuk ajarku (terima kasih cikgu)_  
 _Terima kasuh ku kepada mu cikgu_

 _Terima kasih cikgu_

"Berikan tepukan gemuruh untuk superhero bumi kita! Syabas! Syabas!" Para penonton berikan tepukan gemuruh kepada mereka berlima. Boboiboy, Fang dan Gopal kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Yaya dan Ying kembali duduk di sofa. Faye sangat teruja dengan nyanyian mereka tadi "Seterusnya dari VanillaBlue12. Dia ada pertanyaan untuk Yaya dan Ying. Pernahkah korang bergaduh tapi bukan pasal ujian tetapi kerana hal lain?"

"Kita pernah bergaduh tentang perkara lain ke, Ying?"

"Tak pernah pula, Yaya. Kami selalu bergaduh pasal ujian sahaja maaa.. pasal lain tidak pernah pula"

"Ha ah, betul tu! Kami sahabat baik yang tidak pernah bergaduh selain daripada ujian!"

"Saya cukup terharu dengan persahabatan kamu berdua. Semoga Faye dan Lily tidak bergaduh juga yea" kata Probe "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Ailsa cinta hatiku, dia suka sangat kalau Kaizo dan Fang datang ke rumah dia sampai dia sendiri nak cubit pipi Fang sampai lebam!" Probe sudah berada di bawah, dia cubit-cubit pipi Fang. Fang mula berapi-api dengan Probe. Aura bayang-bayang dia sudah keluar, terus Probe lari ke tempat lain "Hehehe.. maaf yea landak. Dan dia juga mahu peluk Kapten Kaizo. Saya rasa tak perlu peluk dia sebab takut nanti saya kena dengan pedang tenaga dia"

"Tahu pun takut" bisik Kaizo

"Baiklah, pertanyaan dia kepada Faye, kamu suka warna apa dan apa nama ibubapa kamu?"

"Saya suka warna 3P iaitu pink, peach dan purple!" Terus dia tukarkan style rambut dia berwarna pink, peach dan purple "Nama ibu saya Lola, nama ayah saya Ryuu"

"Comel pula nama ibu kamu. Lola the pretty lady!"

"Terima kasih Probe!" Faye terus peluk Probe. Muka Probe menjadi merah sebab kena peluk dengan gadis cantik. Dia lepaskan pelukan dia dan kembali di tempat duduk dia

"Seronoknya dapat kena peluk! Hehehe.. seterusnya soalan untuk Yaya.. soalan biskut Yaya sudah dijawab tadi. Jadi saya ke soalan seterusnya untuk Yaya juga. Kenapa Yaya tidak lagi memelihara Potato semenjak ada adik?"

"Alamak! AKU TERLUPA TENTANG POTATO! Maaf semua!" Yaya terus terbang keluar untuk pergi mencari kucing yang dia sudah lama lupakan "MAAFKAN SAYA POTATO!"

"Apalah Yaya ni, kata pencinta haiwan tapi boleh lupa tentang kucing dia.. isk isk isk.. Soalan terakhir untuk Ying, mana ibubapa Ying dan Ying pandai masak tak?"

"Ibubapa saya ada dekat rumah maaa.. sudah tentu saya pandai masak! tapi saya cuma pandai masak sikit-sikit sahaja. Saya bukan macam Yaya" Ying terus tersengih sambil lambai-lambai di hadapan kamera supaya ibubapa dia nampak dia di studio markas kotak

"Bagus Ying, jangan tak reti masak yea semua. Jadilah seperti Yaya, Ying dan landak. Mereka bertiga ni pandai masak" kata Probe "Soalan seterusnya datang dari Farel. Dia cakap dia tak tahu nak buat kalau Kapten Kaizo dan Fang datang ke rumah dia. Mungkin dia akan mengajak mereka makan dim sum yang dibuat oleh ibu dia sendiri! Bestnya!" Gopal pula rasa cemburu. Dia pun nak dim sum juga, fikir Gopal "Soalan dia khas untuk Faye. Selain Pulau Rintis, Faye merayap ke mana lagi? Bagi Faye, Fang itu macam mana? Adakah Faye kesal dengan sikap dia?"

"Hmmmm... Faye rasa Faye sudah jawab soalan pertama tu tadi tapi takpe! Faye akan merayap ke KL, London, Australia, Italy, Spain, Dubai, China, Japan, Korea dan macam-macam tempat lagi! Rasa tak puas lagi sebab Faye selalu merayap seorang. Cuma hari itu sahaja saya pergi bawa Lily berjalan-jalan" Lily terus tersenyum lebar dan bangga dapat berkawan dengan alien yang sama perangai macam dia "Tentang sepupu saya tu, dia tu memang panas baran, cepat marah, tak sabar, suka cari pasal, kenakalan dia tahap memang nak kena kejar dengan abang dia tapi dia sebenarnya budak baik. Selalu fikirkan keselamatan kawan diri daripada diri dia sendiri dan dia sayangkan semua yang dia sayang! Abang dia adalah nombor satu dihati dia!" Fang rasa malu pula bila Faye cakap tentang diri dia "Dan saya tidak kesal dengan sikap Fang sebab dia sepupu kesayangan saya!"

"Terharu saya kalau encik bos cakap tentang saya macam tu tapi dia hanya tahu baling cawan tin sahaja" Probe menangis di hadapan penonton "Apalah nasib ku ini!" Adudu terus ketuk kepala Probe dengan tukul besi "ADOI!"

"TAHU PUN SAKIT! CEPAT HABISKAN PROGRAM KAU NI!" marah Adudu

"Baik encik bos!" Probe berikan tabik dekat encik bosnya "Seterusnya datang dari miss mysteri! Dia cakap dia tiada perasaan tapi dia akan pukul Kapten Kaizo sampai koma.. dasyatnya budak ni" Kaizo pula datang ke arah Probe dan rampas microphone Probe

"SIAPA BUDAK NI! BERANI KAU NAK PUKUL AKU SAMPAI KOMA! KELUARLAH KAU, MARI KITA BERTARUNG DAN KITA LIHAT, SIAPA AKAN KOMA NANTI!" Kaizo berikan balik microphone itu kepada Probe yang sedang menggigil. Dia turun ke bawah untuk memeriksa nama kesemua penonton di studio markas kotak. Miss Mysteri tiada di situ. Kaizo akan tetap mencari budak itu sampai dapat

"Saya rasa saya tak perlu cakap lagi apa dia nak buat dekat adik dia.. takut dia mengamuk pulak nanti. Baiklah, dia ni ada sebuah permainan untuk kamu semua tapi author kata. Itu permainan dari miss mysteri sendiri dan dia nak miss mysteri buat permainan itu takut nanti author Lynz terbuat lain pula. Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy dan Rizu, kamu berdua nak tak pergi berjalan-jalan dengan dia dan adik dia?"

"Mestilah nak!" kata Boboiboy dan Rizu

"Tapi Pizu takut nanti abang Fang cemburu tak tentu pasal, boleh ke Pizu bawa abang Fang sekali?" tanya Rizu

"Err.. boleh kot" Probe yang jawabkan "Soalan kedua untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo ada berapa jenis senjata"

Jawab Kaizo hanyalah "Rahsia" itu sahaja jawapan dari dia

"Hehehe.. dia takut kalau orang lain tahu tentang senjata dia yang lain. Hmm.. nampaknya miss mysteri tiada soalan untuk tetamu kita pada hari ini tapi takpe. Kita sambung dengan soalan dari reader kita seterusnya. Inilah dia soalan dari Lily! Dia ada dekat sini" Probe pandang ketepi dan terkejut melihat Lily sudah berada di atas pentas sambil tersenyum melihat Probe

"Hai Probe! Apa soalan aku? cepatlah bacakan!"

"Pelik bin ajaib budak ni. Ceria semacam. Mungkin sebab tiada pergaduhan diantara Lily dan Ratu Lily. Baiklah, soalan dari Lily" kata Probe. Lily terus duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Yaya, Ying dan Faye "Oh yea lupa pula, dia ni takut kalau landak dan itik tiba-tiba sahaja muncul dekat pintu rumah dia. Biasalah, selalu cari pasal dengan mereka" Lily tersengih di situ. Probe sambung berkata lagi "Lily nak tanya, bagaimana rupa bentuk alat yang dapat pergi menjelajah merata tempat di bumi ini! Adakah alat itu sama dengan alat menukar style fashion Faye? Apa lagi alatan itu boleh buat lagi dan bila Faye nak bawa Lily pergi berjalan-jalan dengan menggunakan alat itu?"

Faye terus keluarkan alat berbentuk handphone di dalam beg kecilnya. Dia angkat dan tunjukkan kepada semua orang "Ini adalah alat dapat mengubah style fashion saya dan kamu semua! Tapi saya tidak akan menukar style fashion kamu sebab takut tersilap lagi" Faye pandang ke arah Kaizo yang sedang tidak puas hati dengan kejadian tadi. Faye terus bersambung lagi "Dan jam ini adalah bukan jam kuasa! Jam ini dapat membawa saya pergi kemana-mana sahaja di bumi ini! Soalan terakhir tadi, sudah tentu saya akan membawa Lily pergi berjalan-jalan! macam hari itu!" Faye dan Lily terus berpelukan. Probe pun join sekali tetapi dia kena tolak oleh Lily

"Sibuk aje robot badut ni" kata Lily

"Ala, baru nak berpelukan dengan korang" kata Probe dengan nada sedih dia "Seterusnya soalan untuk Ying, awak selalu dapat markah tertinggi ke dalam peperiksaan? Siapakah persaingan yang hebat diantara kawan-kawan kamu"

"Mestilah semua markah saya tinggi-tinggi! Persaingan terhebat saya ialah YAYA! tapi kadang-kadang Fang pun persaingan terhebat juga" kata Ying

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying. Kami berdua suka bersaing! tapi kami tetap kawan baik!" Yaya sudah kembali ke studio markas kotak. Dia sudah jumpa kucing dia Potato dan sekarang berada di rumah sedang menikmati ikan goreng. Kali ini Yaya dan Ying pula berpelukan. Probe nak join tapi takut kena tolak pula

"Saya pun nak peluk tapi.." dia pandang Adudu, terus tak jadi nak peluk sebab takut kena ketuk dengan tukul besi "Soalan ini datang dari Dava juniawan. Dia bertanya, game apa korang paling suka?"

"Game lumba lari, boleh ke?" tersengih Ying

"Saya.. saya... saya jarang main game" kata Yaya

"SAYA SUKA MAIN SEMUA GAME!" kata Faye dengan cerianya

"Saya pun! saya pun! GAME HARI ITU SERONOK SANGAT DAN AKHIRNYA AKU MENANG! DAN AKU DAPAT DINNER DATE BERSAMA DENGAN BOBOIBOY DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA LEPAS!" Lily pula menyibuk juga jawap soalan itu. Ratu Lily menahan cemburu dia, kuku tajam dia tiba-tiba sahaja keluar. Gopal yang duduk disebelah Ratu Lily, takut melihat kuku tajam itu. Terus dia menggigil

"Sungguh romantik tu!" kata Probe "Seterusnya datang dari Fangcool. Dia kata dia akan peluk Fang dan Kaizo dengan begitu erat. Lepas tu, dia akan ajak masuk, berborak dengan dia, minta tangkap gambar bersama, minta tanda tangan dan juga ingin mereka tidur di rumah dia" Probe betulkan suara dia sebab banyak sangat cakap "Soalan dia untuk Fang, apasal Fang tak cuba untuk dekati Ying? dia kan cantik dan apa yang kamu berikan hadiah untuk hari jadi abang kamu?"

"Takde soalan lain ke nak tanya. Asyik tanya aku suka siapa, aku suka siapa, aku suka siapa. Sibuk aje nak tahu dan Ying tu hanyalah kawan sahaja. Mana ada lebih daripada itu. Buang masa aku sahaja, lebih baik aku belajar" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia "Hadiah untuk hari jadi abang aku, itu selepas sahaja habis Edisi Malam Minggu sebab hadiah tu ada dekat rumah" Fang memberikan senyuman kepada abang dia yang duduk disebelah dia

"Bagus tu landak. Belajar dulu. Lepas habis sekolah, kalau nak bercinta, bercintalah sampai lebam, tiada siapa nak halang tapi kalau hati terluka, jangan merana lama-lama. Tiada siapa nak pujuk hati tu nanti.. apalah aku merepek ni, terlebih makan kerepek pisang kot tapi saya mana boleh makan.. hehehe" Probe ketawa sedikit "Seterusnya, soalan ini untuk Ying. Adakah Ying suka kepada Fang? Bila sudah sekolah menengah nanti, adakah Ying nak bercinta dengan Fang? isk isk isk.. budak ni, asyik tanya pasal cinta sahaja"

"Aiyooo... seperti Fang cakap tadi, kami ni kawan-kawan sahaja maaa.. saya anggap dia sebagai kawan sahaja tiada lebih daripada itu. Masa sekolah menengah nanti, saya tak nak bercinta dengan si Fang tu. Hati masing-masing lain-lain maaa.. tidak boleh memaksa diri kita supaya suka dekat orang itu. Seperti Probe cakap tadi, kalau kita paksa juga, nanti diri kita yang terluka" Yaya, Faye dan Lily mengangguk dengan jawapan Ying tadi

"Jawapan yang tepat sekali! Baiklah, seterusnya soalan cinta lagi untuk Yaya pula. Adakah Yaya suka kepada Boboiboy selain daripada si landak? Nanti hari jadi Fang, Yaya nak bagi hadiah apa? Dia cadangkan bagi biskut Yaya yang sedap tu" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala kerana dia tidak mahu biskut Yaya "Dia cakap Fang sangat suka dengan biskut tersebut sebab dulu dia selalu beli!"

"WEI! MANA ADA!"

"Ala landak, mengaku ajelah kau selalu beli biskut Yaya" Probe ketawa sedikit. Fang sudah bersiap sedia untuk baling kerusi dekat Probe tetapi Rizu menghalang dia buat begitu

"Terima kasih Fang sebab selalu beli biskut aku. Hadiah apa aku nak bagi dia bila hari jadi dia nanti? tapi hari jadi Fang sudah lepas tapi.. kalau untuk tahun depan, mestilah bagi hadiah buku untuk dia! Oh yea, lupa pula.. saya suka berkawan dengan Boboiboy tapi saya hanya anggap dia sebagai kawan saya sahaja"

"Hah! hadiah buku takpe, jangan hadiah benda pelik-pelik sudah!" kata Fang

"Hehehehe... seterusnya datang dari Fluttershy kind! Dia ni adalah kuda pony dekat cartoon tu! Dia cakap kalau Kapten Kaizo dan Fang muncul, reaksi dia biasa sahaja dan janji Kapten Kaizo tidak buat hal. Soalan untuk Yaya dan Ying. Kenapa korang berdua selalu aje nak jadi nombor satu!"

"Sebab kami nak jadi yang terbaik di kelas kami!" jerit Yaya dan Ying "Sebab itu kami selalu rebut nak jadi nombor satu! Kita berdua adalah antara yang terbaik!" Yaya dan Ying berpelukan

"Aku juga yang kena korbankan jawapan betul aku kepada yang salah" bisik Fang yang masih lagi tak puas hati tentang tahun lepas

"Hehehee... seronoknya korang berpelukan" kata Probe. Dia hanya dapat bayangkan dia berpelukan dengan encik bos dia "Baiklah, hanya tinggal beberapa lagi soalan. Seterusnya dari aquamarine2602. Dia tanya bila author nak datang lagi? Jangan risau, saya akan jempu dia pada minggu hadapan! Ok, kembali kepada soalan dia. Soalan dia untuk Yaya. Apakah warna kesukaan Yaya selain daripada warna pink? dan apakah mata pelajaran kesukaan kamu?"

"Hmm.. saya suka warna kuning! dan saya suka semua mata pelajaran sebab semuanya seronok dan menarik untuk dipelajari!"

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Faye pula. Faye ni kuat makan macam Gopal tapi tetap kurus macam si keding tu" kata Probe sambil tunjuk ke arah Fang "tapi kenapa tubuh kau kurus dan apakah makanan kegemaran kamu?

"Saya kurus sebab.. entahlah! Memang badan saya begitu, makan banyak macam mana pun, badan saya tetap kurus dan makanan kegemaran saya ialah CHOCOLATE!" Gopal pun turut menjerit chocolate juga. Dua-dua gilakan chocolate "Nanti kita makan chocolate lagi ok, Gopal!"

"OK FAYE!" balas balik Gopal

"Ceria sungguh Faye ni. Banyak sangat makan chocolate budak ni" kata Probe "Soalan ini datang dari peminat aku! HAI HARUKO1212! Jika Kapten Kaizo dan Fang muncul di pintu rumah dia, dia akan menghempas tutup pintu itu sebab dia nak saya sahaja yang datang! YEAHHHHHHH! perasan pula aku ni.. hehehehe" Probe betulkan suara dia balik kepada serius "Soalan untuk Ying, kamu duduk dengan siapa dekat rumah?"

"Dengan ibubapa sayalah. Kadang-kadang nenek saya datang rumah saya" terus dia tunjuk peace dekat Probe

"Soalan terakhir dari Haruko1212 untuk Yaya. Berapa umur adik Yaya? Eh, ini sudah dijawab tadi.. umur dia 2 tahun!" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Seterusnya datang dari Nur Alya, soalan dia dihantar terus melalui handphone author. Soalan pertama untuk Faye, adakah Faye benci dengan Ratu Lily?"

"Faye tak pernah bencikan sesiapa walaupun Ratu Lily bunuh aunty dan uncle saya. Jadi jawapan saya, saya tidak bencikan Ratu Lily" kata Faye sambil berikan senyuman kepada Ratu Lily

"Terima kasih Faye" bisik Ratu Lily. Air mata dia mengalir sedikit kerana rasa terharu sebab ada orang tidak bencikan dia

Soalan kedua untuk Faye juga. Adakah Faye rasa gembira dapat berkawan dengan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying?" tanya Probe

"Mestilah gembira! Faye dapat mengenali kawan-kawan sepupu Faye! Dia orang semuanya baik-baik! Seronok sangat dapat berkawan dengan mereka" kata Faye dengan suara ceria dia

"Kita sudah sampai kepada reader kita yang terakhir iaitu Encik Melayu W. Dia cakap kalau landak dan itik datang, dia akan rasa pelik.. pelik? kenapa rasa pelik? dan dia akan mengambil gambar mereka dan lalu dia akan merampas kuasa mereka berdua dan bagi aku kuasa penembus! BESTNYAAAA!"

Kaizo mula untuk keluarkan pedang tenaga dia tetapi Lynna menghalang Kaizo. Jadi tiadalah Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Soalan dia untuk Faye, macam mana Faye dapat koko di galaxy. Kan koko di galaxy sudah habis?"

"Koko di galaxy memang sudah habis tapi saya memang tiada koko" Faye tersengih sambil tunjuk peace

"Koko yang bermutu tinggi, hanya di kedai Tok Aba sahaja. Baiklah soalan kedua terakhir untuk Yaya. Kalau jodoh Yaya dengan Boboiboy, adakah kamu akan terima?" tanya Probe kepada Yaya

"Hmm.. soal jodoh tu. Saya akan terima sahaja tapi buat masa sekarang, saya tidak mahu fikirkan sangat kerana saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa jodoh saya. Mungkin jodoh saya bukan Boboiboy. Tapi penting sekarang ini, belajar untuk UPSR!" kata Yaya dengan nada ceria dia

"Betul kata Yaya, jodoh tu lain cerita. Kita tidak perlu bertanya mereka buat masa sekarang kerana mereka masih kecik dan comel lagi. Baiklah, soalan terakhir untuk hari ini. Soalan untuk Ying. Kenapa kepala Ying nampak besar dalam Boboiboy galaxy?"

"Hmm.. sebab apa yea.. mungkin ikatan rambut saya nampak kepala saya besar kot. Sebab itu kot" kata Ying "Tapi yang penting, jangan lupa 25 November, pukul 5 petang di TV3! Nantikan Boboiboy Galaxy!"

"Semua tak sabar nak tengok ni. Lebih-lebih lagi author Lynz.. sebab nak tengok Fang katanya. Baiklah, sebelum kita berakhir. Encik Melayu ni ada cabaran untuk Lahap, iaitu makan biskut Yaya sebanyak 1000 tapi biskut tu tak buat dia pengsan"

"Betul tu! Biskut ni sangat sedap! sangat bertoksik! Nak bagi sejuta biskut dia pun takpe. Aku akan telan semuanya!" Terus Yaya melompat-lompat kegembiraan. Dia lalu peluk Lahap begitu erat sekali

"Terima kasih Lahap!" kata Yaya yang sangat terharu

"Macam jejak kasih sahaja" Langsir merah menutup pentas Edisi Malam Minggu "Nampaknya ramai tidak sabar dengan persembahan kita yang terakhir pada malam ini. Tanpa kita membuang masa, SAYA MEMPERSILAKAN YAYA DAN YING DENGAN LAGU MEREKA IAITU YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Tirai pentas itu dibuka semula. Yaya dan Ying pegang microphone masing-masing sambil bersandar dibelakang badan masing-masing. Melody lagu dimain dan terus mereka nyanyi

Ooh, you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

You're the best friend  
That I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live

I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me girl  
I'm happy at home (happy at home)  
You're my best friend.

Ooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooh, you make me live now honey  
Ooh, you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooh, you make me live.

I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooh, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

"TERIMA KASIH!" kata mereka berdua "Jumpa lagi semua! dan SELAMAT HARI JADI KAPTEN KAIZO!" terus belon-belon itik pelbagai warna jatuh di atas pentas dan juga di bawah pentas dari siling studio markas kotak. Boboiboy sudah larikan diri kerana takut belon meletup

"Kesian Boboiboy. Lari pulak dia. Baiklah, saya akan umumkan tetamu kita pada minggu hadapan. Tadi baru saya katakan saya akan menjemput Author Lynz lagi sekali ke Edisi Malam Minggu. Bukan dia seorang sahaja, saya juga akan menjemput Ochobot dan juga Ratu Lily sebagai tetamu kita untuk minggu hadapan! Hanya dua soalan untuk mereka sahaja.. tapi.. ada juga yang hantar soalan untuk orang lain, adeh.. Sila hantarkan soalan kamu kepada mereka di ruangan review! Jumpa lagi semua!" Probe melambai-lambai ke arah kamera dan terus join birthday party Kaizo. Lily sempat tangkap gambar Fang cium pipi abang dia, Fang kena ketuk dengan abang dia, Fang dan Kaizo bergaduh sedikit dan akhir sekali, Kaizo peluk adiknya

Faye muncul di hadapan kamera "HAI SEMUA! Soalan saya untuk minggu ini. Antara kami semua, siapakah yang layak menjadi best friend kamu? SEORANG SAHAJA! JANGAN NAK MELEBIH PULA! DAN KENAPA? Tuliskan jawapan kamu di ruangan review! Jumpa lagi! Peace out!" terus Faye cium kaca kamera itu

* * *

 **Tetamu kita untuk minggu hadapan**

 **-Author Lynz, Ochobot dan Ratu Lily-**

 **Lagu pertama - Can't help falling in love by A*teens (Original singer - Elvis)**

 **Lagu kedua - Terima kasih Cikgu by Najwa ft. Upin & Ipin**

 **Lagu ketiga You're My Best Friend by Queen**

 **p/s**

 **Tiada update untuk hari ini, esok dan ahad (isnin tak pasti lagi) sebab author tak sihat T_T maaf semua**

 **Ini pun sebab author siapkan awal**

 **Oh yea, tentang FB author tu.. author sendiri pun tak tahu kenapa ada yang tak jumpa FB author sebab ada setengah tu dapat cari FB author iaitu Liyana Kz (ada gambar lukisan cartoon, rambut purple, makan cookies)**

 **Kalau boleh, bagi FB kamu, itu pun kalau masih lagi tidak jumpa FB author T_T**

 **-Menurut kata Sakura no Hana, kalau nak cari FB author, taip aje Liyana Kz facebook dekat ruangan carian google-**

 **Thank you :3**


	9. Minggu ke 8

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"Selamat kembali ke EDISI MALAM MINGGU! YEAHHHHH!" Hari ini Probe memakai costume Pikachu sebab author suruh "Comel tak saya pada hari ini? Kalau comel, katakan ya, kalau tidak, katakan tidak" Ramai yang cakap tidak tapi ada setengah yang cakap Ya "Baiklah, hari ini kita ada persembahan istimewa dari seseorang. Disebabkan ada reader yang suruh author nyanyi tetapi author menolak sebab suara dia sumbang. Jadi dia berikan kepada seseorang iaitu LYNNAAAAAA!"

Tirai merah di pentas mulai naik ke atas. Lynna duduk di atas bangku dengan sebuah piano hitam di depannya "Saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk London" Lynna menekan keyboard piano itu

 _Waste away the days_  
 _Waiting on a new age_  
 _But time betrays me_  
 _And I get older one more year_

 _Walk London's windy streets_  
 _Go anywhere but home_  
 _'Cause I'm looking for the secrets_  
 _That only cobble stones hold_  
 _Only the cobble stones know_

 _And I've never been so sure_  
 _That after all these years, I'll never learn_  
 _That heavenly creatures never come_

 _You've got a knife-throwing kind of love_  
 _But your silence cuts the deepest_  
 _And I know I've made a mess of things_  
 _And I'm sorry for all that_  
 _Wish we could get the time back_

 _Because I've never been so sure_  
 _That after all these years, I'll never learn_  
 _That heavenly creatures never come_  
 _Wait for it_  
 _Wait for it_

 _Now I'm staring at the sun_  
 _As if there's a riddle I'm not in on_  
 _'Cause the wolves howl to the Moon_  
 _And she never answers back_  
 _No, she never answers back_

 _And after all these years, I'll never learn_  
 _That heavenly creatures never, never been so sure_  
 _That after all these years, I'll never learn_  
 _That heavenly creatures never come, oh_

 _Waste away the days_  
 _Waiting on a new age_

Para penonton memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada persembahan Lynna tadi "Terima kasih semua" Lynna bangun dari bangku piano itu dan lambai ke arah para penonton

"Wah! Persembahan yang cukup mengagumkan! Baiklah, sementara kita tunggu piano itu diangkat oleh para Boboiboy yang telah berpecah kepada tujuh. Kita bersembang sekejap. Minggu lepas kita mendapat soalan daripada Faye. Soalan itu berbunyi begini, watak manakah yang sesuai menjadi sahabat baik kamu tetapi yang peliknya, tiada siapa nak ambik Boboiboy jadikan dia sebagai kawan baik. Kasihan Boboiboy tapi ramai pula sudi nak jadikan dia sebagai teman istimewa. Lebih-lebih lagi dua Lily yang sentiasa rebutkan Boboiboy" Probe lihat kebelakang dan piano tersebut sudah diangkat

"Nampaknya Piano kita sudah dialihkan. Mari kita mulakan EDISI MALAM MINGGU SEKARANG!" Para penonton di bawah pentas menepuk tangan "Baiklah, tetamu kita yang pertama. Dia adalah musuh kepada Lily, yang sudah pun kalah kepada Lily tetapi dia masih lagi nak pertarung dengan Lily lagi. Mereka berdua tetap berebutkan Boboiboy tetapi Boboiboy hanya anggap mereka sebagai kawan sahaja.. saya mempersilakan, RATU LILY!"

Hari ini tiada kabus atau lagu hantu daripada Ratu Lily. Dia hanya keluar dari belakang pentas sambil melambai-lambai ke arah penonton di bawah pentas. Ratu Lily berpakaian seperti watak Mirajane dalam anime Fairy Tale tapi dalam mode biasa. Lily memandang Ratu Lily dengan tenungan maut dia. Mereka berdua bertentang mata. Ratu Lily sudah bersiap sedia dengan kuku tajam dia, manakala Lily sudah bangun untuk bertinju dengan Ratu Lily tetapi Probe muncul di hadapan pandang Lily. Terus tiada pergaduhan diantara Lily dan Ratu Lily

"Hehehehe.. jangan gaduh-gaduh yea" kata Probe "Tetamu kita yang seterusnya.. dia adalah sebuah robot seperti aku tetapi dia mempunyai kuasa teleportasi. Aku hanya ada tembakan laser pemusnah sahaja tetapi dia tidak boleh bertukar menjadi Mega-Probe! Dia adalah robot kesayangan Boboiboy dan dia adalah OCHOBOT!" Ochobot terbang keluar dengan perasaan malu dia kerana hari ini dia telah bertukar menjadi robot biru. Hari ini Ochobot menjadi anime watak Doraemon

"Hai semua, saya Ochobot tapi hari ini saya jadi Doraemon!" Ochobot melambai-lambai ke arah penonton. Ramai yang rasakan Ochobot nampak comel hari ini tetapi malangnya tiada siapa yang dapat cubit dia sebab dia hanyalah sebuah robot sahaja. Tiba-tiba sahaja Ratu Lily peluk robot comel itu

"Geramnyaaa aku tengok robot ni" kata Ratu Lily

"Aduh, aku juga jadi mangsa kena peluk"

"Hehehe.. kesian. Baiklah, tetamu kita yang terakhir! Dia adalah penulis fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Author yang suka seksakan Fang, sampai dia sendiri rasa nak belasah Fang sebab tak muncul dalam promo Boboiboy Galaxy dan dia adalah author kita iaitu author Lynz!" Lynz keluar dari belakang pentas dengan perasaan malu sedikit walaupun ini sudah kali kedua dia datang tapi tetap rasa malu

"Hai semua!" kata Lynz sambil tersenyum sedikit. Dia duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Ratu Lily. Ochobot hanya terapung sahaja di sebelah Lynz

"Sebelum kita mulakan sesi soalan jawab. Saya telah menerima satu alat istimewa yang dapat mengubah sebuah robot kepada manusia untuk sementara waktu. Jadi saya akan tunaikan permintaan Ochobot yang nak sangat jadi manusia" Probe keluarkan alat pengubah bentuk transformasi diri dan lalu dia tembak ke arah Ochobot. Cahaya besar terkena Ochobot dan seluruh badan besi dia bertukar menjadi seorang manusia. Ochobot masih lagi berpakaian costume doreamon tetapi dia tidak kelihatan bulat cuma pipi dia tembam sahaja, ikut macam Boboiboy. Ketinggian dia seperti Rizu

"COMELNYAAA!" Probe cubit-cubit pipi Ochobot "Kamu boleh duduk sebelah author Lynz" Ochobot berjalan sedikit dan lalu jatuh di hadapan Ratu Lily dan Lynz. Dia berasa sedikit malu kerana ini baru pertama kali dia dapat dua pasang kaki "Alahai, kesian dia" kata Probe. Lynz menolong Ochobot untuk berjalan sedikit dan lalu dia duduk di atas sofa bersama Lynz dan Ratu Lily "Hah! Disebabkan Ochobot telah menjadi manusia, khas untuk malam ini sahaja. Saya telah sediakan beberapa jenis makanan untuk Ochobot rasai!" Boboiboy menolak meja beroda ke tengah-tengah pentas. Di atas meja tersebut, terdapat pelbagai jenis makanan termasuklah donut lobak merah

"DONUT LOBAK MERAH!" Fang berlari laju dan mengambil donut itu. Probe melihat kesemua donut lobak merah telah pun hilang dari pinggannya

"Isk isk isk.. hilang terus donut lobak merah. Baiklah, Ochobot boleh makan apa sahaja" kata Probe sambil melihat mata Ochobot bersinar-sinar melihat pelbagai makanan yang ada di atas meja. Terus dia rasa chocolate terlebih dahulu. Dia rasa amat bahagia sekali dan lalu dia makan kesemua chocolate tersebut yang ada di atas meja. Ratu Lily turut makan sekali bersama Ochobot. Mereka berdua gelak ketawa sambil menikmati makanan-makanan yang sedap itu. Lynz hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja "Hehehe.. baiklah, kita mulakan dengan soalan pertama dari Miss Mysteri. Hah! Dia ingin menjadikan Ratu Lily sebagai kawan baik dia!"

Ratu Lily tersembur "YEA KE! Terima kasih kerana sudi menjadi kawan baik saya. Kamu adalah kawan pertama saya. Lily yang tak guna tu selalu halang saya berkawan"

"WEI! BILA MASA PULA AKU HALANG KAU!" marah Lily tetapi Ratu Lily hiraukan sahaja

"Terima kasih miss mysteri. Lain kali datanglah ke dunia hantu ku, boleh kita main bersama" Ratu Lily pura-pura lap air mata palsu dia

"Hehehe.. terharu pula dia. Soalan dari miss mysteri untuk Ratu Lily. Dia ingin tahu kalau Ratu Lily pernah menonton cerita cartoon Danny Phantom, separuh manusia dan separuh hantu. Superhero paling comel kata dia dan Ratu Lily ada haiwan peliharaan tak?" tanya Probe sambil melihat Ratu Lily sedang merasa ice cream chocolate

"Hmmm.. dekat dunia roh tiada television. Jadi jawapan saya, tidak pernah dan saya tiada haiwan peliharaan. Kucing pun takut dengan saya" menangis Ratu Lily dekat situ. Terus seram sejuk semua penonton dekat situ sebab tangisan dia seperti pontianak sedang menangis bersayu-sayu

"Isk isk.. jangan menangis Ratu Lily" pujuk Probe sambil berikan sapu tangan. Ratu Lily mengambil sapu tangan tersebut dan lap air hidungnya "Errr.. Ratu Lily boleh simpan sahaja sapu tangan itu. Seterusnya datang dari JoeyEP dan dia ingin menjadikan Yaya sebagai kawan baik dia kerana Yaya seorang yang pandai, tegas dan budak baik. Soalan dia untuk author Lynz. Dia sangat kagum dengan author kerana dapat update fanfic 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' pada setiap hari. Apakah rahsia author Lynz?"

"Author sebenarnya tiada rahsia apa-apa pun. Author update setiap hari kerana rasa seronok pula menulis setiap hari tanpa berhenti! Sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap hari. Kalau tak menulis, rasa tak tenteram pula" kata Lynz dengan suara ceria dia

"Seterusnya dari guest tapi nama disebalik guest ini adalah Sakura No Hana! Betul tak tekaan saya?" Probe menari-nari sedikit kalau tekaan dia betul "Kata dia, dia suka kalau Lynna menjadi best friend dia! sebab Lynna suka bagi nasihat. Baiklah, soalan dia untuk author Lynz. Macam mana author Lynz dapat banyak idea untuk update fanfic author Lynz setiap hari dan siapa yang bagi sokongan dekat author Lynz waktu mula-mula buat fanfic ini?" Ochobot dan Ratu Lily masih lagi tengah makan. Mereka tengah rasa bahagia sekarang ini kerana tiada soalan untuk dijawabkan

"Ada setengah idea datang dari sesetengah cerita yang author menonton tetapi bukan kesemua cerita itu, hanya ambik sedikit sahaja. Kadang-kadang tu idea datang sendiri.."

"Cheh, idea seksakan aku setiap hari adalah" bisik Fang sambil makan donut lobak merah dia yang belum lagi habis. Muka dia muka tidak puas hati sambil memerhatikan Lynz

"Sebenarnya tiada siapa yang berikan sokongan kepada author. Cuma pada waktu tu, author rasa bosan dan tak tahu nak buat apa tapi lama kelamaan, kawan baik author ada baca sedikit apa yang author tulis dekat fanfic ini dan dia berikan sokongan kepada author" kata Lynz

"Kasihan author Lynz tiada siapa nak berikan sokongan pada awalnya tapi sekarang sudah ada!" Lynz menggangguk kepala sambil tersenyum kepada Probe "Ini pula datang dari LizzNP. Dia adalah peminat Fang dan sudah tentu dia mahu Fang menjadi kawan baik dia! sebab Fang tu sebenarnya budak baik dan comel" Terus Fang senyum bangga dekat bawah pentas. Kaizo ketuk kepala adiknya sebab terlampau bangga sangat "Soalan dari dia untuk author Lynz lagi!" Ochobot dan Ratu Lily hanya tersenyum sebab tiada lagi soalan untuk mereka berdua jadi mereka sambung sahaja makan pancake yang penuh dengan syrup "Soalan dia, adakah nama watak Lynna dari nama author Lynz sendiri?"

"Hehehehe... ha ah, nama Lynna tu memang sempena nama author" Lynz tersengih "Tapi jangan salah anggap pula watak Lynna itu adalah author"

"Jangan risau author Lynz. Saya pasti, tiada siapa anggap Lynna itu adalah author sendiri!" kata Probe "Oh yea, Lizz kata nanti kirimkan salam kepada atuk dia yang sudah lama tiada" kata Probe kepada Ratu Lily yang tengah menikmati sandwich tuna pula

"Saya akan sampaikan!" mulut Ratu Lily comot sebab makan chocolate sebentar tadi. Ochobot pun sama juga, comot sampai ke pakaian doraemon dia

"Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo dari LizzNP" Probe terbang ke bawah dan terapung-apung di sebelah Kaizo "Hah! Kenapa kapten Kaizo menyimpan file-file orang yang kamu kenali dan rapat, terutama sekali si landak berambut cacak. Adakah Kaizo tidak mempercayai mereka?" Kaizo pandang Probe lama-lama. Fang pula pandang abang dia semacam. Lynna pun pandang Kaizo semacam

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Probe hampir nak kena cantas dengan pedang tenaga Kaizo "YANG SIBUK SANGAT NAK AMBIK TAHU KENAPA! ITU ADALAH MAKLUMAT RAHSIA AKU!" Gegar satu studio markas kotak akibat suara garang Kaizo yang begitu kuat seperti ada megaphone di dalam suara dia

"Ma-maaf kapten Kaizo. Bukan saya yang tanya tapi si LizzNP yang tanya. Kapten Kaizo pergi lah buru dia nanti" Probe menggigil terbang ke atas pentas

"Hmm.. takpe, nanti aku akan buru dia" Kaizo bersilang tangan di dadanya dengan muka seriusnya

"Se-se-seterusnya... datang dari Guest yang tiada nama" Probe masih lagi menggigil "Dia ma-mahukan Yaya menjadi best friend dia sebab dia pandai dan baik. Soalan dia untuk author Lynz! banyak betul soalan untuk author Lynz kita pada hari ini" Ochobot dan Ratu Lily rasa selesa sebab tiada soalan untuk mereka lagi, jadi mereka teruskan sahaja dengan makanan mereka

"Makan lagi Ratu Lily, kau makan lagi.. nanti kau akan menjadi gemuk! dan Boboiboy akan menjadi milik aku!" bisik Lily sambil memerhatikan Ratu Lily yang sedang makan itu. Aura-aura hitam dia keluar dan juga tanduk setan dia "Hehehehehee" dia tergelak sedikit dan Faye rasa takut melihat sahabat baik dia yang berubah menjadi jahat sedikit

"Soalan dia adalah, adakah author Lynz suka menonton anime. Kalau suka, adakah kegemaran anime author Lynz dan apakah makanan kegemaran author Lynz?"

"Hmmm.. makanan kegemaran author adalah CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" terus Probe bagi chocolate chip cookies kepada Lynz "WAH! Terima kasih sayang ku comel Ochobot" dia cium-cium pipi Ochobot sampai muka Ochobot naik merah sebab malu

"Hehehehe..." Ochobot tergelak malu

"Author sudah jarang tengok anime tapi dulu author selalu tengok Sailor Moon, Akazukin Chacha, Card Capture Sakura dan Doraemon"

"Hah! Apa kata author Lynz berpakaian macam kita orang! Saya hari ini jadi Pikachu! Jadi author Lynz nak jadi watak mana?" Mata Probe bersinar-sinar untuk memujuk Lynz supaya dia juga turut ber cosplay seperti diri dia

"Errr... kalau author jadi salah satu watak dari anime Akazukin Chacha boleh?" Lynz tersengih kepada Probe

"HAH! Biar Faye bantu author Lynz!" Faye keluarkan alat serba guna dia yang boleh menukar pakaian seseorang. Dia tekan butang di alat tersebut dan menghala ke arah Lynz. Dia terus menukar pakaian Lynz kepada salah satu watak dari anime Akazukin Chacha iaitu watak Dohorty. Rambut Lynz menjadi merah panjang, bertopikan berwarna ungu dan juga bergaun ungu yang labuh "Yeahhhh!" Faye tepuk tangan sorang-sorang. Probe siap tangkap gambar lagi. Ratu Lily dan Ochobot sempat lagi berposing peace dengan Lynz

"Terima kasih Faye!"

"Sama-sama author Lynz" terus dia peluk Lynz dan lalu dia lepaskan "Seterusnya, saya akan menukar semua pakaian kamu!" Faye menukar pakaian para penonton menjadi watak anime masing-masing. Dia dengan idea yang nakal, menukar Lynna dan Kaizo menjadi watak Puteri Serenity dan Tuxedo mask dari anime Sailor Moon. Fang pula menjadi kucing hitam dan tanda bulan sabit di tengah dahinya

"Apa kes aku jadi kucing" bisik Fang

Lynna dan Kaizo terkejut dengan pakaian mereka. Kaizo tanggalkan topengnya dan merenung tajam ke arah Faye yang sedang melompat-lompat kegembiraan "FAYEEEE! APA YANG KAU SUDAH LAKUKANNNNNN!"

"Hehehehe... ma-ma-maaf abang Kaizo" Faye tersengih

"PEDANG TENAGA!" tetapi bukan pedang tenaga dia yang keluar, sekuntum bunga ros yang keluar "MANA PEDANG AKU?!" Kaizo terus mengejar Faye

"KAPTEN KAIZOOOO! KAPTEN KAIZO NAMPAK KACAK SANGAT!" dan Sakura No Hana tiba-tiba sahaja muncul mengejar Kaizo

"Aduh, sudah menjadi acara kejar mengejar pula" Probe terpaksa leraikan kejar mengejar itu "Kita akan kembali selepas ini!"

* * *

"Yeah! Selamat kembali semua! Nampaknya Faye sudah diikat oleh Kapten Kaizo" kamera menghala ke arah Faye yang kini duduk disebelah Lily "Kasihan Faye, ini sudah dua kali kena kejar dengan abang sepupu dia" Kaizo sudah kembali di tempat duduknya. Muka dia masam sahaja dan Sakura no Hana asyik pandang wajah Kaizo yang sungguh kacak itu. Lynna asyik usik pipi Kaizo supaya dia tersenyum sedikit tetapi Kaizo tetap dengan muka masam dia "Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari Roxelyn. Wah, beraninya dia nak jadi kawan baik kepada Kapten Kaizo. Jangan dia tiap-tiap hari bagi kamu latihan tempur sudah. Oh yea, dialah yang hantar pakaian doraemon kepada Ochobot!"

"Terima kasih Roxelyn! Nanti saya hantarkan gambar saya dengan pakaian doraemon dan juga tanda tangan saya sekali!" kata Ochobot sambil tersenyum lebar

"Soalan dia untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang tidak mahu maafkan Ratu Lily? Padahal orang lain sudah maafkan dia, terutama sekali abang kamu, si Kapten Kaizo" Probe terbang ke bawah dan halakan microphone nya kepada Fang

"Meow meow meow meow meow meow" jawap Fang dalam bahasa kucing

"Oh begitu. Maksud dia.. hati dia masih panas lagi dengan Ratu Lily kerana kekejaman dia terhadap diri dia dan juga terhadap ibubapa dia. Dia cakap, dia akan maafkan Ratu Lily jikalau Ratu Lily berjaya menawan hati Boboiboy!"

"Wei! apasal kau cakap macam tu pula" marah Boboiboy yang duduk disebelah Fang. Boboiboy berpakaian anime watak kucing putih yang bernama Artemis dari anime Sailor Moon. Fang pandang Boboiboy dengan kuku tajam dia seperti kucing "Suka hati kaulah, Fang"

"Betul ke Fang? Kalau macam tu.." Ratu Lily bangun dari tempat duduknya dengan penuh semangat "Aku Ratu Lily! Ratu bekas kekejaman, tidak akan mengalah untuk memikat hati Boboiboy!" Ratu Lily ketawa besar di atas pentas

"Dan aku Lily! AKAN MENGHANCURKAN HARAPAN KAU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" Terus muka Lily kena baling dengan kek chocolate oleh Ratu Lily "HOW DARE YOUUUU!" Ratu Lily bersiul tanpa rasa bersalah "TENDANGAN SUPER DUPER ULTRA AWESOME LILY!"

"SUPER SONIC PONTIANAK RATU LILY!"

"ALAMAK!" Probe cuba leraikan mereka tetapi ditendang oleh Lily dan tergolek-golek Probe "Ades.. kita akan kembali selepas ini.. baru aje mula, sudah kena iklan balik"

* * *

"KAMU BERDUA KALAU SATU HARI TAK BERGADUH TAK BOLEH KE HAH! MINGGU LEPAS ELOK SAHAJA TAK GADUH!" Kaizo membebel dekat Ratu Lily dan Lily "KORANG INGAT INI RANCANGAN RATU LILY VS LILY KE?!"

"Errr.. rancangan kita sudah nak mula" tersengih Probe

"Baiklah, kalau kamu bergaduh lagi.. dua-dua aku akan campak ke planet lain" Ratu Lily kembali ke pentas dan Lily pula kembali ke tempat duduk asalnya. Kaizo duduk disebelah Lynna dengan muka masam dia. Hati dia mula panas dengan dua-dua Lily. Lynna bagi teh hijau kepada Kaizo untuk tenangkan diri Kaizo

"Harap-harap lepas ni, tiada lagi pergaduhan. Kita sambung balik! Seterusnya datang dari aquamarine2602. Hah, dia nak Faye jadi kawan baik dia! dia cakap Faye lebih baik daripada sepupu dia si landak tu" Fang mula berapi-api, dia menahan kemarahan dia "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz, pernah tak author Lynz rasa penat menulis cerita-cerita semua ini?"

"Penatlah juga tapi author akan berhenti sekejap dan lepas tu author akan sambung balik menulis" kata Lynz

"Soalan ini pula untuk Ochobot. Kalau Ochobot jadi manusia mesti comelkan. Dia memang comel pun! Tengok pipi tembam dia, mesti si Lily rasa nak cubit-cubit" Probe melihat Lily sedang tersengih. Badan dia tergerak-gerak sedikit untuk melompat dan cubit pipi tembam Ochobot tetapi dia tahu Kaizo sedang perhatikan dia. Jadi dia mengawal dirinya

"Saya memang comel pun tapi kalau kekal selama-lamanya mesti seronok! Boleh pergi sekolah bersama Boboiboy! Tapi saya adalah sphera kuasa, macam mana saya nak gunakan kuasa saya nanti. Jam kuasa pun takde" Ochobot tunjuk tangannya, tiada jam kuasa

"Jangan sedih Ochobot, nanti ada masa lagi, saya akan tukar kamu menjadi manusia!" kata Probe dengan hati gembira dia "Soalan terakhir dari aquarium.. eh silap, aquamarine2602. Maaf yea" Probe tergelak sedikit "Soalan ini untuk Ratu Lily, kenapa Ratu Lily dan Lily selalu bergaduh? Ratu Lily tak nak berkawan dengan Lily ke? Aduh, dia orang bergaduh sebab berebutkan Boboiboy"

"Betul tu wahai aquarium! Aku Ratu Lily tak kan menjadi sahabat baik kepada si Lily tu! Sudahlah dia merampas Boboiboy dari aku!" Kuku tajam dia terkeluar lagi tetapi dia cepat-cepat masukkan balik sebab Kaizo perhatikan dia. Ratu Lily tersengih di atas pentas "Kalau dia nak jadi kawan aku, serahkan sahaja Boboiboy kepada aku!"

Lily tidak berkata apa, dia hanya tunjuk penumbuk sahaja dan Ratu Lily balas dengan menjelir lidahnya. Dua-dua bermasam muka selepas itu

"Bergaduhlah korang berdua. Hah! Soalan dari Lily!" terus Lily tersenyum lebar sambil melompat-lompat di atas kerusinya "Dia dan Faye mestilah sahabat baik! Si Lily ni tak perlu nak pilih dah, sebab dia orang sudah pun menjadi kawan baik! Soalan dia untuk author Lynz. Semenjak bila author Lynz suka dengan animasi Boboiboy dan apa yang membuatkan author Lynz tergerak hati untuk menulis di fandom Boboiboy? Apakah hobi author Lynz selain menulis dan paling akhir sekali, watak OC mana yang manakah author Lynz suka dalam fanfic author Lynz sendiri dan kenapa? Banyaknya soalan dia bagi.. sila jawabkan author Lynz"

"Author tak ingat semenjak bila author minat dengan animasi Boboiboy tapi author ingat, masa mulanya season 2, author mulai suka dengan watak Fang! Author tertarik sangat dengan watak dia sampai asyik ulang sahaja kesemua scene-scene dia" sambung lagi Lynz untuk berkata "Bila author mula tergerak hati untuk menulis di fandom Boboiboy? masa tu masa bulan puasa. Tengah rasa bosan dan pada awalnya author memang nak menulis saja-saja dekat dalam buku tapi lepas tu, author beranikan diri untuk upload kan cerita author dekat website fanfic. Author takut sebenarnya kalau tiada respond tapi rupanya ada dan semenjak itu author tak henti-henti menulis. Author dapat inspirasi sebab tengok donut, terjadilah sebuah cerita pertama dari author iaitu Selamatkan Aku. Lynna adalah watak pertama kegemaran author. Kewujudan dia adalah sebelum animasi Boboiboy ditayangkan di TV tapi sekarang ini, Rizu pula menjadi watak no.1 kegemaran author dan no.2 ialah Lynna. Author suka dengan watak Rizu sebab dia comel, baik, suka sangat bercerita panjang lebar, nak berkawan tapi malu dan dia setia pada abang kesayangan dia"

"Panjang juga jawapan dari author Lynz" kata Probe yang hampir nak tidur "Lily sudah puas hati dengan jawapan tadi?" Lily menggangguk dengan mata dia yang bersinar-sinar "Soalan kedua Lily untuk musuh ketat dia. Ratu Lily tiada kerja lain ke selain daripada menghendap Boboiboy?"

"Ada!" Ratu Lily memandang tepat ke arah Lily "Aku ada juga menghendap musuh ketat aku tu! si Lily. Aku nak cari kelemahan dia! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Supaya aku dapat menghancurkan dia!" Lily sudah angkat kerusi dia untuk baling ke arah Ratu Lily tetapi tidak jadi sebab Kaizo sudah pun keluarkan pedang tenaga dia. Terus Lily letak balik kerusi itu dan duduk

"Padan muka" kata Ratu Lily dan terus dia kena jelir lidah oleh Lily

"Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari AN! Kata dia, dia nak Fang jadi best friend dia sebab perangai mereka sama sahaja, dua-dua panas baran. Hah! Baguslah tu, tiap-tiap hari bolehlah bergaduh. Baiklah, soalan dari dia untuk author Lynz, bila hari jadi author Lynz?" Probe siap keluarkan birthday kek lagi. Lebihan birthday kek Kaizo minggu lepas yang bertingkat-tingkat. Ochobot terus rasa kek tersebut

"Birthday author adalah 26 March!" Lynz siap bagi peace dekat depan kamera

"Bulan 3, sama bulan dengan Boboiboy!" Probe betulkan suara dia kerana banyak sangat cakap "Seterusnya datang dari NITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Probe menjerit nama tersebut sampailah dia kena ketuk dengan Lynz, barulah dia berhenti "Dia cakap, dia nak Yaya jadi best friend dia! Dasyat sungguh Yaya ni, lebih popular daripada Boboiboy. Kasihan kau, Boboiboy.. memang menyedihkan"

Boboiboy tidak rasa hairan tapi dia ada rasa cemburu sedikit tapi takpe, tiada siapa nak Ying dan Gopal menjadi kawan baik mereka. Bolehlah aku buat group disisihkan oleh peminat sendiri, fikir Boboiboy

"Soalan dari Nitaaaa! Rasanya soalan ini sudah dijawab tadi. Nama Lynna itu memang diambil dari nama author Lynz sendiri! Soalan kedua, apakah kerja seharian Ochobot selain daripada menolong Tok Aba di kedai? Tak rasa bosan ke?"

"Hmmm... apa yea aku selalu buat kalau tak tolong Tok Aba.. bergaduh dengan Boboiboy, kejutkan Boboiboy waktu pagi, main dengan kawan-kawan dan tolong mereka untuk menentang kejahatan! Bosan memang bosan tapi itu sudah menjadi salah satu kehidupan saya, jadi saya terima sahajalah. Lagipun ada menariknya juga, dapat jumpa pelanggan baru!" kata Ochobot. Kek yang dikunyahnya, tersembur ke muka besi Probe "Heehehee.. maaf"

"Soalan terakhir dari Nitaaaa untuk Ratu Lily! Kenapa Ratu Lily suka rasuk orang? pernah cakar orang dengan kuku tajam Ratu Lily? Kuku tu memang selalu diasah dan tak pernah potong kuku ke?" tanya Probe sambil melihat kuku tajam Ratu Lily yang berwarna warni itu. Pagi tadi Ratu Lily warnakan kuku-kuku tajam dia

"Rasuk tu... cuma dua orang sahaja yang saya berjaya rasuk. Saya ingat saya nak rasuk Lily lepas ni, selepas itu aku akan mempergunakan badan dia untuk pergi keluar dating dengan Boboiboy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!... saya suka rasuk orang sebab suka-suka" Ratu Lily tersengih kepada para penonton. Fang masih tidak puas hati dengan episode dia kena rasuk oleh Ratu Lily. Hati dia berapi-api apabila mengingati kejadian tersebut "Kuku ni memang selalu diasah, supaya boleh cakar si Lily tu!" Dia tunjuk kuku tajam dia ke arah Lily tetapi Lily tidak takut dengan kuku tajam itu "Sayanglah kalau saya potong kuku tajam ni.. macam mana nak cakar musuh saya nanti. Kuku ni amat bernilai bagi saya tau"

"Ratu Lily jangan sedih, simpan elok-elok kuku tajam tu yea. Bolehlah berlawan dengan Lily lagi selepas ini" kata Probe "Baikla, seterusnya datang dari Hanaira. HAI HANAIRA!" Probe melambai-lambai di kamera "Soalan pertama dia untuk author Lynz, author Lynz sakit apa?"

"Author sakit biasa sahaja.. sakit kepala sebab banyak sangat buat kerja" Lynz tersengih

"Alahai, kesian author Lynz.. tapi author Lynz sudah sembuh! Jangan risau yea semua" Probe dengan baik hatinya, bagi air kosong kepada Lynz "Soalan kedua untuk Ochobot, Ochobot ada berapa kuasa? Kalau ada lagi, dia pun nak juga dan dia nak tahu apa kuasa Ochobot yang ada dekat diri Ochobot"

"Sekejap yea.. sakit perut pula aku ni, banyak sangat makan" Ochobot sendawa di situ "Hehehehe... maaf semua. Oh yea, saya cuma ada lima kuasa sahaja tapi kuasa itu semua sudah dimiliki oleh Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Kuasa yang saya ada sekarang ini hanyalah kuasa teleportasi tapi itu kuasa saya, Hanaira tak boleh ambik.. maaf yea" Ochobot sudah tidak larat nak makan kerana perut dia sudah penuh. Ratu Lily masih lagi makan tanpa rasa segan silu

"Kasihan Ochobot. Kamu rehat dulu yea. Soalan terakhir dari Hanaira untuk Ratu Lily. Ratu Lily dari kerajaan mana?"

"Kerajaan kegelapan, kekejaman dan keganasan tapi itu semua kisah lama. Sekarang saya tiada kerajaan dah" kata Ratu Lily dengan mulut penuh dia

"Dasyat sungguh kerajaan Ratu Lily ni.."

"Memang dasyat pun, sampai ibubapa aku jadi mangsa" jawap Fang yang ada dibawah pentas. Aura-aura kegelapan dia sedang mengelilingi diri dia. Lynna rasa takut pula melihat Fang, kalau tiba-tiba dia akan mengamuk tak tentu pasal nanti

"Lupa pula, Hanaira ni nak Yaya jadi kawan baik dia sebab Yaya ni cantik macam saya!" terus Probe buat muka comel dan cantik pada masa yang sama "Seterusnya dari Dark Princess, Puteri kegelapan! Dia nak Fang jadi best friend dia sebab Fang tu cool macam saya!"

"Bagus bagus!" bisik Fang dengan lagaknya

"Soalan dia untuk Fang.. hmmm.. ini soalan macam nak bagi Fang mengamuk tapi takpe! Saya suka tengok Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Soalan dia berbunyi begini, Fang pergi ke rumah sakit mana? RUMAH SAKIT JIWA!"

"HARIMAU BAYANGGGG! KAU KATA AKU SAKIT JIWA! NAHAS KAU! SERANG DIA HARIMAU BAYANG!" Harimau bayang Fang kejar Probe sekeliling studio markas kotak "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Kaizo dengan pedang tenaga dia "PANGGGGG!"

* * *

"Aduh, sakitnya kepala aku" Badan Probe penuh dengan kesan cakar harimau bayang. Fang pula, sudah habis dibelasah oleh abangnya sendiri. Kini dia sedang bermasam muka sambil dirinya kena ikat oleh abang dia sendiri "Baiklah, kita sambung balik!" Probe terbang ke tepi pentas "Ini datang dari Ililara yang mahu Yaya menjadi best friend dia dan soalannya untuk author Lynz, author Lynz suka main game apa?"

"Suka main game lego video game! dan juga game Tomb Raider tapi sekarang ni, author jarang main game. Kalau main pun, main game candy crush, superhero plants vs zombie dan juga plants vs zombie 2"

"Author Lynz memang suka main game juga yea"

"Ha ah Probe, semenjak kecik lagi sampai sekarang, suka sangat main game" kata Lynz yang serba malu

"Jangan malu-malu author Lynz tapi author Lynz boleh berkawan dengan Gopal. Dia kan suka main game juga.. hehehe.. Soalan seterusnya untuk Ochobot pula, Ochobot pernah bergaduh dengan Boboiboy ke?" tanya Probe

"Pernah! Setiap pagi sewaktu kena kejutkan dia untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah! Kadang-kadang tu bergaduh tentang perkara remeh temeh sahaja" kata Ochobot

"Soalan terakhir untuk Ratu Lily. Kenapa Ratu Lily harus pergi bersiar-siar dengan dengan Boboiboy" Probe pegang bahu Ratu Lily "KENAPA KENAPA KENAPA! WHY WHY WHY! TELL ME WHYYYYYYYYY!" Terus Probe kena tampar dengan Ratu Lily

"Selamatlah kau ni robot. Kalau tidak, sudah lama aku rasuk kau!" marah Ratu Lily "Kenapa? tidak boleh ke aku bersiar-siar dengan Boboiboy? TAK BOLEH KEEEEE?!"

"TAK BOLEH!" Lily yang tukang jawab

"Eleh, kau baru sekali sahaja dinner date dengan dia. AKU SUDAH DUA KALI KELUAR BERJALAN-JALAN DENGAN BOBOIBOY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Oh takpe! JAGA KAU RATU LILY!" Lily dan Ratu Lily bertentang mata dengan renungan maut mereka. Boboiboy menutup mukanya dengan topi oren dia sebab rasa malu dengan kelakuaan mereka berdua

"Soalan seterusnya dari Dava juniawan untuk Ochobot. Siapakah yang Ochobot paling sayang, Boboiboy ataupun Fang?"

"Mestilah Boboiboy! Dia kan sahabat baik pertama aku!"

"Terima kasih Ochobot!" kata Boboiboy dengan senyuman manis dia. Ochobot membalas balik senyuman itu dan lalu dia menguap besar

"Seterusnya datang dari Hwang635, dia ni nak berkawan baik dengan Fang, Rizu dan Lynna sebab dia hanya ada sedikit sahaja kawan dan mereka tidak seperti Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan dia yang lain. Saya faham dengan perasaan kamu wahai Hwang. Kawan saya hanyalah encik bos saya sahaja.. itu sahaja kawan baik saya yang suka sangat marah dan ketuk kepala saya ni" Probe pura-pura menangis di atas pentas. Tiada siapa mahu berikan simpati terhadap Probe "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz, berapa umur author Lynz?"

"Malu lah nak cakap.. tapi umur author.. rasanya author ada bagi clue dekat salah satu chapter Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. nanti carilah dekat bahagian tempat author selalu balas review"

"Hehehehe.. carilah sampai mata Hwang lebam yea tapi saya sendiri pun tak ingat chapter berapa. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk author Lynz lagi, author Lynz cuma suka kepada Fang sahaja atau ada yang lain?"

"Ada! KAPTEN KAIZO! tapi dia watak no. 2 kegemaran author!" Lynz berkelip-kelip mata dekat Kaizo tetapi Kaizo hanya buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia malas nak layan dengan author Lynz sebab asyik seksa adik dia sahaja

"Wah, peminat Kapten Kaizo juga!" teruja Probe "Soalan terakhir untuk Ochobot!" Terus Ochobot bangun dari tidurnya. Dia tertidur sebentar tadi sebab akibat terlampau kenyang sangat "Ochobot tak boleh makan makanan manusia sebab dia adalah robot, apa yang Ochobot makan?"

"Saya makan hati sahajalah" terus dia tertidur balik

"Kasihan dia" Probe selimutkan Ochobot yang sedang tidur nyenyak itu "Seterusnya datang dari Shezati Razia" Probe terbang ke bawah pentas dan pergi ke sebelah Fang "Soalan pertama untuk Fang"

"Aku pun ada soalan juga? Aku bukannya tetamu pun minggu ini" Terus Probe ketuk kepala Fang dengan microphone. Fang menahan kemarahan dia kerana tidak mahu dibelasah lagi oleh abangnya

"Orang sudah bagi soalan, jawab ajelah"

"Hmmm.. yelah, apa soalan dia?" kata Fang dengan muka masam dia

"Soalan dia berbunyi begini, kenapa Fang suka sangat guna harimau bayang untuk kejar Gopal?"

"Suka hati aku lah nak guna harimau bayang pun! SIBUK APASAL!"

"Fang, tak baik jawab macam tu. Dia sudah tanya elok-elok, Fang jawab macam nak marah orang pula" tegur Lynna kepada Fang

"Maaf kak Lynna" Fang hanya tundukkan kepalanya sebab rasa malu. Probe ketawa kecil dekat Fang "Lagipun, tak kan aku nak guna kuasa tusukan bayang kot, itu macam nak bunuh kawan baik sendiri"

"Hah! Pandai pun jawab elok-elok. Taniah Fang!" Probe usap-usap kepala Fang "Soalan dia yang kedua, kenapa Fang suka makan donut lobak merah?"

"Sebab itu memang makanan kegemaran aku" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Hehehehe.. soalan terakhir untuk Boboiboy, kenapa Halilintar susah nak senyum?"

"Entah, saya pun tak tahu tapi mungkin sebab dia jenis yang suka marahkan orang. Sebab itu dia susah sedikit nak senyum" kata Boboiboy. Probe terbang ke atas pentas

"Terima kasih kerana sudi jawabkan soalan dari Shezati Razia" kata Probe sambil betulkan suara dia "Hahaha.. kita ada soalan dari Fangcool! Peminat setia Fang! Soalan dia untuk author Lynz! Bila hari jadi author tapi soalan ini sudah dijawab sebentar tadi. Soalan kedua untuk author Lynz, siapa budak kecik yang pakai topi Boboiboy di instagram author Lynz?"

"Oh, itu nephew author! comelkan dia"

"Oh, ingatkan anak author Lynz lah tadi" Lynz memberikan pandangan maut kepada Probe "Hehehehe.. gurau sahaja. Soalan seterusnya untuk Ochobot!" Ochobot terbangun dari tidurnya lagi. Mata dia separuh terbuka "Apakah kelakuan Boboiboy yang buruk dalam kehidupan seharian dia di rumah"

"Ermm.. senang sahaja" Ochobot menguap "Suka bangun lambat, kemas rumah sikit-sikit sahaja, suka main video game sampai tak tengok masa dan suka sangat.." terus Ochobot tertidur balik

"Aduhai, tertidur pula budak ni.. soalan ini untuk Ochobot juga tapi siapa nak jawabkan? Soalan dia berbunyi begini, Boboiboy selalu berlatih menggunakan kuasa dia ke?" Probe pandang kepada sesiapa yang sudi menjawab soalan Ochobot

"Dia selalu berlatih di medan latihan tempur aku. Dia lebih rajin daripada adik aku pemalas ni. Belajar rajin tapi latihan tempur malas" Fang rasa geram pula dengan jawapan abangnya

"Terima kasih Kapten Kaizo! Apalah si landak ni, memang sungguh terbalik" tergelak Probe "Soalan terakhir dari Fangcool untuk Ratu Lily, apakah yang membuatkan Ratu Lily suka dekat Boboiboy? dan bila nak cari pengganti Boboiboy?"

"Hmmm... sebab dia budak baik! comel, matang, tak sombong, tak panas baran, tak suka marah orang, bukan kaki belagak macam si landak tu" Fang mula berapi-api balik "dan... dan dia memang baik hati! Selalu sayangkan kawan-kawan dia dan juga keluarga dia! Saya belum lagi cari pengganti Boboiboy sebab tiada siapa yang boleh setandingi Boboiboy!"

"Tapi.. menangislah kau kalau tak dapat Boboiboy" bisik Lily

"Ya! kita sudah sampai kepada reader kita yang terakhir iaitu FAREL! AH HA! Akhirnya, ada juga mahu Gopal menjadi kawan baik kepada Farel tetapi malangnya pada hari ini. Gopal tidak dapat menghadiri Edisi Malam Minggu pada malam ini" Probe pura-pura buat muka sedih "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz. Sebelum saatnya kemunculan pertama kali Lynna, Kaizo sudah menyukai dia? Sebab masa tu Kaizo nampak ceria dan siap nyanyi lagu cinta lagi. WAH! TAK SANGKA PULA KAPTEN SADIS NYANYI LAGU CINTA!" Muka Kaizo dan Lynna merah padan sebab malu. Tak tahulah malu sebab apa tapi Kaizo malu sebab nyanyi lagu cinta

"Hehehee.. itu sebab Kaizo pertama kali jumpa gadis cantik" Lynna rasa malu lagi sebab dia dipanggil gadis cantik "atau mungkin sebab dia pernah nampak Lynna sebelum ini, ingat tak lagi di chapter 'Sejarah' Mereka berdua pernah bertembung semasa Lynna di campak ke masa silam dan Kaizo rasa musykil siapa gadis tersebut"

"Hmmm.. betul juga kata author Lynz" Lynna mengangkat kening sebelahnya sambil pandang Kaizo yang sedang pura-pura tak nampak. Dia hanya buat muka serius sahaja "Soalan untuk Ochobot" Ochobot terbangun lagi sekali "Ochobot tak rasa penat ke buat koko dikedai Tok Aba?"

"Bukan ke kita tanam pokok koko? Saya tak reti nak buat koko.." dia menguap besar dan dia tidak tidur balik selepas itu sebab sudah puas tidur

Beep Beep Beep

"Ingatkan sudah habis, rupanya kita menerima soalan lagi! Ini datang dari adhadeva kirana. Hah! Kata dia, dia nak Lynna menjadi kawan baik dia sebab Lynna tu baik dan kuasa dia yang hebat, kuasa untuk melihat masa lalu! Soalan dia untuk Ochobot, Halilintar, Taufan dan Blaze. Boleh tak korang jadi adik kepada dia? DAN JAWAPAN DIA IALAH YEA!"

"Aik, apasal dia pula yang jawabkan" kata Boboiboy

"Seterusnya dari encik melayu ooooooo... dia kata dia nak saya jadi kawan baik dia! TERHARUNYA AKU!" Probe berpusing-pusing sebab terlampau gembira sangat "Soalan dia untuk author Lynz, kenapa lagu tema Boboiboy galaxy sama tajuknya dengan fanfic author Dunia Baru dan boleh tak dia nak episode Fang mati di depan Kapten Kaizo"

"Errr.. itu semua hanya kebetulan sahaja tapi disebabkan author ni suka sangat berangan, author akan katakan bahawa author dapat melihat masa depan, apa yang akan berlaku nanti! seperti kuasa Lynna. Tapi masa author nampak tajuk lagu tu, author memang betul-betul nak tergelak sebab sama pula dengan tajuk fanfic author. Selamatlah tajuk dia bukan Aku Abang, Kau Adik. Kalau tidak, sudah lama author gelak guling-guling dekat lantai. Oh yea, tentang episode tu.. sudah buat tapi dalam mimpi sahajalah. Takut author kena belasah dengan Kapten Kaizo nanti" Lynz tersengih kepada Kaizo

"Tapi author Lynz memang hebat! Firasat yang tepat cuma cerita sahaja yang lain.. hehehehee.. seterusnya untuk budak doraemon" Probe pandang ke arah Ochobot "Bagaimana rasanya Ochobot memberikan kuasa kepada Boboiboy dan bagaimana rasanya saat kuasa teleportasi diambil Borara? dan satu lagi, Ochobot tak tanya ke Professor Falcon kalau nak jadi manusia"

"Hmmm.. rasa bangga sebab bagi dekat Boboiboy! Saya tahu dia budak baik dan akan menjaga kuasa dia dengan baik. Saat Borara ambil kuasa saya, saya rasa sedih sangat tapi akhirnya kuasa itu sudah dipulangkan kepada diri saya.. hehehe.. saya sendiri tidak pernah tanya Professor Falcon kalau nak jadi manusia tapi sekarang saya jadi manusia untuk hari ini sahaja" kata Ochobot

"Bagus jawapan Ochobot. Soalan untuk Ratu Lily! Berapa umur Ratu Lily. Umur dia 17 tahun! Soalan ini sudah dijawab dalam beberapa minggu yang lepas. Soalan seterusnya untuk Ratu Lily juga. Kenapa Ratu Lily tak bunuh sahaja Boboiboy sahaja, boleh kamu berdua duduk di alam hantu bersama.. hehehe.. cadangan yang bagus!"

"Ha ah! cadangan dia bagus juga tu Probe tapi saya telah menjadi baik, tak kan saya nak pergi bunuh orang pula. Lagipun, bumi ini perlukan superhero yang terhandal! LEBIH HANDAL DARIPADA SI LANDAK DAN SI ITIK TU!"

"WEI! APASAL KAU TIRU AKU PULA!" Ratu Lily hiraukan sahaja suara Lily tadi

"Jadi, untuk menjadi hantu yang baik. Saya tidak akan membunuh Boboiboy ku sayang" mata dia berkelip-kelip dekat Boboiboy "Satu hari nanti, aku akan pisahkan kau daripada si Lily not that awesome tu" Boboiboy naik seram pula

"YEAHHH! PEMINAT SETIA KU HARUKO1212! Dan sudah tentu dia akan mengambil saya sebagai kawan baik dia! HOOREYYY!" kata Probe "Soalan dia untuk Ochobot, apabila Ochobot diberikan untuk menjadi manusia tetapi diberikan syarat, Ochobot tidak boleh kembali menjadi robot, apakah pilihan Ochobot, yes or no?"

"Err.. sudah tentu NO!" kata Ochobot dengan penuh keyakinan

"Soalan ini pula untuk Ratu Lily, Ratu Lily nak tak rasuk kawan si Haruko1212 ni sebab dia suka sangat cari kesalahan orang lain"

"Mestilah nak! Saya sudah lama tak pergi rasuk orang.. siapa nama kawan kamu tu? esok juga saya akan rasuk dia!"

"Dasyat Ratu Lily ni.. nanti bila sudah habis rasuk tu, jangan lupa kembali ke dunia hantu yea. Jangan nak pergi menghendap si Boboiboy pulak" kata Probe

"BETUL TU! JANGAN NAK PERGI MENGHENDAP SI BOBOIBOY TU!" kata Lily dengan muka tak puas hati

"Senyaplah kau wahai Miss kerepek pisang!"

"PONTIANAK TAK SEDAR DIRI!" Lily balas balik

"LILY NOT THAT AWESOME!" Ratu Lily merenung tajam dekat Lily

"RATU LILY PEMBUNUH KEJAM!" Lily tenung balik mata Ratu Lily

"LILY SUKA CARI PASAL DENGAN KAIZO!"

"RATU LILY TAK RETI NAK POTONG KUKU!"

"SUDAHHHHHH! KAMU BERDUA KELUAR DARI STUDIO INI KALAU ASYIK NAK BERGADUH SAHAJA!" dua-dua Lily terus duduk senyap sebaik sahaja Kaizo menjerit di dalam studio markas kotak "Teruskan dengan acara ini!"

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo.. ini datangnya dari Detective Gopal. Dari nama dia pun sudah tahu yang dia mahukan Gopal menjadi kawan baik dia! Kasihan kamu Boboiboy dan juga Ying, tiada siapa nak jadikan kamu berdua sebagai kawan baik mereka. Menyedihkan" Boboiboy rasa macam nak bina anti club peminat bersama dengan Ying tapi dia bukanlah sekejam itu "Soalan dia untuk Ratu Lily! Kenapa Gopal takut dengan kamu? dan kenapa kamu suka sangat dengan kawan baik dia tu si Boboiboy?"

"Hmmm... rasanya semua sudah tahu kenapa saya suka dengan Boboiboy sebab dia budak baik! Gopal takut dengan saya sebab saya ni hantu, dia tu kata aje peminat hantu tapi jumpa hantu, terus takut" Hari ini tiada pula Gopal. Tak dapat Ratu Lily nak takut-takutkan dia

"Apalah si Gopal ni.. dengan hantu Ratu Lily pun nak takut. Kan dia sudah jadi baik" semua penonton angguk kepala tanda setuju kecuali Lily "Soalan ini pula untuk Ochobot! Dia tanya, takde kuasa lain ke nak bagi dekat Gopal sebab asyik jerit tukaran makanan, tukaran makanan, tukaran makanan! Apa yang Ochobot fikirkan apabila melihat Gopal?"

"Gopal tu kan kaki makan, sebab itu dia selalu fikirkan tentang makanan sampai semua object-object yang ada dia nak tukar jadi makanan. Benda lain dia tak fikir. Masa saya lihat Gopal buat pertama kali ke? Masa tu saya cuma fikirkan cara untuk selamatkan Boboiboy. Jadi saya berikan kuasa yang saya ada kepada mereka untuk pergi menyelamatkan kawan mereka" Ochobot bayangkan kalau dia terbagi kuasa Ying atau Yaya dekat Gopal. Macam manalah agaknya akan terjadi

"Jawapan yang bagus!" kata Probe "Soalan ini pula untuk author Lynz! Macam mana kelakuan Gopal di Boboiboy Galaxy nanti? dan apa-apa saja hal lucu yang dibuat oleh Gopal di Boboiboy Galaxy?"

"Mesti dia akan asyik tukar jadi makanan aje nanti.. betul tak? hehehehe.. hal-hal lucu dia mesti banyak dekat Boboiboy Galaxy! Jangan lupa menonton nanti!"

"Hmmm.. kita ada soalan lagi rupanya. Ini pula datang dari Puteri Razia! Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, Fang dan Yaya tapi Yaya tiada pada malam ini" Probe terus terbang ke tepi Boboiboy "Soalan dia untuk Boboiboy, adakah Boboiboy sudi menjadi Lily atau Ratu Lily menjadi girlfriend kamu?" Dua-dua Lily pasang telinga untuk mendengar jawapan dari Boboiboy

"Errrr... kalau saya tak nak pilih boleh tak? Dua-dua tu hanya kawan saya sahaja. Maaf yea Lily dan Lily" menangis Ratu Lily dan Lily. Faye terpaksa pujuk kawan baik dia iaitu Lily dan Ochobot pula sumbat chocolate di dalam mulut Ratu Lily, baru dia berhenti menangis

"Hehehe.. kesian... baiklah! apakah makanan kegemaran Boboiboy?" tanya Probe lagi

"Makanan kegemaran saya ialah... nasi lemak kot?" Fang terus lega sebab jawapan dari Boboiboy bukan donut lobak merah

"Soalan ini pula untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang suka pakai jaket ungu dan apakah minuman kegemaran Fang?"

"Sebab ungu tu warna kegemaran aku dan lagipun jaket aku sama style dengan abang aku. Minuman kegemaran aku, sudah tentu juice lobak merah!" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan

"Soalan ini untuk Yaya tapi dia tidak hadir untuk Edisi Malam Minggu pada hari ini. Takpe, saya akan bawakan soalan dari Razia ini ke minggu hadapan!" Lalu Probe terus terbang ke atas pentas "hehehe.. soalan tadi adalah soalan terakhir dari Razia. Tamat sudah acara kita pada malam ini! Baiklah, kita ada beberapa permintaan untuk Kapten Kaizo, Yaya dan Fang untuk nyanyikan sebuah lagu tapi Yaya belum bersedia lagi dan Kapten Kaizo tak nak nyanyi sebab dia malas. Jadi saya ingin mempersilakan Fang untuk lagu beliau iaitu Counting Star! Nyanyian beliau adalah hadiah untuk hari jadi Ailsa Cinta! Selepas ini kita akan mengadakan sesi peluk Ochobot, cubit dan tangkap gambar bersama Ochobot tapi jangan bawa lari dia pula kalau tak kena dengan pedang halilintar Boboiboy!"

Fang sudah bersiap sedia di atas pentas. Melody lagu mula dimainkan

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

 _I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my face is flashing signs,_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
 _Young but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Ye-e-yeah_

 _I feel her love_  
 _And I feel it burn down this river every time_  
 _Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn_

 _Old but, I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _And I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_  
 _I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?_  
 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Oh, take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars_  
 _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_  
 _Take that money watch it burn,_  
 _Sing in the river the lessons I learned_

"Terima kasih!" semua memberikan tepukan gemuruh kepada Fang. Probe terus ke tengah pentas bersama dengan Ochobot

"Baiklah, kamu semua boleh beramah mesra dengan Ochobot sebelum dia bertukar menjadi robot tetapi kamu akan dikena bayaran, satu pelukan RM 2, cubit pipi tembam dia RM 5 dan tangkap gambar bersama dia RM10.. dan kamu akan mendapat percuma air kocak dari Sakura no Hana dan juga sebungkus kerepek pisang dari Lily" Probe terbang ke hadapan kamera. Ramai yang berebut-rebut untuk menangkap gambar bersama dengan Ochobot dan ada juga nak peluk dia. Kaizo terpaksa menggunakan suara garang dia supaya mereka semua beratur

"Nampaknya, Edisi Malam Minggu kita sudah pun tamat dan minggu hadapan saya akan menjemput tetamu kita yang seterusnya iaitu Lynna, Kapten Kaizo dan Fang! Berikan 2 soalan kamu di ruangan review! dan mereka setia menjawab soalan kamu! Kita akan berjumpa lagi pada minggu hadapan! BYE SEMUA!"

Kali ini Lynz pula muncul di hadapan kamera "HAHAHA! Author pula bagi soalan untuk minggu ini! Disebabkan author ni memang kejam dan minggu depan tetamunya adalah Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna. Jadi author nak tanya soalan ini kepada kamu semua, adakah kamu suka melihat mereka berdua bersama atau erti kata lain, bercinta? kalau Ya, nyatakan kenapa dan kalau jawapan kamu tidak, sila nyatakan kenapa. Ini hanyalah hiburan sahaja! Jangan marah author kalau tidak suka dan tuliskan jawapan anda di ruangan review! Oh yea, sebenarnya author tanya soalan begitu sebab nak usik dia orang sahaja! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Sekian terima kasih" Lynz melambai-lambai di hadapan kamera sambil tersenyum lebar. Kaizo dan Lynna muncul di belakang Lynz dengan muka marah, mata merah menyala dan aura-aura kegelapan mereka mengelilingi mereka berdua

"Errr.. author lari dulu!"

* * *

 **Tetamu kita untuk minggu hadapan**

 **-Kapten Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang-**

 **Lagu di atas adalah**

 **London by Vanessa Carlton (Live acoustic)**

 **Counting Stars by One Republic**

 **p/s**

 **-Tiada update untuk fanfic Aku Abang, Kau Adik pada hari ini :P hari isnin kot author update-**


	10. Minggu Terakhir

**Edisi Malam Minggu**

* * *

"SELAMAT DATANG KE EDISI MALAM MINGGGUUUUU! YEAHHHHHH!" Hari ini Probe berpakaian seperti seorang mak cik jual kuih, siap ada lipstick lagi. Studio markas kotak siap dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga mawar putih. Ada langsir putih, ada kelopak bunga mawar pelbagai warna di atas lantai pentas dan banyak lagi perhiasan putih, ianya seperti sebuah majlis perkahwinan. Kerusi-kerusi para penonton siap diikat dengan ribbon putih. Sebut tentang ikat, dua-dua Lily telah diikat bersama oleh Kaizo kerana tidak mahu ada gangguan pergaduhan di antara mereka berdua. Tak tahulah, muka siapa yang lebih masam, Lily atau Ratu Lily

"Hehehehe... tentu kamu semua rasa pelik tengok saya pada hari ini. Saya berpakaian seperti ini sebab author yang suruh. Comel tak saya?" kata Probe dengan nada gembiranya

"TAKKK! BOOOOOOO!"

"Ermm.. tak comel yea. Kalau macam tu!" Terus Probe menukar pakaian dia dan memakai costume seekor ikan bernama Dory "Hah! Sayalah ikan Dory! Baiklah, sebelum kita mulakan acara kita pada hari ini. Kita akan berhibur terlebih dahulu. Penyanyi kita pada hari ini adalah penyanyi paling jarang sekali nak menyanyi. Dia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang bertajuk Immortals. Dipersilakan KAPTEN KAIZO!"

Tirai merah mulai buka dan berdirilah Kaizo dengan muka serius dia. Tiada langsung senyuman dari dia. Kaizo mulakan bernyanyi setelah lagu melody telah dimainkan

 _They say we are what we are_  
 _But we don't have to be._  
 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._  
 _I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._  
 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

 _Oooooooh_  
 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_  
 _Oooooooh,_  
 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _You pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_  
 _Is when it's tested again and again everyday._  
 _I'm still comparing your past to my future._  
 _It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

 _Oooooooh_  
 _I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_  
 _Oooooooh,_  
 _I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _You pull the blackout curtains down_  
 _Just not for long, for long._

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_  
 _And live with me forever now,_  
 _Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_  
 _Just not for long, for long._  
 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _Immooooooo- immortals,_  
 _(Immortals)_

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Kaizo terus keluar dari pentas tersebut. Ramai berikan tepukan yang gemuruh kepada Kaizo. Probe menepuk tangan sambil menitiskan air matanya kerana ini pertama kali dia mendengar Kaizo menyanyi

"Tak rasa pelik ke nyanyi? Kalau tak rasa pelik, nanti kita jemput dia nyanyi lagi daripada kita jemput adik dia si landak nyanyi" Berapi-api Fang dengar Probe kata begitu "Baiklah, kita jangan membuang masa lagi. Saya akan memperkenalkan tetamu kita yang pertama! Dia telah di panggil landak oleh Lily, dia suka sangat mencari pasal dengan orang lain tetapi semenjak akhir-akhir ini, kenakalan dia semakin berkurangan tetapi panas baran dia masih lagi panas seperti biasa dan dia adalah Fang! Adik kepada si itik!"

Fang keluar dari pentas belakang sambil melambai-lambai ke arah para penonton yang ada di studio markas kotak "Hai semua!" Hari ini Fang berpakaian serba putih, baju tanpa lengan putih, seluar ninja putih, jaket putih diikat di pinggang dan sarung tangan pun putih juga

"HAI LANDAK!"

"Landak?!" Berapi-api Fang lagi sekali tetapi dia menahan kemarahan dia. Terus dia duduk dengan muka masam dia "Apasal lah studio ni indah sangat?" bisik Fang sambil melihat sekeliling studio markas kotak itu

"Tetamu kita yang kedua! Dia adalah seorang kapten yang suka bermasam muka, tak pernah nak senyum, asyik serius sahaja. Kalau senyum pun, senyum sinis sahaja. Dia telah dipanggil itik oleh Lily dan dia bukan kapten gila tapi masih lagi dipanggil kapten gila dan dia adalah KAPTEN KAIZO! Abang kepada landak!"

Kaizo keluar dari pentas belakang dengan muka serius dia. Perasaan gembira dia tiada langsung wujud dihati dia pada hari itu. Dia cuma berjalan dan terus duduk di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan adik dia. Kaizo juga berpakaian serba putih pada hari ini kecuali jaket dia ada sedikit kebiruan "Hmmm... agaknya bila kita dapat melihat Kapten Kaizo senyum?"

"Bagi aje dia makan durian, terus dia senyum ceria semacam" kata Fang tetapi dia kena ketukan dari abangnya

"Jangan mengegada nak bagi aku makan durian pula.. teruskan dengan rancangan kamu ni, robot badut"

"Baiklah! Tetamu kita yang terakhir! Dia memang jarang nak muncul di Edisi Malam Minggu sebagai tetamu. Ini kali kedua dia muncul sebagai tetamu! Dia juga sudah kerap sangat datang ke Pulau Rintis dan dia adalah kakak kesayangan kepada si landak. Dia adalah Lynna!" Lynna keluar dengan berpakaian putih yang begitu elegant. Jaket putih bercorakkan floral, skirt labuh berwarna putih dan dia juga memakai cekak rambut yang ada bunga mawar berwarna biru

"Hai semua!" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia

"HAI LYNNAAA!" jawab balik para penonton di studio markas kotak. Lynna duduk di sebelah Fang

Fang melihat sebelah kiri dia, abang dia dan sebelah kanannya, adalah Lynna. Probe tersenyum sahaja tanpa berkata apa lagi. Entah apa yang dia sedang fikirkan sehinggalah Fang terpaksa baling seketul batu ke arah kepala besi Probe "ADOIII!" Baru dia sedar "Hehehe.. maaf semua, saya telah mengelamum sekejap. Wah! Hari ini semuanya serba putih kecuali saya. Saya seorang sahaja seekor ikan biru di atas pentas ni.. hehehehe" Probe goyang-goyangkan ekor ikan dia dan terus terbang ke bawah pentas dan terbang disebelah Yaya "Sebelum kita mula, kita ada beberapa soalan untuk Yaya. Soalan ini dari Razia untuk Yaya"

"Wah! Ada soalan untuk saya.. apa soalan dia" tanya Yaya dengan suara ceria dia

"Soalan dia adalah kenapa Yaya suka pakai baju berwarna pink? dan apakah makanan kegemaran Yaya?" Probe menghalakan microphone dia berbentuk bunga ke arah mulut Yaya

"Sebab pink adalah warna kegemaran saya dan saya tiada makanan kegemaran saya sebab semua saya masak adalah semua makanan kegemaran saya!"

"Terima kasih! Seterusnya soalan untuk Ochobot dan Ying. Soalan ini dari miss mysteri" dia terbang ke arah Ying dan Ochobot pula "Apakah perasaan Ochobot apabila Ochobot menjadi manusia pada minggu lepas?"

"Mestilah seronok! tapi yang tak seronoknya, saya tak reti nak berjalan" Ochobot rasa malu pula

"Aloloo... kasihan kamu.. seterusnya soalan untuk Ying!" Ying terus terduduk tegak dan senyum di hadapan kamera "Soalan dia berbunyi begini, Ying boleh bela penguin si popo tu? dan Ying suka pakai dress tak?"

"PENGUIN! KAKAK YING BELA PENGUIN?! MANA MANA MANA MANA?" muncul Rizu apabila terdengar perkataan penguin. Dia berkelip-kelip mata dekat Ying

"Maaf Rizu, akak tak bela penguin" Rizu terus bermuka sedih dan lalu naik ke atas pentas dan menangis dekat Fang "Aiyaaa.. menangis pula budak ni. Oh yea, saya suka pakai dress tapi tak selalu pakai maaa"

"Oh begitu.. dan soalan terakhir untuk Yaya. Berapakah umur adik Yaya. Soalan ini baru sahaja kita jawab beberapa minggu yang lepas. Umur dia 2 tahun kot.. hehehehe" Probe terus terbang naik ke atas pentas. Rizu masih lagi menangis sebab tak dapat penguin "Kasihan si Rizu tapi kita abaikan sahaja. Minggu lepas kita sediakan makanan untuk Ochobot sempena dia menjadi manusia. Hari ini kita makanan yang cukup elegant dengan tema kita pada hari ini" Boboiboy menolak meja beroda ke tengah pentas. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat teko berbunga-bunga, cawan berbunga-bunga, ada scone, strawberry jam, sandwich chocolate, sandwich telur, sandwich tuna, biskut chocolate, kek lobak merah dan juga donut lobak merah khas untuk Fang. Itu untuk kecemasan jikalau Fang mengamuk tak tentu pasal "Hah! Menarik kan makanan kita pada hari ini. Teh ini adalah teh hijau! khas untuk Kapten Kaizo!"

"Banyak betul Probe sediakan makanan ini semua" kata Lynna

"Bukan Probe yang sediakan tapi Tok Aba yang sediakan semua ini" jawab Boboiboy. Selepas itu terus dia turun ke bawah

"Hehehehe... baiklah, kita ingatkan balik soalan minggu lepas daripada cik author kita! Soalan dia adalah, adakah anda bersetuju kalau Kapten itik dan puteri angsa putih bercinta, ya atau tidak? Ramai yang cakap ya, ramai yang cakap tidak... saya akan bacakan jawapan kamu berserta dengan soalan kamu untuk mereka bertiga" Probe melihat ketiga-tiga tetamu dia dan juga Rizu, Lynna sedang menuang teh hijau di dalam cawan untuk Kaizo dan Fang. Rizu menangis sebab tiada air untuk dia. Probe terpaksa ambil air juice oren untuk Rizu

"Mari kita mulakan acara sesi soalan jawab di EDISI MALAM MINGGU!" Para penonton bertepuk tangan "Reader kita yang pertama datang dari Dark Princess! Dia cakap dia tidak suka kalau Kaizo dan Lynna bercinta sebab mereka tidak padan. Yea ke tak padan..." terus Probe kena renungan maut dari Kaizo "Tak padan tak padan tak padan.. hehehehe.. Soalan dia untuk Fang, kenapa Fang tak pernah keluarkan kuasa naga bayangnya dan kenapa Fang selalu pengsan apabila menggunakan kuasa naga bayang?"

"Sebab setiap kali aku keluarkan, aku mesti pengsan. Kuasa itu memerlukan banyak tenaga sebab itu aku jarang keluarkan. Aku tak nak lah asyik pengsan aje"

"Kasihan landak tapi tahun ni sudah berapa kali landak asyik pengsan sahaja tapi bukan sebab kuasa naga bayang tu.. hehehehe" Berapi-api Fang tetapi dia tak tahu nak berapi-api dekat siapa, dekat author atau dekat Probe "Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Kaizo. Adakah Kaizo tahu dengan kuasa naga bayang Fang?"

"Hmmm.. aku tahu tenta kuasa itu tapi aku sendiri tidak pernah nampak dia keluarkan naga bayang" kata Kaizo sambil minum teh hijau dia

"Tapi.. kalau abang Fang keluarkan penguin bayang mesti comel, kan!" Rizu pun sibuk sekali duduk di atas sofa bersama Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang "Takpe ke Pizu menyibuk dekat sini?"

"Ibu Rizu tahu ke Rizu ada dekat sini?" tanya Lynna

"Tahu!"

"Hah, kalau tahu.. apaa kata Rizu duduk dekat bawah" Tapi Rizu hanya menjelir lidah kepada Probe "Cheh, dia bagi lidah pula. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari LizzNP. Dia kata dekat sini, dia nak Lynna dan Kaizo bersama! Dia cakap Fang sayangkan mereka berdua"

"Aww.. terima kasih Fang, akak pun sayangkan Fang juga" Fang berkelip-kelip mata dekat Lynna dan terus Lynna cubit pipi Fang. Probe mengelamun lagi, Rizu terus baling botol dekat Probe supaya dia sedar

"Adeh.. maaf yea.. soalan dia untuk Fang. Dia nak tanya ni, apakah tanggapan Fang tentang fanfic-fanfic dengan pairing BoiFang?"

"BoiFang? Fanfic apa tu?" tanya Fang. Lynna senyap sahaja, Rizu dan Kaizo rasa curiga dengan fanfic BoiFang. Probe pula keluarkan Ipad dia dari sebuah beg dan berikan kepada Fang. Lynna cepat-cepat tutup mata Rizu supaya dia tidak dapat membaca fanfic tersebut. Fang dan Kaizo baca fanfic tersebut. Berkerut dahi Fang membacanya dan lalu ipad itu dicantas dengan Kaizo

"IPAD AKUUUU!" Sedih Probe melihat ipad dia kena cantas

"EEEE! FANFIC MACAM TU PUN ADA JUGA! BUAT APA AKU NAK BERCINTA DENGAN BUDAK LELAKI PULAK! Takde cerita lain ke nak buat, geli badan aku" marah Fang. Tiba-tiba sahaja dia bangun dari situ dan terus masuk ke tandas

"Aik, dia nak pergi muntah ke?" tanya Probe

"Kepada sesiapa yang buat fanfic begitu terhadap adik aku dan juga kawan dia, akan aku cantas kamu nanti" Kaizo berikan amaran dekat depan kamera "Pedang tenaga aku akan jadi mangsa kau, FAHAMMMMM!" Kaizo terus kembali ke tempat duduknya tetapi adik dia masih belum lagi keluar dari tandas

"Kapten Kaizo sudah kembali tenang, jadi kita sambung balik. Soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo! Di dalam episode Personality, Boboiboy terjumpa sebuah cincin di dalam bilik Kapten Kaizo" Boboiboy cuba sorokkan diri tetapi mata Kaizo perhatikan dia sahaja "Cincin itu untuk siapa sebenarnya? Betuk ke cincin itu milik ibu Kapten Kaizo atau untuk gadis yang Kapten Kaizo suka"

Belum sempat Kaizo nak jawab, Rizu pula yang jawabkan "Cincin tu mesti untuk kak Lynna! Betul tak?" Kaizo pandang Rizu lama-lama tapi Rizu buat-buat tak nampak sahaja

"Cincin itu kepunyaan ibu aku! bukan untuk Lynna! FAHAMMM!" Rizu dan Lynna tutup telinga mereka kerana suara Kaizo terlampau kuat sangat

"Fa-faham Kapten Kaizo" menggigil Probe "Soalan terakhir dari Lizz untuk Lynna. Lynna mempunyai adik atau kakak?"

"Ada! Seorang kakak dan dua adik!"

"Ramainya adik beradik kakak Lynna" kata Rizu yang sedang makan sandwich chocolate "Pizu takde adik beradik pun, Pizu cemburu tengok abang Fang ada seorang abang, kakak Lynna ada kakak dan adik. PIZU TIADA SIAPA... UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Meraung-raung Rizu di atas pentas

"Jangan menangis Rizu! Abang badut bagi belon nak tak?"

"TAK NAKKKKK! UWAAAAAAA!" bergegar satu studio dengan jeritan tangisan Rizu

"Adeh.. kita berehat sebentar" Probe cuba memujuk Rizu supaya dia tidak menangis lagi. Kaizo sudah pening, Lynna cuba memujuk Rizu dan Fang pula, masih belum keluar dari tandas lagi

* * *

"Kita kembali lagi! Nampak Rizu telah dicampak ke planet lain" terus dia kena ketuk dengan Kaizo "Hehehe.. maaf.. Rizu telah pun dipujuk oleh Lynna sendiri dan Fang baru sahaja kembali dari tandas tapi kepala dan rambut dia basah pula. Mandi ke apa budak ni" Sebenarnya Fang telah merendamkan kepala dia di dalam baldi yang penuh dengan air sejuk. Dia cuba lupakan tentang fanfic BoiFang tadi. Rizu kini sedang bermain tepuk-tepuk tangan dengan Lynna

"OK, seterusnya datang dari AN. Dia tidak setuju kalau Kaizo dan Lynna bercinta sebab mereka tu macam langit dan bumi. Soalan dia untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang tak suka sangat menjalani latihan tempur? Fang tak nak jadi kuat macam abang kamu ke?" tanya Probe

"Mestilah nak jadi kuat macam abang aku tapi kalau tiap-tiap hari asyik latihan tempur sahaja, boleh pengsan aku" Fang buat muka masam dekat abang dia "Aku pun nak jadi budak normal tanpa ada latihan tempur setiap hari" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia sedang fikirkan sesuatu untuk berikan hukuman kepada adiknya

"Soalan seterusnya untuk Kaizo dari AN tapi ini bukan soalan. Ini adalah permintaan. Dia nak jalankan latihan tempur dengan Kapten Kaizo boleh?"

"Boleh sahaja" jawab Kaizo

"Hah! Boleh tu memang boleh tapi yuran bayarannya kena bayar dulu! Satu kelas RM 5! Sesiapa yang ingin masuk kelas latihan tempur bersama dengan cikgu Kaizo ataupun cikgu Lynna, sila daftarkan nama anda selepas sahaja habis rancangan Edisi Malam Minggu! Aku pun nak daftarlah juga nanti" Para penonton di studio markas kotak pun juga tidak sabar nak daftarkan nama. Kaizo sabar sahaja

"Wei Probe, kau ni asyik buat bisnes sahaja apasal? Hari itu bisnes penyanyi tempahan, bisnes biskut Yaya. Siap ada website sekali. Lepas tu bisnes mempergunakan Ochobot masa dia jadi manusia. Sekarang kau buat bisnes latihan tempur pula" Probe tersengih kepada Fang

"Hehehe.. saya buat bisnes sebab nak bayar balik hutang kredit kad encik bos saya. Saya guna kredit kad dia sebab nak bina studio ni"

"Hmmm.. patutlah" kata Fang dengan nada bosan dia

"Baiklah, miss mysteri kita ni pula suka kalau Lynna menjadi kakak ipar yang bagus kepada si anak kucing comel yang bernama Fang" Fang terus buat muka comel kucing dekat Lynna "Dia kata Lynna boleh kawal dua beradik yang suka sangat bergaduh ni" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya sambil melihat Lynna "Soalan dia untuk Fang, Fang boleh tak travel dengan kuasa bayang?"

"Hmm.. boleh kot, aku guna ajelah helang bayang! Boleh terbang!"

"Pizu pun nak terbang sekali, bolehkan abang Fang"

"Boleh boleh!" terus Rizu peluk Fang ketat-ketat "Adeh, tak bernafas aku"

"Soalan untuk Lynna, Lynna tahu pasal supernatural" Lynna hanya angguk sahaja "Lynna minat dengan supernatural" Lynna angguk kepalanya lagi sekali. Dia tidak dapat bercakap kerana mulut dia penuh dengan sandwich telur "Soalan terakhir dari miss mysteri untuk Kapten Kaizo, adakah Kapten Kaizo dapat serap tenaga contohnya, manusia atau elektrik"

"Tenaga manusia? Tak, aku tidak boleh serap tenaga manusia dan aku juga tidak boleh serap tenaga elektrik" kata Kaizo sambil merasa kek chocolate itu

"Seterusnya dari NoName02! Hmmm.. dia ni sekejap nak terima, sekejap tak nak terima.. lepas tu terima balik kalau Kaizo dan Lynna bercinta sebab mereka tu sepadan" Muka Lynna merah sedikit. Rizu tergelak melihat muka merah Lynna "Soalan untuk Fang, dia tanya, Fang nak tak kalau dia pasangkan Fang dengan watak OC dia sebab watak OC tu perangai sama sahaja dengan kamu"

"Buat apa, dekat sini sudah ada satu. Si Bella tu, perangai sama aje dengan aku tapi aku jauh lebih baik daripada dia! DAN AKU TAK DIPASANGKAN DENGAN SI BELLA TU!"

"Cheh, baik konon" bisik Gopal yang berada di bawah pentas

"Soalan untuk Ratu Lily!" Mata Ratu Lily terus bersinar-sinar kerana ada soalan untuk dia. Probe terpaksa terbang ke bawah "Berapa centimeter kuku Ratu Lily tu?"

"Berapa panjang? HAHAHAHAAAA! PANJANG SAMPAI AKU BOLEH PUTUSKAN IKATAN INI!" Terus Ratu Lily dan Lily terlepas dari ikatan itu "Akhirnya, aku berjaya lepaskan diri aku daripada kau!"

"Eleh, ingat aku nak sangat kena ikat dengan kau" Lily sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan dengan Ratu Lily. Probe sudah lari terbang dan sorok di belakang sofa. Rizu makan kek chocolate tanpa pedulikkan tentang pergaduhan mereka berdua. Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan mereka "Mari kita lawan! KAU AKAN KALAH NANTI!"

"TAK! AKU AKAN KALAHKAN KAU SEBELUM KAU DAPAT KALAHKAN AKU!" kata Ratu Lily

"TAK MUNGKIN! KAU AKAN KALAH DULU SEBELUM AKU DAPAT DIKALAHKAN OLEH KAU!

"ADOIII!" Kaizo piat telinga mereka berdua. Dia tidak berkata apa dan terus heret mereka keluar dari studio markas kotak. Para penonton, tetamu dan juga Probe hanya mendengar jeritan dari Lily dan Ratu Lily. Mereka telah dibelasah oleh Kaizo sendiri

"Menakutkan.. kita berehat sebentar" kata Probe

* * *

"Kita sudah kembali! Kasihan saya tengok dua-dua Lily tu, habis lebam sebab kena belasah oleh Kapten Kaizo" Kamera terus menghala kedua-dua Lily. Mereka kini dirawat oleh Yaya dan Ying. Lily menangis sebab habis baju baru dia kotor dan dia terlupa nak bawa alat menukar baju. Ratu Lily tutup telinga sebab tak tahan dengan tangisan dari Lily "Baiklah, soalan NoName02 untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna. Korang berdua sendiri tiada rancangan nak bercinta ke? dia suruh jawab dengan jujur"

Kaizo dan Lynna jawab serentak "TAK ADA!"

"Takde yea.. hehehehe..." Probe ketawa sedikit "Seterusnya dari Badai403, jawapan dari dia.. dia hanya neutral sahaja. Resepi Yaya ada di dalam laman web tempahan biskut Yaya. Cari di situ yea. Soalan untuk Kaizo. Kaizo sayang tak Fang? Kalau sayang, kenapa asyik buli dia sahaja"

"Sebab dia memang patut dibuli dan aku memang sayangkan adik aku" Fang tersenyum dengan jawapan dari abangnya "Buli tahap berat macam mana pun, aku tetap sayangkan dia"

"Tapi kau janganlah buli dia selalu. Aku sendiri tidak pernah buli adik aku sendiri"

"Hah! Betul kata cakap kak Lynna.. abang berhentilah buli adik ni yang lemah, adik sudah ti-" Kaizo sumbat mulut adiknya dengan donut lobak merah. Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala

"Banyak bunyi betul budak ni" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Fang makan donut lobak merahnya

"Hehehe... kasihan kau Fang. Soalan seterusnya untuk Fang. Apasal Fang kuat asyik dibuli? Dia nak minta resepi jadi adik yang kuat seperti Fang" tanya Probe

"Entah.. aku mana ada resepi nak jadi kuat tapi kalau sudah tiap-tiap hari kena dengan latihan tempur, mesti jadi kuat. Contohnya si Lily tu" kata Fang. semua pandang Lily, Lily hanya melambai sambil tersengih

"Patutlah saya tengok Lily ni macam ada muscle sedikit" Probe melihat Lily lama-lama, memang ada muscle sedikit "Soalan ini datang dari sarahiko. Dia setuju kalau Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna bercinta! Soalan untuk dia khas untuk Fang. Kalau Fang sayangkan abang dia, dia nak Fang cium pipi Kapten Kaizo"

"Kacang aje tu" kata Fang. Dia cium pipi abang dia berkali-kali. Dia peluk abang dia "Sayang abang!" Selepas itu dia lepaskan pelukan dia. Kaizo hanya lap pipi dia kena cium tadi. Muka dia serius sahaja dan Fang pula terus bermasam muka "Bukan nak bagi senyum" kata Fang tetapi pipi dia pula di cium oleh Rizu "Eh?" Rizu senyum kepada Fang "Terima kasih Rizu"

"Sama-sama!" kata Rizu tapi Kaizo rasa sedikit cemburu. Dia tidak mahu kalah dengan budak kecil itu dan dia pula cium pipi adiknya si Fang. Terus Fang tersenyum besari di atas pentas

"Haih, ini kes main cium-cium pipi pula.. apa kata kak Lynna cium pipi saya pula"

"Boleh" kata Lynna tapi Fang tampar Probe dan berpusing-pusing kepala besi Probe. Lynna tergelak melihat gelagat lawak tadi

"Aduhai.. kena tampar pula. Baiklah, soalan terakhir dia untuk Fang juga. Fang sayang Boboiboy tak? Kalau sayang, sejauh mana Fang sayangkan Boboiboy?"

"Mestilah sayang, dia kan kawan baik aku! Sahabat sejati aku! Sejauh mana tu.. entahlah" jawab Fang

"Fang ni asyik jawab entah aje.. isk isk isk.. seterusnya dari Lily!" Probe melambai-lambai ke arah Lily yang ceria semacam itu

"YEAHHH! SOALAN DARI AKU!" Lily melompat-lompat di atas kerusi. Ratu Lily rasa macam nak sahaja cakar kaki Lily itu, bagi dia duduk diam "Dan aku Lily! Tidak setuju melihat mereka berdua bercinta cintun tapi dia orang sesuai menjadi sahabat. Tapi..."

"Ada tapi lagi?" tanya Probe

"Tapi kalau dia orang rapat macam tu memang sweet sangat sangat!" kata Lily dengan nada ceria dia. Fang dan Rizu bangun dari sofa itu dan tolak Lynna duduk rapat-rapat dengan abang dia tapi Lynna berganjat sedikit sebab tak nak duduk terlampau dekat sangat

"Sudahlah tu Fang, jangan nak paksa sangat" kata Probe "Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo sudah bersedia untuk mendengar soalan merapu dari Lily "Kuasa tenaga tu sebenarnya dari helmet yang Kapten Kaizo pakai atau dari jam kuasa atau dari tenaga sendiri. Dia cakap kapten ni banyak sangat tenaga atau jam itu hiasan sahaja" Kaizo melihat jam kuasa dia yang keemas-emasan itu "Pernah buka tak helmet itu? Lily nak pakai boleh tak?" Lily terus tersengih "dan kenapa suka bagi dia latihan tempur, why itik hot? why!"

"Itik hot?" Lynna terus bisik dekat telinga Kaizo "Oh begitu rupanya. Jawapan untuk kau Lily, helmet itu bukan perhiasan ia adalah untuk menggandakan jam tangan kuasa aku iaitu kuasa tenaga dan jam tangan kuasa aku bukan perhiasan! aku rasa kau sudah tiap-tiap hari melihat aku tanpa pakai helmet itu dan kau tidak boleh pinjam helmet itu sebab aku tahu kau akan hancurkan helmet aku. Jawapan terakhir soalan kau, aku bagi latihan tempur dekat kau sebab kau suka sangat cari pasal dengan aku! NAK KENA LAGI DENGAN LATIHAN TEMPUR AKU?"

"Errrr... jawapan saya.. entah" Lily tersengih lagi

"Bagi aje Kaizo" Ratu Lily cuba hasut Kaizo tetapi Ratu Lily kena cekik dengan Lily. Probe abaikan sahaja gelagat mereka berdua

"Soalan terakhir dari Lily untuk Lynna! Macam mana Lynna boleh rapat dengan mereka berdua" Probe tunjuk Kaizo dan Fang "adakah Lynna asal seorang puteri dari kerajaan mana-mana?"

"Akak pada mulanya rapat dengan Kaizo. Dia yang mulakan dulu, dia yang asyik cerita tentang adik dia dan dari situ kami mula rapat. Akak seorang puteri dari dunia lain tapi kerajaan itu, akak suruh orang lain tolong memerintahkan"

"Wah! Tak tahu pula si landak dan si itik berkawan dengan seorang puteri. Patutlah Lynna seorang yang lemah lembut" kata Probe yang sangat teruja "Kalau Lynna adalah seorang puteri, Kapten Kaizo adalah seorang putera galaxy! Sesuai sangatlah tu"

"SESUAI APA KEBENDANYA!" Probe sedikit lagi nak kena cantas dengan pedang tenaga Kaizo "Jangan nak berlawak sangat, baca soalan kamu yang seterusnya"

"Ba-baik Kapten Kaizo" Probe menggigil seketika "Soalan ini datang dari Kaiza, soalan dia untuk Fang. Cuba Fang bayangkan kena jaga semua anak Kapten Kaizo, siang, malam, petang, tengahari sampai Fang sendiri tak boleh tidur" Probe ketawa sedikit

"Abang sayang ku jangan kahwin ok. Kalau abang nak kahwin juga, abang kahwin dengan kak Lynna sahaja sebab adik tahu dia tak kan buat begitu dekat adik" merayu-rayu Fang kepada abangnya tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak tahu sahaja. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis sahaja "Abang janganlah fikirkan yang bukan-bukan.. KAK LYNNA! TENGOK ABANG TU! DIA MESTI NAK BULI ADIK!"

"Hmmm.. akak tak boleh nak halang, lagi di halang, lagi dia buat" kata Lynna. Fang mula berapi-api dengan abang dia. Kaizo hanya tersenyum sinis

"Hehehe.. macam manalah kehidupan dia nanti. Adakah anda semua dapat bayangkan? Mesti lagi menarik kan kan kan" tanya Probe kepada para penonton "Kalau para readers nak bayangkan, silakan" Lily tengah bayangkan itik hot ada banyak anak-anak itik yang comel-comel tapi semuanya di jaga oleh landak seekor, manakala itik hot pergi ke angkasa lepas untuk jalankan misi dia. Eh kejap, bini si itik hot mana? fikir Lily. Mesti dia bawa sekali dan tinggalkan anak-anak itik dekat bumi bersama dengan landak, terus Lily ketawa sedikit. Ratu Lily melihat sahaja Lily ketawa sorang-sorang. Mereka hari ini terpaksa duduk bersebelahan

"Haruko1212 jawab, boleh kot tapi rasa pelik dan tak dapat nak dibayangkan kalau Kapten Kaizo bercinta. Saya pun rasa pelik. Oh yea, dia ada cabaran untuk Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna. Dia nak kamu berdua nyanyikan lagu My Endless love" tetapi Kaizo dan Lynna gelengkan kepala kerana tidak mahu nyanyi lagu itu. Takut akan menjadi jangkal, pelik atau kekok pula nanti. Probe tak dapat nak bayangkan bagaiman keadaan Kaizo dan Lynna akan nyanyi lagu tersebut "Soalan dia untuk adik itik atau lebih dikenali sebagai Fang.."

"Adik itik?!" Fang bertambah berapi-api lagi tetapi dia menahan kemarahan dia. Rizu cuba bagi donut lobak merah kepada Fang untuk tenangkan abang kesayangan dia. Lalu Fang mengambil donut lobak merah itu dan kemarahan dia semakin menurun

"Soalan dia berbunyi begini, Apa rasanya kena latihan tempur versi hantu, menakutkan, penat atau ada yang lain? boleh tak dia nak cuba latihan tempur itu? Hah! Boleh, boleh.. kelas latihan tempur versi hantu ada tapi kena bayar RM 10!"

"Cheh, sempat lagi kau ni" Probe tersengih kepada Fang "Latihan tempur versi hantu tu, memang menakutkan. Kalau tak percaya, tanya si Gopal tu. Entah berapa kali dia asyik menjerit lepas tu pengsan"

"Dey! Kau ingat senang ke latihan tempur versi hantu tu! TAKUT TAHU TAK! TAKUT! ABANG KAU TU GILA MACAM HANTU GILA! MACAM MANA AKU TAK PENGSAN"

"Oh, kau kata aku gila yea" Kaizo terus berikan senyuman sinis kepada Gopal "Esok kita adakan latihan tempur versi hantu lagi" Gopal menelan ludah dan kalau dia lari pun, mesti Kaizo akan mencari dia sampai dapat

"Terus takut si Gopal tu. Soalan kedua untuk Lynna. Boleh tak Lynna menjadi seorang kakak kepada dia?" kata Probe

"Boleh sahaja Haruko1212 tapi kalau ada orang cemburu tak tentu pasal, Haruko1212 kenalah pandai-pandai tenangkan dia" kata Lynna sambil tunjuk ke arah Fang yang sedang menikmati donut lobak merah

"Ini pula datang dari Nitaaaa! Dia cakap dia lebih suka kalau Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna berkawan sahaja, dia suka pula melihat Lynna nasihatkan Kapten Kaizo" Kaizo bermasam muka dengan Lynna "Baiklah, soalan untuk Fang, berapa banyak anak patung landak dan itik Fang miliki? dia nak satu boleh?"

"Berapa banyak yea... tak ingat pula tapi semua itu AKU YANG PUNYA! Kalau nak, beli sendiri!" marah Fang

"Kakak Nitaaaa jangan risau, nanti Pizu hantar satu anak patung landak tapi Pizu beli yang baru lah" Rizu terus tersenyum di hadapan kamera

"Soalan untuk Fang lagi, Fang sudah mendapat kawan dekat kelas 6 Jahanam dan masih lagi bergaduh dengan Bella dan Zakwan?" Fang merampas microphone itu dari tangan Probe dan lalu dia bercakap

"Kelas 6 Jahanam tu, memang jahanam! Sorang pun tak sudi nak berkawan dengan aku tapi aku pun tak sudi nak berkawan dengan korang! Aku lebih hebat daripada korang" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya, manakala Yaya dan Ying gelengkan kepala. Gopal tersenyum kambing sorang-sorang dan Lynna pula tengah suapkan kek chocolate dekat Rizu. Kaizo dengan muka tiada perasaan dia "Dia orang berdua tu.. si perasan dan si pembuli tu, aku masih lagi bergaduh dengan dia orang. Jangan harap aku nak berbaik dengan budak dua orang tu" Probe rampas balik microphone itu

"Haih, kalau nak marah pun.. janganlah rampas microphone aku" Fang terus ketuk kepala Probe "Ketuklah aku ni, landak. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna! Semasa Lynna nasihatkan Kaizo dan Fang, mana satu buat Lynna tahan kesabaran? dan mana satu yang paling degil dan nakal bagi Lynna?"

"Kalau bagi nasihat Fang, Lynna tak perlu banyak bersabar sebab dia banyak dengar nasihat Lynna" Lynna selerakkan rambut Fang yang sedang buat muka comel itu "Kalau dengan Kaizo pula.." dia lihat ke kiri dia "Kena banyak bersabar dengan dia. Banyak kali juga hampir bergaduh dengan dia" Lynna usik-usik muka Kaizo yang bermasam muka sahaja tetapi tiada senyuman yang Lynna dapat "Paling nakal dan degil sekali mestilah Fang tapi Fang budak baik, betul tak?"

"Betul tu!"

"Budak baik.. kalau dengan Lynna aje, terus kau jadi budak baik" kata Kaizo. Dia dan Fang bertentang mata dan dua-dua buat muka masam "Kalau aku bagi Lynna tak datang ke sini sebulan, baru kau tahu!"

"Eleh, nanti abang juga panggil kak Lynna sebab nak minta tolongkan"

"ITU SEBAB KAU SUKA SANGAT CARI MASALAH!"

"MANA ADA! MASALAH YANG SUKA CARI ADIK!" Lynna terpaksa tutup telinga sebab dua-dua tengah menjerit

"YER KE! KAU JANGAN NAK BUAT CERITA!"

"SUDAHHHH! JANGAN NAK BERGADUH LAGI!" Lynna pula kali ini menjerit kepada mereka berdua dan terus mereka bertiga bergaduh. Lynna gagal leraikan pergaduhan antara adik dan abang. Rizu pula makan kek lobak merah berserta dengan teh hijau bersama dengan Probe

"Kita akan kembali selepas ini" kata Probe

* * *

"Selamat kembali semua! Nampaknya semuanya sudah selesai bergaduh" Kaizo dan Fang bermasam muka tetapi Lynna buat seperti biasa walaupun hati dia cukup geram dengan mereka berdua "Baiklah, soalan dari nitaaa untuk Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo masak terlampau masin sangat?"

"Sebab aku tak reti masak macam si budak Pang ni. Nak suruh dia masak, asyik merungut sahaja, jadi aku masaklah bagi masin, biar dia makan"

"Dengar tu kak Lynna, abang suka sangat buat Fang sakit perut. Nanti kak Lynna marah dia lagi ok!" mengadu Fang kepada Lynna

"Cheh, itu pun kau nak mengadu. Takpe.. jaga kau nanti Pang" Fang menjelir lidah kepada abangnya. Kaizo menggenggam tangannya dan Lynna tahan sabar dengan perangai mereka berdua

"Sabar yea Lynna" kata Probe "Oh yea, Nitaaa ni juga ada cabaran untuk Kapten Kaizo, dia cabar Kapten Kaizo jangan marah sesiapa, lebih-lebih lagi si landak tu selama 4 hari! Kapten Kaizo kena bersikap lemah lembut dan sabar dengan si landak"

"Lemah lembut? Sabar? MACAM MANA AKU NAK LEMAH LEMBUT KALAU BUDAK NI SUKA SANGAT CARI MASALAH!" Terus Lynna bagi teh hijau untuk tenangkan Kaizo "Terima kasih" Kaizo minum teh hijau itu "Ketenangan" Lynna tergelak melihat wajah Kaizo kembali tenang

"Pandai kak Lynna tenangkan abang" Fang peluk tangan Lynna. Rizu masih lagi tengah makan

"Baiklah, kita ada soalan dari kawan Nitaaa dan nama dia adalah Nadia! HAI NADIA! Dia tanya Kapten Kaizo apa khabar? Dia khabar baik, sentiasa sihat dan bertenaga. Kenapa muka Fang dan Kapten Kaizo tak sama? dan kenapa Kapten Kaizo lebih kacak, bergaya dan kuat daripada Fang?"

"Sebab aku ikut muka ayah aku dan adik aku ikut muka ibu aku. Aku lebih kuat daripada si Pang sebab aku selalu bersenam dan selalu menjalani latihan tempur daripada si budak pemalas degil ni" Fang buat-buat tak dengar, dia mahu bermanja dengan Lynna sahaja

"Tapi... Kapten Kaizo memang lebih kacak daripada si Pang kan?" Kaizo hanya angkat kening sebelah sahaja "Errr... apa maksud tu"

"Maksudnya abang tu lebih kacak dan bergaya daripada aku lah TAPI AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA BOBOIBOY!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Cheh, tak habis-habis lagi nak lagi hebat dari Boboiboy padahal Boboiboy lagi hebat daripada dia" Probe tergelak sedikit. Fang mula keluarkan aura-aura bayang dia tetapi Probe buat-buat tidak nampak. Dia teruskan sahaja dengan reader yang seterusnya "Ini pula datang dari Sakura No Hana, dia tiada soalan untuk sesiapa tetapi dia nak Kapten Kaizo untuk diri dia sahaja! Sebab dia cintakan Kapten Kaizo dan dia akan rasa pelik apabila Kapten Kaizo bercinta"

"Dey! itu bukan jawapan dari dia lah" muncul Gopal. Dia ada di atas pentas sebab nak makan kek chocolate bersama Rizu "Jawapan dia ialah NO sebab dia rasa pelik Kapten Kaizo bercinta. Yang kau nak melebih apasal"

"Hehehehe.. maaf yea Sakura No Hana tapi... APASAL KAU ADA DEKAT ATAS PENTAS PULA?!" Terus Gopal lari bersama dengan kek chocolate "Aduh, pantang nampak makanan betul si Gopal ni. Baiklah, seterusnya datang dari aquamarine2602, bukan aquarium yea. Jawapan dia adalah YA! Kerana Lynna dapat mengawal Kaizo yang garang itu! Soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak nak berkahwin? bukan umur Kapten Kaizo sudah mencukupi ke?"

"Aku kahwin? Baik aku selesaikan misi-misi aku daripada berkahwin"

"Hah! betul tu abang! Abang buat banyak misi abang dan jangan fikirkan pasal kahwin" Fang sibuk nak tambahkan lagi "Ingat tau abang, jangan fikir pasal kahwin"

"Tapi abang Fang.. kalau abang Paizo kahwin dengan kakak Lynna, abang Fang ok pula?" kata Rizu dengan mulut penuh dia

"Errr... itu cerita lain" Fang tersengih

"Cerita lain? Fang ni memang berharap sangat ke akak kahwin dengan abang Fang?" tanya Lynna. Fang cuma tersengih sahaja, dia tidak mahu beritahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Lynna perhatikan sahaja Fang kerana dia rasa pelik dengan sikap Fang kalau sebut pasal kahwin dekat abang dia si itik Kaizo tu

"Biarkan ajelah Lynna.. kita sambung balik yea. Soalan ini untuk Lynna, siapa yang sesuai untuk menjadi boyfriend Lynna? dan apakah ciri-ciri lelaki idaman Lynna?" Probe siap keluarkan pensil dan nota sekali. Bukan dia sahaja, para penonton lelaki yang lain pun sama juga kecuali Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Hmmm... rasanya yang sesuai untuk menjadi boyfriend Lynna. Orang itu mesti faham dengan kehidupan Lynna, mesti faham situasi Lynna yang selalu kena serang dengan musuh, pandai jaga rahsia Lynna, tak sakitkan hati Lynna dan kalau boleh, dia kena sentiasa bersiap sedia dengan serangan dari ancaman musuh Lynna dan tidak takut dengan diri sebenar Lynna"

"Kak Lynna pernah ke ada lelaki takut dengan diri kak Lynna sebenarnya?" tanya Rizu tapi Lynna hanya senyap sahaja. Dia tidak mahu bercerita dan terus dia sambung balik menjawap soalan Probe tadi

"Ciri-ciri idaman lelaki Lynna ialah dia seorang yang baik, sabar, tabah, berani, pandai jaga hati Lynna dan Lynna tak kisah kalau dia seseorang seperti Lynna mempunyai kuasa atau hanyalah manusia biasa sahaja tapi yang penting, dia menerima Lynna dengan seadanya" Fang tunjuk abang dia sambil tersengih tapi Lynna berikan Fang renungan maut kepadanya. Terus hati Fang kecewa

"Terima kasih Lynna.. nampaknya ciri-ciri itu mesti ada dekat sesiapa yang ada dekat studio markas kotak ni tapi good luck kepada sesiapa yang ingin mencuba menawan hati Lynna" Probe tergelak sedikit "Baiklah, ini pula untuk Fang. Oh yea, dia nak melihat Fang jadi tak betul sampai pening kepala Kapten Kaizo. Bolehkan?"

"Hmmm.. entah, boleh kot" Kaizo merenung tajam dekat adiknya "Hehehe.. macam abang tak bagi sahaja"

"Kalau tak bagi, landak jawap soalan dia. Sanggup ke Fang abang sendiri mati dan pernah tak Fang benci dengan abang kamu sendiri yang ganas tu?"

"Tak sanggup! Dialah satu-satunya abang aku! Fang sayangkan abang dan Fang pernah bencikan abang sebab abang selalu ganas, garang dan tegas dengan adik tapi adik faham kenapa abang buat begitu. Abang nak tengok adik kuat macam abang. Abang tak nak tengok diri adik ni lemah" Probe rasa terharu pula, dia pura-pura menangis. Fang terus peluk abangnya dan Kaizo membelai kepala adiknya "Terima kasih abang"

"Sama-sama" kata Kaizo dengan suara yang tenang. Lynna menangis sedikit melihat kemesraan mereka. Rizu tersenyum. Manakala Lily dan Ratu Lily menangis dalam pelukan, entah kenapa hari ini mereka berdua kurang bergaduh dan berbaik sedikit kepada sesama sendiri.

"Seterusnya, datang dari GadisBintang dan jawapan dia ialah YA! sebab Lynna sorang sahaja boleh tenangkan Kapten Kaizo" kata Probe "Soalan dia untuk Fang, tak penat ke asyik marah Bella sebab suka sangat cari pasal dengan Fang?"

"Siapa cakap tak penat! AKU CUKUP TENSION DENGAN BUDAK PEREMPUAN TU! MEMANG NAK KENA TENDANG BUDAK TU!"

"Fang, tak baik tendang budak perempuan"

"Maaf kak Lynna. Saya cuma cakap sahaja, tapi tak buat pun" Fang tersengih "Tapi saya memang tension dan stress dengan perangai dia tu"

"Takpelah Fang, Fang bawak bersabar sahaja. Jangan stress sangat ok"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna"

"Kenapa Fang tak peluk Lynna?" tanya Probe

"Takut abang cemburu pulak nanti" Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelah dia sambil melihat adiknya yang sedang buat muka comel

"Begitu rupanya.. soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak boleh makan durian? Apasal lah aku tak bawa durian hari ini.. aduhai" Probe cari dalam peti sejuk sekejap, kot-kot ada durian ke tapi semuanya hanyalah formula dari encik bos dia "Takde pulak durian"

"Kau nak tengok aku ceria semacam ke?"

"NAK!" Fang yang jawab "Abang akan jadi ceria tapi emosi terlebih" Fang ketawa apabila teringat tentang episode abang dia makan durian. Dia rindukan abang dia yang ceria, tak henti senyum, emosi terlebih dan tak marah-marah dia tapi dia lebih suka abang dia yang garang "Rindunya episode tu" bisik Fang

"Soalan terakhir dari GadisBintang untuk Lynna. Adakah keluarga tahu tentang kuasa Lynna?"

"Tak, mereka tidak tahu sebenarnya. Saya terpaksa rahsiakan kuasa saya daripada mereka"

"Kasihan kak Lynna. Patutlah kak Lynna selalu datang ke sini sebab kak Lynna bebas nak gunakan kuasa. Tiada siapa nak mempersoalkan kak Lynna" kata Fang "Kak Lynna tinggal ajelah dekat Pulau Rintis. Boleh Fang datang rumah kak Lynna tiap-tiap hari"

"Bolehlah abang pergi tinggalkan kau dekat bumi dengan Lynna. Kau nak?" Fang tersenyum lebar, mata dia bersinar-sinar melihat abangnya "Cheh, suka pula kau ni" kata Kaizo

"Kita ada jawapan dari Guest pula, jawapan dia tidak sebab Kapten Kaizo pernah sendiri berkata membuang masa sahaja bercinta" kata Probe

"Pandai kata guest tu! Buang masa aku sahaja nak bercinta" kata Kaizo dengan nada bangga dia

"Betul tu! Lagipun Kapten Kaizo masih muda lagi kan kan kan kan" Probe tergelak sedikit "Seterusnya datang dari dava juniawan. Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, pedang Kapten Kaizo diperbuat daripada apa?"

"Diperbuat daripada kuasa tenaga aku. Kenapa? nak aku cantas kau ke wahai pemberi soalan?"

"Jangan Kapten, dia hanya bertanya sahaja" Kaizo terus tak jadi nak keluarkan pedang tenaga dia "Soalan seterusnya untuk Fang. Kenapa Fang mahu lebih popular daripada Boboiboy? Padahal popularity Fang lebih bawah daripada Boboiboy"

"Sebab aku nak jadi popular lah, kenapa? tak boleh ke? Kalau Boboiboy lebih popular daripada aku. AKU LEBIH HEBAT DARIPADA DIA.. HAHAHAHAHAAA!" Fang ketawa besar di atas pentas sampai Rizu terpaksa sumbat donut lobak merah dalam mulut abang kesayangan dia. Terus dia berhenti ketawa

"Belagak betul" bisik Boboiboy

"Pandai betul Rizu tenangkan si landak ni" Rizu hanya tersenyum lebar sambil melihat Probe membelai rambut dia "Baiklah, seterusnya dari Hwang635. Dia cakap dia tidak begitu suka kalau Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna bercinta kerana dia lebih minat dengan brotherly love dan juga friendship! Jangan risau Hwang635, dia orang hanya kawan baik sahaja, hanyalah teman tapi mesra! tapi kalau dia orang TERjatuh cinta.. jangan salahkan author, salahkan mereka. Kalau nak bunuh cinta mereka, saya alu-alukan!"

"Eh, begitu pula" kata Lynna "Tak baik bunuh cinta orang lain"

"Hehehehe.. saya bergurau aje" Probe tersengih "Pertanyaan dia untuk Fang, adakah Mikey seorang sahaja kawan baik kamu ketika masa dahulu, tiada yang lain? dan apa cita-cita Fang?"

Fang menghela nafas apabila teringat tentang nasib Mikey. Dia terasa dia ingin menangis tetapi dia tabahkan hati "Yea, Mikey seorang sahaja kawan yang saya ada dulu sebelum abang menghalang persahabatan kita" Kaizo rasa bersalah pula, kalau dia tidak menghalang. Sudah tentu Mikey masih hidup lagi sekarang ini "Saya tiada kawan yang lain, abang tidak benarkan saya berkawan" Air mata Fang mengalir keluar dan terus dia menangis di dalam pelukan Lynna. Rizu rasa sedih pula dengan nasib abang kesayangan dia

"Tapi sekarang Fang sudah ada 4 sahabat sejati kan.. jangan nangis-nangis lagi yea landak" kata Probe. Lily dan Ratu Lily pun rasa nak menangis juga tapi mereka menahan air mata mereka. Fang lepaskan pelukan Lynna dan lap air matanya untuk jawap soalan kedua dia

"Cita-cita Fang.. Fang sendiri pun tidak tahu apa cita-cita Fang sebab tak pernah nak fikirkan" terus air muka Fang menjadi lebih sedih. Studio markas kotak menjadi senyap seketika. Ada yang fikirkan Fang akan ikut abang dia pergi dengan misi abang dia nanti, mungkin sebab itu Fang tidak pernah fikirkan tentang cita-cita dia. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berharap sangat Fang jangan tinggalkan mereka. Lily dan Ratu Lily tak kisah kalau Fang dan Kaizo pergi meninggalkan bumi sebab mereka dapat berebutkan Boboiboy secara aman

"Baiklah, kita sambung dengan soalan seterusnya untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo menunjuk kasih sayang kepada Fang dengan cara membuli, kenapa tidak dengan berpelukan dan bermanjaan?"

"Nak tengok aku bermanja dengan si Pang? PANG! SINI SEKEJAP!" Fang letakkan scone dia di atas piring kecil dan terus pergi ke arah abang dia. Kaizo peluk dan membelai rambut Fang tanpa rasa malu

"Apasal abang tiba-tiba peluk adik?" tanya Fang

"Sebab ada orang tanya kenapa abang selalu buli dengan menunjukkan kasih sayang. Jadi abang bagilah jawapan dengan peluk adik. Kau tahukan abang sentiasa sayangkan adik walaupun sudah banyak kali kena buli dengan abang"

"Tahu abang" Fang membalas balik pelukan abang dia

"Kenapa hari ini banyak sangat adenga terharu.. terharu aku hari ini" Probe menangis di situ. Para penonton pun rasa terharu juga. Lynna dan Rizu hanya tersenyum sahaja "Mari kita sambung balik, ini datang dari Ililara. Dia cakap Kapten Kaizo dan Lynna sepadan dan dia setuju sahaja kalau mereka nak bercinta. Soalan dia untuk Fang, semasa Fang katakan tak gunakan tusukan bayang untuk membelasah kawan baik dia iaitu Gopal" Gopal terus terduduk tegak "Tapi kenapa masa episode 24 musim ke 3, Fang gunakan kuasa itu untuk menyerang Boboiboy? Dia juga nak Fang ikhlas minta maaf dekat Boboiboy"

"Aku sudah minta maaf dekat dia pun lagipun masa tu abang yang paksa adik serang Boboiboy" suara Fang bertukar sedih "Adik sebenarnya tak sanggup nak buat begitu dekat kawan adik tapi adik terpaksa kerana adik tidak mahu lawan kata-kata abang"

"Maafkan abang yea adik" Fang peluk abang dia lagi sekali. Semua rasa terharu lagi sekali. Probe siap sediakan kotak tisu untuk setiap seorang "Abang tahu adik setia dengan abang tapi abang paksa adik menjadi pembelot terhadap kawan-kawan adik"

"Sudahlah tu Kaizo, Fang. Itu semuanya kisah lama. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah" kata Lynna. Dia belai rambut Fang sedikit. Rizu rasa bahagia pula melihat Kaizo, Lynna dan Fang bersama

"Sudah sudah lah tu, asyik nak terharu sahaja. Sambung balik dengan sesi soal jawab kau" Gopal muncul balik di atas pentas sebab nak bawa lari sandwich chocolate. Dia terus lari dengan roti sandwich chocolate

"Baiklah, soalan berikutnya. Soalan ini untuk Lynna, dia bertanya Lynna tahan ke berkawan dengan orang seperti Kapten Kaizo yang garang dan adik dia si landak yang panas baran tu?"

"Lynna tahan sahaja dengan perangai mereka, Probe. Lebih-lebih lagi Kaizo yang garang tu tapi Lynna pun ada kawan yang garang seperti Kaizo tapi tentang panas baran tu, Fang tidak pernah marah Lynna lagi" Lynna fikir balik, pernah ke Fang marah diri dia "Rasanya tiada kot, kalau ada pun, mungkin Lynna lupa"

"Fang tak sanggup nak marah kak Lynna sebab kak Lynna sentiasa baik dengan Fang"

"Nak terharu ke tak ni.. terharu ajelah" Probe pura-pura menangis sekejap "Soalan untuk Kapten Kaizo, kenapa Kapten Kaizo tak berubah di dalam Boboiboy Galaxy?"

Belum sempat Kaizo nak menjawab, Fang telah jawabkan "Senang sahaja! Abang aku pakai botox!"

"APA KAU CAKAP! KAU NAK KENA DENGAN AKU! PEDANG TENAGA!" Terus Fang kena kejar dengan abang dia. Habis satu markas kotak Kaizo kejar Fang

"Errr.. kita akan berehat sebentar" kata Probe

* * *

"Kita sudah kembali! Nampaknya Fang sudah puas dibelasah oleh abangnya. Baiklah! kita sambung balik dengan soalan seterusnya dari adhadeva kirana. Dia bersetuju sahaja kalau Kapten Kaizo bercinta dengan Lynna! Baiklah, soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kapten Kaizo apa khabar? dan bagaimana hadiah dia berikan kepada Kapten Kaizo, adakah Kapten Kaizo suka? Hadiah beliau adalah sekotak kopi dan lima novel hantu!"

"Tapi apasal aku tidak terima sekotak kopi?" Fang pura-pura tidak tahu sebab dia yang sorokkan hadiah sekotak kopi itu "Novel cerita hantu itu, terima kasih dan aku khabar baik sahaja" kata Kaizo

"Bagus! nanti saya nak pinjam boleh?" tanya Probe

"Tak boleh" jawab Kaizo

"Adeh, tak boleh pulak" Probe buat suara sedih "Seterusnya datang dari cinta hati ku iaitu Ailsa Cinta! Dia cakap, Kapten Kaizo tu dia punya jadi dia tidak benarkan Lynna bercinta dengan Kapten Kaizo! Boleh pulak macam tu.. soalan dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Bagaimana perasaan Kapten Kaizo jika Fang berubah menjadi jahat sampai tidak boleh dikalahkan atau kata lain, Fang berubah menjadi Lord of Evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Terus dia kena ketuk oleh Fang

"Perasaan aku akan menjadi sedih dan kecewa. Aku sudah mengajar dia banyak kali menjadi budak baik, yang dia nak jadi budak jahat kenapa? Kalau kau jadi jahat, abang akan berlawan dengan berhabis-habisan sampai kau sedar, FAHAM!"

"Fa-Faham abang. Adik janji tidak akan menjadi jahat!"

"Tahu pun!" kata Kaizo dengan nada garang dia

"Tapi rasanya si landak akan memberontak.. tapi itu semuanya hanyalah tekaan aku semata-mata. Baiklah, soalan seterusnya untuk Lynna si gadis ayu. Siapa yang membuatkan Lynna rasa menjengkelkan atau kesal selain daripada Kaizo?" kata Probe

"Hmm.. rasanya tiada siapa. Lagipun bagi Lynna Kaizo tidak menjengkelkan"

"Tapi bagi aku dia memang menjengkelkan" bisik Lily sebab tidak puas hati dengan Kaizo

"Soalan untuk Fang. Bagaimana mana perasaan Fang jika Fang kehilangan orang-orang tersayang? dan kau sanggup tak bunuh orang macam abang kau?"

"Mestilah sedih, Fang tak sanggup kehilangan orang-orang yang Fang sayang. Lebih-lebih lagi abang dan Fang akan bunuh sesiapa sahaja yang bunuh abang aku atau orang-orang yang Fang sayang! Aku akan membalas dendam!" Aura-aura kegelapan dia keluar secara pelahan-lahan. Rizu nak tenangkan Fang tetapi donut lobak merah sudah pun habis

"Abang Fang! Janganlah fikirkan yang bukan-bukan" kata Rizu

"Maaf Rizu" Fang tenangkan diri dia

"Soalan kita yang seterusnya, datang dari Farel! Jawapan untuk author Lynz ialah terserlah sahajalah kalau mereka berdua nak kahwin ke tak" Mata Fang tiba-tiba bersinar pula. Dia buat muka comel dia lagi "Landak ni sudah tak betul rupanya bila cakap perkataan kahwin. Apa nak jadi dengan kau" Probe dan Rizu gelengkan kepala. Kaizo dan Lynna pandang sahaja Fang yang masih lagi dengan muka comel macam anak kucing "Farel ni ada cabaran untuk Kapten Kaizo. Cabaran dia adalah, jangan marah si landak, tak buli dia, tak seksa dia dan sayangkan si landak selama satu hari!"

"Tapi aku sudah pun buat begitu dekat episode Hukuman. Seminggu aku tak marah dia, tak buli dia dan aku telah berikan kasih sayang dekat dia!" kata Kaizo dengan nada tak puas hati "Tapi kalau nak juga aku jalankan cabaran itu, aku akan tunaikan"

"Hah! Bagus! Lynna jadi tukang pemerhati yea" Probe ketawa sedikit "Soalan untuk Lynna, adakah Lynna anggap Rizu sebagai anak sendiri dan bagaiman perasaan Lynna saat melihat Kaizo dipanggil Paizo"

"ABANG PAIZOO!" jerit Rizu secara tiba-tiba

"Lynna tak anggap Rizu sebagai anak sendiri tapi Lynna anggap dia sebagai adik Lynna sendiri" Dia usap kepala Rizu "Mungkin orang lain nampak Lynna ni ada perasaan keibuan sedikit"

"Tapi kalau kakak Lynna menjadi seorang ibu, mesti kakak Lynna seorang ibu yang terbaik! Sebab kakak Lynna selau melindungi Pizu" Rizu peluk Lynna

"Oh yea, jawapan soalan kedua tu, Lynna rasa nak tergelak sedikit apabila Kaizo bahasakan diri dia Paizo tapi nama Paizo tu comel. Paizo, Pang dan Pizu!" Lynna, Fang dan Rizu ketawa sedikit, manakala Kaizo pula. Wajah tiada perasaan

"Soalan untuk Pang.. maksud saya Fang. Soalan dia, gigi taring Fang tajam tak? Rambut Fang ikut rambut abang kamu ke? apa warna mata kamu? dan adakah Fang akan selamatkan abang kamu jika dia terkena tembakan laser pemusnah walaupun nyawa Fang sebagai taruhan?"

"Gigi taring aku tak setajam macam si Rizu" Rizu tunjuk gigi taring dia yang tajam tu "Rambut aku rambut landak, abang aku rambut macam ekor itik. Itu kata Lily lah. Warna mata aku adalah merah sedikit perang dan aku sanggup selamatkan abang aku sendiri walaupun aku terpaksa korbankan nyawa aku" kata Fang sambil melihat abangnya

"Baiklah! kita sudah berada reader kita yang terakhir iaitu encik melayu! jawapan dia untuk author Lynz adalah! dia setuju dan kalau dia orang kahwin, jangan lupa jemput kami semua!" Probe keluarkan kad kahwin Kaizo dan Lynna "HAH! INI DIA KAD KAHWIN MEREKA!" Padahal itu kad kahwin Probe saja-saja buat

"ITIK NAK KAHWIN?!" Lily pula menjerit kegembiraan

"ABANG NAK KAHWIN?" Mata Fang bersinar-sinar

"YEAHHHH! BOLEH LAH AKU JADI FLOWER GIRL NANTI!" Ratu Lily pun menyibuk juga

"ABANG PAIZO DAN KAK LYNNAAAAA! YEAHHHHH!" Rizu menjerit-jerit di atas pentas. Fang siap baling kelopak bunga dekat Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua rasa nak menjerit tetapi mereka tahan sahaja sehingga aura-aura hitam mereka keluar. Fang, Lily, Rizu, Probe dan juga Ratu Lily, semuanya berpegang tangan di atas pentas dan berpusing-pusing menari

"YEAH! KAIZO DAN LYNNA KAHWIN!" mereka menjerit kegembiraan "KAHWIN! KAHWIN! KAHWIN!"

Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Aduh, ini sudah kes teruk ni"

"Sabar ajelah Boboiboy" kata Gopal. Dia dan Boboiboy nampak Kaizo sudah mula hendak hentikan kegilaan Fang, Lily, Rizu, Probe dan Ratu Lily. Lynna cuma minum air teh hijau dia sahaja supaya dia tidak mengamuk

"PEDANG TENAGAAA!" Semua lari lintang pukang. Rizu sorok di belakang Lynna. Fang di bawah kerusi, Lily sudah panjat langsir dan Ratu Lily terus ke alam hantu. Probe pula menggigil di atas pentas "Sebut lagi pasal kahwin, aku akan bagi hukuman sorang demi sorang. TERUSKAN DENGAN SOALAN KAMU!"

"So-soalan dari encik melayu untuk Lynna. Lynna anggap Kaizo sebagai apa?"

"Lynna hanya anggap dia sebagai kawan baik saya sahaja. Tak sangka pula Lynna boleh berkawan dengan alien yang terkuat di galaxy" kata Lynna yang tersenyum sedikit

"Soalan kedua terakhir dari encik melayu. Kenapa Fang terus diseksa, kenapa tak bunuh diri sahaja, boleh jumpa dengan ibu kamu.. isk isk.. nak suruh orang bunuh diri pula. Tak baik tau" kata Probe "Kalau nak dia mati pun, tunggu ajelah encik bos aku berjaya bunuh dia orang, barulah dia boleh berjumpa dengan ibu dan ayah dia"

"Entahnya, tak kan aku nak bunuh diri pula. Kalau nak tahu sangat kenapa aku selalu sangat kena seksa, tanya dekat author tu. Kata watak kegemaran tapi suka sangat seksa aku. Seksalah si Boboiboy tu, kan bagus" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Kasihan Fang tapi author Lynz tetap sayangkan kamu. Baiklah, soalan terakhir untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo seksa si Fang, apasal tak bunuh sahaja? isk isk... asyik bunuh aje si encik melayu ni. Oh yea, dia nak bertarung dengan Kapten Kaizo"

"Bunuh adik aku? Aku tak kan buat begitu terhadap adik aku sendiri kerana aku masih sayangkan dia walaupun aku selalu seksa dia dan kalau kau nak bertarung dengan aku, jumpa aku dekat kapal angkasa malam esok! Kita tengok, siapa lebih hebat" kata Kaizo dengan nada sinis dia

Beep beep beep

"Kita ada soalan lagi rupanya tapi saya rasa, saya kena tulis jawapannya sahaja sebab takut nanti Kapten Kaizo mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Probe menulis jawapannya di atas kertas dan lalu tunjuk di hadapan kamera "Harap guest akan puas hati dengan jawapan ini" Di dalam kertas itu tertulis 'Kaizo Merompak Bank'

"Baiklah, seterusnya soalan dari Nur Alya, soalan pertama dia untuk Kapten Kaizo. Kenapa Kapten Kaizo selalu menjerit dan marah-marah dan kenapa asyik main game sahaja? Kapten Kaizo rasa ada tak musuh baru atau benda pelik akan berlaku?" tanya Probe

"Hmmm.. aku suka menjerit dan marah-marah sebab itu memang sikap aku dan aku bukannya jenis suka main game selalu! Musuh baru belum lagi wujud dan aku berharap benda pelik-pelik tidak akan berlaku di Pulau Rintis tetapi mesti ada juga benda-benda pelik akan berlaku nanti"

"Terima kasih Kapten Kaizo dengan jawapan tadi! Oh yea, cik miss mysteri kita ada hantar sesuatu kepada author Lynz. Miss mysteri ada dekat sini" Probe lambai-lambai ke arah miss mysteri "Dia kata alat mimpi tapi author Lynz tak nak gunakan lagi. Dia kata nanti dulu dan miss mysteri kita ni nak berlawan juga dengan Kapten Kaizo. Boleh boleh! tapi kena ambik nombor giliran dulu yea sebab encik melayu akan bertarung dengan Kapten Kaizo dulu" Probe betulkan suara dia yang sudah serak "Nampaknya, acara sesi soal jawab sudah pun tamat" Probe terbang ke tengah pentas "Saya ada pengumuman dari author Lynz, dengan duka citanya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Edisi Malam Minggu. Jadi saya berharap kamu semua sudah terhibur dengan episode-episode Edisi Malam Minggu. Tapi jangan sedih, mungkin author akan kembalikan lagi Edisi Malam Minggu untuk musim ke dua. Jadi, sebagai penutupan kita untuk episode kita yang terakhir, saya mempersembahkan nyanyi dari Boboiboy Halilintar dengan tajuk lagunya iaitu My Immortals"

Boboiboy Halilintar sudah bersedia berdiri di tengah-tengah pentas. Pecahan Boboiboy yang lain, mainkan alat muzik dan terus mainkan lagu melody tersebut

 _I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
 _Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
 _Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_  
 _This pain is just too real_  
 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
 _But though you're still with me_  
 _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
 _And I held your hand through all of these years_  
 _But you still have all of me_  
 _All of me... All of me... All.._

"Sekian terima kasih!" kata Halilintar

"Sebelum kita berpisah, saya ingin minta maaf kalau saya ada tersilap kata atau gurauan kasar saya sepanjang saya menjadi host Edisi Malam Minggu. Selamat tinggal semua dan jaga diri baik-baik.. uwaaaaaaa! Oh yea, kalau ada pesanan apa-apa, ucapan ke, surat cinta ke, surat berhenti kerja ke, surat peminat ke, surat kahwin ke untuk watak-watak 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik' ataupun untuk author Lynz sendiri, sila tinggalkan pesanan, ucapan atau surat anda di ruangan review dan mereka akan membacanya" Menangis Probe "Jangan lupa daftarkan nama anda untuk latihan tempur bersama dengan cikgu Kaizo dan cikgu Lynna"

Probe melambai-lambai para penonton dengan perasaan sedih. Kaizo dan Fang makan kek lobak merah bersama dan Lynna kena hantar Rizu pulang ke rumah. Lily dan Ratu Lily menangis kerana tiada lagi tempat untuk mereka bergaduh

"Menyedihkan..."

* * *

 **Thank you sebab selalu berikan soalan dan sokongan di fanfic ini dan juga author :3**

 **-Sekian sahaja dari Edisi Malam Minggu-**

 **p/s**

 **Lagu pertama - Immortals by Fall Out Boys**

 **Lagu kedua - My Immortals by Evanescence**


End file.
